Devil Tail
by Silvers D Hei
Summary: Cuando alguien no puede con el odio. la mejor opción es huir, pero ¿a dónde? esta es la historia de un shinobi que se canso del negocio de la muerte, buscando la felicidad en otro lado, incluso si tiene que dar la espalda a lo que le enseñaron
1. Shinobi

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

Nota del autor: Buenos días damas y caballeros, como habrán adivinado este loco ya sacó otra historia, ¿pero que puedo decir?, mi mente me pide escribir y mis manos solo obedecen, quiero dejar algunas cosas claras.

1.- Aunque amo el tema Harem este fic no lo será, pero será una vía de cuatro caminos..

2.- Habrá lemon, y oh dios sí que será geniales, pero como ya lo mencione tratare de reducirlo a solo los cuatro personajes, que serían Naruto/Erza/Juvia/Mirajane.

3.- En el fic ya se hablará de otros detalles de la trama que son importantes, y también estoy usando la introducción de mi otro fic, esta será casi lo único similar a la otra historia, porque pienso llevarla a un rumbo diferente.

Con eso dicho no puedo decir más que gracias, pues este pequeño escritor (No tan pequeño considerando que tengo 22 años) no podría haber soñado que sus historias serían tan leídas, y aunque no todos dejan un comentario, agradezco que las sigan.

Sin más, disfruten este primer capítulo del fic, Devil Tail.

 **Comienza**

* * *

Magnolia.

Una hermosa ciudad ubicada en el país de Fiore, Fiore es un lugar donde la gente compra y vende magia, pero solo un contado número de personas puede usar la magia para trabajar, a estas personas se les conoce como magos.

Y es en esta ciudad que se encuentra uno de los gremios más fuertes de Fiore, esta ciudad es la casa del gremio más explosivo de todos, pero aun con su alta tasa de destrucción, peleas y destrozos se le considera un buen gremio por estar lleno de magos poderosos que tienen lazos tan fuertes que se consideran una familia.

Cinco personas se acercaban por las alegres calles de Magnolia, los cinco magos del gremio de Fairy tail, el primero es Gray Fullbuster un pelinegro portador de la magia **Ice maker** con problemas para mantener su ropa puesta.

Lucy Heartfilia una linda chica con una cara en forma de corazón, largo cabello rubio y de piel clara, un par de enormes pechos y piernas largas, la joven era una maga estelar, ella era la novata del gremio.

Erza Scarlet 'Titania' la mujer más fuerte del gremio, pero que su belleza no los deje engañar, pues tiene un temperamento de cuidado, con largo cabello de color rojo oscuro, delicadas facciones y ojos color chocolate, una armadura cubría la mitad superior de su cuerpo dejando una falda azul para cubrir sus largas y tonificadas piernas, la maga es usuaria de la magia **Re-equip**.

Happy un gato de color azul con la capacidad de hablar y volar, compañero del último miembro, Natsu Dragneel, un joven muy alegre con cabello de color rosa, bufanda blanca que se asemejaba a escamas, proclamado como salamander, aprendió la magia de **Dragon Slayer**. de su padre adoptivo Igneel el cual es un dragón.

Los magos volvían victoriosos de su primer misión de clase S, una misión que el gato compañero de Natsu tomo a escondidas, **La Isla Galuna,** la verdad sea dicha aun cuando Erza no aceptó el dinero de la recompensa, por no ser una misión oficial, se quedaron con la llave de sagitario, o al menos Lucy se la quedo.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos vender la llave" el comentario de Natsu solo provocó que la chica abrazase la llave más cerca de su pecho, "Claro que no, sólo existen doce llaves del zodiaco dorado" revatio la rubia, sin notar cómo las personas comenzaban a murmurar a su alrededor.

"Recuerden que el maestro aun les dará 'ese' castigo" la pelirroja llamó, una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver las caras de horror de Happy y Gray, y riendo en el patético intento de Natsu por parecer fuerte, solo para verlo llorar por misericordia cinco segundos después.

Los magos continuaron su caminar, pero los sonidos de murmullos solo seguían aumentando con cada paso que se acercaban a su gremio.

Extrañados de cómo las personas al parecer se referían a ellos, el grupo comenzó a poner atención a su alrededor para escuchar cosas como "Pobres de Fairy tail" o "Parece que no saben lo que pasó" fue lo que el confundido grupo logró escuchar.

No fue hasta que lograron ver a la lejanía su querido gremio, pero lo que vieron los llenó de furia y miedo, "¿Como..?" pregunto Lucy, ligeras lágrimas asomándose al ver el lugar que comenzaba a considerar un segundo hogar.

"¿Quien carajos se atrevió?" demandó saber el pelirrosa, furia quemando en sus ojos, Gray estaba igual, pues mirar a su amado gremio en tales condiciones le provocaba una furia ciega.

Erza apretó sus dientes a tal punto que si seguía probablemente se romperían, "Esto….".

Frente a los magos, el gremio de Fairy tail se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, largas vigas de hierro atravesando el techo y paredes, un gran grafiti en forma de un gremio muy conocido para las hadas pintado en la puerta principal de su casa.

Los magos estaban apunto de correr al interior del gremio, pero la voz de una mujer los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, "Nos atacaron de noche, Phantom" girándose a sus espaldas vieron a una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, un segmento de la frente amarrado en una pequeña coleta que adornaba su frente, ojos de un azul profundo, su figura era una que rivalizara con cualquiera de las dos magas presentes, usando un vestido rosa y un pequeño collar.

"¡Mira-chan!, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Lucy.

La mujer dio una sonrisa triste al grupo, "Si, afortunadamente atacaron cuando no había nadie presente, pero es mejor que entremos, el maestro y el resto están en el sótano, lo estamos usando de gremio provisional" anuncio Mirajane guiando al grupo al interior del gremio.

* * *

Dentro del gremio, mejor dicho en el sótano se podía sentir una pesada aura de tensión e ira, miembros murmurando maldiciones e insultos contra los fantasmas por haberse atrevido a destruir su casa.

El maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar estaba sentado en la barra una fría cerveza en sus manos y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, "Hola hijos, gusto de verlos de nuevo".

Erza se acercó, parándose frente al viejo maestro, "Volvimos maestro" dijo Titania, su cara llena de seriedad, pues no podía mostrarles a los demás que tanto le afectó la destrucción del gremio, ella no quería empeorar más las cosas.

Pero no era el caso del pelirrosa que corrió al anciano con fuego en sus ojos, "Abuelo no podemos dejar que esto se quede haci, tenemos que ir a patearles el trasero" rugió Natsu escupiendo fuego de la boca con cada sílaba,

El maestro no parecía reaccionar a los gritos del Dragón Slayer, en vez de contestar dio un largo trago a su cerveza, "Ahhh, No, mejor quedemonos a disfrutar de una bebida" dijo el anciano sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de lo que la hicieron a su hogar.

Natsu impacto sus puños en la barra, "No es momento de beber nada, sabemos que fue Phantom, tenemos que ir y mostrarles que no se metan con nosotros" Natsu apenas se podía controlar, y no ayudaba la despreocupada actitud del maestro.

"Natsu ya te lo dije, lo que hicieron son solo los ataques de un cobarde, mira que atacar cuando no hay miembros presentes" lo despidió el anciano mojando sus labios con la espumosa cerveza.

"Abuelo es en serio" gritó Natsu, la pelinegra apretó los puños con furia ante tales palabras.

"Ya basta Natsu, no pelearemos contra nadie" gritó Makarov con ira, estirando el brazo para poder golpear …¿el trasero de lucy?.

"¿Yo que hice?" se quejo la rubia, Mirajane le dio una mirada al maestro "Maestro" dijo provocando que el viejo se riera de una forma un tanto pervertida, saltando de la barra el viejo puso sus manos detrás de la espalda, "Voy al baño, esta conversación se acabó" sin más se fue dejando a un molesto Natsu.

Al ver a su compañero pelirrosa tan alterado la siempre tranquila Titania le hablo. "Natsu tranquilizate, el maestro tiene razón no podemos iniciar una guerra de gremios" la voz de Titania salió con autoridad,

Natsu parecía calmarse, mordiéndose el labio inferior Natsu pateó un taburete, pero no dijo nada más, Gray al ver a Natsu tan molesto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, "(Suspiro) Seguro que Phantom no habría tenido las pelotas si el estuviera aquí".

Lucy logró captar el comentario de Grey, dejando de prestarle atención a Erza y sus órdenes de permanecer juntos se giró a ver al pelinegro, "¿Él?, ¿de quien hablas Gray?" preguntó Lucy sin poder comprender la sonrisa del mago de hielo.

"Es verdad, eres nueva, no importa tarde o temprano te encontrarás con nuestro As" dijo Gray antes de caminar a la barra por una fría bebida, dejando atrás a la confundida Lucy, "¿As?, ¿cual As?" se preguntó Lucy.

* * *

La noche llegó a Magnolia, los magos de Fairy tail formaron equipos para pasar la noche, pues no deseaban ser presas fáciles para cualquier miembro de Phantom que deseara perjudicarlos, o caer en una emboscada.

Y era por esa razón que la casa de Lucy Heartfilia fuera usada como guarida para los miembros del autodenominado por el pelirrosa, equipo Natsu, algo en lo que nadie votó pero que para el pelirrosa resultaba como una pequeña victoria.

Los miembros de dicho equipo estaban sentados, descansando del pesado día de trabajo, las tareas de limpieza del gremio no eran cosa fácil.

Lucy que abrazaba sus piernas miró a sus amigos, "Aún no comprendo porque Phantom desea atacar a Fairy tail, ¿acaso no somos los dos buenos?".

"Siempre hemos tenido roces contra Phantom, pero nunca al punto de atacarnos" dijo Erza con una mirada reflexiva, peinando su largo cabello rojo con un cepillo, vistiendo una pijama de remolinos muy parecidos a los que se encuentran en cierta comida.

Sin embargo el gato azul Happy se quejó, "Lo que no entiendo es porque vinimos a la casa de Lucy, la casa de Naruto es más grande y Erza tiene la llave" dijo el minino ganando una mirada de Titania y otra de interés de Lucy,

"¿Naruto?, ¿quien es Naruto?" preguntó la joven rubia, si la mención del nombre podía lograr sonrojar a Titania, significaba que era alguien importante.

Natsu dio un bufido molesto, "Es un idiota" dijo el pelirrosa, solo para ganar una mirada divertida de Gray, "Solo lo dices porque no has logrado derrotarlo ni una sola vez" dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo enormemente a la rubia.

"¿Es más fuerte que Natsu?" pidió saber Lucy, ella era testigo de la fuerza de su amigo pelirrosa, y enterarse de que había alguien que Natsu no ha logrado derrotar era una sorpresa para la chica.

"¡No es que sea más fuerte!, es solo que tiene esa cosa, es injusto" rugió el pelirrosa.

Cada palabra que decían los magos, solo lograba confundir más a Lucy, "¿Cosa, de que están hablando?".

Erza dio un resoplido, deteniendo su aseo personal en pos de explicar a Lucy, "Naruto Uzumaki, también conocido como el segundo As de Fairy tail, usualmente un gremio solo tiene un mago que se considera As, pero Naruto ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que el maestro considere prudente darle el título"

La rubia se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado hablar de ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, nunca lo mencionan en las revistas del hechicero semanal, y para un mago de Fairy Tail era difícil pasar bajo el radar por su alto índice de destrucción.

"Nunca había escuchado de ese mago, ¿como es él?, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿cuál es su magia? y ¿porque nunca había escuchado hablar de él antes?" preguntó Lucy, emocionada de conocer a este supuesto segundo mago más fuerte.

Natsu dio una mueca, cruzándose de brazos miró a otro lado, Gray al ver la actitud que su rival se voltio a contestar a la joven rubia, "El no es exactamente un mago, bueno al menos no totalmente" contesto Gray confundiendo a la rubia.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Lucy.

Erza se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la maga de espíritus celestiales, "Dime Lucy, ¿Has escuchado hablar de las naciones elementales?" las palabras de la pelirroja trajo una mirada de sorpresa a la cara de Lucy.

"¿QUUUEEE?!".

Los magos tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos pues el grito de Lucy parecía que llegaría hasta Crocus, "Espera un momento, ¿estás hablando de las naciones elementales?, ¿las mismas naciones elementales que se rigen por ninjas y chakra?" gritó Lucy en completo terror.

Erza se descubrió los oídos, dejando que sus sentidos volviera a la normalidad, lastima que Natsu aún seguía rodando en el suelo del dolor provocado a sus sensibles oídos, "Supongo que ese es un si" dijo Titania solo para recibir una rápida confirmación de Lucy.

Lucy se aclaró carraspeo un poco, su pequeño desplante parecía haber sorprendido a sus amigos, pero ¿quién la podía culpar?, hablaban de un continente al otro lado del mundo, tomando una pose más relajada miro sus compañeros con aires de sabiduría.

"Las naciones elementales, también conocidas como el territorio shinobi, de lo que he podido leer, es un mundo que tiene un equilibrio muy delgado" Natsu y Gray miraron a Lucy en confusión, la rubia sabía extrañamente mucho de la tierra natal de su amigo.

Lucy noto las miradas de sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "Y-yo me informo sobre el mundo en el que vivo, pero volviendo al tema, las naciones elementales se rigen por aldeas shinobis que mantienen el orden en su tierra".

Erza asintió, "Las cinco grandes naciones shinobis" comentó Titania, provocando que Lucy diera un asentimiento, "Exacto, los cinco grandes pueblos escondidos, localizados en uno de los cinco países más fuertes de las naciones elementales, estos países son el del fuego, viento, agua, rayo y tierra" informó la rubia permitiendo que la información fluyese en las mentes de sus amigos.

"En cada país existe una aldea ninja, Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, además el shinobi más fuerte de cada aldea se convierte en el líder de dicho pueblo, Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Tsuchikage y Mizukage respectivamente estos son la máxima autoridad solo por debajo del Daimyo de su país"

Natsu ganó una mirada interesada, algo muy raro en el pelirrosa, "Wow, Naruto nunca nos dijo tanto, ¿qué más sabes?" dijo Natsu emocionado de conocer más del lugar de dónde viene su amigo/rival, Gray asintió junto a Happy dándole la razón al pelirrosa de que Lucy continue.

Lucy se sintió muy bien al ser el centro de atención, "Bueno, no sé mucho..." dijo con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza, "Los magos que se han adentrado a las naciones elementales son muy pocos, es un lugar muy peligroso incluso para magos clase S, lo que dije fue toda la información que e podido encontrar en los libros" dijo desanimando a los tres, sin notar como Erza parecía suspirar de alivio.

Aunque Lucy ganó un ligero brillo en sus ojos, "Pero es raro saben, los shinobis usualmente no salen de las naciones elementales, es un viaje muy largo y el consejo de magia condena cualquier persona que contrate a un ninja para asesinar, o al shinobi que ofrezca servicios que no estén aprobados por el consejo" dijo Lucy.

En Fiore, los ninjas eran considerados personas sin escrúpulos, mercenarios que apuntaban sus armas contra los enemigos del mejor postor, esa era la razón principal de que la gente le temiese tanto a cruzar el gran mar que dividía los dos continentes, o contratar a ninjas para las tareas que magos podían hacer.

Mientras tanto desde el lado ninja, los shinobis no lo hacían por las leyes de sus aldeas, ninjas consideran poco rentable cruzar el otro lado del mundo para prestar sus servicios a lugares donde contaban con magos y dónde sus actividades comunes como el asesinato o sabotaje no eran comunes como en su tierra, sin mencionar que las cinco grandes naciones habían acordado no cruzar los límites del mar por el bien de mantener el equilibrio, el que una aldea contará con el respaldo de uno de los países del continente de Ishgar sería una catástrofe, para ambos mundos.

Erza sonrió un poco, parecía que la poca información filtrada era un alivio para Titania, "Por lo que me contó Naruto, su madrina ayudó al Rey hace algunos años, no me dio detalles pero el dijo que fue la razón por la que le permitieron vivir en Magnolia" dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió pícaramente, "Oh, parece que conoces mucho de Naruto", dijo tratando de burlarse de la pelirroja.

Erza sin embargo le dio una sonrisa a Lucy, "El es un muy buen amigo, es una de las personas en las que más confío" dijo Erza, acomodándose en la cama, "Pero volviendo a Phantom, me pregunto ¿qué es lo que están planeando?" dijo Erza.

Los otros ganaron miradas de interés, pensando cada uno en sus razones por las que el gremio de los fantasmas tratan de provocarlos.

La rubia del grupo se meditó las palabras de la pelirroja, Lucy era muy lista y no dejó pasar el detalle de que Titania deseaba cambiar de tema, (¿Quien eres, Naruto Uzumaki?) se preguntó Lucy, su curiosidad gritándole que averiguara más de este extraño y misterioso personaje.

* * *

En las heladas montañas del norte, la oscuridad de la noche había envuelto la tundra helada, en una cueva localizada en el pico de la montaña más alta, un pequeño resplandor de fuego podía ser visto.

En el interior, las brasas de una pequeña hoguera chispeaban, dejando que el calor invade la cueva iluminando el interior y bañándolo de un color naranja.

Acostado cercas del fuego, un animal inusual, un lobo de pelaje gris como las cenizas, dormido junto a la hoguera,

Las orejas del lobo dieron un ligero espasmo, levantando la cabeza para ver a la entrada, donde una silueta encapuchada se acercaba.

Era la forma de un hombre, alto, de al menos 1.80, vistiendo un largo abrigo negro el cual cubría todo su cuerpo, junto a una capucha, unos pantalones holgados negros con vendas en los tobillos, y sandalias negras. el hombre cargaba una bolsa a su espalda.

Sin prestarle atención el lobo regresó a su posición original, permitiendo que el nuevo individuo diera unas ligeras caricias a su cabeza, antes de soltar una bolsa al lado del fuego.

"Este es un buen refugio, al menos hasta poder volver a casa" dijo la figura, una voz inconfundible de hombre mas sin encambio sonaba joven, el cual se sentó cercas del lobo, sacando un pedazo enorme de carne de la bolsa.

El lobo gris miró la acción, pero antes de poder ir por un bocado la carne fue movida, evitando con éxito que el mamífero diera un bocado a la carne cruda.

"Nanana, no lo creo Sif, esta carne tiene que ser cosida primero, tendrás que esperar como yo si deseas comer" dijo el hombre poniendo sobre el fuego el gran trozo de lo que parecía ser algún animal local.

El hombre se recargo contra la pared, mirando las llamas bailar, sus ojos azules capturando las brasas cocinar la carne.

Un gemido de su compañero cuadrupedo llamo la atención del hombre, "Ya se que fue mucho tiempo, pero esa misión nos dejó muchas joyas, y no podía decirle que no ha Jiji" el lobo dio un gruñido causando que el joven encapuchado suspirara.

"Te estas volviendo muy quisquilloso, al principio cuando te encontré no te importaba pasar tiempo fuera de casa" respondió el joven, unas cuantas hebras rubias sobresaliendo de su capucha.

El lobo dio un resoplido, cruzando sus patas delanteras para luego descansar su cabeza, "Como sea, mañana deberemos llegar a Fairy Tail, estoy deseoso de poder comer un tazón de ramen" al ver la mirada del lobo, el rubio se rió, "También puedes comer algo de Mira-chan, seguro que te prepara ese filete que tanto te gusta".

Satisfecho con la respuesta el mamífero se echó a dormir, dejando al rubio cocinar la comida.

"Esta es una buena vida…." dijo, el fuego iluminando la cara del hombre, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, su rostro sin rastros de grasa de bebé.

Metiendo la mano al interior de su abrigo sacó un anillo de oro, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la joya roja en forma de remolino que adornaba el metal precioso.

"Espero que algún día me perdones, no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice" se dijo jugando con el anillo antes de meterlo al interior de su abrigo.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a Magnolia, pero en cierto parque nada bueno sucedía, pues una gran conmoción se estaba viviendo

Los diversos ciudadanos de Magnolia se encontraron reunidos en el centro del parque mirando a un gran árbol en específico, una monstruosa vista para cualquier persona que se atreviera a ver.

Desde atrás el equipo Natsu se abría paso empujando a los ciudadanos para poder llegar, "Déjenos pasar somos de Fairy tail" grito Titania empujando a las personas.

Pero al llegar, miraron algo que les hirvió la sangre, "Levy-chan...Jet...Droy" susurro Lucy, pequeñas lágrimas al ver a sus compañeros.

En el árbol sus tres compañeros estaban crucificados, cortes y moretones grabados en su piel, gruesos grilletes de metal aprisionando piernas y brazos, la marca de Phantom Lord grabada en sus estómagos.

"Phantom" gruño Natsu, sus compañeros enardecidos por la humillación pública de sus compañeros.

"Rápido hay que bajarlos" ordenó la reina de las hadas, a la orden los magos de Fairy tail comenzaron a ayudar a sus heridos compañeros.

El tercer maestro, Makarov Dreyar caminaba entre los reunidos, su poder haciendo que cualquier persona temblara y abriera paso al viejo hombre, "Trate de ignorar las burdas provocaciones de ese gremio..." el bastón en su mano derecha crujiendo de la presión ejercida por el hombre.

"Un padre no puede simplemente ignorar cuando la sangre de sus hijos es derramada" el bastón explotó de la fuerte presión de su poder, mirando a sus hijos reunidos, furia ciega quemando en sus ojos a los incautos que enojaron a este monstruo, pronunciando cuatro palabras simples palabras.

"Esto es la guerra"

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

 **Espero que disfrutaran este primer capítulo, como ya habrán leído, este universo junta ambos mundos, tanto de Fairy tail como de Naruto, basando esta idea en un pensamiento que tuve hace tiempo.**

 **En Naruto las naciones elementales parecían estar muy cerradas, lo mismo que en Fairy tail, (solo One piece parece usar todo el mundo para contar la historia), nunca te dan un mapa del mundo completo, por eso decidí completar el uno con el otro.**

 **Si se preguntan ¿habrá Akatsuki?, si, si lo habrá, pero eso es en un tiempo un poco alejado y que pasara cuando pasen los grandes juegos de magia.**

 **Gracias y que tengan un muy buen día.**


	2. Agua vs Agua

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews.**

 **joakiiin-14** : Muchas gracias por la aclaracion, ya arregle ese detalle, alvarez..mmm… solo es cuestión de ver cómo se desarrolla la historia.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : tal vez, en una tienes razón. gracias y buen día.

 **Me llamo Fher:** Estoy agradecido por tu comentario, espero que si alguna vez escribes en Fanfiction me lo hagas saber.

 **bixsaelm95** : No diré nada, pero aquí se muestra a la primera, gracias y buenos días.

Gracias por sus comentarios, sin más **Comienza**

* * *

El gremio provisional de Fairy Tail estaba en un alboroto,

Su ataque contra el gremio de Phantom Lord, había resultado infructuoso, las hadas tenían a los fantasmas contra las cuerdas, superando la desventaja del número de miembros con la calidad, pero en el momento que el Maestro Makarov había de alguna forma perdido toda su magia las cosas empeoraron para la alianza de las hadas.

Sin su maestro para guiarlos y con la confianza por los suelos, Erza Scarlet no tuvo otra opción más que cantar la retirada, para molestia total de los magos de Fairy tail.

Ahora sin su maestro y con algunos de sus miembros heridos las hadas estaban en una desventaja abismal contra los Element fort, el Dragón Slayer Gajeel Redfox y el Maestro Jose.

Su única alternativa era convocar a sus magos más fuertes, llamar a Laxus, Naruto, Mystogan, personas que podrían equilibrar la balanza en la guerra contra el gremio de los fantasmas.

En la mesa del bar en el sótano del gremio de las hadas, Cana estaba usando sus cartas para encontrar a Naruto o a Mystogan, "Es inútil, no logró encontrarlos" dijo Cana, lanzando las cartas del tarot en frustración, era demasiado difícil seguir alguno de los magos.

Mirajane se giró a ver a la lacrima, una mirada dura al contemplar a un rubio con el que no se llevaba muy bien, "Laxus te necesitamos, el maestro está herido" dijo la peliblanca.

Un hombre rubio se reflejaba en la lágrima, sonrisa arrogante presente en su cara dónde una cicatriz en forma de rayo atravesaba su ojo derecho, "¿Porque razon deberia limpiar los desastres del viejo?" preguntó el hombre con burla chorreando de su voz.

Mirajane apretó las manos, sus puños blancos por la malicia que el rubio presenta "Es tu abuelo, ademas ellos estan tras Lucy, no podemos-" pero fue interrumpida por las risas de Laxus.

"Oh es verdad, la rubia de las grandes tetas, te dire algo, si ella accede a ser mi novia lo haré" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa lasciva.

Una sonrisa que no le agradaba para nada a Mirajane, "Laxus" dijo con los dientes apretados, el rubio miro la furia en los ojos de la mujer, eso solo provocó que se riera, "Jajajaja, no creo que sea la la forma de hablarle a alguien a quien le pides un favor, que tal si te desvistes para mi, eso seguro que me haría considerar-".

Sin embargo Mirajane destruy la lacrima antes de que el nieto del maestro terminara de hablar, "No puedo creer que el maestro y Laxus sean parientes" dijo Mirajane con ligeras lágrimas de ira.

Mirajane luego vio a una mesa cercana, Lucy estaba sentada, rodeada de su equipo.

Lucy había resultado ser el detonante para que la guerra comenzará, pues su padre había contratado al gremio de Phantom Lord para traer de vuelta a su hija a casa, Lucy había sido secuestrada por uno de los magos clase S de los fantasmas, pero con ingenio y con suerte logró escapar de su prisión, con ayuda de su pelirrosa amigo.

En estos momentos Lucy se sentía culpable, por su culpa la guerra comenzó, por culpa de su padre sus amigos sufrían, el maestro estaba herido y estaban a la merced del gremio de Phantom.

"Vamos Lucy, no es tu culpa, siempre hemos tenido problemas con Phantom, ellos solo tomaron esto como excusa" dijo Gray tratando de animar a su amiga, Lucy parecía considerar las palabras del striper de Fairy tail, hasta que Elfman hablo. "Es verdad, si hay algún culpable ese seria tu padre".

"Eso no ayuda idiota" dijo Gray al ver como Lucy se desanimada, "Nosotros te defenderemos Lucy, después de todo eres parte de nuestra familia" dijo Erza con una ligera sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió, ligeras lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, "Gracias" dijo antes de recibir las llaves de sus espíritus estelares de parte de Happy, "¡Mis llaves!, gracias Happy" dijo, el gato azul dio su típica frase, haciendo que el ambiente se aminorara.

Las risas de sus amigos fueron la oportunidad de Erza para salir, caminando a las duchas pues la dura pelea contra Phantom la había dejado cansada.

* * *

 **[EN LAS DUCHAS]**

Erza permitió que el agua caliente recorriera cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo, el líquido vital haciendo maravillas a su agotado cuerpo, Titania reorganizó su estrategia, el maestro estaba fuera de combate, siendo llevado a Polyushka a las afueras de Magnolia, ninguno de sus miembros más fuertes había respondido al llamado, Laxus por sus deseos egoístas de ser maestro del gremio, Mystogan era imposible de contactar.

Los pensamientos de Titania derribaron solo a una opción, "Naruto" susurro, su amigo tal ves podria pelear contra Jose, sabia de las capacidades del Uzumaki, y el maestro tenía al rubio en alta estima.

Pero había un problema, no sabía donde Naruto estaba, era casi imposible de localizar, un maestro del escondrijo heredado de su lado shinobi, Erza conocía mucho del rubio, Naruto le había confiado su vida; una cosa de lo que Erza estaba agradecida.

" **PUM"**

El ruido sacó a Titania de sus pensamientos, cerrando las llaves del agua tomó una toalla y la envolvió en su cuerpo, para rápidamente salir de destruido gremio.

Cuando llegó, no prestó atención a sus compañeros, solo al mar, donde con horror vio a la distancia como algo enorme se acercaba

Una enorme estructura, una enorme máquina similar a una gigantesca araña cargando el gremio de Phantom lord hacia su camino a las Hadas, "Debes de estar bromeando" dijo Gray sin poder creer lo que sus enemigos tenían bajo la manga.

Cuando el gremio móvil estuvo a una distancia óptima se detuvo, "Entreguen a Lucy Heartfilia o serán destruidos" la voz del maestro Jose se escuchó procedente del gremio de los fantasmas.

"Preferimos morir" Natsu gritó, su declaración rápidamente seguida por los gritos de los demás miembros del gremio, "Antes tendrán que pasar por nosotros" gritó Gray, "Lucy es un miembro de Fairy Tail, y por lo tanto un miembro de nuestra familia" grito Titania.

"Chicos..." ante el apoyo de sus compañeros Lucy no pudo evitar derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

Las declaraciones sólo hicieron a Jose sonreir, "Sera su fin"

La parte frontal del gremio se comenzó a desprender mostrando un enorme cañón que salió apuntando directamente al gremio "Este es el cañón Júpiter" presentando una de sus armas más fuertes.

Fairy tail estaba molesto, si esa cosa lograba dispararse volaría el gremio y afectaría a la población de Magnolia.

"Preparen el cañón" a la orden del maestro de Phantom, una esfera de luz oscura comenzó a formarse en la punta del arma, una enorme bala de lo que parecía oscuridad amenazaba a Fairy Tail.

"¡Muevanse!" Titania gritó corriendo al frente de todos los miembros "Erza ¿que haces?" pregunto Natsu.

Titania no respondió, en vez dejó que la toalla cayera sin antes ser envuelta por una luz dorada, cuando se aclaró, todos los magos pudieron ver a Erza vistiendo la **Kongou no yoroi (Armadura de adamantio)** con sus escudos listos para defender su hogar.

"Voy a detenerlo".

"¡No importa cuanta defensa te de esa armadura, no puedes detener el cañón! vas a morir" dijo Gray tratando de razonar con su amiga.

Erza no le hizo caso, plantando los pies fuerte en el suelo Titania se disponía a enfrentarse de frente, "Yo lo detendré" con esto dicho cerro el par de escudos para recibir el impacto.

Los magos vieron con miedo como el titánico cañón Júpiter abría fuego, disparando su rayo de muerte….¿al cielo?.

"Ara ara, temeraria como siempre, supongo que es la razón de que me agradas tanto Er-chan".

Erza al escuchar la voz abrió los escudos, mirando como las patas traseras del gremio móvil de Phantom fueron cortadas limpiamente, haciendo que el peso del gremio redirigiera el disparo de Júpiter al cielo.

Pero eso no importaba, lo que llamó su atención fue un hombre justo frente a ella, "Naruto".

Un hombre alto, de 1.80, cabello rubio despeinado, una larga coleta atada con vendas en la nuca. la cual contrastaba con su cabello rubio por ser de rojo fuerte, rostro sin grasa de bebé, ojos de un azul eléctrico y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.

Vistiendo unas sandalias negras con pantalones negros y tobillos vendados, usando una camiseta sin mangas de color negro que se pegaba a su torso, dejando ver su atlético físico, como última prenda tenía una capa azul con llamas blancas en los bordes.

Levantando su mano derecha dio una sonrisa a los sorprendidos magos, "Hey chicos, parece que llegue a tiempo".

Los magos de Fairy tail comenzaron a sonreír, sus ojos posados en el mago rubio que los salvó del cañón, "Tch, bastardo te estabas tardando" dijo Natsu por lo bajo, una sonrisa al ver a su rival hacer su aparición.

"Siempre sabes hacer entradas" comentó Gray.

"Naruto, eres todo un hombre" Elfman gritó haciendo que Naruto sonriera con pena,

"Hey Erza, buen trabajo, espero que no te importe que me encargue" dijo Naruto antes de caminar al gremio móvil de Phantom el cual había logrado equilibrarse.

La pelirroja parpadeo, reequipando su armadura normal, "¡Espera!" gritó Erza llegando al lado de Naruto.

El rubio miro a la cabeza roja con una ceja alzada, "Ejem, voy contigo, tendremos más probabilidad de ganar si vamos juntos" dijo Titania.

Naruto asintió, pero antes de que pudiera responder la voz del mago de los Fantasmas sono, "Uzumaki Naruto,solo has retrasado lo inevitable, pero reconozco tu fuerza" las palabras del Maestro Jose, fueron seguidas por un fuerte ruido procedente del gremio.

Las Hadas vieron como el gremio móvil de Phantom comenzaba a segmentarse, acomodándose lentamente hasta que el gremio tomó la forma de lo que parecía un enorme robot.

Como un reloj, el gremio titan puso su mano a las doce, un sello mágico comenzando a formarse, "Bueno…. eso es definitivamente malo, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, conmigo, los demás tienen que defender el gremio" dijo Naruto. no podía llevar a todos al ataque pues espectros comenzaban a salir del robot.

"Vamonos Happy" gritó Natsu con su gato azul tomándolo de la espalda, y volando al robot.

Los demás vieron a Natsu salir volando con su pareja, una gota de sudor rodando por sus cabezas, "Siempre tan idiota…" dijo Gray antes de mirar a Naruto, "Al menos tú sabes más o menos comportarte" dijo dando una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Naruto.

 **PUF**

Solo para que el rubio explotara en una bocanada de humo, "¿EHHHHHHH?" gritó el gremio en shock total.

"Emn… Naruto ya está subiendo al gremio" dijo Bisca, usando la mira de su rifle para ver al rubio Uzumaki caminar por la pared externa del robot, de alguna forma manteniéndose pegado en vertical.

Erza se golpeó la frente, era obvio que Naruto haría una cosa como esta, siempre tratando de evitar que los demás entraran en conflicto, "Muevanse".

* * *

Naruto corría en vertical, sus pies pegados a la pared, una sonrisa formándose al recibir los recuerdos del clon que envió a sus amigos, "Espero que Erza no se enoje" dijo temblando ligeramente al recordar la vez que enfureció a Titania.

Dando un gran salto, llegó al hombro del robot, listo para saltar a la cabeza e ir directo por el maestro del gremio, pero algo llamo su atención, "¿Lluvia?" pregunto Naruto, siendo mojado por el líquido vital, no recordaba ningún pronóstico de lluvia, pero no era como si le desagrada.

"Goteo, goteo, si Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, goteo goteo" Naruto salió de su mundo cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer a su derecha, girando su cabeza pudo ver a alguien acercarse.

Una linda chica, de cabello largo de color azul, peinado de forma que se enroscaba en los bordes, la piel pálida de la chica solo aumentaba su atractivo pues era un gran contraste de sus ojos y cabello, caminando hacia el con una mirada carente de emoción en sus lindos ojos azules.

La chica vestía un gran abrigo azul que cubría todo su cuerpo, evitando que alguien pudiera ver la sensual figura que se ocultaba, un teru teru bozu colgando del abrigo y un paraguas rosa.

Naruto miró a la fémina que se acercaba, confundido de ver a una señorita tan linda en un lugar como este, "Hey linda, ¿que haces en un lugar como este?, podrías coger un resfriado si te quedas bajo la lluvia" dijo Naruto con ligera preocupación.

La identificada Juvia miro al rubio, su rostro carente de emociones comenzando a calentarse a la vista del rubio guapo, "Tiene razón, es mejor que me valla" dijo dándose la vuelta por donde vino.

Juvia se tomó el pecho, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus mejillas sonrojadas ardiendo como un incendio forestal, con los ojos llenos de un nuevo brillo (¿Q-que es esta sensación?, ¿porque el corazón de Juvia late tan rápido?) se preguntó.

La peliazul estaba en un dilema, su corazón bombeaba sin parar, su mente confundida sin poder responder sus repentinos sentimientos. (Acaso... ) la mente de Juvia soltó una respuesta, girando lentamente su cara para ver al rubio, Naruto le dio una sonrisa, provocando a Juvia darle la espalda mientras se sostenía las mejillas, sin soltar el paraguas (¿A-acaso Juvia….ha caído en el amor?) gritó en su mente la chica de la lluvia.

Naruto dejó de lado a la chica que parecía estar en un dilema, encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio se giró a dónde sentía la presencia de Jose, tenía cosas que hacer y no lo detendrá nadie, "De lo que escuche, parece que Phantom iba por una chica de nombre Lucy…" la oreja de Juvia se crispo, volteando lentamente Juvia miro a Naruto.

"Lucy" susurro la mujer de la lluvia con cierto veneno desbordando de su voz.

Sin notar el aura negra que comenzaba a despedir Juvia, el rubio continuó, "Solo espero que Mira-chan me recompense con un gran plato de ramen, no e podido comer desde ayer" se dijo frotándose la barriga.

El aura de muerte creció exponencialmente, la joven sabía a quién se refería, Juvia la miraba siempre en las revistas del mago semanal, "M-M-Mirajane" los dientes de Juvia chirriaban al decir el nombre, un ceño estropeando su linda cara en forma de corazón.

Naruto se giró a ver a Juvia, "Oi chica, ¿de casualidad no sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Jose?, tengo que atender algunos asuntos" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

Juvia se volvió a ver a Naruto, dramáticas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, tomándose el pecho directo sobre su corazón la chica miro al cielo nublado, (Oh cruel destino, ¿porque haces a Juvia sufrir?).

Juvia volvió a mirar a Naruto, sus azules ojos viendo al rubio con tristeza, "Es verdad, tu eres un enemigo de Phantom, Juvia no puede permitir que ataques al maestro Jose, incluso si a Juvia se le rompe el corazon, no te dejará pasar".

Naruto se confundió, la chica era un poco rara pero su forma de hablar le parecía lindo, "Lo unico que quiero saber es-" , pero Naruto no pudo terminar la frase pues de repente una esfera de agua se formó a su alrededor, encerrandolo en una prisión de agua.

"Juvia lo siente" dijo la peliazul, pero por dentro pensaba que si tal vez lo dejaba inconsciente podría tocar esas tiernas mejillas bigotudas.

Ella estaba apunto de continuar cuando vio a Naruto mantenerse tranquilo dentro de su prisión, (¿Porque no cae inconsciente?, la prisión de amor de Juvia ya debería haber surtido efecto) pensó con un ligero puchero.

Naruto se mantuvo flotando, sintiendo el agua cubrir cada rincón de su cuerpo "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la peliazul con pánico.

Naruto dio una enorme sonrisa, abriendo la boca obligó al elemento líquido a entrar a su boca, Juvia vio con ligero miedo como el rubio bebió todo su ataque sin dejar una sola gota, su ropa totalmente seca,

Cayendo en una rodilla Naruto se limpio un poco de agua de la comisura de su labio, "Ahhh, no había podido beber un agua tan buena desde aquel manantial en el norte".

Juvia vio al hombre levantarse, un aura azul rodeando a su enemigo"¿Q-quien eres?" pregunto Juvia, no podía creer que el rubio podía beber tanta agua y no engordar ni un gramo.

Naruto se quitó la capa azul haciendo que desaparezca en una bocanada de humo sercas de un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda, "¿Yo?..." preguntó, sus ojos volviéndose más azules con la pupila rasgada como un animal.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el Leviatán de Fairy tail" dijo mostrado sus brazos cubiertos de cicatrices, un remolino rojo tatuado en su hombro derecho.

Juvia dio un paso atrás, Leviatán, ese epíteto era muy conocido, la bestia marina de las hadas, mago clase S y el impredecible mago numero uno de Fiore.

Juvia sacudió su cabeza, super mago o no, ella tenía una misión que cumplir, incluso cuando su corazón daba un vuelco al ver a Naruto con esa enorme sonrisa linda que podría iluminar su cielo.

(No, Juvia mala, no puedes pensar así de un enemigo, el está aquí para salvar a la rubia, pero..) los ojos de Juvia ganaron una mirada determinada, "...Puede que esa rubia hechizara a este pobre hombre, si es tan obvio".

"No se preocupe, Juvia le salvara, t-tal vez entonces podamos estar juntos" dijo Juvia con un enorme sonrojo.

Naruto se mordió el labio, mirando a la chica prepararse para un combate, "Mira yo no quiero pelear, solo necesito terminar con esta guerra y-" Juvia lanzó un disco cortante de agua, provocando que Naruto se tirara al suelo para evitar ser decapitado.

"Juvia lo salvara de las guarras de esa mujer tetuda" dijo Juvia lanzando más discos de alta presión, cortando el suelo con cada ataque generaba, Naruto siguió esquivando, tomando una mirada seria, se levantó, moviéndose ligeramente para dejar pasar otro ataque.

Naruto comenzó a acercarse a la chica, Juvia lanzando más y más discos pero el rubio los esquivaba con moviendo ligeros de su cuerpo, (Juvia tiene que hacerlo) dejando el paraguas a un lado la chica inflo sus mejillas mientras daba un salto atrás.

" **Sen Suikan no Kega (Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos)** " pensó Juvia disparando de su boca grandes balas de agua directo a Naruto, el rubio al verlas hizo un par de sellos de mano " **Suiton: Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)** " gritó el rubio.

El agua de la lluvia junto a la humedad del aire se juntó frente a Naruto creando una gran pared de agua que recibió los proyectiles de la chica sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al ver que los ataques a larga distancia no funcionaban, Juvia convirtió su brazo en un látigo, lanzandolo contra Naruto que dejó caer la pared, saltando Naruto esquivo el barrido del látigo de agua, pero Juvia no terminó, disparando una última bala de agua viajó directo a la cara de Naruto.

Juvia se sonrojo cuando vio a Naruto no recibir el disparo, pero devorar el agua otra vez, (¿Juvia acaba de dar su primer beso?) se preguntó la chica, su mente segura de que al menos eso era un beso indirecto.

Naruto cayó de pie en el suelo, con un impulso que partió algunas tejas Naruto salió disparado a una velocidad de vértigo para posicionarse frente a la chica, sus manos de un color blanco helado, " **Ice prison (Prisión de hielo)** " gritó al tocar a la chica.

(¿Hielo? el atrapo a Juvia pero...) una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la sonrojada Juvia,

Naruto suspiro, el Uzumaki no tenía la intención de lastimar a una chica, su madre le dijo que jamás tenía que golpear a una mujer indefensa, y eso era algo que no iba a desobedecer, suerte que combinar agua y viento podría generar hielo, solo tenía que hacer contacto con la chica en este caso agarrando los suaves pechos de Juvia.

"Espera ¡pechos!" gritó Naruto al darse cuenta de que estaba tomando el par de suaves malvaviscos de Juvia, la cual podría derretir su prisión helada con el gran fuego que quemaba en su rostro, aunque no parecía molestarse.

Retirando sus manos, Naruto liberó a la sorprendida joven, "Ok lo siento, no era mi intención el tomar tus suav- quiero decir, perdón" dijo Naruto, su cara sonrojada por su enorme descuido.

Juvia no le importaba, sus grandes manos se sentían bien sobre sus pechos, "J-Juvia no está molesta…" la peliazul se cubrió la cara con vergüenza "...De hecho a Juvia no le importaría que lo hiciera de nuevo" susurro tan bajo que incluso Naruto no pudo escuchar.

Naruto se abofeteó, no podía hacer eso de nuevo, pasando la mano derecha por su mojado cabello, miro al cielo, "Nunca había estado bajo una lluvia tan extraña", Juvia miro a Naruto, su comentario no pasando desapercibido por la chica de la lluvia.

"Es extraño, no había visto las nubes, pensé que hoy sería un lindo día soleado". dijo sin notar como sus palabras hirieron el corazón de la afligida Juvia.

Memorias regresando a la mente de la peliazul, memorias de su tiempo en el orfanato, de como todos los niños y algunos adultos la culpaban de algo en lo que no tenía control, sus peluches teru teru bozu siendo tirados al lodo por los niños, la gente quejandose de como la lluvia arruinaba todo, como su primer y único novio la boto al poco tiempo por la lluvia perpetua que la perseguía.

"Eres como los otros" la cabeza de Naruto se volvió a ver a Juvia, el cuerpo de Juvia la hirviendo por los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado, "¡Eres como todos!" gritó lanzándose ella misma como un cohete, el agua que la seguía a altas temperaturas resultado de sus sentimientos.

Naruto amplio los ojos, moviéndose para esquivar el ataque inicial de la chica, Juvia se estrelló contra el suelo, pero solo tomo un parpadeo para que se volviera a reconstruirse para dar caza al rubio.

Los ataques de Juvia eran erráticos, pero no por eso menos peligrosos, la mujer solo se concentraba en perseguir a Naruto con su agua hirviendo, lanzando ocasionalmente pequeñas gotas que impulsadas por la furia de Juvia salían como balas.

Cansado de escapar, Naruto plantó sus pies en el suelo, Juvia usando su agua para impulsarse contra el hombre que le destrozó el corazón, al ver a la joven ir contra el, Naruto comenzó a recoger una gran cantidad de aire, inflando sus mejillas, " **Mizuryu no…..** " comenzó a decir Naruto apuntando su cabeza a Juvia, "... **HOKO! (Rugido del dragón del agua)** ".

Un ciclón de agua salió de la boca de Naruto, el doble del tamaño de Juvia que al ver el monumental ataque comenzó a recuperar los estribos, "¿Dragón Slayer?" se preguntó Juvia antes de ser golpeada por el ataque de agua, la mujer fue arrastrada al cielo, el remolino de agua explotando en el cielo.

Juvia comenzó a caer, (Juvia...perdió) pensó, su ropa destruida por el rugido, solo pedazos de tela cubriendo su pudor, la mujer había fallado, derrotada por el elemento que ella misma pensaba dominar, Juvia podía sentir la gravedad haciendo su trabajo, llevándola al suelo, más allá de la seguridad del gremio, directo al mar.

"Una gota de agua, una gota solitaria es Juvia, obligada a desaparecer en el mar" dijo cerrando los ojos para aceptar la muerte.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos abrazándola, una tela cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras se mantenían horizontalmente de pie contra la pared, "Creo que exagere un poco, lamento lo de tu ropa" Juvia levantó su vista, la cara bigotuda de Naruto la recibió, una sonrisa sincera y ojos con ligera preocupación.

Confundida, solo pudo pedir una cosa, "¿P-porque?" la pregunta sorprendió a Naruto, dándole una gran sonrisa que calentó las mejillas de Juvia, "¿Necesito una razón para salvar a una chica linda?, no sé lo que te pasa, pero…" sorprendiendo a Juvia al comenzar a caminar por la pared, " Si de algo estoy seguro, es que nada es imposible, siempre que estés con tus personas preciadas, bueno al menos es así como yo pienso" dijo parando en lo alto del hombro del robot.

Juvia sonrió ligeramente, comprendiendo lo que el rubio decía, la peliazul se dio cuenta entonces de que lo que la cubría era la capa azul del rubio, lo cual provocó un sonrojo a extenderse en su lindo rostro, "Hey mira.." Juvia alzó la cabeza, siguiendo lo que Naruto le quería mostrar, "¿No te parece una hermosa vista?, es lo que más me gusta de la lluvia, siempre deja atrás una linda vista".

Juvia amplio los ojos, pequeñas lágrimas llegando a sus ojos, una hermosa vista del sol, el maravilloso astro rey enmarcado por un arcoiris, "Es tan bello" dijo Juvia, mirando a Naruto con un enorme sonrojo al estar todo mojado de la cabeza, el rubio le dio una sonrisa a la peliazul, "Bueno, que dices, ¿routh dos?".

"KYAAAAAAAAA" gritó Juvia, sus ojos convertidos en enormes corazones, la mente de Juvia no lo soporto más, cayó desmayada en brazos de Naruto.

Naruto parpadeo, dando una sonrisa a la inconsciente mujer, olisqueando un poco el cabello de Juvia, Naruto dio una sonrisa, "Como amo el olor a humedad" dijo mirando a Mirajane y Elfman acercándose.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

Agradezco mucho el apoyo recibido a esta nueva historia, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo y cualquier pregunta sera contestada a la brevedad, ósea en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Naruto vs Jose

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias espero te guste el capitulo.

 **ligatto** : Lo voy a considerar, aunque ya tengo definido los atributos del rubio. gracias.

 **UltronFatalis** : Si trate de ser un poco original, a mi me encanta one piece, especialmente por los ataques y peleas, pero en este caso, me guíe solo por lo que muestran los universos de FT y Naruto.

 **Meiou-Sama** : Jejeje, tal vez.

 **Mario.R.E** : Ehm… ¿gracias?.

 **Loquin** : Gracias espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

 **:** Esta idea llegó cuando estaba por el capítulo 20 de mi otro fic, pero hasta hoy la implementa.

 **Jonathan486** : Pero por supuesto que voy a explicar como lo hizo, pero como me encanta el misterio solo dejo pequeños indicios, se explicara todo (o la mayoría) en la saga de Oración 6.

 **Laura721** : Gracias, en cuanto a tu pregunta la respuesta es que, su epíteto se basa en el gran control del elemento agua, junto a ser un DS de dicho elemento lo hacía perfecto. el Leviatán se asocia a demonios o monstruos marinos de gran tamaño.

 **Me llamo Fher** : Tienes razón, Juvia supera a Hinata en nivel acosadora jajaja, pero sobre tus preguntas son de las más solicitadas, si, Naruto es un DS, y el leviatán hace referencia a una bestia marina (o demonio) que podía crear remolinos en el agua para luego tragarse los barcos.

 **Vulkhanos** : Es bueno saber que está interesado en la historia, pero sus preguntas, si las respondiera arruinarían mi trama, solo puedo decir esto, "El canon de Naruto aún no ha pasado", creo que podría hacerse una idea de que linea de tiempo lleva el fic, gracias y espero le guste.

 **Comienza**

* * *

"Mmm, así que Natsu venció al chico de fuego, y Elfman al de la tierra, conmigo venciendo a la linda creo que solo queda el del aire, el idiota de hierro y el maestro…. simplemente genial" fue el comentario de Naruto.

Actualmente Naruto, Mirajane y Elfman estaban en el hombro del robot, los magos de Fairy tail habían logrado retrasar el hechizo **Abyss break** , Mirajane había logrado descubrir la forma para detener el ataque, tal parece que el hechizo se basaba en los cuatro elementos, por lo que al derrotar a los magos clase S de Phantom el hechizo perdía velocidad hasta detenerse del todo.

"Así es, pero aún queda Aria" dijo Mirajane.

Naruto asintió, caminando a la dirección de Jose, "Muy bien chicos, vayan con Erza, estoy seguro de que ella estará peleando contra Aria cuando termine vuelvan al gremio, no se preocupen por Natsu conociendolo querrá arreglar cuentas con el Dragón Slayer de Phantom, yo voy por Jose".

Mirajane amplio sus ojos al igual que su hermano, "¿Estás loco?, hablamos de un maestro de gremio, además de un mago santo, nuestra única oportunidad es pelear juntos" gritó Mirajane, su amigo no podía estar hablando enserio.

Naruto por su parte suspiró, no podía creer que sus amigos no confiaran en él, es decir, el maestro de Phantom era fuerte, pero el Uzumaki estaba seguro de que podría vencerlo.

Caminando a su amiga peliblanca puso su mano sobre los blancos cabellos de la linda mujer, "Mira-chan, no puedo pedirle a mis amigos el arriesgar su vida, recuerda que soy fuerte, y siempre voy a protegerlos, esa es una promesa de por vida" le dijo dándole una sonrisa ligera a la chica.

Mirajane sintió cuando Naruto quito su mano, poniéndose de puntas la mujer plantó un ligero beso en la mejilla del rubio, "Para la suerte" dijo Mirajane, antes de correr con un sonrojo, Elfman en shock siendo jalado por la peliblanca, guiado a su hermano al interior del gremio móvil.

Rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza en ligera vergüenza, Naruto camino hasta llegar a una pared, golpeándola ligeramente para comprobar su solidez, asintiendo para sí mismo se alejo un poco, "Oh casi lo olvido" se dijo poniendo sus dedos entrecruzados, " **Kage bunshin no jutsu** " gritó creando en una explosión de humo a un clon.

El nuevo Naruto tomo a Juvia en brazos, inconscientemente la peliazul se acurruco en el clon con una sonrisa, la copia comenzó a correr por la pared descendiendo del enorme robot.

Cuando vio a su clon desaparecer también noto que el hechizo se había cancelado, cerrando los ojos noto la presencia de Erza en una habitación con un tercero cayendo inconsciente, (Erza debió acabar con Aria, puedo percibir a Natsu peleando en la cabeza del robot contra el cabeza de Hierro) se dijo Naruto, antes de girarse a dónde podía sentir la presencia del maestro de Phantom,

* * *

Jose estaba molesto.

No más que molesto, estaba furico, primero su gremio fue de alguna manera Uzumaki Naruto logró desviar el disparo de Júpiter cortando las patas traseras de su gremio, luego sus element fort fueron derrotados por las patéticas hadas.

Era tiempo de que el mismo recibiera a las hadas, dejar que supieran lo superior que era su gremio, de que conocieran el miedo que Phantom lord podí…

" **Mizuryu no Hoko** "

Pero su discurso mental fue drásticamente interrumpido por un ciclón de agua que atravesó la pared a su derecha, haciendo que Jose saltara para evitar ser tragado por el maremoto.

De la bruma la figura de Naruto Uzumaki se miraba caminando al interior de la sala Jose sonrió, una cruel mueca en su cara al ver al rubio caminar como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

"Uzumaki Naruto, el leviatán de Fairy tail" dijo el maestro de Phantom, dejando que su aura mágica llenar la habitación, sin embargo Naruto se mantuvo imperturbable, dándole una sonrisa al mago oscuro, "Jose Porla, mago santo y maestro del gremio Phantom Lord, diría que es un placer pero me enseñaron a no mentir" dijo Naruto, sus manos en los bolsillos en una actitud despreocupada.

El maestro de Phantom se rio, llenando su mano derecha de magia oscura, "O pero que grosero de mi parte, ni siquiera te he invitado algo que tomar" dijo el hombre liberando una onda de magia negra, el rubio se movió ligeramente, esquivando la magia oscura que apenas rozó sus rubios cabellos, "No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a los malos anfitriones".

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Naruto se llenaron de agua, lanzando al frente su brazo disparó una andanada de pequeñas balas de agua.

Jose se burló, creando una pared de oscuridad que recibió los impactos, "No está mal pero-" Jose trato de decir pero cuando bajo la pared Naruto estaba listo con su pierna izquierda llena del elemento líquido.

El maestro de los fantasmas recibió un duro golpe en la cara, haciendo que rodara por el suelo, sin detenerse, Naruto salto, impulsandose con sus piernas en el techo por encima del maestro para girar en el aire, sus piernas llenándose de agua.

" **Mizuryu no yari (Lanza del dragón del agua)** "

El agua en las piernas de Naruto simularon una gran lanza, apuntando directo al pecho del maestro, Jose al verlo, usó su magia negra para impulsarse y salir de la trayectoria del ataque, viendo como el ataque de agua perforó el suelo como mantequilla.

Al levantarse el maestro de los fantasmas tenía una mirada de furia, este mocoso resultó no ser solo un mago de cuarta como el resto de las moscas, Jose estaba listo para atacar a Naruto, mostrarle la diferencia de niveles, y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque la puerta de la sala donde peleaba se abrió.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Erza al entrar a la sala de pelea, sorprendiendo a Naruto, (Le dije que no se metieran, ¿dónde está Mirajane?) se preguntó antes de ver a Jose sonreír retorcidamente ante la intromisión de Titania.

Sin esperar el maestro de Phantom disparó una bala de magia negra a la pelirroja, sin poder esquivar, Titania puso su espada para recibir el golpe, "Kyaaa" si no fuera por la cadena que se enredó en su pequeña cintura la cual la jalo hacia Naruto.

El rubio tomó por la cintura a Erza, la pelirroja estaba apunto de agradecerle a su amigo, cuando noto la cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba, "Te pedí una cosa, solo una cosa, no vengas, ¿que no recibistes el mensaje de Mira-chan?".

Erza, Titania, la reina de las hadas, se sonrojo, pero no duro mucho cuando su cabeza impactó el mentón de su compañero rubio, haciendo que la soltara, "C-callate, tu eres el idiota que va y pelea contra un maestro de gremio tú…¿que estás haciendo?" preguntó la pelirroja cuando vio a su amigo crear un clon.

"Solo asegurandome de que no interfieras" dijo, fue en ese momento que Erza noto el fino hilo ninja que flotaba a su alrededor, con un fuerte jalón, Erza quedo atrapada por el hilo, su cuerpo siendo sujetado de forma dura.

"¡Naruto no te voy a perdonar esto!, si lo haces voy a-" ignorando las palabras de muerte de la pelirroja, Naruto lanzo a Erza a su clon, el cual tomó a Titania sobre su hombro derecho, saludando de forma militar, el clon corrió hasta romper el enorme y ostentoso vitral de Phantom por usarlo como salida de escape.

"¿Ese vitral era caro?, se miraba caro, por favor dime que valía mucho" dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una onda de muerte acompañado de una maldición, el rubio dio un gran salto hasta llegar al techo para mantenerse de pie de cabeza, haciendo un par de muestras de manos disparó una gran bola de agua.

Pero no era suficiente, el hombre mayor desvió el ataque con un escudo de su magia, "Es inútil, no puedes vencerme" gritó el mago lanzando cráneos espectrales para dar caza a Naruto, el cual comenzó a correr por el techo, sus pies pegados por una ligera aura azul.

Jose no detuvo sus ataques, lanzando más ataques al rubio, Naruto se comenzaba a hartar de correr, metiendo su mano en la bolsa de su espalda lanzó un simple kunai a los pies del maestro, Jose no le presto importancia, lo cual resultó ser un error pues una etiqueta amarrada al arma comenzó a quemarse.

 **Splash**

Solo para que una explosión de humo llenaba la sala, dejando al maestro irritado, "Maldito mocoso" gruñó explotando su magia y dispersando el humo.

El ruido a su espalda alertó a Jose, girando vio como Naruto esta casi frente a el, un orbe giratorio llegando a la vida en su mano derecha, sin detenerse Naruto concentró más chakra, haciendo que la esfera creciera,

"Maldición"

" **Rasengan** " el orbe de chakra impacto el estómago del mago santo, revolviendo las entrañas del maestro con un dolor inimaginable, Jose sentía que su interior estaba siendo licuado, saliendo despedido al otro lado de la sala el hombre rompió un pilar, antes de estrellarse contra la pared.

Naruto se quedo mirando al hombre, sabía que vencer a Jose sería más complicado, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando el maestro de los fantasmas se levantó de los escombros, una mirada furiosa en sus ojos que comenzaban a ganar una pigmentación negra.

"Las historias que se cuentan sobre ti son ciertas, un mago que no usa magia, ridículo a mi ver".

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, sentía que el viejo sabía más de lo que aparentaba, "No se a que te refieres".

Jose se burló, liberando una gran cantidad de su magia, "No trates de engañarme mocoso, todos conocen a Naruto Uzumaki, el Leviatán, pero muy pocos conocen su procedencia" Jose disparo rayos de muerte de color negro, rayos que Naruto esquivo.

"Una persona que apareció de la nada, un joven que ingresó al gremio de Fairy tail, el mocoso que se hizo un nombre con solo un par de años en Fiore, un seudo Dragon Slayer" espectros trataron de tomar a Naruto pero el rubio los elimino con precisas balas de viento comprimido disparado de su boca.

"No puedes engañarme, no puede usar magia, ¿realmente creías que alguien de tu ascendencia pasaría desapercibido?, ¿que tu casa no te buscaria?" Naruto hizo un par de muestras de manos.

" **Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Aguacero)** ".

Al abrir su boca el Uzumaki expulsó un potente chorro de agua que se dirigió a Jose, el maestro de los fantasmas levantó su mano derecha, creando una ola de muerte que igualó el ataque del rubio, provocando que se cancelen al entrar en contacto.

"Pensastes que no te buscarían aquí, y tenías razón, una lástima que no previstes que esto podría llegar hasta aquí" dijo Jose, sacando del interior de su abrigo un libro verde.

Naruto amplio sus ojos, mirando el libro verde con odio, "¿Como conseguistes eso?" la voz del rubio salió con furia, sus ojos azules parpadeando en rojo.

Jose se deleito de la cara de Naruto, hojeando el libro se detuvo en una pagina en especifico, "Cuando eres un mago santo, y alguien tan influyente como yo, puedes tener una gran cantidad de información" dijo volteando el libro para que Naruto lo pudiera ver.

 **Nombre:** Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Padres** : Namikaze Minato y Kushina Uzumaki.

 **Edad** : 13 años (aproximadamente).

 **Aldea** : Konohagakure no sato.

 **Rango** : Clase S.

 **Afinidad** : Suiton, Fuuton, Katon.

 **Crímenes** : Desertar de su aldea.

 **Recompensa**.

 **Konohagakure no sato** : 130,000,000 Vivo.

 **Kumogakure no sato** : 100,000,000 vivo o muerto.

 **Iwagakure no sato** : 100,000,000 muerto.

Y para terminar una fotografía de Naruto con trece años, vestido con el equipo estándar de un ANBU, el cual miraba a la cámara con una cara carente de emociones.

"Cuando me enteré de que Makarov había logrado tener a un joven tan fuerte para su gremio, simplemente era inaceptable".

Naruto miró el libro con ligera molestia, cinco años viviendo en Fiore, cinco años tratando de dejar atrás su vida de asesino, de buscar algo más que muerte y odio, y ahora ese maldito libro podía arruinarlo todo.

"Por suerte para ti, soy benevolente, únete a Phantom y puede que esta información se quede entre nosotros" dijo el hombre, guardando el libro en su abrigo.

Naruto se rasco la barbilla, una actitud de considerar las palabras del hombre, "Si… creo que no, me gusta Fairy tail, ademas me das malas vibras" dijo Naruto.

"En ese caso me conformare con tu recompensa" dijo Jose disparando más y más ondas de muerte, Naruto esquivando cada una, años de experiencia rindiendo frutos.

* * *

Un poco alejado del gremio móvil de Phantom, en un pequeño claro, Juvia estaba acostada, su cuerpo cubierto por la capa de Naruto, la peliazul miembro de Phantom comenzó a dar signos de despertar.

"¿Q-qué le pasó a Juvia?" se preguntó la mujer, un poco aturdida de salir de su ensueño.

Pero como una ola los recuerdos de su pelea regresaron, de encontrarse con el guapo rubio, de su corazón pidiendo estar con él, sentir el dolor de la traición, combatir contra Naruto hasta el momento final de su derrota a manos de su amado, y por sobre todo..

"Las nubes ya no siguen a Juvia" murmuró la joven, mirando en el cielo el hermoso color azul.

Sonriendo para ella, dejo de ver el glorioso cielo que tanto se le había negado, solo para notar que estaba en paños menores, su pudor cubierto por la capa del hombre que la derrotó.

"Kyaaaa, Naruto-sama vio a Juvia desnuda…¿eh?" se dijo, antes de darse cuenta del mote que uso para el rubio, a Juvia le gustaba.

Dejando eso de lado para tomar una posición sentada, la chica vio a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el edificio de Phantom dónde quedo inconsciente por la masculinidad de su amado, era un lindo claro, pero aún podía ver a lo lejos el gremio de Phantom.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Juvia logro distinguir una pelea, "¿Ese es Gajeel-san?" se preguntó al ver como la cabeza del gremio móvil explotaba con un pelirrosa dando una andanada de golpes sin tregua a su amigo.

Ahora la chica no sabia que hacer, por un lado tenía la sensación de que el gremio al que pertenecía se disolvería, no tendría casa, ni trabajo, o un lugar al que volver, estaría sola.

Eso hizo a la joven de cabello azul deprimirse, tomando la tela azul para cubri….

"Eso es" dijo al ver la capa que la cubría, con suerte y podía ingresar a Fairy tail, podría estar junto a Naruto-sama.

Y hablando del diablo, Juvia pudo darse cuenta de otra presencia junto a ella, mirando atrás, noto a Naruto en una pose de meditación, pájaros descansando en los rubios cabellos de su amado.

Juvia se sonrojo, Naruto estaba con ella, cuidandola, dejando de lado el pelear contra Phantom y defender a sus amigos solo para asegurar su seguridad.

"Naruto-sama, Juvia no puede creer su amor, por favor, permita a Juvia mostrarle su aprecio" gritó la joven lanzándose al ataque, lista para abrazar al hombre que despejó las nubes de tormenta en su corazón.

Pero antes de que Juvia pudiera llevar a cabo su plan, Naruto abrió los ojos con una enorme sonrisa, "Listo" dijo antes de explotar en una bocanada de humo.

Juvia pasó por el humo, golpeando su cara en el duro suelo, "(Snif) Naruto-sama" dijo Juvia, llorando dramáticas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

El ninja rubio sintió a su clon explotar, una sonrisa asomándose cuando pudo percibir un aumento de energía.

"Tu cabeza es mía mocoso, Konoha pagará mucho" gritó Jose recogiendo una enorme cantidad de magia de sus manos extendidas, tal vez podría matar al mocoso pero su ira ya había logrado sobrepasar su juicio.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, los párpados del rubio tomando una pigmentación naranja con sus pupilas cambiando a un color amarillo con ojos que recordaban mucho a los de un sapo.

Creando tres clones, Naruto extendió su brazo derecho, permitiendo a dos de sus copias comenzar a reunir chakra sobre su palma extendida, el tercero tomando un kunai de la bolsa trasera del original.

"Alguien importante me dijo… que buscara la felicidad, incluso si tenía que viajar por todo el mundo" dijo Naruto, su palma comenzando a generar un rasengan de color blanco, el clon del kunai, caminando a la dirección de Jose con una actitud despreocupada.

El maestro del gremio entrecerró los ojos, el kunai en manos del rubio clon era muy diferente a los otros, especialmente por las tres puntas.

"Y encontré mi lugar, un gremio que sin pedirme nada dejo que me uniera, las personas del gremio se convirtieron en mis amigos, en mi familia " Naruto alzo su brazo, el rasengan rugió a la vida, cuatro grandes aspas creando un ruido ensordecedor como cuchillas que chocaban.

"No me importa el que me amenacen, insultame si quieres, escupe sobre mi no me importa, me reiré y lo dejaré pasar….pero..." sus ojos se volvieron un par de cruz, su pupila rasgándose de forma vertical.

Naruto recordó el llegar al hospital, ver a Levy, Jet y Droy heridos, ver su casa destruida por barras de hierro, ver a Erza dispuesta a dar la vida por sus amigos.

"..Metete con mi familia… y te aseguro, ¡No!, yo te prometo, rogaras para que te mate".

"Grandes palabras para un muerto" gritó Jose, disparando el ataque más fuerte para matar a este insolente "¡Muere Uzumaki Naruto! **Dead Wave** " disparó la gran carga de magia pútrida, el ambiente distorsionando por el poder de Jose.

Naruto se mantuvo estoico, dejando que la ola de muerte se acercara, viendo como su clon lanzó el Kunai de tres puntas en un pequeño espacio fuera de la magia de Jose, el cual el maestro lo esquivo al mover ligeramente la cabeza.

Joae vio con una sonrisa como su ataque estaba casi sobre el rubio, Naruto seguía sosteniendo la enorme esfera de chakra en su mano, el tonto ni siquiera pudo apuntar bien con la extraña arma que le lanzó.

Pero la sonrisa de Jose desapareció, pues su víctima había parpadeo en un borrón, dejando su ola de muerte destruir la pared, la confusión del hombre duro poco, una gran luz iluminaba su espalda, con miedo el maestro de Phantom vio como Naruto apareció detrás de él, su mano derecha sosteniendo el enorme tumulto de Chakra, su izquierda, tenía el kunai de tres puntas.

" **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken** " gritó Naruto dejando caer el ataque sobre la espalda de Jose, el maestro impacto el suelo, su capa, piel, todo comenzando a ser destruido por lo que se sentían como miles y miles de cuchillas de viento.

Pero el ataque no terminó, Naruto golpeo más fuerte, haciendo que el hombre traspasara el suelo.

El ataque siguió de largo, haciendo volar a Jose hacia abajo "AAAAAHHHHHHH" los gritos de maestro aumentaron con cada nivel que su cuerpo era obligado a descender, el viento del rasengan ayudando a que los quejidos del hombre fueran silenciados.

Una explosión masiva de viento se dio en el último piso, justo cuando el hombre golpeó el último nivel, siendo tragado por la enorme cúpula de viento.

Miles de miles de cuchillas cortando las células del hombre, sin fuerzas para gritar el maestro cayó inconsciente antes de que la cúpula explotara dejando caer el cuerpo maltrecho de Jose porla.

Naruto miró el gran agujero que su ataque creo, todos los pisos destruidos con el último apenas de pie, "(Silbido) eso dejara marca" dijo Naruto, hace tiempo que no había usado ese ataque.

"Oh, ¿tú que piensa...Abuelo?" dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta para ver al pequeño maestro con su compañero lobo Sif.

"No está muerto….¿verdad?" pregunto Makarov, algo que no se perdonaría sería no poder evitar que uno de sus hijos se manche las manos de sangre.

Naruto lo desestimó, "Claro que no, pero yo no tendría ninguna esperanza en que Jose pueda moverse por su propia cuenta en...mmm… el resto de su vida" dijo el rubio antes de hincarse en una rodilla y acariciar el pelaje del lobo de forma juguetona.

"¿Quien es una buena chica?, ¿quién ayudó a Mystogan a destruir todas las subdivisiones de Phantom?, ¡Si!, tu, porque eres una buena niña" dijo Naruto, la loba feliz recibiendo el cariño del rubio.

Naruto dejo a Sif, mirando al campo de batalla, pudo notar que había causado un desastre, prácticamente el gremio móvil estaba de pie solo de milagro.

Por el rabillo del ojo el rubio noto el libro bingo de Jose, con un suspiro Naruto fue a recogerlo.

Makarov se puso junto al chico, viéndolo sentarse mientras hojeaba la lista negra de los shinobis renegados de las naciones elementales, notando que se detuvo en la foto que mostraba su información.

"Pensar que alguien podría lograr hacerse con una copia en este lado del mundo, aunque es una muy vieja edición" dijo cerrando el libro, agradeciendo que Jose no consiguió una edición que mostrará información más importante.

El maestro puso su mano derecha en el hombro del joven, dándole una sonrisa de abuelo al Uzumaki, "Ya sabes, tal vez no sabemos como lo hizo, pero eso no significa que tengas que irte" le dijo a sabiendas que Naruto probablemente quería huir para protegerlos.

"Lo se abuelo, no te preocupes no me iré, no resolvería nada, ademas alguien me ayuda, Konoha y el resto de las naciones elementales siguen pensando que estoy huyendo dentro de su territorio" dijo el rubio, tomando el libro bingo y quemándolo con una pequeña bola de fuego que disparó de su boca.

Caminando a la improvisada salida de emergencia creada por su clon, el maestro siguiéndolo de cerca, "Si lo hiciera ¿quién cuidaría de que estos mocosos no destruyeran el gremio?" dijo Naruto viendo como las Hadas comenzaron a vitorear su victoria.

"Bueno…. nuestro futuro nuevo gremio" dijo el viejo hombre, recordando ver su gremio destruido por los espectros de Jose.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que respondiera algunas preguntas, deje detalles que ayudaran con la trama, una cosa más, ¿debería meter a Sarada Uchiha al fic?, no sería un interes romantico, pero seria como una hermana menor, tengo la forma perfecta de meter a la chica, espero sus respuestas y que pasen un buen día.**


	4. Solo otro dia en Magnolia

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **Jonathan486** : Se confirmaran las cosas en este capítulo.

 **bixsaelm95** : Tienez razon, pero quería saber la opinion del publico.

 **UltronFatalis** : No se, tal vez, pero ya tengo algo definido.

 **Wathever** : Tal vez.

 **Me llamo Fher** : Tus preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo, aunque no voy a revelar mucho, solo detalles para la trama.

Gracias por sus comentarios, este capítulo tiene muchas revelaciones, un poco de NaruErza, y otras cosillas, les agradezco, y les pido que lean la nota del final.

 **Comienza**

* * *

Juvia sonrió a su obra, mirando la bonita caja de almuerzo que creó para su amado, una deliciosa combinación de arroz con pescado a la plancha y una ligera ensalada, y como detalle especial, un chibi-Naruto hecho de ketchup con un corazón.

Actualmente la peliazul estaba viviendo en un pequeño departamento de Magnolia, a unas cuantas cuadras de Fairy tail, la chica ex maga de Phantom había rentado el departamento lo más cerca posible del gremio de las hadas para poder tener una vista perfecta de su amado.

"Juvia espera que a Naruto-sama le guste" se dijo cerrando la caja de almuerzo, envolviendola en un pañuelo azul con remolinos, sonriendo la chica se giró a ver su casa provisional.

Era...pequeño, constaba de una sola habitación, donde la recamara principal, el comedor y la cocina estaba en el mismo cuarto, el baño era otra pequeña habitación al lado, una regadera y un inodoro incluido.

No era mucho pero suficiente para comenzar, solo quería un lugar para poner todas sus pertenencias, Juvia tenía la idea de unirse a Fairy tail, y conseguir un lugar mejor para vivir, pero la chica de la lluvia no sabía como entrar al gremio, no podía solo llegar y pedir entrar, la guerra de gremios había acabado hace apenas dos semanas y honestamente no creía que la iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

"Tal vez Naruto-sama interseda por Juvia" se dijo cerrando los ojos, presionando las manos contra sus sonrojadas mejillas, su mente imaginando como su rubio héroe la defendía de los demás miembros del gremio.

La hermosa maga había estado observando al rubio desde su encuentro, había logrado identificar el lugar dónde vivía, que le gustaba y lo que le desagrada, sus amigos, y esa última parte era lo que más le preocupaba.

Naruto-sama estaba demasiado cercas de esa perra de cabello rojo y la zorra peliblanca, el solo hecho de ver a Naruto interactuar con esas mujerzuelas, hacía a Juvia sentir furia.

Pero Juvia también fue capaz de descubrir la maravillosa persona que era su futuro esposo, el verlo ayudando a un necesitado, o defendiendo a un indefenso solo hacia que Juvia cayera aún más por el rubio.

Y el día de hoy Juvia le entregaría un delicioso almuerzo para poder comenzar a ganar su corazón, aunque se sentía mal el no poder preparar el platillo favorito de su amado, pero ramen era algo que Juvia no sabía hacer.

Tomando la caja de almuerzo, la peliazul salió de su departamento, una sonrisa de alegría al ser capaz de encontrar a alguien que la amara, una promesa en silencio de entregarle el almuerzo ella misma.

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas desde la guerra contra Phantom lord, dónde el gremio de las hadas se habían alzado con la victoria, pero aún así el consejo de magia no dejó pasar el conflicto, por lo que fueron interrogados, con el consejo llegando a la decisión de disolver el gremio de Phantom lord.

Los magos estaban trabajando a toda capacidad, limpiando los desastres de la guerra contra los fantasmas, pero al menos tenían un as bajo la manga, un rubio que contaba como un ejército ambulante, la razón por la que hubiera casi cien clones ayudando con las limpiezas.

Naruto suspiro de felicidad, el rubio fue de los más interrogados por los caballeros runa, sin embargo con las evidencias a su favor los dejaron en paz, sacudiendo la cabeza Naruto se concentró en la tarea actual, tenía que ayudar a reparar el gremio, así que comenzó a caminar para tomar otra viga pero fue detenido por un par de hermanas.

"Naruto-kun, ¿tienes hambre?" Mirajane y Lisanna Strauss preguntaron, poniendo frente al rubio un tazón de humeante miso ramen.

Naruto sonrió al par, Mirajane era una muy buena amiga, un poco sádica cuando la conoció, pero que tras la casi muerte de su hermana cambió mucho.

Fue durante una misión de clase S, Elfman le pidió que los acompañara a su misión, Mirajane como la chica ruda que aparentaba ser, dijo que solo los retrasaría, así que Mirajane se fue con sus hermanos, Naruto se encogió de hombros y los siguió, resultando ser una buena idea, pues el monstruo que los hermanos Strauss estaban cazando fue uno demasiado fuerte de manejar, y con Elfman tratando de tomar control de la bestia, bueno a las hermanas les fue imposible atacar sin lastimar a su hermano.

Algo en lo que Naruto no tenía reparo, pues el rubio se dedicó a golpear al transformado Elfman hasta que recuperó la conciencia….. o la perdió totalmente más bien.

Desde ese día Mirajane comenzó a desarrollar su verdadera personalidad, aún cuando al principio fue un aterrador cambio, los magos la aceptaron.

Rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza Naruto sonrió, "Bueno, creo que un ramen no haría daño" dijo antes de tomar el platillo y sentarse en el suelo.

Lisanna miró a Sif gruñir, por lo que con una sonrisa, sacó una gran pata de cerdo asada, "No te pongas así Sif, toma lo hice especialmente para ti" dijo la hermana menor, poniendo el gran trozo frente al lobo.

A su alrededor, magos y clones miraban la escena con un ligero ceño, "Rubio/ jefe suertudo" susurraron por lo bajo.

Naruto disfrutaba el tazón de ramen, sin duda el sazón de Mirajane era uno de los mejores, la peliblanca le dio una sonrisa a Naruto, antes de caminar para atender a los demás magos, no darles algo tan especial como un platillo, pero sabía que los demás seguro tendrán sed.

El rubio vio como las caderas de Mirajane se movían, pero de repente se dio cuenta que la modelo de cabello blanco lo pillo espiando, sin embargo en vez de enojarse, la mayor de los Strauss le dio un guiño.

Sonriendo ligeramente Naruto continuó con su tazón, devorando hasta el ultimo fideo, sin darse cuenta de cómo una chica de cabello azul mordía cómicamente un pañuelo y miraba a Mirajane con ira.

El rubio terminó su comida, dejando el tazón en el suelo, se levantó para ayudar, pero una chica rubia lo interrumpió una vez más, "Tu debes de ser Naruto".

Girando su cabeza se topó con la cara de una chica linda de cabello rubio y ojos color chocolates, "Si… ¿y tu eres?..." pregunto Naruto.

La rubia se sonrojo de vergüenza por su falta de educación, "Oh perdón, mi nombre es Lucy, soy una nuevo miembro" dijo antes de reírse ligeramente.

Naruto asintió, recordando que ella era una de las razones por las que Phantom atacó su gremio en primer lugar, "Cierto, gusto en conocerte, pero tengo que ayudar con las reparaciones" dijo pero Lucy lo sostuvo del brazo.

"E-espera yo quería preguntarte sobre las naciones elementales" el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral, cada mago detuvo sus quehaceres, Lucy miró a su alrededor, viendo la cara de impacto de Erza.

(Maldición no le dijimos…) pensó Gray con ligero miedo.

Naruto miró ligeramente sobre su hombro, su cabello ensombrecido por sus ojos, "¿Que dijistes?" la voz del rubio provocó escalofríos a más de uno, haciendo que Lucy soltara el brazo del rubio.

"Y-yo, yo solo quería i-información, es para-" pero los ojos fríos de Naruto silenciaron las palabras de Lucy que dio un paso inconscientemente atrás.

"Información…¿eh?, bueno dejame decirte algo de ese lugar" viendo a Lucy a los ojos, la Heartfilia se sorprendió de ver un par de ojos azules con pupila rasgada.

"Las naciones elementales no son un juego señorita, es un lugar en donde la muerte es un negocio, un lugar en el que solo sobrevive el más fuerte, el débil cae, y el ganador toma lo que quiere, te daré un consejo Lucy, entre menos conozcas de ese lugar, tu cordura se mantendrá" dijo antes de girarse a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

"Qué ocurre chicos, el gremio no se reconstruye solo-ttebayo" grito de euforia, caminando a tomar un juego de herramientas, dejando una temblorosa Lucy atrás.

(Y-yo… ¿acabo de ver mi muerte?) se preguntó, vividas imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, imágenes de su cabeza cortada, o empalada en un pico de madera, incluso quemada viva parpadearon durante el relato de su compañero rubio.

Lisanna al ver la interacción, camino hasta Lucy y puso su mano en su hombro, dándole una mirada de disculpa, "Naruto-kun es muy sensible con su tierra natal, solo nosotros conocemos de su procedencia, aunque siento que no nos ha dicho todo" dijo antes de caminar a para ayudar a su hermana.

Lucy se quedo mirando la espalda del rubio, ligeras lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos chocolate, "No te preocupes Lucy, ya le agradas a Naruto" dijo Natsu poniendo su brazo en los hombros de la shockeada rubia.

Naruto se colgó las herramientas en el hombro, recordando su vida en las naciones elementales, sus ojos reflejando amargura y dolor, incluso una pizca de soledad, viendo a su espalda noto la cara de miedo de Lucy, "Creo que me pase" se amonesto, la rubia no tenía la culpa de nada.

Dándose una bofetada, se giró a la rubia, alcanzando a la chica antes de que se alejara, "Hey Lucy, mmm, lo siento, no debí ser tan duro, si lo deseas puedo contarte algunas cosas, no es tan malo después de todo".

Lucy sonrió ligeramente, sentándose en el césped para aprovechar su hora de descanso, "No, yo lo siento, a veces mi curiosidad saca lo mejor de mi, pero si no te molesta que pregunte..." dijo Lucy, dejando la frase al aire.

Naruto tomo asiento junto a la rubia, cruzando los pies, le dio una mirada de interrogación, "Tu solo pregunta, miralo como una disculpa".

Con el permiso dado, Lucy comenzó a preguntar cosas básicas, los alimentos, moneda, clima, tratando de no entrometerse en los asuntos shinobis, Naruto agradeciendo a la rubia por comprender.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo de descanso de Lucy casi se acababa, pero aún así la rubia estaba sonriendo, sin duda la información que Naruto le dio valía mucho para un escritor, el poder hablar con una persona de las naciones elementales era un privilegio que no muchos magos podían darse.

"Es impresionante, no puedo creer que existan bosque como los que cuentas" respondió la rubia, el Uzumaki había terminado de contar sobre el tipo de flora que podían encontrarse en el país del fuego.

Dando un suspiro Lucy se levantó. sacudiendo su ropa para quitar el polvo antes de dar una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa a Naruto, "Gracias por la conversación", Naruto se despidió de Lucy, dando un adiós con la mano.

El rubio se tiró al césped, su mirada contemplando las pocas nubes que pasaban, "Popular con las chicas como siempre jojojo", Naruto giró su cabeza ligeramente para ver al maestro Makarov sentado junto a él.

"Hey viejo, misión completa, por cierto toma es un regalo" dijo entregando un pequeño rectángulo envuelto en papel.

El maestro ganó una sonrisa un tanto pervertida antes de guardar el presente, "¿Como te sientes hijo?, ¿estas comodo?" pidió Makarov con un tono ligeramente molesto, sus ojos mirando al resto de sus hijos trabajar con los clones del rubio.

Naruto se acomodó, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca, "Mhe, no me quejo, ¿pero por qué tanta-?" las palabras de Naruto fueron cortadas cuando el maestro usó su magia titan para agarrarlo del torso.

El Uzumaki miró con ligero terror la mirada de ira del maestro, "¡Sigue trabajando mocoso!" gritó el maestro lanzando a Naruto a la obra, el que sus clones ayudaran, no significaba que el rubio estaba libre.

* * *

[ **Las naciones elementales** ]

Konohagakure no sato, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, aldea localizada en el país del fuego.

Actualmente la aldea más fuerte de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis, fundada por Hashirama Senju junto a Madara Uchiha, desde su nacimiento la aldea ha producido una gran cantidad de ninjas, poderosos shinobis que habían sobresalido en los campos de batalla.

En el interior de la gran aldea, la gente caminaba alegre, shinobis patrullaban y los diversos clanes de la hoja se dedicaban a sus propios asuntos, en el centro de la aldea frente al gran monumento Hokage, el lugar dónde eran tallados los rostros de los anteriores líderes de la aldea. estaba la torre Hokage, donde el actual líder desempeñaba sus funciones para preservar la paz de su pueblo.

Sentado tras el escritorio de la oficina del líder de Konoha era el actual Hokage, un hombre rubio, a mediados de sus treinta años, ojos azules y tez ligeramente bronceada.

Vistiendo la indumentaria estándar de los shinobis de la hoja, pantalones negros con vendas en los tobillos, sandalias ninja junto a una camisa azul de manga larga con dos espirales rojas en los hombros, un chaleco táctico verde estándar en los Jounin de la hoja, como toque final era una capa blanca con llamas rojas en los bordes.

Este hombre era Minato Namikaze, el destello amarillo de Konoha y actualmente el hombre más rápido del mundo.

El rubio miraba los papeles frente a el, vagando entre tratados de comercio y exportaciones, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, en un joven de bigotes muy similar a el mismo.

Minato dejó los papeles, levantándose de la silla para ver su amada aldea, un suspiro de felicidad al contemplar la paz de su pueblo, viendo a una pared, vio un calendario con la fecha marcando que era el siete de julio.

"Casi se cumplen siete años" se dijo con ira, sacando la edición más reciente del libro bingo del interior de su chaqueta, abrió el libro en una página previamente marcada.

Un joven rubio de quince años le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos azules llenos de vida y la sonrisa bigotuda que dio a la cámara era suficiente para que Minato se sintiera lleno de furia.

 **Nombre** : Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Edad** : 18 años (Aproximadamente).

 **Familia** : Namikaze Minato (Padre-vivo), Uzumaki Kushina (Madre- muerta), Namikaze Boruto (Hermano- vivo).

 **Epíteto** : Shinobi Masacre

 **Clase** : S.

 **Crímenes** : Desertar de Konoha, matar a más de cien civiles y treinta shinobis, robar el pergamino secreto de los kages, atacar al Hokage, matar al consejero del Hokage; Shimura Danzo.

 **Recompensa** :

 **Konohagakure** : 300,000,000. (vivo o muerto)

 **Kumogakure** : 290,000,000 (vivo).

 **Iwagakure** : 270,000,000 (vivo).

El rubio dio un chasquido con la lengua, desde que su esposa murió hace siete años al dar a luz a su segundo hijo la cosas se desviaron, Naruto tenía el potencial de ser un shinobi a la altura de Hashirama, pero Kushina estaba enmedio, su esposa era una buena mujer, pero una madre sobreprotectora, incluso no estuvo de acuerdo en que su primogénito se graduara antes en la academia.

Pero Naruto era como él, siempre dispuesto a superar las expectativas, era el shinobi perfecto, frío, calculador, a sus siete años ya había asesinado, era para muchas aldeas un gran peligro.

Pero tras dos años de la muerte de su esposa su hijo se le ocurre salir de la aldea, desertar a los trece años, Minato fue rápido, pero las demas aldeas se enteraron de la deserción del rubio menor, por lo que mandó una recompensa mayor para traerlo vivo a su hogar.

Tras dos años de búsqueda infructuosa, un día su hijo apareció, sus ojos ganaron un brillo de vida, algo que al instinto de Minato no le gusto, y resulto ser verdad cuando apenas dos días de su llegada asesinó a más de cien civiles, matando ninjas de rango Chunin y Jounin, abriéndose paso hasta Danzo para luego matarlo.

Minato no era ciego, el sabía que los Uchihas tenían algo que ver, su hijo estaba encariñado con el clan de la mejor amiga de su difunta esposa, Danzo había reunido información de un posible golpe de estado por parte del clan Co-fundador de Konoha, pero toda la información se perdió cuando el viejo Halcón de guerra murió, llevándose con su muerte los documentos y pruebas contra el clan, sin eso tuvo que confiar en las palabras de su espía Itachi Uchiha para salvar a los Uchihas de cualquier acusación.

Cuando por fin lograron arrinconar a Naruto, lo encontraron sentado en la piedra de los caídos, una sonrisa en su rostro el cual estaba manchado de las personas que asesinó.

Minato junto a un grupo de Anbu estaban por arrestarlo, cuando su hijo logró lo imposible, replicar el jutsu que lo hizo famoso, el dios del trueno volador, y ante todos desaparecer en un destello amarillo para nunca ser visto otra vez.

El Hokage tenía a cada shinobi inspeccionando cada rincón de las naciones elementales, diversos testigos afirman haberlo visto cercas de Kumo, otros que se oculta en Kiri, y una gran cantidad jura haber visto a un rubio de bigotes entrar a Ame.

Minato no podía solo guiarse por rumores, el yondaime descarto Ame, desde la tercer gran guerra shinobi y la muerte de su Kage la aldea se había aislado, impidiendo que cualquiera entrara a su pueblo de la lluvia perpetua.

Minato dio una última mirada a su aldea antes de regresar a su trabajo "No sé dónde te encuentras, pero no puedes correr para siempre….maldito demonio" dijo cerrando el libro bingo,

* * *

"Achuuu"

"Salud"

"Gracias Erza" respondió Naruto, limpiándose la nariz.

El rubio caminaba junto a la pelirroja a casa, o más bien Naruto acompañaba a Erza a Fairy hills, la residencia de mujeres pertenecientes al gremio, Sif hace horas que se fue, el lobo gris no se quedaría para algo tan mundano como ayudar a la limpieza.

Los trabajos de reparación habían terminado por el día de hoy, el sol marcaba el comienzo de la tarde, trayendo el descanso que los miembros se ganaron con tanto esfuerzo.

Naruto caminaba con los brazos tras su nuca, una sonrisa en su cara, el día de hoy fue muy productivo, ayudó a sus amigos con el gremio, pudo conocer a una nueva amiga, el gremio ya estaba casi funcional, excepto por el detalle que faltaba levantarlo, pero no era nada que un ejército de clones de sombras no arreglara.

Pero había algo que lo perturbaba, mirando a su lado para ver a su amiga pelirroja, Erza parecía estar molesta, la Scarlet salió del trabajo reconstruir el gremio con el ceño fruncido, Naruto no sabía porque, pero su amiga parecía enojada por algo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto bajó los brazos, dispuesto a saber lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja, "Entonces Er-chan…. ¿te molesta algo?".

Titania miro a Naruto, su ceño se profundizó más "No tengo nada" dijo mirando al frente.

Una memoria llegó a la mente de Naruto, un hombre pelinegro con dos hijos dándole un consejo.

" _No seas idiota, si una mujer dice 'no tengo nada', es porque hicistes algo estúpido que la molesto, ahora lentamente descubre lo que hicistes y pide piedad_ ".

Aclarándose la garganta, Naruto llevo el consejo del hombre que le enseñó tanto a prueba, "En serio Erza, dime que ocurre" lamentablemente Naruto tenía la delicadeza de una piedra.

Erza apretó los dientes, las imágenes frescas de Mirajane y Lucy demasiado cercas de su amigo rubio invadiendo su cabeza, "Te he dicho que no tengo nada".

"No te creo, ¿acaso hice algo malo?" pregunto Naruto, temiendo ligeramente cabrear a Erza.

Titania suspiro, llevando su mano a un collar en su cuello, moviendo la hermosa piedra roja que pertenece a la madre de Naruto, un regalo que le dio hace un año, dijo que le quedaría mejor a ella por su hermoso cabello escarlata.

Al principio Erza se quiso negar el aceptar algo de tal valor para su amigo, pero el rubio fue demasiado testarudo, haciéndola aceptar con la condición de que ella era la persona en la que confiaba para cuidar un tesoro como lo era la joya.

Suspirando Erza miró a su amigo, años de silencio, los dos eran confidentes del otro, su corazón latiendo rápidamente, golpeando el peto de su armadura, lista para decirle lo que nunca pudo decir antes, con las mejillas sonrojadas Erza abrió la boca "Naruto, y-yo te-", susurro al final.

"¿Eh?" pregunto el rubio, acercándose un poco más a Erza.

"D-desde hace t- tiempo… y-yo, quiero decir, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y... yo..." para Erza era demasiado complicado decirle lo que sentía a Naruto, una mujer orgullosa como ella, fuerte, maga clase S, Titania por el amor de kami, todos los títulos no servían cuando se trataba de expresar lo que su corazón anhelaba, para demostrarle a la persona más querida, decirle que lo ama, de poder reclamarlo para ella.

Armándose de coraje, un fuego brillo en los ojos de Erza, sus guanteletes crujiendo de la fuerte presión de sus manos, era ahora o nunca.

Erza se lanzó, dispuesta a reclamar los labios de Naruto, el rubio se sorprendió, pero en cámara lenta, vio a Naruto mirar a su derecha, Erza siguió su mirada, solo para ver como una chica de cabello azul le ganó la partida,

"Naruto-sama, tome los sentimientos de Juvia" dijo la intrusa, abrazando a Naruto con una caja de almuerzo en sus manos, alejando a Naruto de Erza y haciendo a Titania caer al suelo por no poder encontrar el apoyo del rubio para sostenerse.

"¿Eh?, hey eres la chica de Phantom, Juvia" dijo Naruto separándose un poco de la peliazul, Juvia por otra parte se sonrojo por la forma en que Naruto dijo su nombre.

"Si, Juvia agradece que la recuerde" dijo la chica, antes de darse cuenta de que aún tenía la caja de almuerzo en sus manos, "J-Juvia le preparó un almuerzo….pero...pero Juvia miro como sus rivales se le adelantaron, por eso Juvia desea que pueda aceptar esto como una cena" dijo extendiendo la caja y mirando al suelo.

Naruto se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro antes de aceptar el almuerzo, "Gracias" dijo antes de pasar a Erza, que se estaba levantando.

"Hey Er-chan, quiero presentarte a Juvia, ella tiene la agua más deliciosa que jamás he probado" dijo el rubio con honestidad, sin notar como la chica de la lluvia casi se desmaya por el cumplido.

Titania sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del estado de aturdimiento que generó su caída, pero cuando alzó la vista miró a Juvia con 'SU' futuro novio, "¿Juvia?, ¿quien rayos es ella?" demandó Erza con una voz de mando.

"Ella es Juvia, era uno de los magos de clase S de Phantom, pelee contra ella en la guerra, pero ella es una chica muy dulce y buena" cada palabra de Naruto solo hacia a Juvia sonrojarse aún más, dando ligeros gritos de chica enamorada que eran silenciados con sus manos.

Erza entrecerró los ojos, apenas conocía a la chica y ya la odiaba, algo con verla abrazando el brazo de Naruto tal vez, sacudiendo su falda, Erza miro a la chica con frialdad, "No deberías juntarte con ella Naruto, tal vez está tratando de buscar venganza por la disolución de su gremio".

Naruto estaba apunto de negar tal afirmación, pero la peliazul a su lado se le adelantó, "Juvia nunca lastimaria a Naruto-sama" dijo con las mejillas infladas en un puchero.

Pero la pelirroja no le creía, caminando hasta Naruto lo tomó del brazo derecho para jalarlo, "Vámonos" dijo pero la peliazul no lo dejó ir, "Naruto-sama quiere estar con Juvia" dijo jalando a Naruto del otro brazo.

El rubio podía sentir sus brazos siendo arrancados, pero algo que su madre siempre le dijo fue que nunca se meta en la pelea de dos mujeres, dos mujeres muy cabreadas, por lo que siendo lo más inteligente posible….

Saliéndose como pudo, Naruto les dio una sonrisa al par de chicas, "Erza, Juvia tengo algo importante que hacer, adiós" dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Tanto Erza como Juvia miraron el espacio vacío frente a ellas, el rubio y la caja de almuerzo desaparecieron, mirando a la otra, las dos se dieron una mirada de muerte.

"Alejate de Naruto/Naruto-sama" se dijeron antes de que cada una fuera a su propio destino, molestas de ver a la otra.

* * *

Naruto apareció en su casa, más específico en un sello en el techo de su sala, cayendo de cara al sofá, temblando ligeramente por el dolor en sus brazos, pero sin soltar el almuerzo que Juvia le hizo.

"Las mujeres son de miedo" se dijo, sin molestarse en saludar al lobo gris que solo levanto la cabeza, antes de volver a dormir.

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

* * *

La línea del tiempo: Minato y Kushina son mayores que en el canon, Naruto nació ocho años antes antes de que la tercer gran guerra shinobi explotara, con Boruto siendo el Naruto canónico, tengo grandes sorpresas para este fic, revelaciones y giros de la trama que los harán leer dos veces el capitulo…..aunque eso se verá más adelante, ahora ¿merezco un review?, gracias y buenos días.

Emparejamiento oficial.

Naruto x Erza x Juvia.


	5. Rivales

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews.**

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Muchas gracias por tus cuatro súper comentarios, cada pregunta que haces me hace sentir que estoy escribiendo bien esta historia, no quiero revelar todo de golpe y hacer que pierdan el interés, gracias y buenos días.

 **Guest** : Lee y entérate, buen chico...chica...desconocido bueno ya me entiendes.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **Guest** 2: Bueno en realidad eso se explicara en este capítulo, y estoy tratando de no formar un harem, para eso están mis otras historias.

 **Vulkhanos** : Oh, veo que he llamado su atención, bueno lee el capítulo mi camarada, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Jonathan486** : Eso se explicará más adelante, gracias y buenos días.

 **Wathever** : Gracias, espero y lo disfrutes.

 **Rygart Arrow** : Tú lo has dicho.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Jojojo, y eso solo se va a complicar aún más.

 **Loquin** : En este capítulo, gracias.

 **dik (Guest)** : mmm, tal vez.

 **white kurama** : Y el misterio solo va a aumentar en algunos capítulos, gracias y buenos días.

 **DSarcas** : o mi buen lector, esto no será una batalla, va a ser la guerra.

 **Meiou-Sama** : ¿lo es?, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, y una disculpa para cualquiera que se me pase nombrar, al parecer fanfiction no manda todos los Reviews, así que lo siento por si no ven su nombre aquí.

Quiero compartir con ustedes que no me había sentido tan bien desde que comencé a escribir, esta historia me promete mucho, en este fic voy a escribir con más empeño, voy a sacarles algunas lágrimas, los hare reir y espero que me perdonen por los giros en la trama pero es necesario para darles una historia que valga su tiempo.

Gracias por leer y sin más… **Comienza**

* * *

Mirajane Strauss despertó.

La hermosa camarera/modelo de Fairy tail se levantó de la cama, estirando su adormilado cuerpo, peinando unas cuantas hebras de su blanco cabello.

Caminando al baño, Mirajane reveló su sensual cuerpo al mundo, usando solo una bata translúcida que cubría hasta un poco abajo de las grandes caderas, llegando al baño se miro al espejo, su imagen le devolvió la mirada.

Haciendo unas cuantas poses, la camarera predilecta de Fairy tail dio un guiño con una sonrisa, asintiendo a su reflejo Mirajane se quitó la ropa para entrar a la ducha.

La mayor de los Strauss tarareaba una alegre melodía mientras se tallaba el cuerpo, pasó casi media hora antes de que la mujer saliera de la ducha, tomando una toalla para envolverla alrededor de su curvilíneo cuerpo y otra para su cabello.

No tardó mucho en cambiarse, sentándose frente a un gran espejo para peinar su largo cabello blanco en su típico estilo.

Mirando a un joyero, Mirajane lo abrió para contemplar un hermoso anillo negro con una joya que se asemejaba a un ventilador de guerra, un regalo de la persona que era tan importante como sus hermanos.

* * *

[ **Flashback, dos años antes** ]

Mirajane estaba sentada frente a un pequeño lago, sus ojos azules llenos de ira, dolor, culpa y furia, todos los sentimientos recaídos en su persona.

Habían pasado tres días desde su misión, su horrible misión, la misma que casi le costó la vida de su pequeña hermana.

Mirajane no tenía la fuerza para hacer frente a su gremio, de ver la cara de su hermano menor vendado, de hablar con Lisanna, por eso trataba de alejarse de Fairy tail, para poder pensar, "Débil, arrogante, estúpida" se dijo la peliblanca, golpeando su cabeza con cada silaba, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, miedo e ira reflejado en su rostro con solo recordar a su hermana casi ser asesinada por Elfman, de la impotencia para no poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar.

Mirajane escucho un sonido a su espalda, tratando de secarse los ojos, la peliblanca fue sorprendida por la última persona que quería ver, "¿Qué quieres?" gruñó sin voltear, tratando de ignorar al joven tras de ella.

"¿Yo?, no mucho, solo pasaba por aquí y me pareció escuchar un ruido" dijo Naruto, parándose junto a la peliblanca, pero Mirajane le ignoró, incluso cuando el rubio a su lado fue la razón por la que su hermana seguía viva, no tenía la cara para agradecer.

La hermosa chica dio un suspiro, su cuerpo vendado y la poca ropa que traía con su estilo gótico no ayudaba nada contra el frío, "Ya sabes que soy yo, asi que dejame sola".

Mirajane escucho los pasos de Naruto alejarse, un gran peso de culpa recayendo en sus hombros por tratar así al Uzumaki, Mirajane se giró y estaba apunto de pedir que se quedara, cuando en un segundo tuvo que moverse para esquivar una patada.

Mirajane rodó por el césped, mirando a su 'Héroe' darle caza, usando su brazo para bloquear otra patada, los dos se quedaron en un punto muerto, "¿Que carajos haces?" gritó la peliblanca, tratando de igualar la fuerza del rubio.

Naruto por su parte amplió su sonrisa, apuntando con el dedo índice derecho al pecho de la Strauss, "Bien, no está mal, aunque eres más débil que antes" la sola mención de su debilidad enfureció a Mirajane.

Sin dudarlo esquivó el disparo de agua del dedo del rubio, dando un puñetazo a la cara de Naruto el cual solo se movió ligeramente, "¿A quien llamas débil imbécil?" gritó con sus ojos reflejando odio.

Naruto agarró la muñeca de Mirajane en un vicioso agarre, trayendo una mueca de dolor a la chica, "¿A quien?, solo te veo a ti" gritó impactando su cabeza contra la de Mirajane provocando que la peliblanca sangrara un poco de la frente antes de caer al suelo.

"Escuchame Mirajane" gritó Naruto con autoridad, la atención de Mirajane puesta en el rubio.

"Eres débil, fuistes arrogante y eso casi le costó la vida de tu hermana" cada palabra solo hacia a Mirajane apretar los dientes, "Dudastes en atacar a Elfman, tu pudistes noquearlo sin herirlo, pero tuvistes miedo".

"¿Que mierda quieres?, si, soy débil, no pude pelear, no quise herir a Elfman, Lisanna casi muere, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?, si se supone que tratas de hacerme sentir mejor, estas haciendo un pésimo trabajo, hijo de p-" pero un puñetazo en su rostro interrumpió lo que la peliblanca quería decir.

"No te estoy animando, te estoy diciendo la verdad" dijo con los ojos azules fríos como témpanos de hielo.

Mirajane se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano, sus ojos llenos de odio contra el rubio frente a ella, "¡Por que no te mueres!" gritó lanzándose al ataque.

Un puñetazo de Mirajane fue recibido por la cara del rubio, "Eres un imbécil" gritó pero fue silenciada al sentir el duro impacto del codo de Naruto incrustarse en su estómago, "Eres débil".

Recuperando el aliento, Mirajane dio una patada a las costillas, "No sabes lo que se siente, maldito niño mimado" el rubio dio un Uppercut, haciendo que Mirajane apretara los dientes de dolor.

Al no ver a Naruto responderle Mirajane continuo, "Casi perdí a mi hermana, no eres nadie para venir a decirme toda esa mierda" gritó, su puño incrustandose en el estómago del Uzumaki.

"Yo soy fuerte" otro golpe, "No necesito a nadie" una patada, "Solamente muerete" gritó Mirajane, los dos intercambiando golpes a diestra y siniestra, las vendas de Mirajane tiñéndose de rojo, al igual que un poco de la ropa de Naruto.

Al final, la peliblanca cayó, sus cuerpo lleno de hematomas y sangre de heridas abiertas y nuevas, ojos llenos de lágrimas, no de dolor, pero de saber que cada palabra que dijo Naruto era cierta.

El rubio se alzó victorioso, sus ojos azules contemplando la forma llorosa de Mirajane, sentándose al lado de la peliblanca, Naruto suspiro, "Yo se como te sientes" dijo Naruto pero Mirajane bufo.

Masajeando su cuello, el rubio suspiro, "Hace tiempo, mi madre murió frente a mis ojos".

Mirajane levantó ligeramente su brazo para mirar a Naruto. "Yo era débil, no pude proteger a la persona que más quería, mi madre fue de las pocas personas que no me miraban como un monstruo, me amo y yo no pude evitar que muriera" dijo el rubio con furia reflejada en sus ojos, sus puños presionados por ira.

Pero luego miro hacia arriba, sonriendo al ver el sol del atardecer decorar el cielo, recordando a su madrina, a la mujer que lo ayudó a salir de su desesperación, "Ese día, me prometí que nunca dejaría que alguien preciado para mi pasara por lo mismo, incluso si me cuesta la vida" dijo limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio junto a unas cuantas lágrimas.

La chica parpadeo, no tenía idea de que Naruto la consideraba preciada, incluso cuando la mayor parte del tiempo lo trataba de menospreciar y hacerle saber su lugar bajo su pie.

"Por eso quiero ayudarte" dijo volteandose para darle una sonrisa a la sorprendida Mirajane.

"¿Ayudarme?" preguntó con ligera duda.

"No eres fuerte, pero yo puedo hacer que lo seas, para que nunca vuelvas a perder, para que puedas proteger lo que amas, dejame entrenarte" Naruto se levanto, extendiendo la mano a la peliblanca.

Mirajane vio la mano extendida de Naruto, una parte de ella le decía que no, ella era Mirajane Strauss, la Demonio, maga clase S, la más fuerte mujer que podía rivalizar contra Titania.

Pero otra voz, una mucho más grande que sofocaba a la primera, le gritaba que aceptara, que lo hiciera no por ella, sino por sus hermanos, para levantarse del fango de la derrota, que se hiciera más fuerte para que una situación como la que vivió nunca volviera a ocurrir.

"Más te vale tomar la responsabilidad" dijo Mirajane al tomar la mano de Naruto, una sonrisa honesta asomándose en su cara.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, ayudando a la Demonio a levantarse, para verla a los ojos, "Claro, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas".

* * *

[ **Fin del flashback** ]

Habían pasado más de dos años de ese día, y tras un año de su entrenamiento, Naruto le regaló el anillo como prueba de su confianza, la peliblanca se lo puso, usandolo en el dedo anular izquierdo,sonriendo amplio al ver que le quedaba perfecto.

De lo que le contó Naruto, el anillo pertenecía a su madrina, que resultaba ser la amiga más querida de su madre.

La peliblanca miró su reflejo, sin duda era hermosa, sexy, deseable, por lo que no entendía porque Naruto no podía recibir sus señales para avanzar, incluso sus hermanos se dieron cuenta, pero el rubio de bigotes simplemente era denso.

Con un suspiro Mirajane guardó el anillo, la mayor de los Strauss se levantó, tenía cosas que hacer, primero levantar a sus hermanos, luego ir al gremio, y para terminar tal vez darle unas cuantas señales más para que cierto rubio por fin se le confesará.

"Lo siento Erza, pero Naruto es alguien a quien no pienso perder" dijo con picardía, incluso si Mirajane conocía los sentimientos de Titania, la peliblanca no tenía la intención de dejarlo ir sin pelear.

* * *

"Naruto dame otro clon".

"Tienes dos manos hazlo tú" respondió el rubio.

"Pero es muy difícil" respondió Macao con un gemido.

"No veo la dificultad en poner unos cuantos clavos".

Macao suspiro antes de continuar con su tarea para reparar el gremio, murmurando algunas maldiciones para el rubio egoísta.

Los magos de Fairy Tail junto a una gran cantidad de clones de sombra, siguen reparando el futuro gran gremio de las hadas, Naruto estaba sentado de cabeza pegado en una viga de madera por medio de chakra.

Limpiando un poco de sudor para luego despegarse y caer de pie, sonriendo al ver que el gremio estaba casi al cincuenta por ciento de completarse, todo gracias a un abuso de los kage bunshin.

El rubio camino a una silla, tomándose un descanso para explotar algunos clones con el objetivo de que la información recibida de sus réplicas no le diera una jaqueca, (Oh, así que esa es la forma en la que se pone una tubería) se dijo al recibir la información del clon que ayudaba a Wakaba, sin duda sus clones estaban recolectando una gran cantidad de información útil.

Cancelando la recolección de memorias de otro clones para ve luego, Naruto se tomó un descanso para pensar en su vida, tenía un bonito hogar, una mascota fiel aunque floja, una familia llamada fairy tail, tenía una buena vida, verdaderos amigos y lo mejor no tenía que mancharse las manos de sangre.

Eso era lo mejor, mirando a sus amigos los veía sonreír, bromear y reír, en Konoha nunca tuvo eso, desde que pudo caminar su padre lo comenzó a entrenar, enseñándole hasta el cansancio, su madre era la única que lo trato como un niño, que le mostró amor.

Cuando tenía siete su padre lo obligó a asesinar, matar a un bandido, Minato no se molestó en atarlo o algo, solo le entregó un kunai y mandandolo a matar, diciendo que si no podía sobrevivir no valía la pena.

Desde ese momento el entrenamiento se intensificó, Minato quería a un soldado más que un hijo, el arma perfecta para defender Konoha, pero incluso en todo su estrés mental, contra toda la oscuridad en la que Minato lo rodeaba, una luz se asomó.

Kushina, su madre, la persona que lo sacó de las tinieblas, pero el día que su madre dio a luz a su hermano ella murió.

"N-Naruto".

Sacado de sus pensamientos, el rubio abrió los ojos, mirando a Erza, la hermosa pelirroja tenía un lindo sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

Erza, su mejor amiga y de las pocas personas que sabía de su pasado, ella junto a Makarov, conocen sobre las circunstancias del porque escapó de las naciones elementales, desde que llegó a Fairy tail, Titania le llamó la atención, su hermoso cabello del más brillante rojo lo cautivo, eso y su actitud eran cosas que le gustaron de Erza.

"Hey Er-chan, ¿qué ocurre?" pregunto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Titania cerró los ojos, respirando para calmar su agitado corazón, abriendo los ojos y dando una ligera sonrisa nerviosa al rubio, extendió un tazón humeante.

"C-crei que tenias hambre, p-por lo que te prepare el almuerzo".

Naruto alzó una ceja, ¿Erza cocinando?, era extraño, tanto que todos los magos a su alrededor pararon lo que estaban haciendo para ver al par interactuar, todos con expresiones de incredulidad grabadas en su rostros.

(E-Erza está tomando la delantera) pensaron los magos en general, desde hace tiempo sabían que Titania teni algo por el Uzumaki, lo mismo con Mirajane, por lo que cierta borracha castaña organizó una apuesta para saber cual de las dos hermosas mujeres tomaría el corazón de Naruto primero.

Naruto tomo el humeante tazón, feliz de poder probar el sazón de la pelirroja, mirando el contenido…¿morado?.

"¿Q-qué es esto?" pregunto Naruto, el líquido viscoso burbujeando, Naruto podía incluso jurar que escuchó al platillo gruñir.

Erza inflo el pecho con orgullo, sonriendo al ver la cara de asombro de su (futuro) novio "¿No es obvio?, es ramen, se cuanto te gusta y me pareció correcto el preparar un poco..." abriendo los ojos en realización, Erza sacudió las manos en negación, "...Q-quiero decir, como una muestra de mi aprecio, d-digo, por todo lo que has hecho por Fairy tail", la cara de Erza podía dejar en vergüenza a su cabello de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Naruto arrugó la nariz, el olor de la comida de Erza era fatal, pero ver la cara de felicidad que le regalaba la pelirroja era una que Naruto nunca se atrevería a romper.

Así que ante la mirada de asco de cada miembro que podía ver el insulto a la cocina de Erza, Naruto devoró el platillo, tragando sin saborear el espeso caldo, de los ojos de Naruto pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban, Erza había usado mucho vinagre, ¿porque el ramen necesita vinagre en primer lugar?.

(Se lo está comiendo) pensó cada miembro que vio lo que Erza le preparó, sin duda más de uno pensaba que ni siquiera era comestible.

"Naruto es todo un hombre" gritó Elfman con lágrimas varoniles en sus ojos, diciendo lo que cada hombre presentes pensaba.

Mirajane apretó los dientes, su rival se le adelantó, (Así que Erza comenzó su ataque ¿eh?) pensó Mirajane hasta que noto un aura negra procedente de un pilar un poco lejos de Naruto.

Juvia mordía un pañuelo cómicamente, sus ojos sin perder el detalle de su Naruto-sama comer veneno de su rival pelirroja, "Juvia no perderá" se dijo la mujer de la lluvia, su almuerzo especial abrazado contra sus pechos.

"AAARRR, delicioso" gritó Naruto golpeando el tazón vacío contra el suelo, un poco de cosa morada en la comisura de su labio pero la sonrisa de Erza lo valía.

Titania dio una sonrisa de superioridad a Juvia, la chica solo pudo fruncir el ceño pues no quería volar su cubierta y que la descubrieran.

"Hmn, es obvio, bueno tengo que irme, tengo una misión con Lucy y los demás, adiós" dijo Titania dándose la vuelta para caminar hasta Mirajane con una sonrisa.

"Strauss" dijo Erza con ojos fríos entrecerrados, la pelirroja era muy consciente de los sentimientos de la Demonio.

"Scarlet" respondió la peliblanca, si la pelirroja cree que ver a Naruto comer su 'comida' la afectaba estaba muy equivocada.

Las dos se miraron con una intensidad no vista desde sus años de rivalidad.

"Espero que no te metas en los pantalones de mi novio mientras no estoy" dijo Erza con una sonrisa, jugando intencionalmente con el collar de la madre de Naruto.

Mirajane chasqueó su lengua el ver la joya en el cuello de Erza, un recordatorio constante de que fue demasiado lenta, "Creí que habíamos acordado algo Erza-chan, no es tu novio, aún le toca a Naruto decidir con quién quiere estar" dijo la peliblanca con la misma prepotencia que Erza, las dos habían acordado pelear limpiamente por Naruto, pero ver a Erza dar un avance como ese fue una sorpresa.

Erza estaba apunto de ir con sus compañeros de equipo, cuando recordó algo, "Por cierto, una recomendación, ten cuidado con la chica que está detrás de la viga" dijo Titania, continuando con su camino, sabía que Mirajane cuidaría de que Juvia no se acercará a Naruto.

Mirajane entrecerró los ojos a Juvia, odiaba saber que estaba ayudando a Erza, pero si no se ocupaba de una posible nueva rival sería más difícil reclamar el corazón de Naruto.

Sin que Naruto lo notase, Erza y Mirajane se encargaban de que ninguna mujer tratase de pasarse de lista con su interés romántico, esa era la razón de que las Fans del Leviatán se mantuvieran alejadas del gremio, eran lo suficientemente listas para no provocar la ira de la demonio y la reina de las hadas.

Al ver como Erza se fue, Naruto se tomó del estómago, rodando en el suelo por el dolor, "Lo vale….lo vale" se repitió, ver a Erza sonreír con esa intensidad era un regalo.

"Rápido traigan un médico" gritó Makarov al ver la piel de Naruto cambiar entre verde y morado, aunque extrañamente Naruto tenía una sonrisa.

* * *

En ERA, la ciudad sede del gran consejo de magia que era el organismo rector principal del mundo mágico, con el el control de casi todo lo posible sobre el mundo mágico.

El Consejo gobierna todas las acciones de los gremios de Earth Land, la supervisión de ellos y mantenerlos bajo control, son responsables de los acontecimientos provocados por los Magos, castigando a los magos que violan la ley y la confiscación de artefactos mágicos que podrían causar daños a gran escala.

Y en este consejo un hombre de cabello azul con un tatuaje rojo atravesando su ojo derecho, este era Siegrain Fernandes, pero secretamente era en realidad Jellal, un huérfano que fue atrapado en la torre del paraíso junto a Erza.

Jellal moraba un tablero de ajedrez, su mano sosteniendo la pieza un caballo negro, sus agudos ojos observando cada posible jugada, su rival era una hermosa mujer de cabello púrpura, de magnífica figura y linda cara, ella era Ultear Milkovich, otra miembro del consejo mágico.

"Y, ¿ya tienes un plan para aislar a la reina de su caballero de brillante armadura?" preguntó Ultear, moviendo un peón de color rojo.

Jellal sonrió, tomando una torre para acabar con el caballo de Ultear, "No es necesario, Uzumaki Naruto no será ningún impedimento para el plan" dijo antes de ver a la pelimorada eliminar a su torre con la reina.

"Hablas como si hubieras ganado, te recuerdo que el chico es fuerte, incluso ha rechazado un asiento en los mago santo en varias ocasiones" dijo Ultear, arrugando la nariz al ver caer su torre.

"Jajaja, no lo subestimo, pero Uzumaki es solo otro peón, incluso siendo un ex-shinobi, no podrá hacer mucho contra mi" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ultear se llevó la mano a la barbilla, sus ojos concentrados en el juego, pero su mente perdida en lo que sabía de Uzumaki Naruto.

La poca información que el consejo tenía del rubio era ridícula, solo sabían que era un joven de veinte años con la capacidad de moldear chakra y magia, algo inconcebible pero cierto, el Rey en persona ordenó que Naruto fuera aceptado como un mago incluso cuando venía de las naciones elementales.

Una suerte que Ultear tenía otra fuente de información aparte del consejo, Hades, el maestro de su gremio Grimoire Heart, uno de los tres pilares de la gran alianza balam, como gremio oscuro Hades tenía contactos en los bajos mundos, algo que el 'respetuoso' consejo de magia nunca utilizaría.

Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi renegado clase S, shinobi masacre, una recompensa de 300 millones, el equivalente a 400,500,000 joyas en el continente mágico.

Un chico que llegó a ser un Anbu, sea lo que sea eso, parecía que Anbu era uno de los más altos niveles de los ninjas. y que Naruto lo fuera a los trece años la preocupaba un poco.

Hades dijo que el chico era perfecto, un soldado nato, pero que al parecer estaba harto de la muerte, por lo que escapó de su aldea, al principio el maestro de Grimoire Heart tenía planeado reclutar al chico, pero al ver que se unió a las hadas y enterarse de su historia, bueno, era más probable que regresara a Konoha antes de unirse a un gremio oscuro.

Por eso ver a Jellal tan confiado la hacía reír, Naruto era sin duda más fuerte que Jellal, demonios, incluso Ultear apostaría que podría derrotar a Blue note.

Así que moviendo una última pieza Ultear se levantó, "Solo recuerda, hasta un peón puede derrocar a un Rey" dijo la pelimorada, saliendo de la habitación no sin antes voltear a ver al peliazul, "Jaque mate".

Jellal miraba el tablero, el peón de Ultear listo para comer a su Rey, la Reina protegiendo a la pieza más débil del tablero mientras al mismo tiempo evitaba que se moviera.

"Tonterías" dijo Jellal antes de tirar a su Rey, sin ver como el peón tenía seis marcas talladas muy similares a bigotes.

 **Fin del capitulo 5.**

* * *

Damas y caballeros, gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que disfrutaran leerlo como yo escribiendo.

Muchos comentarios me pidieron agregar a Mirajane, y déjenme decirles que si, de hecho tenía pensado hacerlo, pero quería ver cómo reaccionaba el público, ya saben, ese pequeño momento del ramen no fue gratis, pero volviendo a lo importante, el siguiente capítulo comienza con el inicio del arco de la torre del paraiso, acción, suspenso y revelaciones, todo en el siguiente capítulo.

Emparejamiento oficial; Naruto x Erza x Juvia x Mirajane.

No más no menos, y ni piensen que voy a agregar a otra, no importa los comentarios o peticiones, esto lo hago para no perder el hilo de la trama, aún cuando me duela dejar a varias bellezas fuera, pero es el sacrificio que tiene que hacer un escritor, (Al menos aún tengo el otro fic, ustedes saben a cual me refiero picarones).

Sin mas, les ha hablado Silvers D. Hei, y les desea buenas noches…. espero que no me demanden por esas líneas.


	6. Vamos a Akane Resort

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**

 **Guest** : Gracias, tienes razon, pero yo solo mantendrá estrictamente el emparejamiento actual.

 **DSarcas** : Jejeje, cierto, pobre Jellal, pero bueno, tengo algo especial para el arco, buenos días.

 **Jonathan486** : Exacto, pero las razones de Naruto se explicarán más adelante.

 **Vulkhanos** : El mundo Shinobi y Mágico van a colisionan sin duda, pero eso se verá en capítulos posteriores, gracias y buenos días.

 **Rygart Arrow** : Lo siento, pero no voy a poder agregarla, me encanta la maga del tiempo pero en mi historia no está emparejada con el Uzumaki.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **Core Nakisawa** : Lamentablemente no, ella es como en el canon, y tienes razón, se vienen buenos capitulos.

 **Wathever** : Lo siento, pero Lucy es un no, me encanta, pero no puedo agregar a mas, despues se descontrola y perderé el hilo de la trama.

 **Loquin** : Más Mirajane, jajaja, pero bueno, que tengas un excelente día.

 **nahummtza2012** : Estoy atado de manos, incluso cuando en comentarios anteriores me solicitan meter a la maga del tiempo, pero no puedo.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Tienes mucha razón, quería dar a entender que Tsunade podría ser la madrina, pero en realidad era Mikoto, la razón de cómo la Uchiha conoce a Tomas será revelada en el arco de los grandes juegos mágicos, gracias y buenos días.

Gracias por cada comentario, este capitulo sera mas que nada la interacción de Naruto con Juvia, Erza y Mirajane y un poco del pasado de Naruto, buenos días.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

[ **Konohagakure no sato tres años antes** ]

Era de día en la gran aldea oculta de las hojas, el sol brillaba en lo alto, diciendo que era mediodía, los shinobis saltaban entre edificios, patrullando su amado pueblo.

Un par de chunin jugaban cartas en la entrada norte de la aldea, siendo los encargados de proteger una de las entradas de la aldea, cualquier persona que deseaba entrar a Konoha tenía que registrarse.

Uno de los chunnin sonrió, barajando las cartas para mostrar a su compañero dos pares de cincos y sietes, "Supera eso" dijo tomando el montón de fichas.

Pero la mano de su amigo lo detuvo, plantando cuatro reyes frente a su incrédulo compañero, "Creo que yo gano jajaja" se mofo tomando las fichas.

El otro chunin chasqueo la lengua,maldiciendo la buena suerte de su amigo, estaba a punto de gritarles sus verdades cuando miro algo a lo lejos.

Por el camino de tierra, una figura con un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela cubriendo su rostro y dos cascabeles caminaba, usando una larga capa negra de cuello alto con sandalias shinobis.

Los chunin se levantaron, mirando como la persona se puso frente a ellos, al ver que no hablaba, el primer chunni se aclaró la garganta, "Buenos días y bienvenido a Konoha, ¿puedo saber quien es? y ¿el motivo de su visita?" preguntó el chunnin en un tono amable.

La figura levantó la cabeza, mostrando un par de orbes fríos de color azul, "Si… el motivo de mi visita es visitar a alguien especial para mi…. y mi nombre es…" quitándose el sombrero, reveló a un joven de quince años con cabello rebelde de color rubio y una pequeña coleta roja, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla con una sonrisa peligrosa grabada en su rostro.

Los chinin ampliaron sus ojos, dando inconscientemente un paso atrás, la persona frente a ellos sonrió aún más, incluso cuando un grupo de Anbus salió de las sombras para rodearlo con sus armas listas para el ataque.

"...Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el joven dando una reverencia burlona a los shinobis.

Un Anbu con mascara de perro y cabello de color plata enseguida sacó un kunai de tres puntas, lanzándolo a la tierra para incrustarlo frente a él.

Naruto miro como en un parpadeo un hombre rubio con ojos azules apareció, tomando el arma mientras le daba una mirada con ojos entrecerrados.

La entrada norte quedo en silencio, ningún shinobi se atrevía a interrumpir la guerra de miradas de los dos rubios.

Naruto sonrió, extendiendo los brazos como para pedir un abrazo, "Dos años y así me recibes, que mal padre".

Minato entrecerró los ojos, guardando el Kunai en su bolsa ninja, "Usualmente no abrazo a shinobis renegados, debes comprender" dijo el rubio mayor.

Naruto hizo un puchero, bajando los hombros en derrota, "Oh vamos, ¿en serio creías que iba a darle la espalda a Konoha?, me sorprendió cuando pusistes precio a mi cabeza sin embargo" dijo el rubio usando su dedo para simular que se cortaba el cuello.

"¿Crees que es una maldita broma?, eres un ninja renegado, dame una razon para no ejecutarse ahora mismo" dijo Minato alzando el brazo, enseguida sus shinobis se prepararon.

Naruto silvo, mirando a su alrededor, sonriendo miró a su padre, "Bueno una buena razón sería..." dijo antes de aplaudir un par de veces.

Enseguida los tobillos de cada Anbu fueron tomados por un par de manos, sorprendiendo a la Élite antes de ser enterrados hasta la cabeza, solo el Anbu perro escapando por un pelo.

"..Que te sirvo más vivo que muerto Hokage-sama" dijo Naruto sin emociones, mirando a Minato con frialdad.

Minato comenzó a reír, negando con la cabeza miró a Naruto, "Tienes razón, ven tenemos mucho de qué hablar" dijo caminando al interior de la aldea.

"Inu… mata a los que no pudieron escapar, no nos sirven shinobis así" dijo Minato con una sonrisa, aterrado a los ninjas que vieron al ninja perro sacar un kunai.

"Como ordene Hokage-sama".

Pero Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de Minato, "Ora ora padre, no es un poco injusto, además, era obvio que no pueden contra mi, soy tu hijo después de todo" dijo Naruto.

Minato miro a su hijo con una ceja alzada, ¿desde cuando a su hijo le importaba la vida de otros?, sin embargo tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

"Tal vez, Inu dejalos, espero que esta sea una lección, ustedes son la elite shinobi de la hoja" gritó Minato antes de caminar a la torre Hokage, su hijo a su lado con su sombrero de paja girando en su mano.

* * *

[ **Magnolia presente** ]

Naruto despertó de su sueño, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado para despejar las telarañas de somnolencia.

El rubio estaba acostado en el pasto cercas del gremio en construcción, su cabeza descansando en el cómodo pelaje de su amigo lobo Sif que dormía, alzando la vista vio a la sonriente Erza frente a él.

"¿Que ocurre Er-chan?" pregunto el rubio antes de levantarse y estirar su cuerpo, uff esa siesta sin duda fue muy buena.

Erza no contestó, en vez de eso puso un billete frente a la cara de su amigo/futuro novio, Naruto al verlo entrecerró los ojos para leer "Akane resort".

"Así es, tenemos un boleto extra, ¿deseas ir con nosotros?" pregunto Erza sonriendo ligeramente, aún sosteniendo el billete de uno de los más prestigiosos Hotel/casino de Fiore frente a su amigo.

Naruto tomo el billete, habían pasado algunos días de que Erza y su equipo volvieron de su misión, nada difícil, solo acabar con algunos magos oscuros de un poblado.

Durante la misión se encontraron con Loki, y después de una exhaustiva búsqueda del chico pelinaranja, el rubio descubrió que de hecho el playboy era un espíritu estelar, Leo el León.

Parecía que Loki había causado la muerte de su antigua contratista, por lo que fue exiliado del mundo de los espíritus estelares, condenado a morir en la tierra, pero su nueva amiga Lucy logró convencer al Rey de los espíritus estelares para permitir que Loki volviera a ser bienvenido a su casa.

Y henos aquí, Leo como buen amigo les regaló al equipo Natsu unos boletos para ir al Hotel de Akane Resort.

Naruto se tomó el mentón, considerando aceptar la propuesta, "No lo se Erza, creo que aún tengo trabajo que hacer aquí" dijo el Uzumaki, refiriéndose al casi completo gremio reparado a su espalda.

Erza sin embargo negó, "No acepto un no Naruto, ademas, ya has ayudado mucho, un merecido descanso alejado de Mir- quiero decir, alejado de todo el estrés sería bueno" dijo Erza, rogando que Naruto no escuchara parte de su plan.

Naruto no pudo negar las palabras de Titania, el gremio casi estaba listo, así que dando una sonrisa, Naruto se levantó, "Ok Er-chan, agradece a Loki de mi parte, voy a por unas cosas casa" dijo caminando a su hogar, dejando a su amigo Sif seguir durmiendo al lado de la silla donde estaba sentado.

El resto del equipo de Erza miraba la interacción, con Gray entrecerrando los ojos, "Oí Lucy… recuerdo que Loki solo nos dio cuatro boletos" dijo el striper de hielo, boletos para la rubia, el cabeza de llama, Erza y el mismo, Happy no contaba por ser un gato parlante.

Lucy se rasco la cabeza con una expresión de derrota grabada en su rostro, "B-bueno, Erza fue muy inflexible sobre dejar a Naruto una semana solo en el gremio…. es de miedo" se dijo la rubia, Erza había comprado el boleto de Naruto para que los acompañara.

Erza sonrió al ver a Naruto alejarse, una semana sin Mirajane y la otra era lo necesario para ganar el corazón del rubio.

Erza no era una para demostrar sus sentimientos, el usar una armadura a todas horas era prueba de ello, pero cuando se trataba de Naruto, Erza sentia que podia bajar todas sus defensas, y dejar que su corazón se exprese.

Así que sonrió cuando su plan comenzó a ir por el camino que ella trazó, eso fue hasta que vio a Naruto detenerse, (¿Q-que está haciendo?) se preguntó con nerviosismo cuando lo vio caminar a Mirajane.

"N-no se atrevería" pensó Titania, no siendo capaz de escuchar la conversación pero viéndolos reir, con Naruto señalarla, corriendo Titania trato de llegar al par, segura de que Mirajane haría algo para que su plan fracasara.

Mirajane se volteo a ver a Erza, una sonrisa malévola asomándose en su rostro, (Así que Erza quería llevárselo por una semana).

Con una inocente sonrisa Mirajane asintió, "Gracias Naruto-kun, espero que pagar mi boleto no sea una molestia" dijo haciendo que Erza se detuviera.

"No es ninguna molestia, si quieres invita a Elfman y Lisanna yo podría pagar sus boletos, entre más mejor" dijo antes de darse la vuelta y ver a Erza.

"Hey Er-chan, buenas noticias, Mira-chan también quiere venir de vacaciones, espero que no te moleste, no te preocupes, voy a pagar su boleto" dijo dando un saludo de dos dedos y salir a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que empacar.

Erza apretó los dientes, los nudillos de sus guanteletes crujiendo de la fuerte presión, la sonrisa burlona de Mirajane solo aumentaba su furia.

"Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas, adiós Erza" dijo Mirajane dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa, dejando atrás a la furcia Titania.

Natsu que caminaba cercas, no pudo evitar querer enfrentarse a la pelirroja, "Erza pelea contr- **Kyaaaa** " gritó Natsu como niña cuando fue enviado a volar como una pelota de baseball por un enorme garrote de madera por parte de Titania.

"Homerun" gritó Happy al ver a su amigo salir casi de la ciudad de Magnolia

* * *

Iwagakure no sato.

La poderosa aldea escondida entre la roca, una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis, enemigo acérrimo de Konoha y su yondaime, la aldea era guiada por el Sandaime Tsuchikage,

Onoki de las dos escalas, un anciano con una estatura bastante baja. tenía barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares. aunque lo más notable sería la gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas en forma rectangular.

La parte superior de su cabeza está completamente calva, aunque tiene algo de pelo blanco en la parte posterior y los lados de la cabeza, la parte de atrás de la cual se ata con una cinta amarilla en un moño.

Usando la indumentaria del Kage de su pueblo, Onoki era una persona testaruda, duro de carácter y con una voluntad férrea, vivir durante tres grandes guerras shinobis lo convirtió en un hombre lleno de experiencia.

Pero también en un hombre que podía pensar más allá de su odio.

Dejando el papeleo de lado, Onoki se quejó de su espalda, era molesto el envejecer pero inevitable, tomando un merecido descanso del papeleo, abriendo el cajón de su escritorio, sacó un libro bingo, la lista de los shinobis renegados a la alcance de una página.

Abriéndolo en una pagina en especifico para ver a un chico rubio con ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, sonriendole a la cámara sin descaro alguno, incluso no parecía la foto de un ninja con el epíteto de Shinobi Masacre.

Si había algo que Onoki odiaba más que la derrota de Iwa en la tercer gran guerra shinobi, era a la persona responsable de dicha derrota, Minato Namikaze, el maldito destello amarillo de Konoha, su maldito jutsu había causado demasiadas bajas en el campo de batalla, y la destrucción del puente Kannabi solo ayudó a sellar su derrota.

El Tsuchikage estaba tentado en declarar la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi si no fuera por el maldito Minato, pero su paciencia terminó cuando salió a la luz el vástago de su enemigo,

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, un genio como su padre, un chico que ascendió en las líneas ninja hasta ser jounin a los once años, era simplemente ridículo ver al chico escalar posiciones, su único pensamiento era que el maldito mocoso podía llegar a ser la segunda venida de Hashirama.

Pero una buena noticia salió de todo, el ataque de Kyubi no yoko a la aldea de la hoja, fue placentero ver a sus enemigos ser casi aplastados por el Biju.

Onoki estaba muy tentado en mandar a sus shinobis para tomar la cabeza de los vástagos Namikaze ahora que Konoha estaba debilitada, pero aún estaba la posibilidad de que Minato lo estuviera esperando, aún debilitada Konoha tenía a los Sannin y a su Hokage, por lo que se abstuvo de atacar.

Su único consuelo fue saber que Hiruzen Sarutobi murió en el ataque del Bijuu más poderoso, incluso hoy no se sabe como el Kami no shinobi termino sus dias, pero no era algo que le importara al kage.

Onoki se levantó de su asiento, caminando por su oficina sin despegar los ojos del rubio, fue una sorpresa cuando el genio Uzumaki desertó de su aldea a los trece años, inmediatamente Onoki puso precio a la cabeza del rubio menor, pero ninguno de sus shinobis podía siquiera seguir el rastro del mocoso.

Onoki dejo de ver la foto de Naruto, para leer la parte marcada para los familiares.

"Kushina Uzumaki".

El clan Uzumaki, monstruos con una longevidad y vitalidad inigualable, maestros del Fuinjutsu, fueron la razón principal de que la segunda gran guerra shinobi explotara, su creciente poder era algo que a largo plazo llegaría a ser demasiado, y el miedo de que pudieran aliarse con el continente de Ishgar sólo los ponía más nerviosos.

Eso era otra variante, cada persona en las naciones elementales se mantenía alejados de los negocios del continente mágico, recios a siquiera comunicarse, todos excepto los Uzumakis, ellos trataron de convivir con los magos, aprender de la magia y replicarla, compartir culturas con países del continente de Ishgar.

La posibilidad de que tuvieran a un país aliado era preocupante, por eso se mandó a los shinobis de tres grandes aldeas a ejecutar a los Uzumakis.

Pero como unos cobardes los maestros del Fuinjutsu autodestruyeron su hogar, matando a una gran cantidad de shinobis y quemando cualquier secreto de su clan, muy pocos ninjas pudieron escapar del suicidio del clan, y mucho menos Uzumakis.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran tenerlos bajo control en una aldea, esa era la razón por la que Onoki cambio de parecer, mantener al chico con vida era más rentable que solo matarlo por lo que al igual que Kumogakure ofrecido tanto por el hijo de Minato.

Cerrando el libro, Onoki camino a un mapa mundial, los dos grandes continentes que formaban el mundo, en el continente shinobi, había varios puntos rojos que representaban avistamientos de un joven rubio de bigotes.

Varios estaban en Kiri, otros en Kumo, pero la mayoría estaba en pequeñas aldeas, sonriendo el Tsuchikage se giró a su silla, tenía trabajo que hacer, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el chico diera un paso en falso, entonces sería usado como fábrica de bebés, horrible, pero era un mundo cruel.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy y Erza estaban esperando a los últimos dos integrantes de sus vacaciones frente al gremio, puesto que ni Elfman o Lisanna podían ir.

Erza tenía los dientes apretados, tener a Mirajane inmiscuyéndose en sus planes fue un duro golpe, pero aún así sabía que tenía la ventaja, era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que ella era la opción obvia, ¡aún cuando Naruto le cuesta tanto darse cuenta por lo denso que es!.

"Llegamos" dijo Mirajane con ira adornando su tono, al notarlo Erza miró a sus dos últimos acompañantes, solo para darse cuenta de que…

¿Que rayos hace ella aquí?" preguntó Lucy con miedo, ocultándose tras Erza que tenía un tic en la ceja.

"Bueno, me la tope de paso y creí correcto invitarla, no se preocupen es una buena amiga" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

La misteriosa chica se colgó del brazo del rubio, corazones flotando alrededor de la sonriente peliazul, "Oh Naruto-sama, Juvia no sabe cómo agradecerle que la invite" dijo la chica de la lluvia.

Natsu, Gray y Happy no podían comprender lo que pasaba, no sabían que la chica era una ex-maga de Phantom, pero Lucy si que la recordaba, incluso ahora con solo ver a Juvia sentía que se ahogaba.

"¿Entonces es tu amiga?, bueno, con que pagues su boleto no veo problema" dijo Gray subiendo al carro mágico, Natsu tratando de convencer a su amigo peludo de llevarlo volando, aunque Happy parecía querer viajar cómodo.

Lucy miro a las tres mujeres, fuego quemando en las pupilas de cada una, luego sintió la mirada de Juvia sobre su persona, "¿Q-qué?" preguntó con ligero miedo.

Juvia entrecerró los ojos, su mirada de hielo estremeciendo a Lucy, "¿Rival?" preguntó Juvia con un tono glacial.

Lucy se sorprendió y sonrojo antes de ver como Titania y la Demonio se giraban para verla con ojos llenos de interrogación.

Lucy miró a Naruto, era lindo pero ella lo miraba como un amigo, "N-no" gritó antes de lanzarse al carro, enroscándose en una bolita temblorosa con Happy como peluche.

Naruto miro entre las tres, luego al carro mágico, poniéndose ligeramente verde al contemplar el vehículo, "E-Erza, ¿que tal si mejor te doy un kunai y lo pones en Akane Resort cuando llegu- **uff**?" pregunto Naruto antes de recibir un golpe al estómago por parte de Titania.

"No te preocupes yo te cuido" dijo la pelirroja, pateando a distancia a Juvia y tomando al inconsciente rubio sobre su hombro para luego entrar al carro.

"No ,Juvia va a cuidar de Naruto-sama" grito la peliazul siguiendo al par, dejando a Mirajane atrás, "Hey no me dejen" gritó antes de seguir a la chica de cabello azul.

El vehículo se fue, dejando a un lobo gris dormido, un gremio confundido y a un montón de hombres con ira en sus ojos, "Maldito rubio afortunado".

Cana se tomó el mentón, sonriendo al ver a la nueva concursante, "Y…. ¿alguien quiere apostar por la nueva?" pregunto recibiendo sonrisas de algunos nuevos apostadores.

* * *

"Odio los transportes" dijo Natsu colgado de la ventana, el carro mágico estaba a medio camino de Akane Resort,

Gray que estaba sentado al lado del pelirrosa suspiro, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano miró a su alrededor.

Lucy estaba a su lado izquierdo, usando a Happy como peluche, Natsu a su izquierda con su estómago saliéndose, luego estaba Erza frente a él, con un inconsciente Naruto en su regazo, Juvia sentada con un puchero por no poder tener a su (futuro) novio en su regazo, y al final estaba Mirajane con el ceño fruncido al lado de la chica de la lluvia.

Gray se rió un poco, ver a Naruto inconsciente era divertido, el rubio era alguien fuerte, lleno de vida, pero como Natsu tenía el problema de subirse a un transporte, Gray no sabía porque, su mejor conjetura era que se debía a ser ambos Dragon Slayer.

Erza cepillaba los cabellos de Naruto, sus guanteletes fuera para sentir al rubio, una sonrisa relajada al verlo dormir tan plácidamente.

"¿Ese es un Dragón?" pregunto Juvia con incredulidad, señalando la ventana, todos se giraron para ver la mítica bestia

"Emm, creo que solo es una mosca" respondió Erza, antes de continuar a acariciar los rosados cabellos de su…

"¿Que rayos?" pregunto Titania antes de tirar a Natsu de sus piernas, mirando al frente el lugar donde el dragón slayer de fuego estaba, vio a Naruto sentado con Juvia usando su hombro como almohada.

"No se preocupe Naruto-sama, Juvia lo cuidara" dijo antes de sentir como Naruto se puso repentinamente frío.

"¿Eh?" pregunto Juvia alzando la vista para ver al confundido Gray, "¿Como rayos llegue-?" pero fue interrumpido cuando Juvia le dio una bofetada.

"Juvia es novia de Naruto-sama, Gray-san usted es un mal amigo" dijo la peliazul antes de ver la cabeza de 'Su' Naruto-sama descansando en los grandes pechos de Mirajane.

"Duerme Naruto, ya casi llegamos" dijo con picardía, Erza y Juvia con un tic al ver la como Naruto daba una inconsciente sonrisa.

"Ok Mirajane dámelo" gritó Erza tomando el brazo del rubio, "Juvia lo salvara Naruto-sama" gritó corriendo por el chico de bigotes.

Lucy miró a su alrededor mientras usaba a Happy de escudo, el mago de hielo inconsciente con una impresión de la mano de Juvia en su rostro, el pelirrosa tirado en medio del carro con su estómago apenas dentro de su boca, mientras era pisado por Juvia que jalaba un brazo de Naruto que estaba inconsciente, mientras Mirajane y Erza se daban una mirada de reto, con la peliblanca ahogando a Naruto entre sus pechos y Erza jalaba el brazo restante de Naruto.

Lucy miró a la ventana con una mirada de miedo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cómicas "Solo espero que estas vacaciones no se pongan más locas" dijo sin saber que era solo el principio de algo más grande.

 **Fin del capitulo 6.**

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo, lamento si es demasiado corto, comparado con los anteriores, pero era para dar inicio a la saga de la torre del paraíso, espero que les gustara y espero sus comentarios.


	7. ¿Erza?

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**

 **nahummtza2012** : Jejeje, puede ser.

 **Loquin** : El pobre tendrá que hacer algo pronto si quiere sobrevivir.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias wolf.

 **Jonathan486** : Es lo que intento, lanzar toda la carne al asador nunca a sido mi estilo, gracias por comentar.

 **bixsaelm95** : Maldición hombre, me encantaría pero no puedo, deseo poder manejar la historia sin inmiscuir a más mujeres, pero gracias por comentar.

 **Wathever** : gracias.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Como siempre unas excelentes deducciones Sr. Alex, pero tengo que decirle que los secretos que rodean a la historia serán develados a su debido tiempo, lo de Hiruzen se dará a conocer muy adelante, después de los grandes juegos de magia, y lo de la razón de su otra pregunta...no todo es lo que parece.

 **Vulkhanos** : Siempre estoy a favor de probar cosas nuevas o aveces no.

 **DSarcas** : Y la pobre rubia no está en el harem, imagina cómo sería si lo estuviera, tres magas clase S contra una maga de espíritus estelares cuyo espíritu más fuerte (Leo) le tiene miedo a Erza jajaja, pero lo de las actualizaciones bueno e estado inspirado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, (me pregunto si alguien tiene la decencia de leer esto, digo me tardó en escribirlo y todo...aunque yo no lo hago mucho… ¿karma eres tu?).

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Akane Resort

El punto turístico más popular de Fiore, localizado al sur de Magnolia, el Resort se encontraba justo frente a una enorme y hermosa playa, entre sus muchos atractivos, Akane Resort contaba con un el gran parque de atracciones, el hotel de cinco estrellas con uno de los mejores casinos de Fiore localizado en su sótano.

"Wow, este lugar es enorme" dijo Lucy al bajar del vehiculo magico, Gray aún con su mejilla algo roja cargaba al enfermo y pisoteado Natsu.

"Espero que viajar cuatro horas desde Magnolia con esas locas valiera la pena" susurro Gray, temblando al recordar cómo las tres magas peleaban por un pedazo de su amigo.

"No se de lo que estás hablando Gray" dijo Mirajane arreglándose el cabello mientras bajaba del carro, Erza y Juvia siguiéndola detrás con Titania arreglando su abollada armadura, y Juvia limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio.

"Siento que me rompi algo" dijo Naruto saliendo del transporte con su brazo derecho colgando inerte y un ojo morado, el rubio no recordaba que los vehículos fueran tan peligrosos.

Erza aplaudió, llamando la atención de su grupo, y evitar que Naruto hiciera preguntas sin importancia, "Bueno mientras Naruto y yo vamos a registrarnos ¿porque ustedes no van y se divierten?" dijo Erza tomando la mano de…. ¿Natsu?.

"¿Otra vez?" gritó Titania lanzando al pelirrosa a distancia, viendo a lo lejos como Mirajane ya estaba caminando con Naruto a la entrada del hotel con Juvia siguiendolos de cerca.

Con los ojos rojos de furia Erza corrió a los magos, dejando atrás a sus amigos que estaban tratando de desenterrar a Natsu de la arena.

"Esto no promete nada bueno" dijo Lucy con lágrimas rodando por sus ojos, tomando el pie del pelirrosa con la ayuda de Gray.

"Siempre es lo mismo con esas dos" dijo Gray caminando a ayudar a Lucy.

"¿A qué te refieres?" interrogó Lucy.

"Todo el gremio sabe que Naruto les gusta, pero son demasiado orgullosas para decírselo ellas" dijo Gray esforzándose para sacar a la salamandra de la arena.

Lucy miró a Gray de forma interrogativa, "¿Mirajane también?, pero creí que Erza solo consideraba a Naruto un amigo" dijo Lucy por fin sacando a Natsu de la arena.

"Como no, desde hace años Erza tiene algo con Naruto, no era oficial pero el gremio sabía que tarde o temprano los dos acabarían juntos" dijo Gray sin camisa.

Natsu tosio un poco de arena antes de levantarse, "Pero hace como un año y medio Mirajane parecía ganar cariño con Naruto, acercándose lentamente hasta que era muy notorio" continuo Gray.

"¿Y qué dijo Erza?" pregunto Lucy.

Natsu tembló un poco al recordar lo que pasó entre las dos mujeres, "Fue horrible, Erza y Mira pelearon hace seis meses, se enfrentaron cuando Naruto salió de misión, cuando pudimos encontrarlas las dos estaban casi muertas" dijo Natsu, la vista de Erza y Mirajane heridas, cansadas y sin magia peleando a puño limpio en el bosque a su alrededor destruido grabada en su memoria,

"¿Tanto así?" gritó la sorprendida rubia.

"El maestro les obligó a detener su pelea, por lo que las dos acordaron el competir 'pacíficamente' por Naruto" dijo Gray haciendo comillas con los dedos.

"P-pero, alguien no puede ser tan denso con las mujeres" dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu, "Bueno…." dijo no muy segura.

"Le trate de preguntar a Naruto, pero siempre evade el tema, solo se que si no se decide pronto una de las dos va a terminar matando a alguien" dijo Gray.

"Y ahora está la chica Juvia, parece que las cosas se complicaron aún más" dijo Lucy, recordando que la ex-maga de Phantom estaba encariñada con Naruto.

Dando un suspiro, Gray les dio la espalda, caminando rumbo al hotel "Sea como sea, alguien al final saldrá lastimado" dijo con los ojos afilados, un aire de seriedad rodeando al mago de hielo.

"Gray…. tu ropa" el cual se desvaneció por las palabras de Lucy.

"Maldición no otra vez".

* * *

[ **Konohagakure no Sato, tres años antes** ]

Naruto caminaba por las transitadas calles de la hoja, una sonrisa en su bigotuda cara mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de más de uno al encontrarlo en la aldea.

El Uzumaki había terminado su interrogatorio tras un día entero, llevado de la mano por Ibiki Morino e Inoichi Yamanaka, los dos no pudieron encontrar mucho, su mente entrenada podía evitar que cualquier Jutsu del clan de Inoichi o tortura mental del hombre de cicatrices pudiera sacarle información.

Con solo su palabra como prueba, el Hokage había expedido un perdón para Naruto, tachandolo del libro Bingo y restaurandolo a las filas shinobis de la hoja.

Naruto llego a su destino, sonriendo al ver el gran abanico de guerra que adornaba las puertas de entrada del clan co-fundador de la hoja, abriendo las puertas Naruto fue recibido por miradas de sorpresa, deteniendo el movimiento de cualquier persona del clan que lo miraba caminar por las calles.

No fue hasta caminar durante unos minutos cuando se detuvo frente a una gran casa, sonriendo abrió la puerta como si fuera su casa.

Al entrar fue recibido por una mujer cargando una cesta de ropa, de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, muy hermosa, de ojos oscuros y de nariz pequeña. su largo cabello era de una tonalidad azul oscuro con unas cuantas hebras enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón.

La vestimenta era modesta, usando una sencilla camisa de color púrpura, falda roja y un delantal de color amarillo claro.

"Regrese…Madre" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer dejó caer la canasta de ropa, corriendo para abrazar a Naruto, con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos, "B-bienvenido...sochi" dijo con amor.

"Hey Mikoto has visto mi-" dijo un hombre de cabello negro con grandes ojeras marcadas en sus ojos antes de ver a su esposa abrazar a un chico rubio, "Maldición Mikoto, me traicionas y en mi cara" dijo con fingida ira.

Naruto se separó de la pelinegra, acercándose hasta estar frente al hombre, "Buenos días, papá" dijo Naruto antes de ser jalado por el hombre en un abrazo.

"Mocoso, desaparecen dos años, no escribes y ¿no tienes la decencia de abrazar a tu viejo?, nosotros no te educamos así" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vamos Fugaku, dejalo en paz" pidió Mikoto, sonriendo al ver a su marido interactuar con el joven rubio.

"Bueno es mejor que comiences a hablar, pero antes hay alguien que te ha estado esperando" dijo caminando a la sala con su brazo colgado del hombro de Naruto, el rubio rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Entrando por el marco de la sala, Fugaku miro al par de jóvenes que hablaban en el sillón, "Hijos, adivinen quien volvio" pidió el patriarca Uchiha.

Un joven de once casi doce años miró a su espalda, el chico era muy parecido a Fugaku, compartiendo las ojeras marcadas, como cualquier Uchiha contaba con el cabello y ojos de onix, el joven sonrió ligeramente al ver a Naruto.

"Hey Itachi-chan, ¿como has estado?" pregunto pero no recibió respuesta cuando la segunda figura corrió a abrazarlo.

Era una chica de cabello y ojos ónix, compartiendo las características de Mikoto, "Hermano" dijo la pelinegra con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto sonrió, sorprendido de que la chica lo recordara, devolviendo el abrazo Naruto se puso en una rodilla, su corazón lleno de alegría al ser capaz de estar con las personas que llegó a amar, una familia que lo adoptó desde antes de que su madre muriera y que junto a Kushina fueron sus personas preciadas.

"Hola….Sarada".

* * *

[ **Presente** ]

Naruto miraba la gran alberca del hotel mientras descansaba en una silla de playa bajo una gran sombrilla, usando unos shorts color naranja con llamas negras en los bordes, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo resultado de sus años de shinobi, ganando la miradas de más de una mujer, jóvenes y mayores.

Había pasado una hora desde que los magos de Fairy tail se habían registrado en el hotel, Natsu, Gray, Happy y Lucy estaban en la alberca, Naruto por otro lado quería relajarse, pensar en su familia siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

"Naruto-sama, ¿que tal el bikini de Juvia?" Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la chica de cabello azul, al voltear a ver a Juvia, el rubio tuvo que mantener la sangre en su nariz.

Juvia vestía un bikini de dos piezas de color naranja con patrones de remolinos, sus largas piernas a la vista, con la parte inferior del traje de baño metiéndose ligeramente en el trasero, sus pechos apenas contenidos por la pieza de ropa.

Lucy al verla no pudo evitar preocuparse, (Mirajane y Erza están perdiendo) se dijo la rubia mujer, Juvia no le molestaba, pero ella creía que Erza o Mira-chan había ganado el derecho de conquistar a Naruto.

Naruto alzó el pulgar con un sonrojo, "T-te ves muy bien Juvia-chan" la joven de cabello azul sonrió, (La victoria es de Juvia) pensó con una chibi-Juvia bailando en su mente.

"Hola...Naruto-kun" la voz sensual de Mirajane diciendo su nombre por sílabas sonó detrás del rubio, haciendo que Naruto se volteara.

"¿Que ocurreeeeeee?" pregunto Naruto antes de que su cara ganara dos tonos más de rojo.

Mirajane amplió su sonrisa al ver la cara de Naruto, usando la parte superior de un bikini azul unas cuantas tallas menos, provocando que sus pechos parecieran más grandes de lo normal, una sencilla falda traslúcida azul con detalles de flores que cortaba por la izquierda, mostrando su pierna izquierda y tanga azul.

(¡Mira-chan toma la delantera!) gritó Lucy en su cabeza, sorprendida del atrevimiento de la mujer.

Mirajane sin duda llamó la atención de más de un hombre, los cuales babeaban a la vista del cuerpo de la modelo del hechicero semanal, "¿Me veo bien Naruto-kun?" pregunto Mirajane, modelando un poco para el afortunado rubio.

Pero antes de poder responder, Naruto fue interrumpido por un par de manos que untaron bloqueador solar en sus hombros.

Girando su cabeza vio a Erza dándole una sonrisa, "Te puedes quemar si te quedas mucho tiempo bajo el sol" dijo Titania, un marcado sonrojo al estar tan cercas de Naruto, incluso unos tonos menos que su cabello al tocar el duro cuerpo de su interés romántico.

(¡E-Erza!) pensó Lucy en shock, de todas las mujeres, Titania era la última que pensaba que haría algo tan atrevido.

Titania vestía un bikini de dos piezas en color negro, mostrando sus sensuales curvas, siendo sus pechos y caderas las más beneficiadas por el traje de baño.

(Bien jugado Erza) se dijo Mirajane, estaba tan preocupada de mostrarle su cuerpo a Naruto que no pensó en un acercamiento tal.

(La rival de Juvia se le adelantó) la peliazul desprendía vapor de lo furiosa que estaba.

Erza miro al par con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sin dejar de untar bloqueador en la espalda de Naruto, (Yo gano) dijo antes de darle la botella a Naruto, "¿Te importaría?" pregunto Erza, sentados de espalda a Naruto mientras movía su largo cabello rojo.

"C-claro" dijo Naruto ligeramente sonrojado, poniendo un poco de bloqueador solar en sus manos para masajear los hombros y cuello de Titania.

"Naruto-sama, Juvia también quiere" dijo la peliazul, acostándose en una silla al lado del par, levantando sus largas piernas en un intento de seducción.

"No te olvides de mi Naru" sin querer quedarse atrás, la Demonio deshizo el nudo de la parte superior de su traje de baño, acostándose boca abajo para cubrir su parcial desnudez.

(Esto es una guerra) gritó Lucy, más de uno de los hombres presentes fuera de combate por una gran hemorragia nasal.

* * *

[ **Fairy Tail** ]

Makarov Dreyar, el tercer maestro de Fairy tail miraba a sus hijos trabajar, el viejo hombre estaba sentado en una barra improvisada, bebiendo una helada cerveza, junto a al maestro estaba Lisanna atendiendo la barra para los miembros del gremio que tomaban un descanso.

"¿Que ocurre maestro?" preguntó la menor de los Strauss al ver al maestro mirando su tarro lleno.

Makarov vio su reflejo en la cerveza, una mirada preocupada en sus ojos, "Nada, es solo que...ya casi es esa época del año" dijo el maestro con preocupación.

Lisanna miro a un pequeño calendario en la barra, era el mes de marzo, haciendo memoria la peliblanca menor amplió los ojos, "Es verdad, casi es julio" dijo Lisanna con realización grabada en su rostro.

El viejo maestro asintió, bebiendo un poco del tarro antes de dar una exhalación larga, "Ese mocoso le gusta jugar con fuego, solo espero que no le pase nada" dijo el hombre, mirando como el lobo gris Sif se acercó a la barra.

Lisanna al notar al lobo frunció el ceño, "Oh no Sif, te vi dormido todo el tiempo, ve a trabajar y te daré de comer" ordenó la hermana de Mirajane señalando la obra en construcción.

Sif dio un gruñido antes de caminar a la obra, tomando un martillo con el hocico y dirigiéndose a uno de los magos para ayudar.

"Naruto-kun tiene que educar mejor a su compañero, aunque si que es leal" dijo la Strauss, mirando al lobo ayudar a su hermano en cargar algunos valdés con clavos, saltar y trepar entre la construcción para dárselos a otros miembros.

Makarov sonrió con nostalgia, su mente recordando el día que un chico con cabello rubio llegó a las puertas de su gremio con hambre, herido y sucio, sus ojos azules fríos haciendo temblar a cualquier persona que se le acercaba, una sorpresa que con solo dos años en el gremio, la actitud de Naruto cambió enormemente.

"Solo ten cuidado mocoso….. después de todo; esas chicas se volveran locas si algo te pasa jojojo-auch" dijo el maestro de forma pervertida, riendo por la suerte de Naruto, eso fue hasta que Lisanna accidentalmente giro con una tabla en su hombro.

"Ups, lo siento maestro" dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa, su apoyo en su hermana pues no dudaba que Mirajane ganaría el corazón de su futuro cuñado.

* * *

[ **Akane Resort, Casino** ]

El lujoso casino localizado en el sótano del hotel de Akane Resort, a diferencia del parque, el casino era un lugar reservado para el uso exclusivo de las personas registradas en el hotel para su diversión.

Desde máquinas tragaperras hasta mesas de blackjack, el casino era iluminado por las vistosas luces, que encantaban a los clientes por sus vivos colores.

"Nunca había visto a alguien con tanta suerte" dijo Mirajane, de pie detrás de Naruto, usando un vestido blanco con escote, y cortado de la cadera izquierda, mostrando al mundo las mallas de red que enfundaba sus largas piernas y los tacones.

"Naruto-sama es tan genial" dijo Juvia junto a Mirajane, la mujer de la lluvia tenía puesto un vestido azul con tacones.

Dicho rubio estaba sentado en la mesa de dados, una gran cantidad de fichas apilada a su lado, usando un esmoquin negro con un sombrero, "¿Que puedo decir?, ustedes me traen suerte" dijo Naruto, moviendo unos dados en su mano derecha, "¿Me harías el honor?" pidió el rubio poniendo los dados frente a Mirajane.

La peliblanca se acercó a milímetros del puño de Naruto, dando un pequeño soplido.

"Por favor" pidió Naruto repitiendo el proceso con Juvia.

La mujer de la lluvia se emocionó, dando un soplido fuerte en la mano del rubio, como tratando de quitar el soplido anterior.

Naruto lanzo los dados haciendo que rueden por la mesa, alrededor de la mesa, un montón de personas gritando de emoción por el rubio de la suerte.

"Gana el rojo" dijo el empleado sin muchas ganas.

"Wow, ¿que les dije?, jajaja" gritó Naruto, abrazando por los hombros al par de chicas, viendo como su gran cantidad de fichas aumentaba exponencialmente.

Del otro lado en una mesa de poker, Lucy miraba a su compañero rubio desfalcar el casino, "N-Naruto es impresionante" dijo la rubia, notando como los empleados del casino revisaban los dados, incluso cambiandolos para terminar con la racha de la suerte del rubio.

Erza que tenía puesto un elegante vestido negro con largos guantes sonrió, "Naruto siempre ha tenido mucha suerte, me sorprende que lo dejaran entrar en primer lugar" dijo Erza, recordando los días que ella y Naruto iban a casinos fuera de Magnolia por un poco de efectivo.

"Hey Erza…" la pelirroja miró a su compañera, la cual tenía una mirada incómoda, "¿Es verdad que te gusta Naruto?".

Titania fue tomada por sorpresa, adoptando una mirada seria en su rostro, comenzó a jugar con el vaso de licor en su mano.

Lucy al notar el aire alrededor de Erza, decidió explicarse, "Q-quiero decir, se nota que tienes sentimientos por Naruto…¿porque no se lo dices?" pregunto Lucy.

Erza dio una ligera exhalación, su mente, vagando por recuerdos lejanos, "Tengo miedo", fue la sencilla respuesta de Erza.

Lucy se sorprendió, para ella, Erza representaba la confianza en persona, fuerte, tenaz, una mujer que podría hacer llorar al hombre más fuerte, el que dijera que tiene miedo fue impactante.

"Eres Titania, ¿porque debes tener miedo?".

Erza miró a su espalda, viendo a Naruto cantar con Mirajane y Juvia una canción de victoria, " _We are the champion, no one a loser_ ", gritaban con los demás participantes coreando a los ganadores de la noche.

Volviendo a Lucy, Erza le dio una sonrisa triste, "Desde hace tiempo Naruto se convirtió en alguien importante en mi vida, ya sea compitiendo o trabajando en equipo, Naruto logró entrar en mi corazón, sin darme cuenta comencé a contar el tiempo para poder ir al gremio y verlo. pasar tiempo con él, hablar o solo estar juntos" dijo Erza, dando una hermosa sonrisa.

Sin embargo Erza ganó una mirada abatida, "Pero… por alguna razón, Naruto no parece darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, no se que es, pero mi mejor conjetura es que no siente lo mismo por mi".

Lucy comprendió de inmediato, Naruto podría haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Erza, pero jugaba a ser denso para no lastimar a su amiga, "Crees que…tal vez Naruto tenga una novia" pregunto Lucy, no deseando perturbar a su amiga, pero era una opción lógica.

Erza apretó los puños, la idea siempre rondaba por su cabeza, ella sabía del pasado de Naruto, el rubio confiaba tanto en ella que le contó su vida shinobi, tal vez dejó en su pueblo a una novia, o peor, una prometida, la simple idea le resquebrajaba el corazón a Titania, verlo tan alegre con Mirajane y Juvia ya era difícil.

"Esa es la razón por la que trato de acercarme a él, pero tengo miedo de confesar mis sentimientos, de decirle que lo amo, el pesar que me rechaze es doloroso, no quiero alejarlo, pero tampoco deseo ser solo su amiga" dijo Erza.

Lucy tomó la mano de Erza, dándole una sonrisa a su amiga, sus ojos quemando con determinación y sentimientos encontrados, "No te preocupes Erza, te voy ayudare a conquistar a Naruto".

Erza parpadeo, honestamente sorprendida Lucy, suavizando sus facciones al ver la honestidad en las palabras de su amiga rubia, "Gracias Lucy, Yo-".

"Buenas noches señoritas" Erza fue interrumpida por el nuevo repartidor de cartas, mirando al joven, vio a un hombre de cabello rubio y piel morena sonreirle.

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron con incredulidad, "Sho" susurro Erza al ver a su viejo amigo prisionero de la torre del paraiso.

El rubio le dio una sonrisa, barajando las cartas como un profesional, "A pasado tiempo Hermana mayor".

Lucy miró como Erza temblaba, la rubia estaba apunto de hablar cuando escuchó a su espalda un fuerte explosion.

Al darse vuelta Lucy pudo ver que la explosión se generó en la mesa de dados, "Erza, Naruto es-" pero Lucy fue interrumpida cuando una serie de cuerdas se envolvió en sus manos y piernas, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

Erza estaba en shock, sin saber que hacer fue sorprendida por el mismo ataque que a Lucy, permitiendo que las cuerdas se envuelvan por todo su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes hermana, no te vamos a lastimar, Jellal quiere hablar contigo primero" dijo el rubio.

Erza miró a su alrededor, notando a sus viejos amigos, los mismos que con ella fueron prisioneros en la torre del paraíso, "Wally, Simon, Miliana".

El nombrado Simon, puso a Erza en su hombro, guiando el camino a la salida, "Lo siento Erza" murmuró el hombre corpulento.

Titania busco a sus amigos, la mesa de dados estaba en pedazos, Erza no podía encontrar a Natsu o Gray, solo podía ver a Lucy tratando de quitarse las cuerdas.

"Vámonos" dijo Simon guiando el camino.

* * *

Naruto tenía su ropa empapada, una mirada confusa puesta en Juvia, "Emm, ¿que paso?" pregunto Naruto, un segundo estaba desfalcando al casino más importante de Magnolia y al otro estaba siendo expulsado de uno de los más agradables lugares que a estado.

Poniendo las manos en las sonrojadas mejillas Juvia se movió nerviosamente, "Naruto-sama estuvo en el interior de Juvia".

Al ver que no conseguiría respuestas de la peliazul, se giró a la humeante Mirajane.

"¿Pero qué te pasó?" gritó Naruto, la peliblanca tenía algunas partes de su vestido rasgado, hollín adornando su cara, la Strauss miró con furia a Juvia.

"¿Enserio?, no pudistes ayudarme como a Naruto-kun" pregunto Mirajane con ira apenas contenida.

Juvia salió de su mundo, mirando a la peliblanca con una sonrisa, "Solo Naruto-sama puede estar dentro de Juvia" dijo con toda la cara roja por las implicaciones.

"Hey chicas tranquilas, diganme ¿que rayos pasó?" preguntó Naruto hasta que escuchó a Lucy correr a su espalda con Natsu y Gray.

"Naruto secuestraron a Erza y Happy". gritó Lucy antes de detenerse por el aura negra que desprendía Naruto, el rubio miro a Lucy haciendo que los tres magos temblarán de miedo al ver las pupilas de Naruto perderse en un demoníaco brillo rojo.

" **Dime Lucy…** " la rubia casi se desmaya del miedo por la voz de ultratumba de Naruto, " **...¿Quien tuvo las pelotas?** " preguntó con una sádica mueca que mostraba sus colmillos.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**.

* * *

Buenas tardes hermosos lectores, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, unas aclaraciones, aún cuando Sarada llamo a Naruto hermano no significa que ella aparecera, tengo en mente alguien más para el papel de hermana menor, aunque falta mucho para que eso ocurra.

Y con este capitulo comienza la saga de la torre del paraíso, esperen acción, suspenso y más secretos alrededor del rubio de bigotes.

Por favor dejen su comentario eso me es de mucha ayuda, gracias y buenas noches.


	8. La torre del paraíso

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **Wathever:** Gracias.

 **UltronFatalis** : Si bueno, Sarada estaba en Konoha, por lo que no podría ingresar a Fiore, y lo de Konoha se explicará adelante.

 **Vulkhanos** : Tal vez, no me gusta hablar de más, pero es una razón lógica, pero hay más.

 **Jonathan486** : Es verdad, jajajaja, espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

 **nahummtza2012** : No es que no me guste, pero en mi mente ya estoy con la visualización de que solo estarán estas tres, no quiero perder el foco de atención y acabar con solo porno, para eso está mi otro fic.

: Te agradezco el apoyo, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado.

 **DSarcas** : En eso concordamos, aunque hay una sorpresa para el capítulo.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias Wolf.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Los recuerdos son como pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas para que los lectores puedan ver el panorama, pero sin marcar lo obvio, los Uchihas y su relación con Naruto se contará en capítulos posteriores, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo.

 **Loquin** ; Te lo agradesco, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Comienza.**

* * *

La torre del paraíso.

Una enorme estructura construida por antiguos seguidores de Zeref a base de esclavitud, localizada al sur de Fiore en una pequeña isla en medio del mar.

"Maldito Naruto, nos dejastes atrás" gritó Gray, el mago de hielo cargaba a Natsu, ayudándolo a bajar del pequeño barco que usaron para dar caza a los secuestradores de su amiga pelirroja, junto al par estaba Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane y Happy.

"No sabía que alguien podía correr tan rápido…. ¡y sobre el agua!" gritó Lucy, la rubia había sido sorprendida cuando su compañero ex-shinobi comenzó a correr a velocidades de vértigo a la dirección dónde podía percibir la esencia de Erza, si no fuera por Juvia y su magia de agua, Naruto bien pudo haberlos dejado a horas de distancia.

"¿Qué ocurre?, Naruto-kun" pregunto Mirajane de pie junto a Naruto, el cual tenía una mirada seria al ver la torre, recuerdos de Erza contando su dura vida esclavizada en la torre del paraíso volviendo a su cabeza, con los puños apretados Naruto se volvió a ver a la mayor de los Strauss, "No es nada, estuve explorando mientras no estaban, no parece haber entrada" informo Naruto, muy tentado a usar su 'llave universal rasengan'.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera dar una idea la ex-maga de Phantom salió del agua, "Juvia encontró un pasaje por debajo".

"Buen trabajo Juvia" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Juvia se giró a ver a Mirajane con una sonrisa de superioridad, haciendo que la peliblanca ganara un tic.

"¿Porque yo también?" dijo Lucy al ver que Juvia le daba la misma sonrisa.

"Juvia es más útil que sus rivales".

Naruto miró a sus compañeros antes de asentir, "Bien, suena como un plan, todos sigan a Juvia, yo iré por la parte de afuera".

Natsu estaba apunto de chistar cuando recordó que no contaba con su compañero felino, así que confiando en Naruto los magos se metieron al agua, Mirajane quedándose un momento para sonreirle a Naruto, "Suerte Naruto-kun" dijo plantando un beso a Naruto muy cerca de los labios, provocando inmediatamente que los magos en el agua dieran un aullido de dolor por el repentino calor provocado por la enfurecida Juvia.

Sonriendo como un tonto, Naruto le dio un pulgar arriba a la mayor de los Strauss, "No te preocupes, Mira-chan, cuida a los demás" dijo el rubio antes de caminar por la parte de afuera, plantando sus pies en la pared de la torre para correr en vertical, sorprendiendo a Lucy y Juvia que no sabían de esa habilidad de Naruto.

* * *

[ **Konohagakure no sato tres años antes** ]

La noche cayo en Konoha, cubriendo todo en una manta de oscuridad, casi todos los civiles se habían ido a dormir ya, solo unos pocos shinobis que patrullaban por los tejados se podían ver.

Una figura estaba recargada contra la pared de la torre Hokage, su rostro cubierto por una capucha solo dejando ver ligeramente las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

El hombre sacó un reloj, viendo que eran las doce y cuarto lo guardo, sonriendo se despegó de la pared para comenzar a caminar por la calle, sacando una pequeña lista de nombres, "Ustedes querían un demonio…." la sonrisa del hombre se amplió hasta casi dividir su rostro, "Yo les daré su demonio".

En otra parte de la aldea en la zona sur, otra figura encapuchada estaba sentado en un banco, sus dedos entrelazados con sus brazos descansando en sus rodillas, el hombre de bigotes noto a otra figura vestido exactamente como él.

El otro encapuchado asintió, haciendo que el clon se levantara, "Showtime" dijo con una sonrisa.

En la casa del Hokage, Minato bebía un poco de vino, sentado en un confortable sillón frente a la chimenea, "Sabes, aún no me has dicho, ¿dónde estuvistes estos dos años?" dijo Minato.

La persona a la que se dirigía era Naruto, que tomaba vino, sentado en el sillón junto a Minato con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Desde cuando te importa?, ¿no fuistes tu el que me negó como su hijo?, incluso me sorprende que me dejes estar aquí" dijo Naruto, jugando con la copa en su mano.

Minato bufo, recargando la cabeza contra el puño izquierdo, "Digamos que dos años sin mi primogénito me abrieron los ojos, Boruto te extraño mucho por cierto" dijo Minato con una sonrisa cruel.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, su 'Padre' sabía muy bien dónde golpearlo, Boruto, su hermano menor, Naruto lo quería mucho, era una de las razones de volver, con cuatro años el hijo de Kushina se parecía mucho a Naruto, sin embargo su cabello era rubio totalmente, no bicolor como el de su hermano mayor.

"Me encantaría creerte Minato, pero desde los seis años no vengo tragándome tus mentiras" dijo Naruto dejando la copa de vino en la mesita entre ellos.

Minato comenzó a reír, mirando a su hijo con ligera molestia, "Vamos Naruto no seas cruel, recuerdo que tu querías ser como yo cuando eras un niño".

"Eso fue hasta que me di cuenta del monstruo que eres" dijo Naruto.

Minato se levantó, mirando con ojos furiosos a su hijo, "¿Monstruo yo?, no olvides quien es la aberración de la naturaleza Uzumaki, algo como tu no deveria existir, fui demasiado piadoso con Kushina porque la amaba y por eso te deje vivir, así que no tientes tu suerte demonio, que no eres tan importante como crees".

Naruto se quedo callado, mirando al rubio mayor con ojos fríos, Minato devolviéndole la mirada con su instinto asesino llenando la habitación, si Naruto podía sentirlo estaba haciendo nada para demostrarlo.

El Uzumaki cortó el contacto visual, sonriendo mientras metía la mano al interior del abrigo, Minato tensandose inmediatamente mientras llevaba su mano a su bolsa ninja para tomar un kunai.

Pero Minato se abstuvo de atacar cuando vio a Naruto sacar una pequeña paleta roja.

"No recuerdo que 'amor' es utilizar a alguien y los secretos de su clan para sobresalir como shinobi" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, provocando a Minato crujir sus dientes de ira.

"Rasengan, Hiraishin, Shiki fuin, técnicas que sin la ayuda de mi madre y su clan nunca hubieran visto la luz, los Senju hicieron lo mismo con Mito Uzumaki al usarla como Jinchuriki para sellar al Kyubi, Konoha siempre se termina beneficiado con las creaciones del clan Uzumaki" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Minato tuvo suficiente, tomando al rubio por la chaqueta lo levantó para tenerlo frente a él, "Tienes valor para insultar a la hoja, dame una razón para no matarte, Boruto seguro se entristece, pero es más como yo que tu" dijo Minato con un kunai presionando la garganta de Naruto.

El Uzumaki sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, "Realmente no tengo alguna, odio a Konoha, me quitaron a mi madre y ahora tratan de quitarme a la única familia que realmente amo a Kushina y a mi" dijo recordando a la familia Uchiha.

"Aunque solo tengo una cosa que decir" dijo Naruto antes de que Minato le cortara el cuello.

"¿Que?'.

Mirando a Minato con una sonrisa similar a la de un zorro, Naruto se rió, "Tus sellos de seguridad son una vergüenza para el Fuinjutsu" dijo Naruto antes de explotar en una bocanada de humo.

Minato amplio sus ojos, "Un maldito clon" gruño, pero una serie de explosiones captaron su atención.

Parpadeando al monumento Hokage, Minato apareció sobre la cabeza esculpida de Hiruzen, mirando como varias casas de su amada aldea ardían en llamas, "Maldito demonio".

Minato pudo ver como una figura encapuchada salía de la torre Hokage con un enorme pergamino, reconociendolo inmediatamente como el rollo secreto de los Hokages anteriores, "Ese bastardo, debí haberle cortado la garganta cuando nació".

"Hokage-sama" Minato escuchó a su estudiante gritar, volteando a su espalda pudo ver a un grupo de Anbus caer en una rodilla, con Inu comandando a los cuatro shinobis de élite.

"Inu Informe" demandó Minato, sin esperar comenzó a saltar entre edificios para darle caza al rubio menor.

El grupo de Shinobis siguió a su Hokage, con el peliplata pegado a Minato, "Se reportó una serie de avistamientos de personas encapuchadas, los guardias avisaron a la Anbu, pero al parecer eran señuelos, una gran cantidad de civiles han muerto, Danzo-sama fue encontrado en su casa muerto, no parece haber sido envenenado o haber sufrido algún ataque al corazón, también..." informó el Anbu perro, deteniéndose en la última parte.

Minato apretó los dientes, maldiciendo lo estúpido que fue, ¿como pensó que un grupo de Anbus serían suficientes para vigilar al maldito mocoso?, era un Anbu a los trece años maldita sea.

"¿Qué más?" preguntó Minato al ver la dificultad para hablar de su viejo estudiante.

"Al parecer los civiles asesinados fueron todos los testigos" dijo Inu con pesar.

Minato se detuvo de saltar, los únicos testigos que se le ocurrían eran los que Danzo presentó para decirle que el clan Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado, eran civiles y shinobis, pero el que Inu le dijera que estaban muertos significaba que el que provocó todo esto tenía documentos con clasificación S, si caían en manos de alguna de las otras grandes aldeas shinobis, Konoha bien podría prepararse para una cuarta gran guerra ninja.

"Nueva orden, encuentren a Naruto Uzumaki, usen fuerza letal si es necesario, no permitan que deje la aldea" ordenó el rubio, antes de que un par de pelinegros Anbu, se le unieron,

"Hokage-sama, Naruto a sido visto en la piedra de los caídos" informó un joven Anbu con máscara de cuervo, el Anbu tigre a su lado asintió.

Minato los reconoció de inmediato, Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, el rubio Hokage no confiaba en el par, ellos eran muy apegados a Naruto, "Ya escucharon, siganme" ordenó Minato, saltando por los tejados con los Anbu detrás de él.

Itachi y Shisui se quedaron mirando a su líder salir, "¿Porque Naruto haria algo como esto?" preguntó Shisui con un poco de pesar.

Itachi no contesto, mirando abajo para contemplar algunos cadáveres tirados en el suelo.

" _Yo me encargare de que la verdad salga, después de todo, ¿qué clase de hermano mayor sería si no defiendo a mis hermanitos?_ ".

Las palabras de Naruto retumbaron en la cabeza de Itachi, (¿Esto es a lo que te referias?, hermano) se preguntó, mirando los cielos para ver la roja roja que adornaba el cielo.

* * *

Minato y el grupo Anbu llegó a la zona reservada para honrar a los shinobis caídos en Konoha, un medio del lugar era una enorme piedra con nombres grabados, y encima de ella estaba Naruto sentado, una paleta en la boca y el rollo secreto atado a su espalda baja.

Al ver llegar a Minato y su comitiva Anbu, Naruto no pudo evitar reír, "Wow, para ser el hombre más rápido del mundo seguro te tomastes tu tiempo".

Minato no hizo caso a las burlas del rubio menor, en cambio alzó el brazo derecho, "Uzumaki Naruto, se te encuentra culpable de traición, tu sentencia; la muerte".

Los Anbu desenfundaron sus armas, listos para matar al hijo del Hokage, algunos sonriendo tras su máscara pues el mocoso nunca les agradó.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, no solo Anbus, también habían llegado Jounin y chunnin, rodeándolo en un perfecto círculo.

"(Suspiro), Un mundo de guerra nunca me a gustado, la paz es un sueño aquí, el ser un shinobi es solo una maldición" dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

Los ninja saltaron al ataque, armas lista para apuñalar, Naruto no se movió, incluso cuando estaban a centímetros de él.

"Adiós" dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, desapareciendo en un parpadeo justo antes de ser apuñalado.

"No" dijo Minato con los ojos llenos de ira, "Nononononono, ¿como sabe ese jutsu?" gritó el Hokage en furia pura.

* * *

[ **Presente** ]

Los magos de Fairy tail terminaron de noquear a otro grupo de seguidores de Jellal, tras un corto viaje por debajo del agua, pudieron llegar a una sala, aunque al entrar se encontraron con los guardias del mago oscuro.

"Juvia se pregunta, ¿porque su rival en el amor fue secuestrada?" dijo la peliazul.

Mirajane que dejaba el cuerpo inconsciente de otro mago caer, se puso a pensar, "Mmm, no lo se, Erza es muy reservada con su pasado, creo que Naruto-kun sería el único que lo sabe" dijo la hermosa modelo, antes de tener que mover su cabeza para esquivar una bala de agua.

"(Suspiro) No creo que sea tiempo Juvia" dijo Mirajane con el ceño fruncido, la peliazul tenía los cachetes inflados en un lindo puchero.

"Juvia no olvidará su atrevimiento Mirajane-san, Naruto-sama es el novio de Juvia".

La peliblanca ganó un tic en el ojo caminando hasta estar frente a la peliazul, sus ojos tirando rayos a la otra.

"Entiende esto Juvia, Naruto no es tu novio, apenas y te conoce, mientras que Erza y yo hemos estado con él durante años, ¿porque piensas que tienes alguna posibilidad?" dijo Mirajane.

Juvia bacilo en su mirada, "N-no importa, el amor no es cuestión de tiempo, Juvia sabe que le gusta a Naruto-sama, y eso es lo único que le importa".

Mirajane se molesto, años compitiendo contra Erza, solo para que llegue una cualquiera y quiera quitarle a su futuro novio, bueno ella no era conocida como la Demonio por nada.

Pero antes de poder hablar una cabeza roja pasó frente a ellos, "Erza" dijo Lucy provocando que Titania se detuviera para ver a sus amigos.

"¿Que están haciendo aquí?" preguntó con enojo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

El striper de hielo cruzo los brazon con el ceño fruncido."¿Que no es obvio?, venimos a rescatarte" dijo Gray.

"Y también a Happy" dijo Natsu.

Erza sacudió la cabeza, debió pensar que sus compañeros de gremio intentarían algo así, aunque sintió un poco de dolor al no ver a Naruto entre ellos, "No importa, vuelvan al gremio, yo voy por Happy, seguramente está con Miliana" dijo pero Mirajane tomo su brazo.

"De eso nada Erza, ¿que está pasando aquí?" preguntó pero Erza jalo su brazo liberándose del agarre.

"No es su problema, esto es algo que tengo que resolver sola" pero sus amigos no hicieron caso.

"Bueno será mejor que Juvia avise a Naruto-sama" dijo la peliazul sonriendo, pero fue detenida por Lucy que la detuvo al tomarla de la muñeca.

"¿N-Naruto está aquí también?" pregunto Erza con un ligero sonrojo, haciendo que Mirajane cruzara los brazos por debajo del busto.

"Es obvio, Naruto está subiendo por afuera de la torre, dijo que te saquemos a ti y a Happy de aquí" dijo Mirajane, recordando el plan.

Erza apretó los puños, sabiendo muy bien que Naruto tenía la intención para destruir la torre de una vez por todas.

Viendo la cara de determinación en cada uno de sus compañeros, Titania no pudo evitar suspirar, "Les contare algo, algo que solo el Maestro y Naruto saben…" dijo Erza con sus ojos reflejando dolor.

"Hace muchos años, cuando era una niña…" comenzó Erza, les contaría a sus amigos su pasado, pues no había razón para ocultar, después de todo, ellos fueron lo suficientemente temerarios para ir en su ayuda.

* * *

Fuera de la torre, Naruto corría en vertical, el rubio había recorrido la mitad del camino, su cabello y ropa moviéndose por el fuerte viento.

Pero Naruto se detuvo de repente, mirando a la distancia a un hombre con los pies plantados en la pared.

"¿Qué demonios?" se dijo Naruto pues a los magos les era imposible usar magia para sostenerse en las paredes.

Un hombre muy alto, fornido y musculoso, de piel morena y con la cabeza rapada. tenía una sola ceja y labios gruesos, vestido con una chaqueta negra como de cuero con bordes dorados, pantalón gris y una tela blanca que usaba como faja, en sus pies llevaba vendas blancas.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, mirando en la faja del hombre un protector de frente con el símbolo de la roca tachado con una línea horizontal.

"Así que tu eres al que Jellal tanto teme, Leviatán de Fairy tail, también conocido como shinobi masacre Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el hombre sin ninguna emoción, tensando a Naruto al ser descubierto.

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto Naruto, consciente de que hablaba con un shinobi renegado de Iwagakure.

El hombre se trono el cuello, haciendo crujir sus nudillos al ver a Naruto, "Daz bones, ex-shinobi de Iwa, no creías que eras el único que huiría a un lugar como Fiore para escapar de su aldea, ¿o si?" pregunto el hombre fornido.

Naruto saco un par de kunais, sosteniendolos en un agarre inverso, el hombre no hizo más que mover los dedos.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas?, ¿porque trabajas para Jellal?" pregunto Naruto, tratando de sacar toda la información posible.

Daz se mantuvo estoico ante el escrutinio de Naruto, "Jellal contrató a mi gremio para matar a cualquier persona que se acerque a la torre, pero me interesa ver lo que puede hacer el hijo del Yondaime" dijo Bones adoptando una pose de batalla.

Naruto no espero más respuesta, lanzó los kunais antes de hacer una serie de sellos con las manos, " **Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu** ".

Al instante los dos kunais se convirtieron en más de cien, el hombre se quedo en guardia, dejando que las armas punzo cortantes llegarán.

 **Clink, clink, clink clank.**

Naruto amplio los ojos al ver como su ataque impactó la piel del hombre, haciendo un sonido de metal chocando contra metal, Daz no se movió en ningún momento.

Al ver sus armas regresar por la gravedad, Naruto canceló el ataque, haciendo a los kunais explotar en bocanadas de humo, dejando dos kunais solitarios que fueron tomados por Naruto.

"¿C-cómo?" pregunto Naruto.

El asesino mostró sus manos, cuchillas formadas por el interior de los dedos, "Soy el último de mi clan, un kekkei genkai que nos permite ser duros como el acero, dejame presentarme correctamente, soy Daz Bones, 'El hombre cuchilla'" dijo antes de que en sus pies salieron un par de cuchillas similares a patines.

Con una velocidad alarmante, Daz se deslizó por la torre, viajando con sus dedos apuntando a la garganta del rubio.

Naruto fue rápido, y pudo escapar al agacharse, girando en las manos el par de kunai antes de incrustarlos en el estómago del hombre.

 **CRACK**

Solo para que el par de armas se rompieran como palillos al golpear la dura piel del moreno.

"Es inútil" sentenció Daz Bones, alzando la pierna derecha la cual ganó un filo similar a una espada por el interior.

Naruto dejó de bombear chakra a sus pies, cayendo por obra de la naturaleza y evitando el corte del hombre, que rompió un poco del concreto de la torre.

Deteniendo su caída al pegarse de nuevo a la torre. Naruto aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, poniendo sus manos justo frente a su boca.

" **Mizuryu no hoko** ".

El tifón de agua salió disparado contra el asesino, que cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho se preparó para el ataque.

Daz bajo los brazos en un rápido movimiento, dividiendo el agua por la mitad la cual pasó inofensiva por los lados del hombre uniceja.

"Necesitas más que agua para-" dijo pero fue interrumpido cuando Naruto ya estaba frente a él con una bola de chakra en la mano derecha.

" **Rasengan** " gritó impactando el orbe giratorio en el estómago de Bones.

Sin embargo su ofensiva tuvo poco efecto, pues la masa de chakra no penetró la piel del hombre como normalmente lo haría, solo rasgando la dura superficie de acero del rapado que apenas registró el ataque.

"¿Es todo?" preguntar antes de lanzar un corte con su brazo convertido en cuchilla.

Naruto apenas escapó, su brazo derecho dejando correr un poco de sangre resultado de su lentitud, "Tsk, esto se está complicando" dijo el Uzumaki.

* * *

Dentro, Mirajane, Juvia y Lucy corrían por los pasillos de la torre del paraíso, ¿la razón?, el amigo de Erza, Sho, convirtió a Titania en una carta, jurando detener a Jellal tras enterarse de la verdad, Natsu salió corriendo por Happy, mientras tanto Gray dio caza al Dragón Slayer.

"Atrapada con las rivales de Juvia, ¿porque Juvia no pudo acompañar a Naruto-sama?" se quejó la linda peliazul por novena vez, provocando un suspiro de desaliento de Lucy y un gruñido de Mirajane.

Entrando a una nueva habitación, la peliblanca del grupo tuvo suficiente, "Por última vez, Naruto-kun no es tu-" pero Mirajane fue interrumpida por el sonar de una guitarra eléctrica.

"Woooow baby, mira lo que tenemos aqui, un trio de putas que haré mis súcubos yeaaaaa".

Las tres inmediatamente ganaron una mirada molesta al contemplar al tipo punk con guitarra, de largo cabello y maquillaje barato.

"Ok, yo me encargo" dijo Mirajane, lista para liberar tensión al golpear hasta la inconsciencia al pequeño bastardo.

Pero el Punk negó, tocando algunas notas antes de señalar al trío, "No lo creo bitch, antes tienen que escuchar mi música del infierno, yeaaaaaa" gritó, el ruido de la guitarra ahogando los gritos del hombre.

Las tres se cubrieron los oídos, el estruendoso ruido provocando una jaqueca en las chicas.

Mirajane abrió sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar el dolor del ruido que el mago oscuro llamaba música, "¿Ehh?, parece que no funcionó en la puta peliblanca" la mayor de los Strauss miro al Punk, confundida por sus palabras.

"¿De que estas hablando?" dijo Mirajane, pero sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a su compañera, y Juvia al lado del guitarrista, totalmente cambiadas, usando ropa gótica y maquillaje, Lucy con su cabello atado en una coleta desproporcionada con ropa muy reveladora, haciendo unos cuernos con sus mano derecha al igual que Juvia.

"Hell yeah Baby" gritó Lucy y Juvia.

"Lucy, Juvia" dijo Mirajane, pero no pudo continuar hablando cuando Juvia lanzó una filosa cuchilla de agua la cual fue esquivada hábilmente por Mirajane.

"¡Callate puta!" grito Juvia lanzando más ataques de agua, Lucy usando su látigo para atacar, aunque la Strauss parecía poder esquivar bien.

"Esta es mi magia Baby, las mujeres que escuchan mi música se convierten en mis súcubos, ahora zorras, maten a esta perra por no apreciar mi maravillosa sonata" gritó el mago oscuro, señalando a Mirajane.

La peliblanca no hizo más que sonreír, muy cruelmente al ver a los tres, a su espalda un aura oscura se comenzó a formar, "Ara…¿no les parece conveniente?, ahora Naruto-kun no me puede culpar si le rompo a Juvia 1 o 33 huesos".

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**

* * *

Wow, gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que disfrutaran el capitulo tanto como yo escribiendo, se que dije el no utilizar a personajes de one piece, pero me pareció mejor que crear un OC, nunca me han gustado, así que les deseo buenos días.


	9. Amigas

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **nahummtza2012** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente aprecio que dieras tu opinion, ahora para responder a sus preguntas.

1.- No esperes que revele algo tan importante, jejeje.

2.- Está en camino de actualizarse, 50%, aunque estoy trabajando en un proyecto, y "Lujuria en la hoja" no se escribe solo, (Si sabes a lo que me refiero).

3.- Creo que se debe a que no soy muy conocido, también que al ser un fic en español no muchos los leen.

Gracias y buenas tardes.

 **Vulkhanos** : Negativo, el introducir a Daz Bones se debe a que no me gustan los Oc, e introducir a alguien de las naciones elementales (Canon) no está en mis planes, gracias y buenas tardes.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Mi amigo, eres todo un conspirologo, no confirmo nada pero wow, en el capítulo encontrarás algo que tal vez confirme o no tus teorías, te agradezco tu comentario y buenas noches.

 **Jonathan486** : Jejeje, tienes razón, aunque espero no decepcionar tu sed de sangre con el capítulo.

 **Wathever** : Tal vez termine haciéndote caso.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Era necesario, gracias.

 **DSarcas** : Trato de hacer que el rubio no lo tenga tan facil, seria aburrido un super Naruto desde el principio, gracias y te deseo buenos días.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

[ **Fuera de la torre del paraiso** ]

Naruto corría alrededor de la torre, un par de kunais con viento arremolinado alrededor, usando el elemento cortante como espadas para escapar de las cuchillas mortales de Daz Bones.

Daz lanzó su pierna transformada en una espada, el rubio apenas pudo escapar de la decapitación al agacharse, levantándose para cortar en X el pecho de Bones, pero el filo no fue suficiente para cortar la dura piel.

"Demonios" gritó el rubio cuando el rapado bajo las dos manos con sus dedos convertidos en cuchillas, Naruto apenas siendo capaz de parar el ataque al poner los kunais por encima de su cabeza.

"Débil" dijo Daz, aumentando la presión, provocando que la pared dónde estaban parados comenzará a agrietarse.

Naruto apretó los dientes, sus armas crujiendo por el peso ejercido, bombeando chakra a sus brazos logró empujar los brazos del hombre, girando en su propio eje Naruto dio una patada al estómago de Daz, no haciéndole daño pero suficiente para empujarlo.

Viendo su desventaja Naruto corrió a una ventana cercana, rompiendo el cristal con las piernas para entrar, el asesino corriendo tras del rubio.

Al entrar, Naruto se encontró con un amplio cuarto iluminado, unas escaleras de subida a la derecha y bajada por la izquierda, un gran pilar en el medio de la habitación, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir apreciando cuando se vio obligado a rodar fuera del camino de la pierna navaja de su perseguidor.

"Para alguien que es calificado como un shinobi rango S, dejas mucho que desear" dijo Daz.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, el hombre tenía razón, desde que vivía en Fiore se había acostumbrado a pelear contra magos que muchas veces no podían igualar a un shinobi rango A, incluso cuando seguía entrenando mas , pelear contra shinobis entrenados era muy diferente a un mago oscuro.

"Je, no me subestimes idiota, es la regla número uno de un shinobi" dijo Naruto antes de correr contra Daz, dicho hombre lo imitó, encontrándose con Naruto en medio, enfrascados en un combate de Kenjutsu, Naruto y sus kunais contra Daz y su cuerpo de hierro.

Un corte de Naruto fue recibido por el pecho de Bones sin causar daño, la patada decapitadora del rapado fue bloqueada con el arma derecha del rubio el cual dio una serie de estocadas con el kunai en su izquierda, pero no causaba más que pequeños raspones.

Bones se cansó de los ataques sin sentido de Naruto, convirtiendo sus manos y dedos en cuchillas el asesino lanzó su brazo derecho.

" **Sparkle** (Destello)".

Naruto apenas pudo poner su kunai izquierdo para bloquear el corte, "Grrrr" pero gruño cuando cinco largas líneas aparecieron sobre su hombro, cortando ligeramente su carne y ropa, dejando salir sangre.

No terminando con su ataque, Daz puso sus muñecas juntas, lanzando sus brazos contra Naruto, " **Sparkling Daisy** (Margarita brillante)".

El Uzumaki bloqueo el ataque al poner los kunais en cruz, sin embargo las armas se rompieron por la presión, dando un tajo en el pecho de Naruto con forma de X, incluso la pared detrás del rubio fue guillotinada.

El rubio gritó de dolor al sentir su carne cortada, sangre manchando el piso, Naruto apenas saliendo del camino de otro corte del asesino.

Naruto puso su mano en el pecho para detener el sangrado, dejándose caer en una rodilla, "Ah...ah...ah...m-maldición" dijo Naruto al ver su sangre correr entre sus dedos

El ex-shinobi de Iwa se quedo estoico, devolviendo sus dedos a la normalidad, "No importa que tan fuerte eres, no puedes vencer el acero".

Naruto apretó los dientes, tomando un kunai de su bolsa trasera y poniéndolo frente a Daz, hizo un par de sellos con una mano, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** (Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)".

De la boca de Naruto salio disparada una gran bola de fuego, el ataque no perturbó a Bones que se puso en una posición de defensa, " **Spider** (Araña)".

El ataque ígneo pasó la piel de acero de Daz, que no registró dolor, solo un poco de ropa quemada, "Idiota, fuego tan débil no puede hacer nada contra el acero más fuerte".

Pero el rubio lo ignoro, tomando el kunai al rojo vivo para ponerlo en la herida que tiraba más sangre, "Graaaaa, duele como una perra".

Bones vio como el Uzumaki se levantó, sus ojos azules gritando determinación, "Ufff, bien, hora de ponerse serio" dijo Naruto desgarrando el resto de su camisa y abrigo, dejando ver su cuerpo trabajado, la marca del gremio de color escarlata con borde blanco tatuado en el pectoral izquierdo.

Naruto golpeo un sello en su costado derecho, haciendo aparecer un par de katanas negras que tomó en un agarre inverso,

Sin esperar los dos se lanzaron al ataque, Naruto sosteniendo sus katanas en X mientras Daz convertía sus brazos en filosas navajas.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss estaba en problemas.

Al principio la sexy maga/camarera/modelo de Fairy tail penso que podia tomar a Lucy y Juvia sola, golpearlas a la inconsciencia y divertirse en golpear a la peliazul un rato.

Pero rápidamente su plan falló cuando las dos magas hipnotizadas peleaban en perfecta sincronía, cualquier avance contra Lucy era rápidamente contrarrestado por el apoyo de Juvia y viceversa, el Punk se reía de su desgracia, provocando que Mirajane se molestara, como resultado se volvía más predecible.

"Puerta de la vaca ábrete: Tauro" gritó Lucy sin ningún respeto, en un brillo dorado el espíritu de la constelación bovino apareció, "Lucy-chan, Nice body" dijo Tauro con ojos en forma de corazón.

Lucy se rió, cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus pechos, dejando a Tauro ver una gran cantidad de su ya muy revelador escote, "Verdad, ahora si quieres un poco de mi, mata a esta perra" gritó Lucy señalando a Mirajane.

"Muuuuuuu" gritó el Bobino, su hacha lista para recortar a la Demonio.

Sin embargo Mirajane se movió ligeramente a la derecha, dejando que el hacha gigante se incrustara en el piso, "Lo siento" dijo la peliblanca, moviendo su brazo hacia atrás con su mano formando un puño, dicho brazo se lleno de escamas, dedos cambiando en garras de color dorado.

"Oraaaaaa" gritó Mirajane impactando su puño en el estómago del espíritu estelar, los ojos de Tauro ampliándose por el dolor, incluso escupiendo saliva, todo antes de que saliera volando contra la pared, donde se quedo incrustado.

Lucy y Juvia miraron entre Mirajane y el lugar dónde Tauro estaba, una mirada nerviosa pues no esperaban que la amable camarera fuera tal monstruo, "Y….¿quién sigue?" dijo la Demonio, con su brazo aún cubierto de las escamas de su Satan soul.

"¿Que están haciendo perras?, maten a la ingrata musicaaaaallll" gritó alargando la última nota.

Juvia y Lucy parecían ganar confianza pues la peliazul comenzó a rodearse de agua, la rubia al verla sonrió sádicamente mientras tomaba una de sus llaves.

"¡Ábrete, puerta de la portadora del agua: Aquario!" gritó Lucy trayendo al mundo a uno de sus más fuertes espíritus estelares con el agua.

La sirena de cabello azul apareció, su urna en el hombro y molesta en su rostro, "Oye mocosa te dije que no me-" pero los gritos del espíritu estelar fueron cortados al recibir un latigazo de parte de Lucy.

"Cierra el hocico zorra, te llame para pelear no para hablar" gritó Lucy.

Aquario se tocó la mejilla, un poco de sangre por el ataque sorpresa de su contratista, "¿Quien carajos te crees que- Kyaaa" gritó Aquario pues Lucy dio unos cuantos latigazos al trasero de la sirena.

"Ponte a trabajar".

Furiosa la mujer alzó su urna, agua formándose dentro, sonriendo de manera tal que la hipnotizada Lucy parecía recobrar la conciencia "¿Quieres que trabaje?, ¡yo te mostraré que tan buen trabajo puedo hacer!".

Lo que pasó después solo podía ser catalogado como un desastre Natural, agua llenando la habitación, arrastrando a las tres combatientes en una espiral de dolor, Mirajane cubriéndose la boca para no dejar salir el preciado oxígeno, lo mismo que Lucy la cual recobró la conciencia.

" _Sola_ "

La peliblanca maga de Fairy tail abrió los ojos, una pequeña voz llamando su atención.

" _Papá, (Snif) Mamá, (Snif), ¿Dónde están?_ "

"Esta voz…¿Juvia?" se preguntó Mirajane, abriendo los ojos para ver un lugar cubierto por niebla.

La escena cambió, permitiendo a la peliblanca ver a una niña de no más de cinco años ser cargada por un hombre alto cubierto por una capa, " _Lo siento...pero no puedo dejarte en ese lugar_ " dijo el hombre, poniendo a la chica medio dormida en las puertas de un orfanato, lluvia cayendo en la noche de luna llena.

"¿ _H-hermano_?" preguntó la pequeña Juvia, Mirajane con sus ojos puestos en la escena sin parpadear.

" _Nuestro hogar no es seguro, aquí vas a poder vivir sin miedo, así que prométeme que vas a crecer, te amo, se feliz Juvia_ " dijo el hombre limpiando una solitaria lágrima de Juvia con su enguantada mano.

"Juvia siempre a estado sola".

Mirajane volteo a su espalda para ver a la peliazul, Juvia en posición fetal llorando, "A Juvia no le gusta la soledad" gruesas lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de la chica.

Algo dentro de Mirajane se rompió, ver ala chica ser abandonada, recuerdos de su dura infancia pasaron por los ojos de la Strauss, desde la lluvia constante que la seguía, hasta las burlas y odio de los que la rodeaban, verla hacer esos tenru tentu bozu para tener a un amigo, solo para que los niños los tiraran al fango, culpando a la pequeña niña de algo en lo que no tenía control.

"¿Quién es él?" Mirajane escucho, viendo un recuerdo reciente, "No importa, él también odia a Juvia" Mirajane escuchó decir a la peliazul.

"Hey linda, ¿que haces bajo la lluvia?, te puedes resfriar"

"¿Naruto?" preguntó la peliblanca al ver a su enamoramiento interactuar con la maga de Phantom.

Mirajane vio toda la pelea, desde los celos de Juvia hasta la victoria de Naruto, escuchando los pensamientos finales de la mujer de la lluvia.

"Una gota de agua, una gota solitaria es Juvia, obligada a desaparecer en el mar".

Fue cuando Naruto evitó que cayera, tomándola en brazos para llegar al corazón de Juvia. despejando las nubes de tormenta que azotaba el corazón de la peliazul.

" _Juvia no quiere estar sola (Sniff), no otra vez_ "

Mirajane quedó en un espacio vacío, sin darse cuenta de que Lucy fue capaz de ver lo mismo que ella, las dos magas viendo a Juvia sentada, abrazando sus piernas con la cara llena de lágrimas, reflejadas con el raro aguacero de agua negra que caía sobre la chica.

La peliblanca apretó los puños, determinación quemando en sus ojos, caminando hacia Juvia la Strauss entró a la zona de lluvia.

"Ahhhh" gritó Mirajane al sentir el agua negra quemar su piel.

"Mira-chan" gritó Lucy al ver cómo el cuerpo de su compañera comenzó a dejar salir vapor humo donde el agua golpeaba.

Pero Mirajane no se rindió, con paso firme camino a Juvia, "No estas sola" dijo la Strauss, pequeñas lágrimas por el dolor en su piel, su ropa siendo derretida por el extraño elemento.

Juvia alzó la vista para ver a Mirajane caminando rumbo a ella, "La gente siempre Uff, tiene miedo a lo que no conoce" la cabeza de Mirajane se llenaron con los recuerdos de sus hermanos y ella siendo expulsados de su pueblo, todo porque no podía controlar su magia.

"Pero como tú, alguien me enseño que no me tiene que importa lo que piensen de mi, ¡siempre y cuando sea capaz de proteger lo que amo!" gritó tomando la mano de Juvia, jalandola para darle un abrazo.

La lluvia se detuvo, la sala comenzó a llenarse de luz, Mirajane abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos a Juvia, "Nunca más vas a estar sola".

* * *

El mago oscuro miro confundido el remolino de agua, hace rato que las tres mujeres no salían del agua.

Encogiéndose de hombros el hombre lo desestimó, seguro que esas putas se ahogaron, estaba a punto de irse cuando un crujido llamó su atención.

"¡VAMOS JUVIA!" gritó Mirajane tomando la mano de la mujer de la lluvia.

"SI, MIRAJANE-SAN".

El agua se arremolinan alrededor del dúo, Mirajane bombeando su magia a Juvia que generaba más y más agua.

"Es inútil, mi cabello puede absorber todo ese líquido" gritó dando énfasis con su guitarra eléctrica.

Sin hacerle caso al Punk, Mirajane y Juvia lanzaron el hechizo de agua, el maremoto atacó, siendo rápidamente absorbido por el cabello del Rockero.

"H-hey ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó el hombre maquillado al sentir su cabello sentirse demasiado pesado, "Es mucha agua".

Las magas no se detuvieron, lanzando más magia con la que por fin lograron arrastrar al guitarrista de cuarta, levantandolo del suelo por medio de un tornado de agua el cual llevó a su víctima a estrellarse contra el techo.

" **Unison raid: White and Blue, Roar of the sea** , (Blanco y azul: rugido del mar)".

El ataque explotó, dejando caer al calvo hombre inconsciente, Mirajane y Juvia con la ropa ligeramente rasgada, heridas y cansadas, pero sonriendo.

"Juvia le agradece, Mirajane-san".

Mirajane bufo un poco, mirando a su nueva amiga, "No te confíes, Naruto aún va a ser mi novio".

Inmediatamente Juvia cambió su actitud, soltando la mano de su nueva amiga/vieja rival, gritando contra Mirajane sobre ser la esposa perfecta para Naruto, Lucy tirada en el suelo cerca del par, con una sonrisa un tanto cansada, "Sigo viva…. si a alguien le interesa".

* * *

Naruto usaba sus katanas como bastón, su cuerpo lleno de cortés, el hombre de hierro resultó ser un duro oponente, no importaba que hacía, no lograba cortar el acero, no quería utilizar senjutsu pues sería una golpe a su orgullo como espadachín.

"Ah...ah...ah…¿que tengo que hacer?" se pregunto Naruto, alzando su katana para prepararse.

Daz hizo crujir su cuello, su cara llena de seriedad, el chico Uzumaki era bueno, pero nada era más fuerte que su acero.

"Tan divertido que es ver tu desesperación, el tiempo se acabó" dijo antes de formar patines en sus pies.

Naruto alzó las katanas, viendo como Daz se movía en zigzag, esperando el ataque, Bones alzó los brazos los cuales formaron cuchillas circulares a lo largo de sus antebrazos, los discos comenzaron a dar vueltas como si se tratase de una sierra giratoria

" **Spiral Hollow** (Vacío espiral)"

Naruto puso sus armas en X, tratando de bloquear el ataque, pero resultó ser una mala idea cuando sus katanas fueran destruidas por los discos giratorios de Daz, sin defensa Naruto fue golpeado directo en el estómago por el brutal ataque del asesino de Jellal.

Los gritos de Naruto llenaron la habitación, sintiendo su piel ser desgarrada, el cuerpo de Naruto fue lanzado contra el pilar de enmedio, golpeando su espalda contra el concreto, cayendo con sangre adornando su cuerpo.

Naruto miraba las empuñaduras de sus katanas rotas, respirando pesadamente, trato de levantarse, pero fue inútil pues Daz Bones ya estaba parado justo frente al rubio, "Había escuchado del legendario Kenjutsu del clan Uzumaki, supongo que eran solo exageraciones".

Cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho con sus brazos y dedos convertidos en cuchillas, Daz preparó su ataque final " **Spar Break** (Rompe mástiles)" gritó el asesino, bajando los brazos en X, de inmediato los gritos de agonía y dolor de Naruto llenaron el cuarto, el pilar donde se recargaba el rubio cortado en rodajas como mantequilla.

Naruto cayó al suelo de espaldas, los escombros enterrando al Uzumaki, Daz al ver su trabajo terminado se dio la vuelta, caminando a las escaleras de subida, dejando que el techo de la habitación enterrara a su víctima.

El Uzumaki miró el techo caer, enterrandolo en una tumba de piedras, su cuerpo sangrante lleno de cortes y sin fuerza para continuar, "Y-yo….¿perdí?" se preguntó, cerrando los ojos para recibir a la inconsciencia.

" _Naruto..._ "

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la voz tan familiar que hace mucho no escuchaba, el tiempo parecía detenerse al son del recuerdo.

* * *

Naruto se volteo a ver a su madre, Kushina tenía el vientre hinchado, nueve meses transcurridos para la llegada de su hermano menor, solo un mes separaba a Naruto de conocer al pequeño Boruto, el rubio miro como su madre inspeccionaba sus katas de espada, "No está mal Sochi, pero tu postura es incorrecta" reprendió Kushina con una sonrisa, sonando casi arrogante.

Naruto recargo la espada de madera en el hombro, dando una mirada molesta a su madre, "¿De que hablas?, tu me enseñastes esta postura" dijo con un tic en el ojo

Los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron, sorpresa escrita en todo su rostro por la reversible aplicada por su primogénito, "Cof, cof, no me refiero a eso-ttebane, quiero decir que si sigues usando solo lo que te enseño y no pruebas cosas nuevas, nunca vas a ser capaz de cortar diamantes".

La ceja de Naruto formo un arco, "¿Diamantes?, creo que eso es posible si usas raiton-" pero la queja de Naruto fue silenciada por el zapato volador de Kushina.

"Baka-sochi, un Uzumaki no usa chakra para cortar, nosotros somos expertos en el kenjutsu, al igual que el Fuinjutsu lo llevamos en las venas" gritó Kushina con los ojos en blanco y su cabello ligeramente levantado, entrando en su etapa de furia.

Estremeciéndose ligeramente, Naruto tomo el zapato de su madre, llevándolo hasta la pelirroja para ponerselo, "Solo me tomastes por sorpresa, y dime, ¿como puedo cortar diamantes?" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, listo para aprender de su sabia madre.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada para darse la vuelta, "No tengo idea"

"¿QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA?" gritó el rubio Uzumaki, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por su hermosa madre.

"Vamos Naruto-chan, si te diera todas las respuestas, entonces no podrás crecer, pero hay algo que sí puedo darte, algo para que comiences tu camino para cortar cualquier cosa" dijo Kushina sacando un rollo del interior de su kimono rojo.

"Esto es parte de nuestro legado, muy pocas personas la han siquiera visto, y mucho menos han tenido el honor de usarla" dijo Kushina con aire misterioso.

* * *

Daz Bones se detuvo antes de poder pisar el primer escalón que lo llevaría a Jellal, escuchando el escombro moverse a su espalda, curioso se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto de pie sobre un pequeño charco de su propia sangre, el cuerpo de Naruto reflejando el brutal castigo recibido.

"¿Cómo siquiera sigues vivo?" gritó el hombre de hierro con incredulidad, a su ver, Naruto no era más que un cadáver.

Naruto parecía no haber escuchado a Daz, pues usó la mano izquierda para limpiar un poco de sangre de la comisura de su boca, Naruto parecía estar en trance mientras observaba el carmesí líquido

Moviendo su mano con sangre, lo llevo hasta al remolino tatuado en su hombro derecho, trazando una línea con el líquido vital, el tatuaje comenzó a brillar, expulsando en una bocanada de humo una katana.

De hermoso color negro con detalles en forma de pequeños abanicos de color blanco y rojo por toda la funda, Naruto desenfundo ligeramente la pesada katana, mostrando el filo negro con patrones de llamas.

" _Recuerda, su nombre es..._ "

Naruto sonrió mientras observaba el arma heredada, la voluntad de su madre y antepasados transmitida por una hoja, " **Shusui** (El agua clara de otoño)".

Daz se canso de ser ignorado, formando patines en sus pies, el hombre cuchilla transformó sus dedos y brazos en filosas navajas, "No importa, estas un pie dentro de la tumba" dijo antes de deslizarse a altas velocidades.

" **Ittouryuu lai (Estilo de una espada, desenvainar y envainar)...** " susurro Naruto, caminando lentamente a Daz, con su mano izquierda sosteniendo la funda de Shusui, la mano derecha de Naruto tocando ligeramente la empuñadura.

" **Atomic Spurt** (Arranque atómico)" gritó el hombre maniobrando hasta llegar frente a Naruto, sus dedos a milímetros de la garganta del rubio.

Silencio.

Ambos adversarios estaban en completo silencio, Daz dándole la espalda a Naruto, el cual caminaba con su katana desenvainada.

El hombre de acero se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de no ver la cabeza de Naruto en el suelo, "Solo muere" gritó deslizándose contra la espalda de su oponente.

Naruto movió la katana, tirando una larga salpicadura de sangre de la hoja, envainando lentamente la katana, sin importar que Daz estuviera a metros de asesinarlo.

"... **Aka no shi (Muerte roja)** "

CLANK.

"¡GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" gritó el moreno a centímetros de Naruto, su pecho atravesado por un gran corte en diagonal desde su hombro hasta la cadera derecha, sangre brotando a borbotones de la piel de acero.

Daz Bones cayó de rodillas, ojos incrédulos mirando la espalda de Naruto, "Gracias" fue lo que dijo el rubio.

"Me di cuenta de que me falta mucho para proteger a los que amo, por eso te doy gracias Daz Bones, por ser un escalón más para cumplir mi sueño".

Naruto desapareció la Katana, devolviendola al sello en su hombro, dándole la espalda al hincado hombre para ir a la ventana.

"...Lo siguiente…." Naruto miró a su espalda, para ver a Bones verlo sobre el hombro, "...¿T-trataras de cortar diamante?".

El Uzumaki lo pensó, convocando una botella de agua del sello de su muñeca izquierda, graciosamente la etiqueta del agua tenía una chibi-Juvia guiñandole el ojo.

"Nha, no es mi estilo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, bebiendo todo el líquido vital cortesía de su nueva amiga y persona preciada.

"Vaya mierda" dijo Daz antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto bebió un poco más de agua, antes de derramar una gran cantidad en su mano derecha, en vez de que el agua se derramara se mantuvo girando en la palma.

Naruto puso el agua en sus heridas, haciendo una mueca de alivio, el agua quitando la sangre y cerrando la herida.

" **Este juego a terminado** "

Naruto alzó la cabeza, mirando los altoparlantes en la sala, escuchando la arrogante voz de Jellal, "Hombre ni lo conosco y su voz me provoca querer golpearlo…..eso y haber osado tocar a Erza-chan" dijo sin detenerse de usar el agua para curarse.

" **El consejo de magia ha decidido usar Etherion, el arma suprema del consejo será disparada en poco, este juego casi a terminado jajajajaja** "

La transmisión se cortó, dejando a Naruto fruncir el ceño, "Etherion... " dijo el rubio, deteniéndose de curar, sonriendo ampliamente ante el reto."Bueno solo tengo unos minutos para..." dijo metiendo la mano a su bolsa ninja, P

pero algo en la ventana ganó su atención.

"Hey Natsu" dijo Naruto saludando al pelirrosa que volaba junto a su amigo felino.

"¿Eh?, Naruto….te ves como una mierda" dijo el sonriente Salamander, Naruto sonrió caminando a la ventana.

Ignorando el hecho de que Natsu tenía razón se recargo en el marco de la ventana, "¿Que dices?, una carrera a la cima" pregunto Naruto casi saliendo por la ventana.

Natsu sonrió, mirando a su amigo felino, Happy asintiendo a la pregunta no formulada de su compañero, "Ok, vamos a-" pero un hombre musculoso con cabeza de búho y jet pack salió de la nada, agarrando a Natsu y metiendolo a la torre mientras gritaba mierda de justicia.

Naruto se quedo en silencio, mirando el espacio vacío donde estaba Natsu, "...Wow, yo gano" gritó el rubio saliendo por la ventana para pegarse a la pared, corriendo a lo alto de la torre con una sonrisa, sus oídos invadidos por los gritos de Natsu.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, dudas, preguntas y comentarios, no duden en escribirnos vía Review.


	10. Rango S

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**

 **nahummtza2012** : Gracias, no creo que Naruto vaya a usar tres espadas, en la historia el rubio es más de taijutsu.

: Minato tendrá su merecido….eventualmente, pero para eso falta mucho, Boruto x Wendy….mmm… no es mala idea, aunque ya tengo más o menos las parejas.

 **Vulkhanos** : En algunos puntos tienes razón, pero recuerda que también los shinobis son personas de engaño.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Mi amigo Alex, gracias por tu comentario, pero siempre tienes que ver más allá de lo obvio, ¿realmente crees que alguien que sabe que toda una nación (o cinco) lo busca, va a estar sentado sin hacer nada?.

 **Jonathan486** : Jejeje, cierto, aunque lo de los shinobis se verá más adelante, gracias.

 **Wathever** : Gracias.

 **DSarcas** : ¿Que puedo decir?, es de mis personajes favoritos, buenas dias.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por tu punto de vista, tienes mucha razon en lo que dijistes (o escribistes), lo de basarme en la pelea de arabasta, muchas veces siento que a los lectores les sería cómodo sentir algo como una guia, aunque admito que si me pase.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

Gracias por sus comentarios, muchos me han dicho del nivel de Naruto, espero que en este capítulo se explique el porqué, que pasen un buen día.

 **Comienza.**

* * *

En el último piso de la torre del cielo, sentado en el trono se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello azul, mirando a la entrada dónde pasos se escuchaban acercarse.

"Ha pasado tiempo…..Erza" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Erza entró a la sala, usando un hakama rojo con llamas naranja en los bordes, vendas cubriendo sus pechos, una coleta amarrando su largo cabello rojo y el hermoso collar rojo adornando su cuello.

Titania recien habia terminado su batalla contra la asesina Ikaruga, por lo que la mujer de cabello rojo estaba llena de heridas y cortes.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente al trono, una katana sostenida por su mano derecha, "Es hora de acabar esto Jellal" dijo Erza, señalando al hombre con su arma derecha.

El hombre se burló, levantándose de su asiento para bajar las pequeñas escaleras, "Llegas tarde Erza, Etherion será disparado en menos de diez minutos" dijo Jellal.

Erza vio al joven peliazul, caminando unos pasos, "No importa, voy a detenerte por ese tiempo, no importa si tengo que morir", poniendo su katana en posición horizontal.

"Erza, no lo entiendes, tú vas a morir aquí, después de todo eres el sacrificio perfecto para resucitar a Zeref" gritó el peliazul, lanzando de su brazo una gran magia oscura contra Titania.

La pelirroja no se inmuto, dividiendo el ataque de su contrincante con un corte de su katana, lanzándose contra el hombre, pero Jellal fue rápido y logró parar a Erza al disparar un rayo de oscuridad.

Soportando el ataque con su katana Erza fue empujada contra la pared, notando como varios de los pilares de la sala de trono habían sido destruidos, "Durante ocho años encerrastes a nuestros amigos en esta torre, ahora destruyes lo que con tanto esfuerzo construyeron, ¡Jellal!"

El peliazul se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, "Son sólo decoraciones" dijo, provocando que Erza se molestara.

"Ellos trabajaron duro para construir esas decoraciones" gritó lanzándose a la caza del peliazul, dicho hombre escapó del corte a su estómago por parte de Erza, que siguió intentando herir a su antiguo amigo.

"¿Ya lo olvidastes Erza?, permíteme devolverte la memoria" dijo el hombre con una mirada enloquecida, formando una prisión de tinieblas alrededor de Titania.

Erza fue encerrada en una burbuja de magia oscura, su cuerpo temblando al recordar su vida como esclava, "No es real, no es real" se dijo Erza con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas afloraron pues vividas imágenes de azotes y hambruna, tortura y dolor, todo haciendo su camino en lo más profundo de su Psique.

" _Erza_ ".

Los ojos de Titania se abrieron de golpe.

* * *

[ **Espacio mental** ]

El oscuro lugar en el que Erza se encontraba, fue reemplazado por un espacio infinito de luz, confundida Erza comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el dueño de la voz.

Fue hasta que se dio vuelta que vio a la responsable, De pie detrás de Erza, estaba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo, ojos de color violeta y piel clara, vestida con un vestido verde, su cabello recojido por una pinza para el cabello.

Erza estaba confundida, la mujer frente a ella, le parecía familiar, sin embargo no podía reconocerla, "¿Q-quien es usted?" preguntó Titania.

La mujer le sonrió a Erza, poniendo su mano sobre un collar en su cuello, jugando con la hermosa piedra roja, al notarlo Erza amplio los ojos, llevando su mano al cuello para notar que no tenía el regalo de Naruto.

"Oh, veo que ya lo notastes, si, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki" dijo Kushina, sorprendiendo enormemente a la pelirroja menor.

"¿K-Kushina?, usted es la madre de Naruto" gritó Erza.

La pelirroja mayor sonrió, viendo a Erza con ojo crítico, al notar la pesada mirada de la madre de Naruto, Titania no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, "¿Q-qué ocurre?" preguntó Erza tras segundos de largo silencio.

Kushina no respondió, en cambio, camino hasta la joven, dando vueltas alrededor de la chica, la Uzumaki asintió, parándose justo frente a Erza, "Oh, con razón le gustas tanto a Naruto, el siempre amo el color rojo".

Erza parpadeo confundida, eso fue hasta que registró las palabras de Kushina, provocando que Titania se sonrojara hasta los codos, "¿Gustarle?, ¿y-yo le gusto?" pregunto un tanto esperanzada.

Kushina alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de Erza, "¿De que te sorprendes?, es obvio que le gustas a Naruto, incluso te regalo el collar de su abuela y madre" dijo Kushina.

Erza se abanico con la mano, dejando que el vapor de sus orejas se calmara, pero Erza dejo ese arrebato de vergüenza para darse cuenta de algo.

"U-un momento, ¿como es que está aquí?" preguntó Erza, hasta dónde sabía, la madre de Naruto había muerto hace más de siete años.

La sonrisa de Kushina se volvió una triste, sus ojos violetas mostrando dolor, "Si….en realidad yo solo soy una pequeña fracción de chakra sellada en este collar, algo que no sabes, es que esta piedra es especial, recoge las memorias de su portador, también me permitía ver lo que pasaba alrededor, por eso es que te conozco" dijo la pelirroja, moviendo la hermosa piedra entre sus dedos.

Titania asintió, ganando una mirada de pesar, "Lo siento…." la pelirroja mayor parpadeo confundida, "...Probablemente usted quería hablar con Naruto, como disculpa, por favor golpeame" dijo Erza cerrando los ojos para recibir el castigo.

Kushina se rio por la actitud de la chica, ganando con sus carcajadas la atención de Erza, "No, de hecho era a ti a la que deseaba conocer".

"¿Yo?" pregunto Erza.

Kushina sonrió, caminando hasta Erza, sentándose a su lado, Titania la imito "Te he visto, desde el día que Naruto llego a Fairy tail, el puso los ojos en ti….y veo que el sentimiento es recíproco-ttebane".

Erza se sonrojo, desviando la mirada de la cara sonriente de Kushina, "Hasta usted se puede dar cuenta" dijo Erza un tanto triste.

Al oír la respuesta de Erza, Kushina negó con una sonrisa divertida, "Naruto no es tan denso como tu crees".

Al ver la cara interrogante de Erza, la madre de Naruto se explicó, "Conoces el pasado de mi hijo, un shinobi no puede ser denso con las mujeres, especialmente si su madre le mete razón a su cabeza hueca" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa enorme, Erza tembló inconscientemente al ver el cabello de Kushina levantarse ligeramente.

"Entonces ¿porque Naruto no ve mis avances?, incluso los de Mirajane que es tan obvia" dijo Erza con ligera molestia, la peliblanca de Fairy tail prácticamente se le lanzaba, sin contar a Juvia que decía a los cuatro vientos ser la futura esposa de Naruto.

Kushina suspiro, viendo el cielo de luz, "El no puede elegir".

"¿Que?"

"(Suspiro) Mi mejor conclusión es que Naruto no quiere herir a nadie, tu, Mirajane, e incluso la chica Juvia, Naruto no puede soportar la idea de herir a alguien especial para él, prefiere quedarse solo a lastimar a una de ustedes tres…..es un idiota si me lo preguntas" dijo Kushina con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué debería hacer?".

Kushina se encogió de hombros, "No soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, eso es algo que solo tu puedes contestar".

Sonriendo las dos mujeres se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, viendo el espacio de luz infinita, era relajante estar en el interior de la mente de la pelirroja menor, "Así que…..¿Scarlet?" pregunto Kushina con la ceja alzada.

Erza entendió de inmediato lo que trataba de decir Kushina, "B-bueno, he pensado cambiarlo…..si me caso" susurro Erza.

Kushina asintió, viendo el espacio vacío, recordando la razón de porque Erza estaba con ella en primer lugar, "(Suspiro) ¿Sabes?, no debes tener miedo" Erza miro a la pelirroja mayor,

"Tu infancia fue dura, no digo que es fácil, pero debes recordar que no eres la misma chica indefensa".

Erza miro al suelo, sus ojos reflejando miedo, "Es difícil, quiero olvidar, pero yo-Auch" dijo Titania antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro de Kushina.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" pregunto Erza, sobándose.

"¿Que importa?, está en el pasado, olvídalo" dijo a madre de Naruto con una sonrisa.

Erza hizo una mueca, "Aún así duele".

"Si, el pasado aveces duele mucho, los errores y el dolor nos persiguen, pero como le dije a Naruto una vez, puedes vivir en el pasado...o…" Kushina lanzó un golpe, el cual Erza bloqueo al tomar el puño de su (futura) suegra "...Puedes aprender" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Las dos pelirrojas compartieron una risa, Erza relajándose con Kushina sonriendo, pero el momento terminó cuando la Uzumaki vio a su mano, el chakra sellado en el interior del collar se comenzaba a terminar, "Ya es hora" dijo Kushina con tristeza.

Erza se sorprendió al ver la mano translúcida de la pelirroja, "¿A que se refiere?".

"El chakra en el collar se está acabando, puse chakra suficiente para ayudar una sola vez al nuevo portador, lo siento Erza, me encantaría poder hablar más contigo" dijo Kushina, sonriendo maternalmente.

Erza miro al suelo, había tanto que quería hablar con Kushina, conocer otro punto de vista de la vida de su rubio compañero, pedirle consejos, ella nunca conoció a sus padres, Fairy tail había sido su única familia, pero estar con Kushina le daba una agradable sensación de calor en el corazón.

Al ver el conflicto interno de Titania, Kushina puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer, "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?".

Erza levantó la vista, solo para recibir un abrazo de Kushina, sorprendida Erza no supo qué hacer, "Por favor cuida a Naruto, tal vez sea fuerte, pero tiene una enorme carga sobre sus hombros" dijo Kushina, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Erza envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kushina, sintiendo los sentimientos y pesar de una madre, "Lo prometo" dijo Erza antes de sentir a Kushina explotar en un millar de esferas brillantes, todas volando al cielo, perdiéndose en la infinita luz.

* * *

Jellal vio con una sonrisa la burbuja de magia oscura que aprisionaba a su vieja amiga, Etherion estaba a pocos cinco minutos de ser disparado, una vez que el consejo usará el arma suprema tendría la magia necesaria para revivir a Zeref.

"Adiós Erza" dijo dándose la vuelta al trono, solo tenía que esperar, el joven Uzumaki vendría a pelear, sabía que era un enemigo formidable, pero tras ver su pelea contra el shinobi renegado que contrató, sabía que podría vencerlo.

Pero antes de poder ir más lejos, escucho un ruido detrás de él, dándose la vuelta vio la burbuja de magia oscura dar un horrible chirrido como de miles de aves.

"¿Que demonios es eso?" preguntó Jellal.

Su única respuesta fue un grito de su ex-compañera de prisión, algo que hizo a Jellal sudar frío.

" **Raiton: Chidori Eiso** ".

Jellal se quedo congelado al ver una lanza de rayo azul saliendo del interior de la burbuja de oscuridad, girando alrededor de la esfera, cortando la piedra de la habitación.

Al explotar la burbuja, reveló a Erza, usando la misma ropa de antes, pero lo que tenía en la mano, era lo que sorprendió al peliazul, un chokuto con relámpagos azules bailando alrededor de la hoja.

"N-no es posible t-tu no puedes ser..." dijo Jellal con sorpresa escrita en el rostro.

Erza dio un corte con la espada, despejando los rayos de la hoja, mirando a Jellal con ojos fríos, "Pero lo es... Naruto me ayudó a descubrir mi herencia, y a poder dominarla".

Jellal dio un paso atrás, "La razón del porqué las naciones elementales le temían tanto a los Uzumakis no era solo por su longevidad y resistencia" dijo Erza, provocando que el peliazul viera con los ojos abiertos a la pelirroja.

"No, ellos tenían miedo, miedo de ver a un clan tener la capacidad para usar chakra y magia".

Jellal apretó los dientes, el maldito clan Uzumaki, monstruos a los ojos de los shinobis, esa era la razón por la que Uzushiogakure fue atacada en primer lugar, en Fiore había pocos registros de las naciones elementales, pero no era el caso de Uzu no kuni, solo los magos pertenecientes al consejo se les permitía leer los documentos que registraban los tratados entre el pequeño país de los Uzumakis y Fiore.

Según los pergaminos del consejo, los Uzumakis tenían un cuerpo especial, un contenedor de magia envuelto entre redes de chakra era la mejor manera de llamarlo, algo que ni siquiera sus primos Senju compartían, haciéndoles capaz de amplificar ataques con magia y viceversa.

El hombre se calmó, no tenía de qué temer, tal vez Erza resultó ser una Uzumaki, pero no significaba que podía derrotarlo.

"Jejejeje…" Erza escucho la risas ahogadas de Jellal, "JAJAJAJAJAJA" hasta que las pequeñas risas se convirtieron en atronadoras carcajadas llenando la habitación con las risas demenciales de Jellal.

"¿Crees que harás alguna diferencia?, Etherion está por ser disparado, solo son minutos antes de que la torre sea impactada por el juicio de esos viejos".

Erza entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo al reto de su antiguo amigo, "No pienso morir, hice una promesa" dijo Titania.

"Ridículo" gritó Jellal lanzando una onda de oscuridad, Erza encajo la chokuto en el suelo, haciendo varios sellos de manos antes de terminar con el sello del tigre, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** (Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)".

De los labios de Erza fue expulsada una bola de fuego que igualó en poder a la onda de magia de Jellal, el peliazul fue sorprendido por la gran explosión de fuerzas, creando una cortina de humo entre los dos.

A una velocidad impresionante, Erza salió del humo, su chokuto recortando el costado de Jellal, el hombre apenas pudo bloquear el ataque de Erza al golpear la hoja con su mano llena de oscuridad.

 **CRUJIDO**

Los dos detuvieron su enfrentamiento, luz llenando la sala del trono procedente de los cielos, "No" dijo Erza al ver el satélite del consejo cargar su ataque.

"Jajajaja, se acabó Erza, no importa que hagas, no podrás escapar de la muerte, nadie podrá jajajajaja" gritó Jellal, extendiendo los brazos para recibir como a un viejo amigo la muerte.

"Perdon….Naruto" fue lo único que pudo decir Erza al fallar, "Lo siento….Kushina".

* * *

[ **Techo de la torre del paraíso** ]

Los grifos y sellos del arma suprema del consejo aparecieron sobre la torre del paraíso, cargando más de 270 millones de Edeas de energía mágica.

"Wow eso es una enorme cantidad de magia" dijo Naruto sentado en una piedra, viendo al cielo iluminado por Etherion, junto al rubio, dos clones sentados en posición de loto.

"Supongo que tenía razón, el consejo tiene demasiado miedo de que ese tal Zeref reviva para importarles unos cuantos magos" dijo el rubio, jugando con un kunai en la mano.

"Ok, hora de trabajar" dijo mirando a los clones inmóviles.

Naruto se levantó, incrustando el kunai de tres puntas en el suelo para luego caminar al borde de la torre, sonriendo al ver a un clon en la costa devolverle la mirada, suspirando, desapareció en un destello, reapareciendo junto a un kunai en la costa norte, cerrando los ojos, hizo explotar uno de los dos clones, de inmediato su cuerpo fue llenado de chakra natural, todo gracias al océano a su alrededor.

El Uzumaki comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos de manos, el brillo de Etherion aumentando exponencialmente, los clones imitaron al original, sin importar que el arma del consejo estuviera a segundos de dispara.

Chocando las palmas juntas Naruto sonrió, los tres clones y el original localizados en los cuatro puntos cardinales.

" **Formación de los Cuatro Soles Rojos** ".

* * *

Las risas de Jellal pararon de golpe, viendo a la ventana con los ojos abiertos, pues una pared roja se alzó para protegerlos, "¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó corriendo a ver el extraño fenómeno.

Etherion fue disparado, la luz sagrada del consejo descendiendo a la tierra, la barrera de Naruto encerrando la torre en una enorme caja roja.

La magia del consejo impactó con fuerza, cubriendo la barrera translúcida en su luz, provocando que todos los que estaban dentro de la torre cerraran los ojos.

Erza abrió los ojos, notando el nula daño a la torre, como Jellal, Erza miro a la ventana, la barrera de los cuatro soles intacta, "Naruto…" dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

La barrera de rango A desapareció, dejando ver la estructura completamente intacta.

La cara de Jellal era un rictus de furia, su plan de más de ocho años, en ruina por el maldito rubio, "Maldito Uzumaki" gruño con los dientes apretados.

"De nada supongo, no sé, usualmente la gente me agradece cuando los salvó de una muerte segura".

Jellal y Erza miraron a la puerta de entrada de dónde venía la voz, Naruto caminaba con una sonrisa, solo sus pantalones y sandalias puestas, su torso y brazos lleno de cicatrices recién cerradas, el rubio parecía un tanto agotado pero aún de pie, con sus ojos reflejando el uso de Senjutsu.

"Naruto" gritó Erza.

Dicho hombre le envío un saludo de dos dedos a la pelirroja, "Er-chan" dijo Naruto, antes de caminar a la pelirroja, Pero a medio camino, Jellal lanzó una bola de oscuridad de su mano contra el distraído rubio.

"Hey tranquilo chico, no estoy de buen humor".

Jellal miró a su derecha, ampliando los ojos al ver a Naruto sosteniendo un kunai de tres puntas alzado por Erza, la cual lo sacó de su dimensión de re-equip.

Naruto guardó el kunai en la bolsa trasera, dándole una mirada molesta a la pelirroja, "La próxima vez que estés en problemas, sacas el kunai, te lo di para este tipo de situaciones, lo juro eres demasiado-" pero las quejas de Naruto fueron silenciadas por un casto beso de Erza.

Naruto fue sorprendido por la audacia de Titania, sin embargo no tardó en devolver el gesto, lentamente cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los labios de la pelirroja, Erza envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, profundizando más su primer beso, la pelirroja gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Naruto invadir su boca.

Los dos se separaron con un fino hilo de saliva uniendolos, sus ojos viendo los del otro, "E-Erza...yo.." pero Titania no permitió que Naruto hablara al poner su dedo en los labios.

"Vamos a hablar más tarde, ahora tenemos que terminar esto" dijo Erza, tomando la chokuto con las dos manos.

Naruto asintió, "Si...no te preocupes, yo me encargo" Erza se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a otro Naruto aparecer en una bocanada de humo.

"N-Naruto no lo-" pero fue demasiado tarde, el rubio clon tomo a Erza del brazo, desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

* * *

Un pequeño barco se mecía en el agua, en el, los antiguos amigos de Erza, Sho, Wally, Simón y Miliana compartían la embarcación con, Gray, Natsu, Mirajane, Lucy, Happy y Juvia.

Cada uno había aparecido en el barco por medio de un clon de Naruto tras ser testigos de la barrera que les salvó la vida, "¿Porque no salen?" pregunto Gray, preocupado por los dos últimos miembros faltantes.

"Naruto-sama" susurro Juvia, viendo a lo lejos la torre del cielo, como todos, la peliazul estaba preocupada, pero su corazón le decía que confiara en su amado.

"Naruto-kun va a estar bien, el está con Erza" dijo Mirajane, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer de la lluvia.

Lucy estaba apunto de hablar cuando el kunai incrustado en medio del barco fue agarrado por Naruto, "-Hagas" gritó Erza, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Erza, Naruto-kun" gritó Mirajane, inmediatamente provocando que todos los magos estuviera sobre el par….aunque siendo un barco tan pequeño ya estaban apretados.

El clon le dio una sonrisa a sus amigos, "No me tardo" dijo antes de explotar en una bocanada de humo, impactando a los presentes.

"Erza, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Lucy, pero no recibió respuesta pues Erza se fue al borde de la embarcación para ver la torre del paraíso, "¡NARUTO!".

* * *

En la torre, solo quedaron Naruto y Jellal, el peliazul recién había regresado a su "Hermano" del consejo de magia, inútil para convocar otro disparo de Etherion desde que Ultear comenzó a destruir la sede del consejo de magia.

"Tu, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?, todo era perfecto, Etherion me iba permitir revivir a Zeref, yo me reuní con el cuando era un niño, ¡era mi destino!" gritó en cólera pura el traidor concejal.

Naruto por su parte se estaba estirando, ignorando totalmente al peliazul, algo que ha Jellal enfado más, "Respondeme imbécil".

"Me molestas".

Jellal alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de Naruto, viéndolo tronarse el cuello, "¿Molestarte?, tu fuistes el que destruyo mi plan de ocho años", gritó Jellal, listo para lanzarse a matar al rubio.

Naruto miro a Jellal mientras hacía sonar atronadoramente cada dedo de sus manos, "A Erza no le gusta este lugar….le trae malos recuerdos" dijo con una cara carente de emociones.

Las risas de Jellal llenaron la habitación, deteniendo su ataque para reírse del estúpido rubio, "¿Malos recuerdos?, no importa, yo habría hecho que se detuvieran, una vez que muriera como el sacrificio para traer a Zeref a la vida jajajaja".

Los ojos del rubio se volvieron un par de témpanos de hielo, "Está decidido…..te matare" dijo Naruto.

El hombre se rió aún más, "¿Tu, matarme?, no me hagas reir, vi tu pelea contra Daz Bones, ¿como vas a matar a alguien infinitamente superior cuando tuvistes problemas para derrotar a un shinobi renegado clase A?, debes estar bromeando jajajajaja" dijo el Fernandez con una sonrisa enloquecida.

Naruto sonrió misteriosamente, "Fácil, tengo tres muy buenas razones" dijo haciendo a Jellal alzar una ceja.

"Je, ¿y esas serian?" preguntó Jellal con humor.

Naruto alzó tres dedos, "Uno; ¿realmente creías que no vi todas las lacrima visión de la torre?, no soy alguien que va como idiota mostrando todas tus técnicas, presumiendo como un imbécil para que alguien pueda hacer una estrategia para matarme".

"Dos: Fuistes tan estúpido como para secuestrar a una de mis personas preciadas" dijo Naruto con una mueca.

"Y tres; tal vez tu peor error, hicistes a Erza llorar", Naruto perdió toda su calma, revelando a la bestia furiosa de ojos azules y sonrisa sedienta de sangre.

El mago santo lo desestimó, patadas de ahogado, gritos de desesperación para hacerlo perder los estribos, "Jajajaja, eres o muy valiente o demasiado estúpido" gritó Jellal lanzándose al ataque con su cuerpo cubierto con la magia **Meteoro**.

Naruto se quedo quieto, poniendo sus brazos a los costados, las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, ojos cerrados mientras sus sentidos eran invadidos por la única presencia en el lugar, "Uzumaki karate..." susurró abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando Jellal estaba a centímetros de golpearlo

" **Go Sen Mai Gawara Sei Ken (Auténtico Puñetazo de las Cinco Mil Tejas)** ".

Jellal escupió sangre, sus ojos como platos al sentir ser impactado en el estómago por lo que solo se podría describir como un auténtico cañón, su velocidad sin ser suficiente para escapar de los agudos sentidos de Naruto.

El tiempo del peliazul se recuperó, solo para salir disparado de Naruto hacia varios pilares con el simple giro del puño del rubio, el cuerpo del peliazul rompiendo cada uno de ellos como si de hojas de papel se tratase, todo el camino hasta detenerse al impactar la gruesa pared que incluso lleno de grietas con el golpe.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" gritó Jellal en total agonía, podía sentir su estómago licuado por el duro golpe.

Temblorosamente, Jellal se puso de rodillas, usando sus manos para mantener sus entrañas dentro, "Levántate" el peliazul miró a su derecha, para ver la cara molesta de Naruto.

Pero antes de poder cumplir lo pedido fue levantado por una patada al estómago, haciendo que Jellal diera un grito que fue callado rápidamente por un derechazo que lo mandó al otro lado de la sala.

"¿Que pasa Jellal?, ¿demasiado fuerte?, ¿acaso no era lo que querías?, ver el nivel de un shinobi rango S" pregunto Naruto extendiendo los brazos a sus costados con las rodillas ligeramente arqueadas, agua formándose alrededor de sus manos.

El agua no tardó en formar tres garras de agua en cada mano, " **Mizuryu no Tsume (Garras del dragón de agua)** " gritó Naruto, girando en su propio eje, el agua se alargó, traspasando la dura roca como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, dividiendo la torre en un corte limpio.

Jellal vio desde el suelo, como su trabajo de ocho años fue cortado, haciendo que el último piso de la torre del cielo cayera al mar, "Nononononononono" gritó el hombre, el cielo estrellado y luna llena, iluminando el nuevo campo de batalla.

"¿Vas a pelear o a llorar?".

Dándose la vuelta para ver al responsable, Jellal se levantó, ignorando el constante dolor del golpe anterior, "¡Te voy a matar!" respondió Jellal, lanzando a Naruto una onda gigante de magia oscura.

El Uzumaki vio el ataque entrante con ojos calmados, moviendo sus manos en sellos a una velocidad que el ojo no podía seguir, terminando al golpear las palmas juntas.

" **Suiton; Suishouha (Elemento agua: onda de agua)** ".

Jellal vio con los ojos de impacto al ver como un remolino gigante de agua rodeo a Naruto, agua salida de la humedad a su alrededor, protegiendo a Naruto de su ataque, pero el peliazul no fue capaz de exclamar su sorpresa cuando el remolino comenzó a darle caza.

"Maldición" gruñó Jellal al verse obligado a usar Meteoro para salir de la trayectoria del ataque, viendo la ola gigante llevarse los escombros y llenando de agua el campo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Pero su atención fue rápidamente ganada por el gran tiburón de agua que casi consigue arrancarle el brazo, "¿Qué demonios?" gritó al contemplar al menos cinco tiburones nadar con sus aletas acuosas moviéndose rápido dentro del agua.

Jellal se vio obligado a correr, huir de los ataques coordinados de los tiburones de agua, los cuales con sus filosos dientes de hielo trataban de arrancarle algún miembro al peliazul.

Cansado de huir, Jellal despegó al cielo, seguido de los monstruos acuáticos, "¡Desaparezcan!" gritó formando un sello frente a su mano, disparando un fuerte rayo que atravesó a tres de los tiburones, el rayo no paró, sino que fue al suelo, rompiendo la piedra/lacrima oculta, formando un agujero que se llevó el agua.

Los dos tiburones restantes se comieron a sus compañeros caídos, absorbiendo el agua para crecer, "¿Debes estar bromeando?" gritó volando por el cielo con su magia, siendo capaz de alejarse de sus atacantes, los cuales repentinamente explotaron en una lluvia agua.

Jellal miro al suelo, no podía ver a Naruto por ningún lado, "¿Dónde está?" se preguntó, Jellal estaba furioso, el poder que el rubio usó en su pelea contra Daz no era nada comparado con lo que estaba demostrando.

Jellal giro, tomando el kunai que trató de apuñalarlo por la espalda, "Necesitas más que eso para- **Boom** " dijo el peliazul hasta que la etiqueta unida al kunai explotó llenando su cuerpo de dolor.

Estrellándose en el suelo, Jellal sacudió su cabeza, la explosión no hizo más que aturdido, girando la cabeza para todos lados, pudo ver a Naruto de pie, ojos cerrados, mano derecha formando un sello, y la izquierda alzada, Jellal disparó un rayo de oscuridad, perforando el pecho del rubio "¿Agua?" preguntó al ver a su víctima explotar en el elemento líquido.

"No deberías confiar en tus ojos…." dijo Naruto a espaldas de Jellal, el peliazul se volteo listo para matar al rubio, pero Naruto le gano la partida, ".. **kirigakure no jutsu** ".

Jellal vio como una pesada niebla lo rodeo, tan densa que no podía ver ni su nariz, "¿Muéstrate?" gritó Jellal disparando una onda de magia, sin conseguir despejar la niebla, el ex-concejal estaba listo para volar, cuando sintió un gran corte en su espalda, "AAAAHHHH" gritó de dolor, su cuerpo siendo llenado de cortes, brazos, piernas, torso, todo su cuerpo sin llegar a ser cortes mortales, parecía que no era uno sino cinco personas las que se movían entre la niebla para traerle este sufrimiento.

Los ataques cesaron, permitiendo a Jellal caer de rodillas, "No es posible" se dijo, respirando entrecortadamente, viendo la niebla teñirse de rojo por su sangre.

"Usualmente no me gusta usar esto...me recuerda mi vida como shinobi, fue una de las razones por las que quise dejar Konoha, la muerte era un negocio horrible, no había paz, tenía que dormir con un ojo abierto para no morir…..bueno en realidad eso aún lo hago jajajaja" Jellal escucho a Naruto hablar por todos lados, haciéndole incapaz de localizarlo.

"Muerete" gritó el peliazul, disparando más ondas de oscuridad a su alrededor.

Parecía no haber acertado ninguna pues la voz de Naruto volvió, "Durante años fui solo un soldado, muy pocas personas a las que podría llamar verdaderos amigos, la muerte de mi madre solo me mostró que nunca encontraría la felicidad si me quedaba en Konoha, o incluso si me quedaba en las naciones elementales".

"Me importa una mierda" gritó Jellal, no quería seguir escuchando a este tonto, pero almenos podia descansar de los ataques de Naruto.

Sin importarle lo que Jellal dijo Naruto, siguió, "Y hoy puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que encontré mi lugar, Fiore es mi casa, Fairy tail es mi familia…." la voz de Naruto comenzó a volverse más fría, congelando al peliazul, "...Y no voy a perdonar que tratastes de quitarme a Erza".

La niebla se despejó, mostrando el cuerpo herido de Jellal, el cual vio a su alrededor por su atacante, "¿Eh?" se preguntó al ver como la torre comenzaba a ser iluminada, alzando la vista amplio los ojos con terror puro.

"NO PUEDE SER".

En el cielo, Naruto tenía un enorme rasengan de agua, al menos del mismo diámetro de la torre del paraíso, sus ojos como de sapo viendo a Jellal con ira pura, "Esto es por Erza, **Cho Odama Mizurengan** " gritó Naruto, bajando la enorme esfera espiral, el interior del ataque, sonando como una perfecta tormenta.

Jellal vio el ataque con miedo, su única escapatoria era correr, no tenía hechizos para detener ese monstruoso ataque, así que con eso en mente, se dispuso a volar fuera de la torre, seguro de que en cinco años podría hacer una nueva. "¿A dónde vas?".

Pero antes de que Jellal pudiera alejarse un par de manos salió del piso, sosteniendo los tobillos del temeroso Jellal, "No te puedes ir, el jefe no ha terminado contigo", dijo el clon bajo la tierra.

Jellal trato de quitarse el agarre del clon, moviéndose incluso disparando un rayo a su tobillo pero el maldito no parecía ser como los clones normales, "Dejame, sueltame, maldita sea no quiero morir" gritó en desesperación, miedo inundando lo más profundo de su ser al ver el ataque de agua caer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" gritó Jellal, siendo golpeado por la enorme esfera de agua, su cuerpo golpeando el suelo, la presión del ataque moliendo su cuerpo entero contra el duro piso, el cual no pudo soportar mucho, por lo que se rompio, asi como el siguiente y el siguiente, el ataque no paraba de destruir la torre piso por piso, con los gritos de Jellal siendo ahogados por el rugir del Mizurengan.

Desde la lejanía, los magos de Fairy tail miraban con impacto el titánico ataque, sintiendo el bote moverse del fuerte impacto, los amigos de Erza, viendo la torre del paraíso caer a pedazos.

Titania miraba la escena con pequeñas lágrimas, el lugar que le había causado miedo, que le provocó llorar durante años por las pesadillas que la azotaron durante años, "(Sniff) Naruto..." susurro Erza, ella estaba segura que el rubio trataba de quemar cualquier recuerdo de su pasado con la destrucción de la torre.

El Mizurengan explotó al chocar contra la roca de la isla, el agua regresando al mar, escombro y pedazos de lacrimas hundiéndose en el profundo océano para nunca ser vistos otra vez, en medio de la isla, estaba el cuerpo maltrecho de Jellal Fernandez, inconsciente, su ropa destrozada con el cuerpo cubierto de cortes y hematomas, ojos en blanco pedidos en el cielo y su rostro reflejando incredulidad.

"Mierdamierdamierda- **SPLASH** " fue el sonido de Naruto cuando cayó al mar, su cuerpo impactando el agua con un ruido sordo.

Naruto salió a flote, sus ojos mirando el cielo, pero una sonrisa al sentir el agua alrededor de su adolorido cuerpo, "Estoy acabado, una barrera en la que se necesitan cuatro kages para hacer, pelear contra un lunático y crear el mayor rasengan en la historia….joder si no fuera un Uzumaki no podría hacen ni la mitad de lo que hice jajaja-auch duele reírse" dijo Naruto, dejando que un poco de agua entrara a su boca.

"No me gusta el agua salada pero bueno" dijo Naruto bebiendo el agua, una ventaja de ser un Dragón Slayer de segunda generación.

"Entonces permita que Juvia le sirva de su agua favorita, Naruto-sama".

La cabeza de Naruto fue puesta sobre los suaves pechos de Juvia, la chica de cabello azul sosteniendo el cuerpo inmóvil de su rubio amado, "Hey Juvia me alegro que estes bien….¿dónde están los demás?".

Juvia acarició los rubios cabellos de su Naruto-sama, atando la coleta pelirroja de Naruto con una liga nueva, pues la anterior se rompió, "Juvia vino al rescate de Naruto-sama cuando lo vio caer del cielo, los demás se van a tardar en venir" dijo Juvia, "Oh, Juvia es una tonta, Naruto-sama quiere su agua" dijo Juvia comenzando a quitarse la camisa, moviendo a Naruto de forma que su barbilla estuviera sobre sus grandes pechos

"Naruto" pero antes de que Juvia pudiera quitarse la prenda fue detenida por el gritó de Mirajane, provocando que Juvia hiciera un lindo puchero al verse obligada a abotonarse la camisa.

Mirajane saltó del bote, nadando hasta estar junto a Naruto, "Mira-chan" dijo el rubio, mientras la peliblanca le daba una sonrisa.

"Buen trabajo Naruto-kun" dijo Mirajane dando un beso a la mejilla derecha del Uzumaki.

La mujer de la lluvia amplió los ojos, "Juvia no perderá" gritó besando la mejilla izquierda de Naruto, aún cuando su cara se puso como un tomate.

 **SPLASH**

Mirajane y Juvia miraron a Erza nadar hacia ellas, "No te enojes Erza tu puedes-" pero Mirajane fue silenciada cuando Titania en un audaz movimiento beso a Naruto en los labios.

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?" gritaron cada mago presente, excepto Natsu que seguía mareado, Juvia y Mirajane con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas.

Erza termino el beso, extrañada de no sentir la misma pasión de antes, pero no le importaba, ella lo haría ahora, sin importarle las miradas de incredulidad y molestia.

"Naruto, desde hace años yo te ama-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Pero la confesión de Erza se vio interrumpida por los ronquidos de Naruto, los presentes se quedaron totalmente en silencio, viendo al rubio Uzumaki flotar en el agua sostenido por las tres mujeres.

"¿SE QUEDO DORMIDO?".

 **Fin del capitulo 10.**

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que les gustara, próximo capítulo, uno muy especial (guiño, guiño), que pasen buenos días, hasta luego.


	11. El consejo de magia y problemas

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**

 **Wathever** : Gracias.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Considerando que implementó una barrera que le dreno casi todo el chakra...creo que es comprensible.

 **Guest** : Me pareció algo que podría funcionar, desde que vi a Kushina y a Erza bueno, no podía dejar de relacionarlas un poco, gracias y en cuanto a Bee, el hachibi hará algún día su concierto.

 **DSarcas** : Gracias, nunca me agrado mucho Jellal, eso de que pierde la memoria y automáticamente es bueno, vaya mierda, pero bueno, es mi humilde opinión.

 **UltronFatalis** : Gracias y en cuanto al manga, estoy en proceso de regresar a leerlo, creo que estoy en el capítulo 423...seta un largo camino.

 **nahummtza2012** : Mmm, Fairy lord, lo e descuidando mucho, no se si voy a agregar a alguna de las bellezas de Alvarez, todo depende si me gustan como se desarrolla el manga.

 **Vulkhanos** : Gracias, el clan Uzumaki siempre fue un misterio, no se hablaba mucho de el considerando la importancia del mismo, en cuanto a Irene, tengo que leer ese manga, me estoy perdiendo todo lo bueno.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Gracias mi buen amigo, me encanta dar giros en la trama y sorpresas, no quiero revelar muchas cosas pero poco a poco se irán desenvolviendo las telarañas que e tejido fufufu, buenas noches y pasa un buen día.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD** : Jejeje, lo se, espero que te guste el capitulo.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **bladet** : Gracias.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Pues creo pasa, considerando el desgaste jejeje.

 **Loquin** : Y las cosas solo se calentarán a partir de este capítulo jajaja.

: Jajaja, eres el único que noto la referencia, pero creí que era una buena forma de comunicarse entre las dos.

 **Comienza.**

* * *

La marea calma guiaba un pequeño bote por el mar, dentro de la pequeña embarcación los magos de Fairy Tail, los amigos de Erza y un maniatado Jellal navegaban con destino a Akane Resort.

"Perdón por hacerte llevarme Juvia, simplemente no soporto los barcos...o carros….o cualquier tipo de transporte".

"A Juvia no le importa, ella es feliz si puede ayudar a Naruto-sama….y superar a sus rivales" dijo la peliazul.

En el bote, Erza y Mirajane tenían los ojos entrecerrados, molestia acumulada al ver a Juvia nadar frente a ellas con Naruto a cuestas, el Uzumaki bebiendo ocasionalmente una botella de agua marca 'Amor' proporcionada por Juvia, saber que han estado navegando por tres horas, con Juvia cargando al rubio desde la última hora solo les molestaba más.

"Lo está haciendo a propósito...pudimos llegar a Akane Resort hace una hora, Juvia lo está prolongando todo lo posible" gruño Titania.

Mirajane cambió su ira a Erza, "Eso me recuerda…¿no habíamos acordado no confesarnos a Naruto?" susurro la peliblanca con molestia.

Lucy al ver como las dos magas estaban apunto de pelear en un pequeño bote sin espacio, se llenó de nerviosismo, "Jeje, no sabía que Naruto era como Natsu" dijo Lucy.

Gray al escuchar a Lucy se encogió de hombros, "Naruto puede usar magia Dragón Slayer, nos contó que fue su madre la que le enseñó".

"¿Naruto también es hijo de un dragón?" preguntó la impactada Lucy.

Mirajane dejo de ver a su 'Amiga' para voltearse a ver a la rubia, "No exactamente, Naruto-kun tiene una lacrima implantada en su cuerpo, básicamente se les conoce como segunda generación de Dragón Slayers" dijo la Strauss con una ligera sonrisa.

Lucy parpadeo, según lo que le contaron de su rubio compañero fue que era de las naciones elementales, eso la hacía preguntarse, ¿cómo la madre de Naruto tenía acceso a una lacrima?, eran muy escasas y costaban bastante.

El rubio que no les estaba prestando atención a sus amigos, terminó de beber la botella de agua, "Ahhh, me encanta tu agua Juvia" dijo el Uzumaki, haciendo a Juvia sonrojarse a tal punto de sacar vapor por los oídos.

"Oh Naruto-sama, qué cosas dice ¿eh?" preguntó la mujer de la lluvia antes de notar a Naruto desprenderse de su espalda para flotar por su cuenta.

"Mejor dejo de molestarte, ya recupere bastante magia con tu dulce agua, gracias" dijo el rubio, nadando a la velocidad del bote, aún no era capaz de recuperar el chakra necesario para llevar a sus amigos con el Jutsu dios del trueno volador, pero no quería ser una carga para la joven.

"Naruto-sama no es ninguna molestia para Juvia, además, no puede nadar aun, Naruto-sama tuvo una pelea muy dura y Juvia le ayudará" dijo la peliazul tratando de agarrar a Naruto, pero el rubio podía fácilmente esquivar.

"No es necesario Juvia, gracias" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

La ex-maga de Phantom al ver el tiempo de calidad con su amado truncado, y mirar de reojo a Erza y Mirajane esperándola para 'charlar' con sus amigos el señor tubo de acero y la señorita espada, la hizo pensar en el curso de acción más inteligente (desde su perspectiva).

"Es el turno de Naruto-sama de cargar a Juvia".

El Uzumaki se tomó del mentón, sin notar las miradas de furia que el par de magas clase S le daban a Juvia, "Creo que es justo...mmm...bueno sube" dijo Naruto dándole la espalda a Juvia.

El rubio no tuvo que decirlo dos veces pues la mujer de la Juvia se prenso de la espalda de Naruto, las piernas cruzadas en el duro abdomen y brazos con un agarre férreo en los pectorales.

"Como roca~" dijo Juvia frotando su mejilla en los rubios cabellos de su amado, "¿Dijistes algo?" pregunto el rubio, haciendo sonrojar a Juvia.

"J-Juvia no dijo nada".

Las personas en el barco se alejaron a una esquina, pues el instinto asesino de Erza y Mirajane les hacía difícil respirar, "Yo solo quería unas vacaciones" gimoteo Lucy con lágrimas cómicas rodando por las mejillas.

Los magos navegaron por media hora más antes de ser capaces de ver el parque de atracciones de Akane Resort, "Ya casi llegamos" dijo Naruto provocando gritos de alegría de los magos en el bote.

"...Yupi…" dijo Juvia sin alegría, contrastando con todos pues separarse de Naruto era la última cosa que deseaba.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por la vista de los caballeros Runa investigando el incidente del casino, "Extraño, aún están aquí" se dijo el Uzumaki, hace horas que pasó el asalto al casino y los caballeros del consejo seguían rondando el lugar.

"Espero que no nos descubran" dijo Wally, bajando más su sombrero para que no miraran su cuadrada cara, los demás amigos de Erza tensandose ante la vista de los armados hombres.

Sin embargo el rubio lo desestimó, "Nha, no se preocupen, solo entregaremos a Jellal y todo se solucionara" dijo Naruto mientras arrastraba por la pierna al aún inconsciente ex-mago santo.

Erza asintió, "Naruto tiene razón...pero" la ceja de Titania comenzó a temblar, "...¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?" pregunto Erza al ver que la mujer de la lluvia no se despegaba de la espalda de Naruto.

Juvia miro a Erza, jalando infantilmente su párpado inferior mientras sacaba la lengua, "Juvia aun está cansada" dijo la linda chica repegando más sus suaves pechos contra la espalda del afortunado rubio,

"¡HAY ESTA!".

La discusión de las mujeres se interrumpió por el grito de alerta de uno de los caballeros, viendo como casi todos los perros del consejo rodeaban a las hadas en un perfecto círculo.

"Hey tranquilos, aquí está el super malo" dijo Naruto alzando al peliazul del pie.

Los caballeros runa no parecía importarles pues no dejaban de apuntar sus lanzas a los extrañados magos, en especial a Naruto, "Esto no me está gustando" dijo Gray con las manos ligeramente alzadas.

Lucy pensaba igual, ¿no era Jellal el malo?, ¿porque los estaban tratando como criminales?, "Es la última vez que viajo en..¿qué carajos pas- **ufff** …?" pregunto Natsu antes de ser callado por un golpe al estómago de parte de uno de los caballeros.

"¿Porque golpean a Natsu?" pidió el gato Happy.

Los caballeros Runa se apartaron, dejando pasar a un joven con lentes y cabello negro, "Uzumaki Naruto, por orden del consejo de magia quedas bajo arresto por los crímenes de conspiración".

"Espera un maldito segundo, ¿de que mierda hablas?" gritó el enfurecido Gray.

El hombre se acomodó los anteojos, sin verse afectado por los gritos de los demás magos, "El consejo de magia tiene pruebas de la participación de Uzumaki Naruto en el fallido intento de activación del Sistema R" dijo el capitán.

"Eso es una vil mentira, Naruto-kun evitó que muriéramos por Etherion, además de que derrotó a Jellal" gritó Mirajane, lista para pelear contra los caballeros.

"Eso lo determinará el consejo, pongan bajo arresto a Jellal Fernandes y Naruto Uzumaki".

Al instante dos caballeros se acercaron con esposas supresoras de magia, solo para ser cortados por las katanas de Titania, "No se atrevan a tocarlo" dijo Erza con los dientes apretados, su rostro un rictus de furia.

Los soldados del consejo dieron un paso inconscientemente atrás al ver a Titania lista para tomar la cabeza de cualquiera que se llevará a Naruto, sus dos compañeros tirados inconscientes no eran broma.

"¿Que están esperando? ¡arrestarlos!" gritó el capitán

Fairy tail estaba listo, Natsu pateó a un caballero con su pierna derecha envuelta en fuego "Vengan, estoy encendido" gritó el pelirrosa con Lucy al lado con su látigo listo.

Gray listo para convocar su alquimia de hielo "Esto es una mierda" dijo el Striper, sabia que el consejo solo quería joderles la vida.

Mirajane había tomado su forma de Satan soul, Simón y el resto de los amigos de Erza preparados para enfrentarse a la ley para ayudar al hombre que su hermana amaba.

"Juvia no permitirá que se lleven a Naruto-sama" dijo la maga de agua con sus brazos rodeados del elemento líquido.

Los caballeros Runa incluso cuando podían ver a personas tan temibles como Leviatán, Titania y la Demonio no se iban a dejar amedrentar, ellos eran la justicia.

Pero antes de que la bomba explotará, Naruto se puso frente a sus amigos, sorprendiendo a todos al poner las manos al frente sin ningún tipo de resistencia, "Ok, me rindo", dijo impactando a todos sus amigos.

"Naruto no lo hagas, todo lo que dicen es basura" dijo Gray mirando con ira a los perros del consejo esposar a su amigo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa relajada, "Ya lo se, pero no voy a darles la satisfacción a esos vejetes de arrestarlos, si me quieren ¿quién soy para negarme?".

Erza miró a su compañero ser puesto bajo arresto, con tal miedo que incluso le encadenaron los pies, "N-Naruto...yo-" trato de decir Erza pero el rubio le ganó la partida.

"Hey Er-chan, vigila que todos vuelvan al gremio, no dejes que Natsu trate de ir a rescatarme" dijo el Uzumaki incapaz de quitarse de la mente el relato que le contó Erza sobre el chico de cabello rosa y su intento de fuga.

Sin poder confiar en su voz, Erza asintió, Mirajane de vuelta en su apariencia normal puso su mano en el hombro de Erza en una muestra de apoyo, incluso cuando ella misma sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver al hombre que amaba ser tratado como un criminal.

"Oh, una cosa más, ¿pueden decirle al maestro que acepte a Juvia en el gremio?, diganle que yo respondo por ella" dijo el rubio antes de ser empujado por un caballero Runa.

Los magos vieron como se los trabajadores del consejo se llevaron a su compañero en un carro mágico estacionado, dejando a Jellal para ser transportado en otro sin tanta seguridad, "¿Va a estar bien?" preguntó Lucy con un poco de preocupación.

Los magos no contestaron, pues un grito dentro del estático carro llegó a sus oídos, "Muévete bastardo" escucharon a un caballero gritar.

"Quita tu mano de mi hombro si es que quieres conservarla".

"¿Que vas a haces? estás- **CRACK** AHHHHHHHHH" todos fuera del carro pudieron escuchar el grito de dolor del desafortunado bastardo, "Agarrenlo" gritó otro caballero comenzando una pelea para someter al Leviatán.

"Vengan, tengo para tod- **BRUAAA** " gritó Naruto hasta que la enfermedad del movimiento le afectó, regando todo su desayuno sobre los desafortunados soldados

"Kami lo tengo en toda la cara".

Erza sonrió, dándose la vuelta con sus amigos, "Si, el va a estar bien" dijeron antes de caminar al hotel, los magos de Fairy tail tenían que empacar rápido si es que deseaban llegar al gremio para el amanecer, claro, sin que Erza olvidará atar al pelirrosa el cual estaba usando una peluca rubia y bigotes mal dibujados en las mejillas.

* * *

[ **ERA, un día después** ]

La gran ciudad de ERA, ciudad sede del honorable consejo de magia, personas que se encargan de impartir justicia en el mundo mágico, regular las misiones dadas a cada gremio legal registrado en el país de Fiore.

Siendo la central el enorme y ostentoso edificio en medio de la ciudad sobre una gigantesca montaña, (el cual seriamente parecía haber visto días mejores) era el lugar donde los miembros del consejo se reunían.

Dentro un joven rubio era empujado en una silla de ruedas por los grandes pasillos del castillo, pilares destrozados y trabajadores quitando escombro era lo que adornaba la vista del rubio, la razón de porque estaba siendo llevado en una silla de ruedas no era por estar herido, sino porque no podía moverse libremente con la camisa de fuerza doble y los diez juegos de cadenas que lo ataban.

"Ahora no eres tan rudo ¿verdad?" preguntó un caballero Runa con el brazo vendado y sin algunos dientes, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Naruto miró al caballero con una sonrisa, confundiendo al hombre al estar moviendo los dedos en diferentes posiciones de manos, "¿Que estas- **SPLASH** " dijo antes de que una pequeña bala de agua lo golpeara y lo lanzará al otro lado del corredor.

"Bastardo" gritó uno de los soldados golpeando la mejilla de Naruto, el rubio sacudió su cabeza, bufando con una sonrisa, "Los caballeros Runa tienen nudillos de niña" dijo Naruto, riéndose tras sentir solo cosquillas.

"Tienes suerte de que el consejo quiera verte mocoso" dijo uno de los caballeros poniendo un cuchillo en la mejilla del rubio.

Naruto se rio, encogiéndose de hombros ante el patético intento de intimidación, era un ex-shinobi joder, "No, tu tienes suerte de que permiti que me atraparan, porque si no fuera porque Fairy tail saldría lastimado, ya te habría arrancado la columna vertebral para colgar tu cadáver en el techo junto a todos los idiotas del consejo...excepto Yashima-san, el me agrada" dijo haciendo que cada uno de los caballeros temblara por el instinto asesino que desbordaba.

"Cubran su boca" ordenó el capitán con ligero miedo, harto de ver a Naruto desestimar su autoridad, como si esto no fuera más que una broma para él, uno de los soldados puso una máscara similar a cierto caníbal de una película en la cara del Uzumaki.

Así el rubio fue guiado por el pasillo, pasando escombro y gente que lo miraba con extrañeza, no muchos conocían la identidad del Leviatán de Fairy tail, para total felicidad de Naruto.

El rubio pasó las grandes puertas destruidas del consejo, siendo empujado al centro de la sala, rodeado de los miembros del consejo, con la excepción del 'hermano' de Jellal, Seigram y Ultear Milkovich la responsable directa de la destrucción de la sede del consejo.

El nuevo líder concejal Gran Dogma,miro al rubio con una cara de negocios, "Naruto Uzumaki, Leviatán de Fairy tail y heredero del clan Uzumaki, ¿sabes porqué estás aquí?", preguntó mientras hacía una señal para desatar a Naruto.

Dicho rubio se levanto de la silla, estirando su entumecido cuerpo, "Si, creo que dijeron una mierda de que era algún tipo de cómplice con el idiota de la torre del paraiso" respondió Naruto sin ningún tipo de respeto, sin molestarse en ver la ira en algunos de los concejales.

"No tienes idea de lo que hicistes mocoso" gritó el tercer asiento, un hombre bajo con orejas de gato.

"Creo que evite que Jellal implementara algo llamado sistema R, con lo que planeaba resucitar a un tal Zeref" dijo Naruto, aplicando chakra a un sello en su costado derecho para hacer aparecer una camisa de rejillas y una chaqueta naranja con negro.

La respuesta enfureció a más de uno, pues ellos sabían que el rubio tenía razón, solo un hombre con grandes cejas amigo de Makarov se rió del comentario, "Pusistes en ridículo al consejo de magia" gritó el quinto asiento.

"¿En serio?...y yo que pensaba que no necesitaban ayuda para eso" dijo Naruto mientras se ponía la chaqueta naranja sin cerrarla, riéndose entre dientes al ver la cara de molestia de los viejos, los cuales al ver la actitud despreocupada del rubio solo los enfureció más.

Gran Dogma se levantó, callando con su presencia a los demás asientos "Etherion, una de las más poderosas magias con las que cuenta Fiore para defenderse, cuando tu detuvistes el juicio de los consejeros no solo salvastes a tus amigos, también sin saberlo distes a entender que hay poderes que el consejo de magia no puede manejar, la información se filtró, y ahora cada persona, gremio y mago va a creer que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar por encima del sistema, algo que nosotros no podemos permitir" dijo Dogma.

Naruto se llevó la mano al mentón en una pose de pensamiento "Básicamente están tratando de dar un mensaje al arrestarme, diciendo que ustedes son los grandes jefes" dijo Naruto, sabía que los consejeros tenían un ego enorme, pero esto era una mierda.

"Alguien como tu es demasiado peligroso, no importa quién seas o qué relación tienes con el Rey, si no se corta el problema ahora, podría derivar en un aumento en el número de criminales que piensen que el consejo de magia no es capaz de impartir justicia" dijo Michello el hombre vestido de gato.

"Así que me van a arrestar….entonces ¿porque me desatan?, no es algo muy listo si me lo preguntan" dijo Naruto, o el consejo era muy estúpido o demasiado confiado, el rubio apostaba por lo primero.

Gran Dogma sonrió, con el resto de los consejeros excepto Yashima frunciendo el ceño, "Porque te ofrecemos una manera para evitar la cárcel" dijo lanzando a Naruto un pequeño objeto circular.

El rubio lo atrapó sin problemas, abriendo la palma para ver un medallón idéntico al que el Makarov usaba para sus reuniones importantes, "Uzumaki Naruto se te perdonarán tus crímenes contra el consejo si es que aceptas ser un mago santo" dijo Dogma.

Naruto amplio los ojos, tirando el medallón como si le quemara la mano, "Oi espera un momento, no quiero ser un mago santo, serían demasiadas responsabilidades….y llamaría mucho la atención".

"Es la única forma para evitar la cárcel, si Fiore se entera que un mago tan fuerte como el Leviatán; alguien capaz de parar Etherion trabaja directamente para el consejo, los magos oscuros temerán el incluso salir de sus cuevas, además de ayudar a conservar la imagen" dijo Dogma cortando las negaciones del rubio.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, ser un mago santo era lo último que deseaba, toda la fama podría llamar la atención de alguien que podría reconocerlo, era la razón principal de porque se ha negado a serlo durante las últimas dos veces que se lo ofrecieron.

Sin embargo, sabía que si no aceptaba tendría que huir de Fiore, huir a otro lugar y dejar a sus amigos, (Tal vez podría huir a ese lugar que escuche, ¿cuál era su nombre?, Alvasa, Alcara, Alva al demonio) se dijo Naruto, era imposible que dejara a su familia, y a Erza… y Mirajane… y Juvia, estaba seguro que si lo hacía lo iban a arrastrar de vuelta a Magnolia.

"¿Que puesto?" gruño Naruto, era simplemente ridículo que lo castigaran por salvar a sus amigos y detener a un lunático.

Dogma levantó cinco dedos, "El quinto puesto, justo detrás de los dioses de Ishgar" dijo haciendo a Naruto dar un gemido de molestia.

"¿No puedo ser el décimo?" pregunto el rubio, entre menos atención llamará seria mejor, pero solo recibió otra negación por parte del presidente del consejo.

"Ya se decidió, Uzumaki Naruto el quinto puesto de los magos santos, bienvenido seas" dijo dando algunos aplausos, el resto del consejo imitaron a Dogma sin muchas ganas, excepto Yashima que parecía preocupado por el rubio.

Naruto comenzó a jugar con el medallón, ignorando lo hipócrita que se escuchaban los aplausos de los consejeros, "Aceptaré su 'gran' ofrecimiento, pero tengo algo que decir" dijo Naruto con sarcasmo, haciendo que los consejeros pararan sus felicitaciones y poner su atención en el joven.

Una monstruosa cantidad de instinto asesino inundó la sala del consejo, todo persona dentro y alrededor del edificio se congeló en su lugar, sudando cual cerdo en el matadero con la respiracion de los concejales privada, similar a una mano fantasmal en el cuello de cada persona que no dudo en matar a sus amigos con el uso de Etherion.

" **Solo lo diré esto una vez, así que limpien sus putos oidos, si alguna vez vuelven a tratar algo tan estúpido como atacar a uno de mis amigos para salvar sus patéticos culos, voy a regresar y pintaré este basurero con su sangre** " dijo Naruto con un tono de voz demoníaca, la simple idea de perder a alguno de sus amigos era suficiente para que su sed de sangre saliera a flote.

Los dientes de los concejales temblaban, una lastima que no estuvieran acostumbrados al instinto asesino, excepto Yashima que miraba curioso la escena.

"¿E-es eso una ame-amenaza?" preguntó Dogma sonando menos imponente de lo que pretendía.

El aura de muerte se detuvo de golpe, permitiendo a los presentes respirar tranquilamente, Naruto sonrió, dándose la vuelta, "No...es una promesa, y creame, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra" dijo pateando el par de puertas dobles, permitiendo ver al consejo a los caballeros Runa tirados por el pasillo con espuma saliendo de la boca.

"¿Que clase de monstruo es ese mocoso?" dijo Dogma mirando la espalda de Naruto que silbaba una alegre canción mientras caminaba sobre los derivados soldados.

* * *

[ **Magnolia** ]

En el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, una pesada aura de incertidumbre se podía sentir alrededor del reconstruido edificio de las hadas, el equipo Natsu había regresado de Akane Resort con solo Juvia y Mirajane acompañándolos, pues los amigos de Erza decidieron viajar por el mundo, con casi toda la vida encerrado en una torre era comprensible.

Todo se debía a que los magos recién llegados contaron la razón de porque su compañero de bigotes no regresó con ellos.

Desde tristeza hasta ira, los sentimientos eran palpables en cada uno de las hadas, era ridículo el pensar que Naruto estaba aliado con Jellal, todos sabían que Naruto odiaba al peliazul y la torre del paraíso.

"Naruto-sama" murmuró la deprimida Juvia, sentada en una mesa con la cabeza pegada a la madera junto a ella estaba el resto de los magos que estuvieron en el suceso de la torre del paraiso.

"No te preocupes Juvia, se que Naruto-kun va a estar bien" dijo Mirajane poniendo un vaso de jugo frente a la peliazul.

Erza estaba apunto de hablar cuando vio a Lucy estar muy concentrada, "¿Que ocurre Lucy?".

La heredera Heartfilia miró a su amiga, parpadeando al notar las miradas recaídas en ella, "N-nada es solo…" dijo sacudiendo un poco las manos, antes de volver a ponerse seria.

"Es solo….estoy pensando en Naruto" al instante Lucy se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver a las tres enamoradas del rubio entrecerrar los ojos.

"¿Rival?".

"No es eso, es solo algo que llamó mi atención" dijo la sonrojada Lucy, respondiendo la pregunta de Juvia.

Erza que se mantuvo relajada pues Lucy le prometió ayudarla en su cuestión amorosa, "¿Y que has estado pensando?" pidió saner Titania.

"El apellido de Naruto, creo haberlo escuchado antes" dijo sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

"¿Uzumaki?" pregunto Gray, recibiendo un asentimiento de Lucy.

"Si, ¿no sabran algo de su apellido?" dijo Lucy, segura de que con un poco de información podría recordar lo que sabía.

Erza cruzó los brazos, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, "Uzumaki, un antiguo clan shinobi de las naciones elementales expertos en el arte del sellado y esgrima, además de contar con una longevidad y vitalidad envidiables, el clan Uzumaki fue arrasado durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi por miedo a su capacidad de moldear chakra y magia" dijo Erza sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"¿Segunda gran guerra shinobi?" pregunto Natsu.

Erza miro a cada uno de sus amigos, interés brillando en los ojos de cada uno, "Si, Naruto me conto mucho de los asuntos shinobis, uno de ellos es que al ser un continente que se rige por señores feudales, es más propenso a caer en guerras".

La reina de las hadas levantó tres dedos "Hasta ahora las naciones elementales han caído en tres grandes guerras shinobis, siendo la segunda gran guerra cuando Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, atacaron en conjunto a Uzushiogakure, destruyendo la casa de los Uzumakis" dijo Erza sorprendiendo enormemente a sus amigos.

"Que crueles" dijo Mirajane, sintiendo lastima por los miembros del clan pelirrojo.

" Eso es una de las razones, la otra era que Uzushiogakure tenía casi una alianza con Fiore" dijo Naruto recargado junto a Erza.

"NARUTO-SAMA" gritó Juvia saltando de la mesa para lanzarse al rubio en un abrazo estrujador.

Mirajane no se quedo atrás, abrazando la espalda de Naruto con una sonrisa, "Que bueno que volvistes"

Lucy vio a Erza vacilar en su intento de ir con Naruto, "¿Erza que pasa?, es tu oportunidad" dijo Lucy, solo para recibir una negativa de Erza.

"No….aún no" dijo Titania misteriosamente.

Uno por uno los miembros de Fairy tail rodearon a Naruto, lanzando preguntas y felicitaciones por su escape, "¿Que ocurrió hijo?".

Las hadas se dieron la vuelta, mirando al viejo maestro de pie, "Hey abuelo, ¿como estas?" pregunto Naruto caminando al maestro, con Juvia aun abrazada de piernas y brazos.

El tercer maestro de Fairy tail alzó la mirada para mirar directo en los ojos del rubio, "¿Porque te arrestaron?".

Naruto al ver la seriedad del viejo hombre suspiró, "El consejo no estaba muy feliz de que su arma suprema quedara en ridículo frente a todo Fiore" dijo Naruto metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Eso es…." dijo el maestro con sorpresa, todos las hadas con los ojos como platos al ver el medallón de los magos santos.

"Si no quería pisar la cárcel tenía que aceptar 'trabajar' para ellos….mi otra opción era huir de Fiore-Auch" dijo Naruto en broma, pero Erza así no lo entendió pues dio un puñetazo al hombro del rubio.

"¿Hey porque fue eso?" pregunto Naruto, con Juvia dejando de abrasar el rubio.

"Por preocuparme, no vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido otra vez" dijo Titania con sus ojos gritando seriedad.

"Era solo una broma" dijo Naruto sobándose el hombro, Erza tenía una muy buena derecha.

Erza respiro profundamente, viendo como todos comenzaban a alejarse, "Por cierto".

Naruto miro a Erza solo para recibir un casto beso en los labios, Mirajane y Juvia con fuego en los ojos viendo la audaz acción de Erza, sorpresa en los rostros de los demás magos pues este tipo de acciones no eran las usuales de Titania, Lucy festejando la audacia de su amiga.

Al terminar el beso, Erza abrió los ojos, notando de inmediato la cara de sorpresa de Naruto, "Que bueno que estes bien y felicidades por tu nuevo título" dijo Erza con voz seductora, antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el shinigami con la cara roja como tomate (LO HICE) gritó en su mente.

Mirajane corrió a Naruto, "Bienvenido" dijo antes de plantar sus labios en un fogoso beso, algo que impactó incluso más a los magos que estaban al borde de un infarto.

Separándose con un fino hilo de saliva, Mirajane se lamió los labios, "Felicidades" dijo la Strauss antes de correr tras Erza (Dos pueden jugar este juego) gritó la sonriente peliblanca, aún podía sentir la lengua del rubio explorar su boca.

"Juvia no perderá" dijo la peliazul plantando un beso en los labios de Naruto, el cual en automático abrió la boca para recibir a la chica.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Juvia se desmayó, con la cara toda roja, "Naruto-sama" dijo la peliazul con corazones rosas por ojos.

El Uzumaki se quedo en medio del gremio, sosteniendo a la desmayada Juvia en brazos, a su alrededor, varios miembros inconscientes por la sorpresa, Elfman y Lisanna celebrando el gran paso de su hermana, Lucy sonrojada y Cana con una mirada nerviosa pues sus apuestas peligraban.

"Eres un bastardo afortunado" dijo el viejo maestro, respeto y un toque de envidia en su tono, alejándose a la barra pues necesitaba una cerveza bien fría para llevar los dolores que esto provocaría.

El rubio solo pudo mirar a la puerta, un sonrojo extendiéndose en sus mejillas bigotudas, su cerebro reiniciando funciones tras el shock, "¿Sera muy tarde para huir?" se pregunto Naruto, ya podía ver su tranquila vida irse por el excusado, aunque honestamente….no era tan malo.

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

* * *

Gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que lo disfrutaran, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y los invito a dar su opinion via Review, gracias y buenas noches.


	12. Pasado y mas problemas

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **Jonathan486** : Gracias por tu comentario, la actitud me pareció correcta, considerando que estaba saliendo de una pelea y lo arrestan, jejeje, y si, que empiece el despapaye.

 **Wathever** : Gracias.

 **Vulkhano** : Voy a tratar de explicar esa duda pues es importante dejarlo en claro.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Nah, seria muy facil, ademas tengo una visión de cómo debería darse.

 **Takumi Yousei** : No hay problema, es grato el poder leer que es de tu agrado, es mejor que solo mirar y salir sin dar tu opinión, gracias.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Gracias Flyppy, pero todo tiene repercusiones y se verá a continuación, y en cuanto a Lujuria en la hoja, kukukuku, estoy trabajando en un super especial, solo espera.

 **Loquin** : Eso está por verse jajaja, gracias.

 **nahummtza2012** : Te agradesco el comentario, y Lujuria en la hoja está a 75% de completarlo.

 **bladetri** : Gracias XD

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Muchas gracias.

Gracias por los comentarios de todos, espero que más personas puedan dejar algún Review que me ayude a escribir mejor, o si les parece bien como lo hago, muchas gracias y...

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Magnolia estaba de fiesta.

La hermosa ciudad sede del gremio más revoltoso y fuerte de Fiore se vestía de gala para recibir el festival de la cosecha y con ello el gran desfile de Fantasía.

Dichos organizadores estaban trabajando horas extras en su gremio, corriendo de lado a lado con decoraciones para sus carros alegóricos, los equipos tratando de superar al otro pues querían dar una buena impresión a los habitantes de Magnolia.

"¡Cana ponte a trabajar!" gritó Macao junto a Wakaba y Romeo, los tres tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su despreocupada compañera.

La morena por su parte se sampo otro barril de cerveza, ganando más gritos de sus compañeros.

"El gremio está muy animado" dijo Lucy desde su lugar en la nueva barra del gremio, a su lado Mirajane sonreía a la vista de sus compañeros, "Si, usualmente habría una pelea a esta hora, pero durante el festival todos se esfuerzan para superar el desfile del año anterior".

"Una lastima que Naruto y el maestro tuvieron que salir" dijo Lucy, provocando un suspiro de parte de Mirajane.

"Si, aunque dijeron que estarían aquí antes del desfile" dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

Lucy se puso a pensar, tras regresar de rescatar a su amiga en la torre del paraíso, y con ello, el nombramiento a mago santo del responsable de derrotar a Jellal, las cosas se habían vuelto...complicadas.

Solo había pasado dos semanas, pero durante todo ese tiempo la competencia (no tan) secreta de Erza, Mirajane y Juvia por el Uzumaki se intensificó exponencialmente.

No era solo que implícitamente las tres le confesaron sus sentimientos con el beso que compartieron cuando Naruto llego, pero fue que la competencia se volvió un tanto más ruda durante la semana por parte de Erza y Mirajane, a tal grado de ser tan obvias que incluso Natsu parecía darse cuenta de que las dos magas tenían algo con el rubio.

Pero fue hace cuatro días que Naruto y el Maestro fueron citados por el consejo, provocando que los magos se encargaran de preparar el desfile.

La Strauss volvió a su trabajo como camarera en un intento de no pensar en Naruto, algo que no funcionaba pues la peliblanca estaba preocupada por el rubio Uzumaki.

Sin embargo Mirajane salió de sus cavilaciones al notar a Juvia sentarse junto a Lucy, deprimida y con un aura triste a su alrededor, "Juvia extraña a Naruto-sama" dijo la peliazul con un lindo puchero.

"Vamos Juvia, sabes que Naruto volverá, seguro que solo esta siendo molestado por el consejo de magia" dijo Lucy, tratando de animar a la mujer de la lluvia.

Juvia alzó la mirada a una taza de café puesta por Mirajane, "Lucy tiene razón, Naruto y el Maestro seguro ya están de camino a Fairy tail" dijo Mirajane, pero la peliazul no salía de su depresión.

"¿Que tal si me ayudan en algo?" dijo Mirajane, automáticamente ganando miradas de curiosidad por parte de las dos.

Sacando una llave unida a una cadena alrededor de su cuello, la Strauss la alzó frente al par, "¿Me harian el favor de ir por unas cosas a casa de Naruto?" pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa.

El par de chicas miró la llave, era similar a una llave estelar pero con un remolino en vez de un signo zodiacal, Juvia entrecerró los ojos, "¿Porque Mirajane-san tiene la llave de la casa de Naruto-sama?".

"Naruto-kun me dijo que si ocupaba algo solo fuera a su casa, y realmente necesito la receta de ramen de su madre" dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

Juvia no estaba muy segura, traerle el recetario de la madre de su amado a la rival peliblanca sonaba como una trampa.

Mirajane noto enseguida la duda en Juvia, por lo que sonriendo movió la llave, "Si haces esto por mi, puedo enseñarte a cocinarlo"

Juvia le arrebató la llave, mirando el objeto que le permitirá entrar en la residencia de su amado, "Juvia lo hará" gritó antes de correr a la salida.

"Creo que seria mejor que la siguieras" dijo Mirajane con un poco de miedo de lo que haría la peliazul, Lucy asintió, levantándose del taburete para seguir a la feliz mujer.

Juvia corría por las grandes calles de Magnolia, su linda sonrisa iluminando su trayecto a casa de su amado, "¡Juvia espera!" la peliazul giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la maga estelar correr detrás de ella.

Deteniendo su carrera, permitió que Lucy la alcanzará, cuando la rubia llegó se sostuvo de sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, "Ah….ah… ¿siquiera..ah..sabes dónde Naruto vive?".

La pregunta hizo que Juvia bufara, hinchando el pecho, la mujer de la lluvia miro con superioridad a la rubia, "A diferencia de su rival, Juvia ha estudiado a Naruto-sama durante semanas".

Una gota de sudor rodó detrás de la cabeza de Lucy, (Acaba de confesar que ha estado acosando a Naruto), sacudiendo su cabeza la rubia miró a Juvia, "B-bueno, ¿qué tal si me dices dónde vive?, así podremos terminar el encargo de Mira-chan" dijo Lucy.

Sin confiar mucho, la peliazul se giró, "Ahí es donde Naruto-sama vive" dijo señalando la casa al lado de ellas.

Lucy miró con incredulidad la casa de dos pisos de color azul, "¿Ya habíamos llegado?".

"¿Porque otra razón Juvia se detendría?" dijo Juvia adentrándose al verde césped, Lucy suspirando siguió a la chica enamorada.

Al girar la llave en la puerta, el par entró a la residencia Uzumaki, siendo recibidas por una gran sala de estar, tres sillones de color crema y pintura blanca en las paredes, junto a un gran cuadro de una mujer pelirroja con ojos púrpura adornando la chimenea.

"La casa de Naruto-sama es increíble" dijo la peliazul con estrellas en los ojos, había sido capaz de ver la fachada pero el interior era incluso mejor.

"Me pregunto ¿cuanto le costo?" se dijo Lucy, era sin duda un excelente lugar para vivir.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy salió de sus pensamientos por el repentino grito de la mujer a su lado.

"¿Que ocurre Juvia?" pregunto Lucy destapándose los oídos con ligero miedo, mirando a todos lados para ver a Juvia temblar.

"Juvia tiene a otra rival". gritó la mujer de la lluvia señalando el cuadro que adornaba la chimenea.

Lucy miró a la mujer, el largo cabello rojo con esos ojos llenos de amor, sumado la sonrisa maternal le daba una idea de quién era la mujer, "No es una rival Juvia, Erza me habló de ella, esa es la madre de Naruto, Kushina" dijo Lucy.

La peliazul quedo impactada, "La suegra de Juvia" dijo con ligero miedo, pues era la primera vez que miraba a un familiar de su amado, y su madre no menos.

Lucy sin embargo rompió los sueños de conocer a la mujer con sus siguientes palabras, "Lamentablemente Kushina ya murió".

Al ver la cara desanimada de Juvia trato de animarla "Es mejor buscar ese libro, Mira-chan dijo que debería estar en la recamara de Naruto" dijo caminando a las escaleras.

Juvia dejó de contemplar la imagen de la madre de su Naruto-sama para seguir a Lucy, no se fiaba de la rubia para deambular por la casa de su amado.

Subiendo las escaleras, las dos magas giraron a la derecha, el lugar tenía algunas puertas pero Lucy no quería invadir la privacidad de su amigo, llegando al final del pasillo pudieron ver una puerta con el nombre de 'Naruto' escrito en un cartel.

"Que conveniente" dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta.

Al pasar el marco, las dos mujeres fueron capaces de ver una gran recamara, una cama al fondo, pintura naranja oscuro decorando las paredes con detalles en negro, un gran escritorio con papeles regados y lo que sorprendió a Lucy, un gran mapa del mundo pegado en una pared.

"Wow, esta habitación es tan grande como mi casa" dijo Lucy con ligera envidia, sacudiendo su cabeza, la rubia prestó atención a la estantería al lado del escritorio.

Juvia por su parte se fue a la cama de Naruto, saltando al colchón con una sonrisa, "Oh, la cama de Naruto-sama es tan suave" dijo Juvia metiendo su cabeza para oler la esencia del rubio en las esponjosas cobijas.

"Juvia no tenemos tiempo para…" dijo Lucy hasta ver el mapa mundial.

Era un mapa muy detallado, los cuatro grandes continentes que existían en el mundo, Ishgar, las naciones elementales, Frostland y Arakitashia.

"Veamos Naruto dijo algo sobre el país del fuego, así que debe ser… este" dijo Lucy señalando una extensión de tierra marcada con el símbolo de una hoja.

Lucy podía ver las diversas naciones, siendo Kumo la más cerca de Ishgar al estar al suroeste, y al sur de Arakitashia, aunque para llegar serían casi ocho días de viaje en barco, "Pobre Naruto" dijo Lucy al imaginarse a su compañero rubio en la borda de la embarcación durante todo el viaje.

Dejando eso de lado, Lucy miró a la estantería, comprobando cada libro, no quería explorar sin el consentimiento del dueño, pero como una escritora novata no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de leer libros extranjeros.

Tomando el primer libro leyó unas cuantas páginas, dándose cuenta enseguida de que era historia shinobi, "Madara Uchiha, uno de los más grandes shinobis del mundo, líder del clan Uchiha y ninja solo comparable con el primer Hokage Hashirama Senju" dijo Lucy mirando el retrato de un hombre con largo cabello y ojos ónix, piel blanca y una armadura roja.

Agarrando otro libro; después de acomodar el anterior, Lucy lo abrió para leer sobre la historia del clan Uzumaki, "El clan Uzumaki; personas fácilmente reconocidos por su cabello rojo, longevidad y vitalidad, además de ser capaces de manipular la magia y el chakra, los Uzumakis fueron los únicos en manejar las dos energías del mundo por su cuerpo especial" dijo Lucy emocionada de conocer más.

"El clan Uzumaki se deslindo del Senju pues su guerra contra los Uchihas los hacían enemigos y aliados, los Uzumakis mantenía relaciones con ambos clanes, incluso cuando los clanes Senju y Uzumaki eran primos" leyó Lucy.

Juvia miró por sobre el hombro de Lucy, escuchando la lectura de su rival rubia, "Wow esto es impresionante" dijo Lucy cerrando el libro, no se dio cuenta cuando se sentó en la silla del escritorio, pero su nueva posición le permitió ver un pequeño libro rojo entre los papeles.

Curiosa, Lucy tomó el libro "Tal vez sea el libro que Mirajane quería" se dijo Lucy al leer el nombre de Kushina en la portada.

Abriendo el libro, leyó una fecha " _14 de Octubre del X766; hoy se cumplen cuatro días desde que nació mi pequeño Naruto, fue un largo y doloroso parto, estoy emocionada para que crezca y poder desquitarme, el pequeño Naruto pateaba y pateaba, y los antojos de ramen con chispas de chocolate y pasta dental...bueno, ahora se que algunas cosas no se combinan-ttebane_ "

"E-este es el diario de Kushina, de la madre de Naruto" dijo Lucy con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba apunto de cerrar el libro cuando Juvia le quitó el libro, "Tal vez tenga lo que a Oka-sama le gustaría de una nuera" dijo Juvia ojeando el libro.

" _15 de Julio del X770; Mi soshi es un genio, está mal que yo lo diga pero la sangre Uzumaki corre rápido por las venas de mi bebé, tres años y medio y ya está practicando algunas katas del Uzumaki Karate, jajaja, su madrina lo ha visitado mucho, Mikoto-chan sin duda fue la mejor opción para cuidar a Naruto. pero siento alguna fricción entre Minato y Naruto, mi niño respeta a su padre, pero aún así…. también está la creciente incertidumbre entre las naciones shinobis, no pasará mucho antes de que explote la tercer gran guerra shinobi, no quiero exponer a mi niño a eso_ "

"Juvia no podemos leer eso, es privado" dijo Lucy pero Juvia no le hizo caso.

" _9 de Enero del X771; La tercer gran guerra shinobi explotó, Kumo, Iwa y Kiri contra Konoha y Suna, mi niño ha experimentado el cruel mundo en el que vivimos, con solo cinco años es algo que ninguna madre desea, la inocencia de mi hijo se apago, pero un fuego comenzó a arder en la mirada de mi sochi_ ".

"Juvia detente, no podemos leer eso" dijo Lucy, aunque por dentro quería saber más, la guerra shinobi fue un evento aislado y conocerlo de primera mano era una oportunidad imperdible.

" _25 de febrero del X775; Naruto, mi hijo se vio obligado a integrarse a las filas ninja, la falta de shinobis hizo que los genios y genin recién graduados tengan que participar en la guerra, casi nueve años y mi hijo es puesto en el campo de batalla, es solo un niño (Sniff), mi único consuelo es que está en el equipo de Minato, Rin y Obito me prometieron cuidarlo, confío en Obito para hacerlo_ "

Lucy amplio los ojos, leyendo el capítulo de nuevo para ver que no era mentira, "¡Naruto estuvo en la tercer gran guerra shinobi!" dijo Lucy con Juvia preocupada.

" _30 de Noviembre del X775, la tercer gran guerra shinobi ha terminado, la victoria es de la hoja, con el puente proveedor de recursos de Iwa destruido en septiembre, la aldea de la roca no tuvo más opción que aceptar la derrota, Kumo se retiró después de Iwa, mi hijo ya no es un niño más, la guerra incluso siendo solo un año, lo endureció, la pérdida de Obito y Rin fue un duro golpe para nosotros, pero no hubo nada que hacer, los dos fueron puestos como perdidos en acción_ "

Juvia se entristeció, seguro que fue duro para su amado el vivir en un lugar tan cruel como las naciones elementales, Lucy no estaba mejor, ahora comprendía el porqué a Naruto no le gustaba hablar de su país natal.

" _1 de Julio del X777, en una semana nacerá mi segundo hijo, Boruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto ha estado emocionado, dos años después de la guerra y se le ve más feliz, a visto a Itachi-chan cuidar a su recién nacida hermana Sarada, todo está listo, la esposa de Hiruzen será la partera, desearía que fuera Tsunade, pero por alguna razón se negó, también es extraño, pero e notado a Minato muy distante, frío incluso, más de lo usual, pero no solo conmigo, con Naruto, después de ser ascendido a Jounin a los once años creí que Minato lo miraría con orgullo, no solo su clásica mirada de 'podrías haberlo hecho mejor', pero estoy segura de que con el nacimiento de Boruto, Minato será más feliz, está tal vez sea mi última entrada por un tiempo, el tiempo pasa muy rápido_ "

"¿Naruto-sama tiene un hermano?" grito Juvia, releyendo la hoja otra vez, pasando a la siguiente pagina, solo para encontrar que no había nada escrito, "¿Eh?, ¿porque no hay más entradas?" pregunto Juvia mirando las páginas en blanco.

Lucy le arrebató el libro a Juvia, poniéndolo en su lugar para que pareciera que no lo tocaron, "Juvia no podemos dejar que Naruto se entere de que leímos el diario de su madre, había muchas cosas privadas, nos podría (glup)..." dijo Lucy, tragando saliva al recordar la primera vez que lo conoció, casi hace que le de un infarto.

Juvia se llevó la mano a la barbilla, enojar a Naruto-sama sería lo último que deseaba, pero toda la información que logró reunir era invaluable, era seguro que ganaría el corazón de su amado "Está bien, Juvia no dirá nada, si Lucy-san no lo hace" dijo la peliazul.

Suspirando de alivio Lucy recogió un libro que decia 'Cocina de Kushina' hace poco que lo había encontrado pero la lectura era demasiado interesante, corriendo de la recamara de Naruto, sin olvidarse de cerrar la casa.

* * *

Mirajane estaba terminando de llenar algunos nuevos tarros de cerveza, dandoselas a su hermana para que Lissana las llevará a las mesas, la peliblanca suspiro de alivio, su plan iba a salir perfecto, y la pieza más importante de su plan era el libro de cocina de Kushina, si lograba recrear el platillo favorito de su rubio seguro de que caería a sus brazos, no por nada se decía que a un hombre se le enamora por el estómago.

"M-Mira-nee, ¿P-porque estas sonriendo así?" pregunto Lisanna al ver una sonrisa diabólica.

La hermana mayor de los Strauss estaba apunto de contestar, hasta que el sonido de las puertas abriéndose de par en par captó la atención de cada miembro.

En la puerta de entrada estaba de pie un hombre muy alto de largo cabello color blanco, dos largas rayas rojas bajando por sus mejillas hasta la barbilla, el vestuario del peliblanco consistía en un atuendo verde bajo una manta de color rojo con dos círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, además de tener una banda con el Kanji de 'Aceite' en la cabeza.

"¿Quien es?" pregunto Macao a su amigo, mientras estaban sentados en una silla cerca de la barra, Wakaba se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de la cerveza que con tanto esfuerzo se habían ganado.

Lisanna miró al hombre confundida,"¿Lo conoce Mira-nee?" pregunto la menor de los Strauss a su hermana que se encogió de hombros, junto a Mirajane, Erza entrecerró los ojos.

El peliblanco camino por el gremio, sus ojos inspeccionando cada rincón del establecimiento, mirando a cada miembro de Fairy tail, deteniéndose un poco en las lindas chicas, sonriendo se acercó a la barra.

"¿Necesita algo?" preguntó Mirajane con una sonrisa amable.

Dando una sonrisa carismática, el hombre miró a la camarera favorita de Fairy tail, "Si, lamento importunar señorita, pero mi nombre es Jiraiya" dijo el peliblanco.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Jiraiya-san?" pregunto Mirajane.

"Bueno, yo e estado de viaje, podría decirse que en una búsqueda" dijo el hombre de cabello blanco, sentándose en un taburete junto a Erza, mientras que Mirajane le dio una cerveza de cortesía,

"¿Una búsqueda?, y ¿que está buscando?" dijo Erza, ganando la atención del peliblanco.

(¿Kushina?) los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron al ver a la cabeza roja, sin embargo no tardó más de unos segundos para recuperarse, "Soy un hombre del norte de Fiore, estoy buscando a mi nieto, no se si lo han visto, su nombre es Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, déjeme darle una foto" dijo el Sannin sacando una imagen del Leviatán.

Al instante cada miembro se tenso, Erza amplio los ojos, mirando ligeramente la imagen de su amigo e interes romantico. (Namikaze….ese es el apellido del padre de Naruto, eso significa...este sujeto debe ser de las naciones elementales) pensó Erza, temblando al sostener los cubiertos que usaba para comer su pastel.

Mirajane tomó la foto, mirando con curiosidad la imagen "Nunca lo e visto en mi vida" dijo la camarera devolviéndole la imagen al peliblanco, Naruto les había pedido a cada miembro que no lo reconocieran si alguien llegaba a preguntar por él.

"¿En serio?, que lastima, es solo que escuche algunos rumores de un rubio mago, ¿cuál era su epíteto?..mmm.. Leviatán" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa, guardando la imagen en el interior de su chaqueta.

"En Fiore hay muchos rubios, incluso nuestro maestro lo era hace mucho jijijiji" dijo Mirajane cubriendo su boca con la mano, algunos miembros acompañaron a la hermosa camarera con unas risas.

Jiraiya se rió un poco, agitando el tarro con una sonrisa, "Es verdad, pero es solo que me importa mucho mi nieto, tanto que incluso ofrezco una recompensa por información de su paradero" dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa al escuchar las risas callar.

"Lastima, Fairy tail nunca a visto a ese chico" dijo Erza cortante.

"Bueno si no les molesta..." dijo Jiraiya perdiendo la sonrisa de la cara, caminando al medio del gremio para sacar una pluma mágica del interior de su abrigo.

Los magos miraron con curiosidad al hombre dibujar algo, haciendo varios círculos en el aire con la tinta marcando algo que los hizo ampliar los ojos, "...Ofrezco quinientos millones de joyas a la persona que me diga el paradero de Naruto".

Los ojos de más de uno de los magos se ampliaron a proporciones colosales, 500,000,000.00 escrito en tinta negra en el aire con Jiraiya alzando una foto tamaño cartel de Naruto; cara sonriente y de una edad aproximada de quince años.

Jiraiya vio a cada mago, esperando que alguno alzara la voz, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando nadie habló, "Así que nadie sabe nada, supongo que eran solo rumores" dijo el peliblanco, guardando el cartel y dejando que la tinta mágica se borrara en el aire.

Erza sonrió, sus amigos no venderian a un compañero por ninguna cantidad de dinero, estaba orgullosa...hasta que escuchó una voz en el segundo piso gritar "Oí viejo….¿es en serio ese dinero?".

La totalidad del gremio miro a la segunda planta, viendo a un chico rubio de audífonos y cicatriz en el ojo sonreir, (¡Laxus!) pensó Erza con una mirada de ira al ver al sonriente mago de rayo.

"No te atrevas" susurro Erza con sus cubiertos destrozados por la presión, Mirajane y el resto del gremio tenían miradas similares.

Jiraiya se volteo a ver al rubio con curiosidad, "Si me puedes guiar a mi nieto, con gusto pagaré" dijo Jiraiya sacando un pergamino del interior de su abrigo, al abrirlo el Sannin presiono un sello, apareciendo tres enorme costales de la moneda nacional de Ishgar.

"Ooooh, seguro que tienes una buena cantidad de dinero viejo" dijo Laxus con su cabeza recargada en la mano, una sonrisa cruel jugando en la cara del nieto del maestro pues las miradas de odio de cada mago de Fairy tail solo lo alentaban más, "Está bien, te lo diré, ese bastardo está-" pero fue interrumpido cuando las puertas del gremio fueron pateadas por Juvia que alzó un libro rojo con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Juvia lo tiene!, el libro de cocina de la madre de Naruto-sama" gritó Juvia a los cuatro vientos, ganando miradas de pavor de todo el gremio, Jiraiya sonrió al ser capaz de leer en la portada del libro 'Cocina de Kushina'.

"Lo tengo" dijo el peliblanco antes de tener que saltar para esquivar un par de katanas que trataron de cortarlo por la mitad.

Erza desincrusto sus armas del piso de madera, ojos color chocolate llenos de furia al ver al peliblanco, "¿Que asunto tienes con Naruto?" pregunto Erza en un tono glacial.

Jiraiya alzó una ceja, mirando como cada miembro se levantó para pelear, alzando las manos el viejo hombre trató de calmar las aguas, "Ya se los dije, el es mi nieto y quiero-" pero fue cortado por el gritó de Titania.

"¡Mentira! Naruto me contó de su familia,y tu no eres parte de ella" gritó Erza, automáticamente cada mago sacó a relucir su magia listos para atacar al peliblanco.

"Ya veo...Naruto les contó su pasado, ¿y les dijo que es un asesino?" dijo Jiraiya sonriendo al ver el shoke escrito en los rostros de las hadas.

"¿No les dijo?, bien déjenme abrirles los ojos, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, es un shinobi renegado clase S, algo similar a un mago oscuro" dijo Jiraiya.

Erza comenzó a temblar de ira, cada miembro de Fairy tail mirando al peliblanco con atención, "Hace cinco años Naruto escapó de Konoha, al principio pensé que se debía al hecho de que su madre murió, era comprensible pues Naruto tiene una gran carga en su espalda" dijo el Sannin, deteniéndose para que la información se grabará en la cabeza de cada mago.

"Pero hace tres años regresó a Konoha, solo para asesinar a cien personas, matar a un concejal y robar el rollo de secretos del pueblo" dijo impactando a cada mago en el gremio.

"Seré honesto, Naruto solo los está utilizando, cuando ustedes ya no les sea de utilidad se marchara, es un asesino, un ninja, el no pertenece a Ishgar, y por sobre todo, si pudo traicionar a su pueblo natal, ¿que les hace pensar que no lo haría con un montón de desconocidos?".

Jiraiya vio las miradas ensombrecidas de cada mago, eso hizo sonreír a Jiraiya, hasta que Erza se irguió con unos ojos tan fríos que las llamas del infierno bien pudieron congelarse, "¿Y que con eso?".

"¿Q-que?".

"¿Crees que vamos a vender a un amigo solo por su pasado?" gritó Gray, junto al mago de hielo muchos magos gritaron en apoyo.

Erza apuntó su katana derecha al sorprendido Jiraiya, "Naruto no nos traicionará, porque a diferencia de su pueblo, ¡Fairy tail es su familia!" gritó Erza recibiendo gritos de guerra de todos los miembros.

Jiraiya fue sorprendido, "¿Están locos?, ¿saben siquiera a lo que se están enfrentando?, yo soy la opción buena, si se niegan a entregar a Naruto, Konoha enviará cazadores, un pequeño gremio no tiene posibilidades contra el poder de una gran nación shinobi".

"Que vengan, les voy a patear el trasero a esos ninjas de pacotilla" gritó Natsu con fuego cubriendo sus puños.

"En ese caso.." dijo Jiraiya sacando un kunai de tres puntas y lanzándolo al suelo.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo una flecha lo partió a la mitad, rompiendo la matriz de sellado e inutilizado el arma, "Bien hecho Sagitario" Jiraiya se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica rubia de grandes pechos alzar una llave dorada.

"Un placer moshi moshi" dijo un hombre vestido con un traje de caballo y un arco al lado de la rubia, Lucy había reconocido el arma de inmediato.

"¡Agarrenlo!" gritó Erza convocando su armadura de la rueda del cielo antes de lanzarse al combate, seguida de cada mago dentro del gremio, excepto Laxus que miraba con diversión la escena.

Jiraiya esquivo una gran cantidad de cortes de Erza, hasta que pudo encontrar un patrón de ataque y golpear a Titania en el estómago, mandandola a estrellarse contra la barra, viendo la gran cantidad de magos, el peliblanco dio un salto hasta poder pegar sus pies a la madera del techo, solo para ser recibido por lanzas de hielo de parte de Gray.

Haciendo tres sellos de manos, el Sannin se llevó la mano a la boca, " **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** " una gran bola de fuego fue expulsada de los labios del sabio sapo, derritiendo el hielo.

La bola de fuego no se detuvo, siguió de largo a un pelirrosa que sonrío, "¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó Jiraiya al ver su ataque ser devorado por Natsu.

"No me gusta cuando tiene ese sabor a chakra" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, un dragón podía devorar cualquier fuego.

La estupefacción del sannin fue interrumpida por Mirajane que en su **Satan soul** dio una patada de reversa que fue bloqueada por el antebrazo derecho del peliblanco, (Fuerte) pensó Jiraiya antes de ser lanzado al suelo por la gran presión.

Cayendo de pie, el peliblanco entregó una serie de golpes a cada mago que llegaba, estómago y cabeza siendo los recurrentes para mandarlos a volar, pero cada vez que caían se levantaban.

Jiraiya tuvo que saltar repetidas veces hacia atrás, esquivando una rápida sucesión de espadas que se incrustaron en el suelo, "Esa chica no es normal" se dijo Jiraiya, pues podía sentir chakra saliendo de la mujer de cabello rojo.

" **Látigo de agua** " Jiraiya fue sorprendido cuando la chica del libro de cocina convirtió su brazo en un largo látigo acuoso el cual se envolvió en la pierna del sannin, jalando al hombre hacia un pelinegro que tenía una gran arma en el hombro derecho.

" **Ice maker: Bazooka** " una enorme cantidad de hielo fue expulsada del cañón, golpeando al peliblanco que explotó en una bocanada de humo, "¿Un tronco?" pregunto Gray antes de que un sonido a su espalda lo alertara.

" **Rasengan** " el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de reacción, el orbe de chakra se incrustó en su estómago, lanzándolo en espiral hacia un grupo de magos, los cuales se estrellaron contra unas mesas con el noqueado pelinegro.

"Tragate esto" gritó Natsu dando una serie de golpes con sus puños en llamas, pero el hombre de Konoha los esquivaba fácilmente, tomando el brazo de Natsu, Jiraiya dio un codazo a la cara del pelirrosa, luego una patada que lo envió a rodar, "Ustedes no entienden la gravedad de esto, Konoha no permitirá que Naruto se escape, y no solo la hoja, Kumo e Iwa, tres grandes naciones están tras el gaki, Fiore no podría soportar el embate del continente elemental" gritó Jiraiya, pero solo recibió como respuesta a más magos listos para pelear.

El sannin se vio obligado a entrar en un combate mano a mano contra la furiosa Mirajane, bloqueando los puñetazos de la peliblanca, o simplemente desviando con la palma, "Naruto no se irá, Fairy tail es su casa" gritó Mirajane, reuniendo una gran cantidad de magia en su mano derecha, al verlo Jiraiya pisó fuerte la tierra, provocando un leve movimiento sísmico que sirvió para desconcentrar a la Strauss.

En una rápida sucesión de sellos de mano Jiraiya escupió una bala de lodo que golpeó a la muchacha, Mirajane no recibió mucho daño, pero fue suficiente para ser sorprendida por un orbe de chakra que la estrelló contra el suelo.

Jiraiya rodó para esquivar el ataque de un transformado Elfman, "Deja a mi hermana" gritó el peliblanco usando su **fullbody take over** para darle caza al Sannin, Bisca y Alzack disparando rapidas rafagas de balas magicas que fueron bloqueadas cuando el cabello de Jiraiya tomó la forma de un cuerpoespin.

Jiraiya tuvo suficiente, si estos magos querían ver lo tenebroso que era un ninja ¡que así sea!, haciendo varios sellos de manos el sannin de los sapos golpeó el suelo con las palmas.

" **Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari** (Invocación: Unión con la Boca de Sapo)".

Los magos de Fairy tail vieron con terror, como las paredes, piso y techo de su amado gremio era cubierto por lo que parecía carne, muy similar a la de un estómago, "¿Hey qué demonios es esto?" gritó Natsu, sus pierna siendo tragadas lentamente.

Cada miembro estaba igual, incluso Laxus que con sus rayos no podía destruir la carne que apresó sus manos y piernas, "Ustedes así lo pidieron"

"Esto es asqueroso" dijo Lucy, la carne rosada tenía aprisionados a las hadas, que con esfuerzo trataban de salir, solo para que el esofago los hundiera más.

Jiraiya camino a la derribada Erza que trataba con esfuerzo de sacar sus brazos de la carne del sapo, "Tu no eres como el resto, tu tienes chakra, sin duda una Uzumaki" dijo Jiraiya al plantarse frente a Erza.

"¿Donde esta Naruto?" pregunto Jiraiya.

"Primero muerta antes que traicionarlo" respondió Erza.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos, "Supongo que no hay opción" dijo girándose a ver al incapacitado gremio, "Diganle a Naruto, que si quiere a su novia de vuelta, lo estaré esperando en Konoha" dijo el peliblanco, impactando a cada miembro del gremio.

"¡Dejala bastardo!" gritó Natsu, Happy tratando de sacar a su amigo con la ayuda de sus alas.

"Naruto te pateara el trasero" gritó Elfman con su forma de rey de las bestias desactivada.

Gritos llenaron el gremio, tratando de alejar a Jiraiya pero no funcionaban, "Una invocación inversa sería la mejor" dijo Jiraiya sacando un papel del interior de su ropa, listo para poner en Erza un sello supresor de chakra.

Pero antes de que Jiraiya pudiera implantar el sello en la cabeza de Erza, el peliblanco parpadeo para ver en un destello amarillo aparecer un joven rubio que le dio una poderosa patada cubierta de agua directo al estómago, lanzándolo con fuerza al otro lado del gremio.

Erza amplio sus ojos, mirando la espalda de su salvador, una capa azul con llamas en los bordes, junto a la inconfundible cabello rubio y coleta roja, el joven tenía la mano puesta sobre el brazo derecho de Erza, justo sobre la marca del gremio.

"NARUTO" gritó el gremio entero, vitoreando la llegada de Naruto y el Maestro que era cargado por el Uzumaki.

El rubio no identificó la felicidad del grito de sus amigos, sus ojos solo estaban puestos en el sabio sapo que se levantaba con el ceño fruncido, "Asi que decidistes aparecer Gaki" dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto quedo de pie frente a Erza, la planta de los pies llenos de agua que se regenera sin dejarlo tocar el esofago de la rana, "No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia…" dijo Naruto alzando la vista para que Jiraiya viera el par de orbes azules tan fríos como témpanos de hielo "…. **o te** **matare** " dijo Naruto con las pupilas parpadeando por un segundo en un color rojo sangre.

 **Fin del capitulo 12.**

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, asique; agradezco el apoyo, dudas, preguntas o comentarios no duden en mandarme un Review.


	13. Porque es mi camino

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

: No se preocupe, es obvio que habrá lemon, pero un poco más adelante, y lo de Tsunade...nada está escrito.

 **Vulkhanos** : Si, Naruto tiene dieciocho años, para lo que tengo planeado es una buena edad.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **Jonathan486** : Oh creeme que es una sorpresa, no voy a revelar nada pero en próximos episodios tal vez se den cuenta.

 **DSarcas** : No esperes más, aquí está. gracias por tu comentario.

 **nahummtza2012** : Lo considerare, aunque hay varias variables que tienes que considerar.

: Jojo, y a mi me encanta escribirlo, disfrutalo.

 **lestibur** : Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que tengas algunas dudas.

 **216kfazE** : Pero claro que puedo, si no lo hiciera no serían tan esperados mis capitulos jejeje, gracias.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Espero responder varias de tus preguntas con este capítulo mi amigo, aunque creo que solo generará aún más jojojo.

 **bladetri** : Gracias XD.

 **UltronFatalis** : No pienso decir mucho pero es una sorpresa.

 **Wathever** : Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Loquin** : Espero y sea de tu agrado.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Fairy tail estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a siquiera hacer el más mínimo ruido, pues la vista del par de ninjas traía consigo una fuerte presión de la fuerza de cada uno,

Erza que estaba detras de Naruto, vio a su interes romantico dejar al maestro sostenerse por sí mismo sobre la carne del esofago de la invocacion de Jiraiya, "A pasado tiempo Gaki".

Las palabras de Jiraiya aunque registradas por Naruto, no fueron devueltas, pues el rubio se mordió el pulgar antes de hacer unas cuantas sellos de manos para al final golpear la palma de la mano en el suelo.

Al instante la carne que aprisionaba a cada miembro de Fairy tail desapareció como por arte de magia, revelado la estructura intacta del gremio, libres, los magos comenzaron a levantarse, aún sin tratar de atacar al maestro espía.

"¡Se acabo Naruto! te vienes a Konoha conmigo, está rabieta infantil se termina hoy" ordenó Jiraiya.

"¿Rabieta?, ¿eso crees que es?, ¿una simple rabieta?, me fui de Konoha por una razón Jiraiya, la hoja está podrida, además, mi familia está aquí" dijo Naruto, adoptando una kata de batalla, sus brazos ligeramente levantados por encima de la cabeza y la punta de su pie derecho pisando el suelo.

"¿Familia?, esta no es tu familia, son solo un montón de magos, tú eres un shinobi, un ninja por el amor de Kami, el negocio de tu familia por años a sido ser mercenarios, eso no lo puedes cambiar" dijo Jiraiya con su propia posición de batalla.

Los compañeros más cercanos del rubio se molestaron, listos para lanzarse a un segundo asalto, Gray hacía poco que salió de la inconsciencia, y estaba ansioso de congelar el trasero del bastardo peliblanco.

"Yo reniego esa herencia, este es mi camino, ahora, lárgate de Fiore y dile a Konoha que no me busque, o te arrepentirás" dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya bufó con diversión, "¿Crees que porque me robastes el pergamino de los Sapos hace cuatro años, eres intocable?, Gaki, esa vez permití que te lo llevaras, aún no se como es que bloqueaste la invocación inversa, pero te aseguro que me lo dirás" dijo Jiraiya con los ojos reflejando ligera ira.

"Última advertencia Jiraiya, largo".

"Tu madre debe estar revolcandose en su tumba".

Los que conocen toda la historia de la madre de Naruto fruncieron el ceño en furia pura, listos para atacar al maldito, pero fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando el Uzumaki rubio se lanzo contra el peliblanco, su pierna derecha rodeada hasta la rodilla de agua, que giraba a altas velocidades.

" **Water Shot, (Disparo de agua)** " gritó Naruto lanzando su pierna derecha a la cara del peliblanco, Jiraiya hizo un par de muestras de manos antes de impactar sus manos en el suelo, inmediatamente una gran pared de roca salió del piso.

Pero no fue suficiente para detener el ataque del rubio, que con un ruido sordo hizo explotar la pared, Jiraiya tenía preparado un rasengan en su mano derecha sin embargo el rubio fue rápido mandando su pierna derecha al piso para usar el elemento acuático como propulsor, siendo impulsado por sobre el sannin.

Los brazos del rubio fueron llenadas con agua, girando en el aire para lanzar seis líneas de agua " **Mizuryu claw (Garras del dragón del agua)** " el peliblanco apenas pudo saltar solo para ver el agua crear seis profundos cortes en el suelo.

Al caer de pie, el Sannin miró su objetivo en el aire, así que con un par de signos de manos escupió una gran bola de fuego, " **Mizuryu no hoko (Rugido del dragón del agua)** " pero Naruto lo sorprendió al disparar un tornado de agua de la boca, tragándose el ataque del peliblanco como pequeñas brazas.

Jiraiya fue impactado por el golpe, pero ni un segundo después un pequeño tronco tomó su lugar, Naruto miraba a todos lados por el espía maestro de Konoha al tocar el suelo del gremio.

" **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Elemento tierra, técnica de decapitamiento mental)** "

El rubio solo tuvo microsegundos para saltar y escapar del par de manos que trataron de tomarle los tobillos, girando en el aire, Naruto señalo sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos al lugar dónde miraba las manos salir, " **Water Bullets (Balas de agua)** " una serie de rápidos disparos de agua salieron de las puntas de los dedos del rubio, llenando de agujeros el piso.

 **POOF**.

"Naruto-sama a su espalda".

El grito de Juvia advirtió a Naruto que se dio la vuelta para ver a un gran sapo naranja con armadura caerle encima, sacando un kunai de la manga, lo lanzó a uno de los pilares del gremio, para desaparecer en un destello, dejando que el sapo impactará el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Naruto se quedo pegado al pilar, recogiendo el kunai de tres puntas antes de girar y bloquear una serie de shuriken lanzados desde el techo, Naruto salió corriendo contra el peliblanco en el techo, usando chakra para mantenerse en un combate de taijutsu de cabeza.

Jiraiya estaba seriamente sorprendido, ver al rubio pelear a tal nivel era una sorpresa, pero el peliblanco no era Sannin por nada, bloqueando una patada con su antebrazo el peliblanco se quedo en punto muerto con Naruto.

"Ríndete Gaki, no puedes ganar" dijo Jiraiya, si esto seguia asi, tendria que usar su As, bajo la manga.

"..." Naruto no respondió, en vez quitó su pierna del brazo del peliblanco, girando rápidamente para luego caer en una rodilla, su puño derecho retraído hasta el al costado. " **Uzumaki Karate;...** ".

Lanzando su puño al frente Naruto golpeo el aire frente al estómago del confundido Jiraiya, " **Puñetazo perforador** " increíblemente doloroso, así lo clasificaria Jiraiya, el simple impacto del aire que traspasó el estómago, hizo a Jiraiya escupir un pegote de…. ¿lodo?.

"Clon de barro" se dio cuenta Naruto muy tarde pues del techo que estaba sostenido, Jiraiya lo traspaso con un rasengan en mano.

El gope hizo al rubio gruñir de dolor, la esfera de chakra incrustandose directamente en su estómago, para luego explotar y mandarlo a estrellarse al suelo.

"¡Naruto-sama!" grito Juvia, que al igual que Mirajane y Erza trataron de correr a auxiliar a su interés romántico.

"No se muevan" ordenó Naruto, escupiendo un poco de sangre, se levantó frente la mirada de sus confundidos compañeros.

"P-pero Juvia puede…" trato de hablar la peliazul, sin embargo el Uzumaki la interrumpió.

"Esta es mi pelea, no perdonaré que interfieran" gritó Naruto arrancándose la desgarrada camisa, junto a su abrigo azul.

El rubio Uzumaki fue sorprendido cuando un puñetazo salió por debajo de la tierra, golpeándolo en el mentón, Jiraiya continuo con un golpe al riñón, codo al estómago y palma a la cara, Naruto fue obligado por el último golpe a rodar por el suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando al levantarse sus pies se hundieron en fango.

" **Doton: Doryūdan (Elemento tierra, misil-dragón de tierra)** ".

Una cabeza de dragón se formó del fango frente a él, abriendo sus fauces para disparar a quemarropa cuatro torpedos de tierra, sacándolo del fango a punta de golpes hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

"NARUTO" gritó Erza corriendo por el rubio incrustado en la pared, pero el maestro la detuvo al gritar.

"Es la voluntad de Naruto, y la vamos a respetar" ordenó el maestro, deteniendo a casi todo el gremio de asistir a su amigo.

El cuerpo del rubio Uzumaki se comenzó a desprender de la pared, cayendo lentamente al frente, pero un puñetazo a la cara lo regreso a la pared, "Esto es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con magos….te vuelves débil" dijo Jiraiya antes de golpear otra vez el estómago de Naruto que se encorvo de dolor.

"Lento" otro golpe, "¿Dónde está el tan afamado shinobi masacre?" preguntó el sannin, golpeando varias veces la cara del rubio con su mano derecha, rompiendo la nariz de Naruto junto a la ceja, "¿Y así deseas proteger a tus 'amigos'?" pregunto incrustando su rodilla contra el estómago de Naruto.

"(Sniff) Naruto-sama" lloro Juvia, tapándose la boca ante el castigo que recibía su amado, Mirajane siendo retenida de atacar por Elfman y Lisanna, los tres con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rubio cayó al fin, el cuerpo lleno de cortes y sangre, su rostro lleno de hematomas y bañado en sangre, los nudillos de Jiraiya cubiertos por el vital líquido del hijo de su alumno, "Si te hubieras quedado en Konoha...estos magos no tendrían que morir" dijo Jiraiya con un suspiro.

"...D-de...jalos" dijo Naruto a duras penas, tratando de levantarse, pero su espalda fue golpeada por un pisotón del sannin.

"¿Eres idiota?, si los dejo vivos entonces vas a tratar de escapar otra vez, solo así comprenderás lo que ocurrirá si eres tan estúpido como para huir otra vez" dijo Jiraiya, antes de voltearse a los magos.

"Te digo que los dejes" dijo Naruto golpeando su puño derecho contra el suelo para levantarse.

"Y yo te dije ¡que te quedes en el suelo!" dijo Jiraiya, dándose la vuelta para patear la cabeza de Naruto.

Pero Naruto capturó el pie del peliblanco, "Te lo advertí…." dijo Naruto levantando la vista para hacer contacto visual con el peliblanco.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se ampliaron, mirando con sorpresa las pupilas como de sapo y pigmentación roja en los párpados del rubio, (S-senjutsu, pero como lo-) sin embargo su línea de pensamiento fue cortada cuando Naruto lo levantó en el aire impactando el cuerpo del hombre mayor contra la madera, astillas volando junto al sonoro ruido de los huesos de Jiraiya.

Naruto se levanto, tomando por el cuello al sorprendido Jiraiya, "Te lo repito, ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA!" gritó Naruto dando un puñetazo al estómago del sannin, Jiraiya escupió un pegote de sangre, sus ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas.

El castigo no termino, golpe tras golpe, el peliblanco era llevado a una espiral de dolor, las manos de Naruto comenzaron a llenarse de escamas, uñas cambiadas por filosas garras negras, Jiraiya vio con dolor, como las pupilas de Naruto formaron una cruz.

La espalda de Jiraiya saludo el suelo, pero Naruto no había acabado, o no, no aun, hincándose en una rodilla, Naruto siguió perforando la cara y cuerpo del peliblanco.

" **GOLPE** " el sonido de cartílago rompiéndose perturba a los magos, "D-detente" susurró Erza, sin poder reconocer al amable rubio del que se enamoró.

" **GOLPE** " Mirajane se cubrió los ojos, al escuchar el brazo derecho de Jiraiya romperse cuando intentó inútilmente de parar la golpiza, "Naruto" lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por los ojos de la peliblanca, mientras Elfman cubría que sus hermanas vieran la morbosa escena.

" **GOLPE** ", la sangre comenzó a salpicar por el suelo, Juvia cayó de rodillas, la cara de su amado cubierta de sangre hizo temblar a la peliazul, "N-Naruto-sama" dijo Juvia.

Naruto estiró los dedos de su mano derecha, las garras listas para rebanar la carne del peliblanco, "NO LO HAGAS" gritó Erza pero fue demasiado tarde, Naruto bajo sus garras de dragón a la garganta del peliblanco que apenas y estaba consciente.

 **POM**.

El gremio se quedo en silencio, los ojos puestos en el par de shinobis, Erza con lágrimas rodando por las mejillas se quedo a metros de llegar a detener a Naruto.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron ligeramente, sus mejillas hinchadas apenas le permitieron mirar a su derecha, donde el brazo de Naruto se hundió hasta la muñeca.

Cambiando su mirada al rubio, noto que aún tenía el senjutsu de los sapos activado, "No soy un asesino….nunca más" dijo Naruto sacando sus garras del suelo, levantándose de encima del peliblanco para darse la vuelta.

"No quiero ver tu cara de nuevo Jiraiya, lárgate de Ishgar y nunca vuelvas, si lo haces...bueno, hay otras maneras de incapacitar a alguien sin tener que matarlo" dijo Naruto dándole la espalda al peliblanco.

Naruto miro a Erza, sintiéndose culpable por haberlos puesto en una situación tal, "Lo siento" dijo Naruto, el rubio recogió su abrigo azul, saliendo del silencioso gremio sin que nadie lo impidiera.

Jiraiya se comenzó a levantar, hematomas, tres costillas rotas, un brazo roto, cuatro dientes faltantes y un orgullo destrozado fueron el resultado de su pelea, "Konoha no se detendrá….tendrás que matarme si deseas que nadie más se entere que estás aquí".

Naruto se congeló en el marco de las puerta, sus ojos mirando el nublado cielo, un pensamiento llegó a su mente, el día en que su madre murió.

" _ **Vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad…**_ "

Ese pequeño fragmento de las palabras de su madre trajeron una sonrisa al rubio, dándose la vuelta, Naruto miro a Jiraiya que se sorprendió al ver los ojos azules de Naruto, pero aún conservaba sus pupilas rasgadas. "...Hazlo, no importa a quien mande Konoha, Anbus, los Sannin, trae a Minato si quieres, yo les pateare el trasero y los enviaré arrastrándose a Konoha, porque si alguien amenaza a mi familia les haré ver el terror que el demonio que crearon puede provocar" dijo Naruto con un aura azul desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, sus manos como garras escamadas crujiendo.

Dándose la vuelta, Naruto se retiró ante la sonrisa de algunos miembros, Makarov sonrió, su hijo tenía una meta y no importaba que, sabía que Naruto pelearía por cumplirlo, "Jiraiya, usted es un enemigo de Fairy tail, si no te largas en cinco minutos, no me haré responsable de su seguridad" dijo el tercer Maestro dando la espalda a sus hijos.

Jiraiya comenzó a cojear a la puerta, las miradas de odio no le sorprendían, el sannin salió del gremio, dejando a las hadas la tarea de reparar el gremio.

* * *

[ **Tres días después** ]

Erza estaba preocupada.

La hermosa pelirroja, miembro femenino más fuerte de Fairy tail caminaba por las concurridas calles de Magnolia, tras tres días del incidente con Jiraiya, el gremio había regresado a su típica actitud divertida, aunque se mantenían en alerta por cualquier inusualidad, con Fantasía a solo un día de comenzar tenían que ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

Fairy tail no se podía confiar, con el espía maestro de Konoha regresando a su aldea, era cuestión de tiempo para que más shinobis llegaran a Ishgar.

Pero durante todo este tiempo, algo molesto a Titania, y eso fue que Naruto no se había presentado en el gremio.

Al principio Erza comprendió que el rubio no fuera, tras una pelea así era obvio que necesitaba un descanso, sin embargo tres días ya era demasiado tiempo.

Por tanto, Titania como una buena amiga ( cof futura esposa cof) iría a ver a su rubio compañero, Erza comenzó a pensar en lo que pasó en estos ultimos dias, ademas de la falta de su compañero rubio en el gremio, le permitió darse cuenta de la situación en la que su vida amorosa se encontraba, algo que platico con su amiga Mirajane y Juvia.

Y hablando del diablo, Titania noto a la peliblanca camarera de Fairy tail de pie en la puerta de la casa de Naruto, en su mano, lo que parecía ser un almuerzo envuelto en una tela naranja, junto a la hermosa mujer, Juvia fruncía el ceño con una mano en la barbilla.

El par sintió la mirada de Erza a su espalda, por lo que se dieron la vuelta, "Buenos días Erza/ Erza-san" dijeron ambas, Mirajane con una sonrisa y Juvia...pues.

"La aliada/rival de Juvia llega tarde" dijo la peliazul, provocando una gota de sudor en la nuca de Titania.

Erza suspiro para calmarse, sonriendo ligeramente a las dos, "Buenos días".

El trío de chicas se quedaron frente la puerta de Naruto, un silencio adornando la atmósfera, ninguna se atrevía a hablar primero, era obvio que estaban pensando en lo que platicaron durante el tiempo que Naruto no estuvo.

Fue entonces que Erza tosió en su puño, "Cof, cof, y….¿consideraron lo que hablamos?" dijo Erza mirando al par.

Mirajane se sonrojó ligeramente, moviéndose incómoda en su lugar, "...Si" dijo Mirajane sin querer hacer contacto visual con Erza.

"Juvia lo hizo" respondió la mujer con un poco de vapor saliendo de las orejas.

La reina de las hadas suspiro, esto se estaba volviendo molesto, "¿Entonces?…. se que es una locura pero…después de ver a Naruto pelear contra Jiraiya, me di cuenta que estamos perdiendo el tiempo" preguntó Erza arrepintiéndose rápidamente al ver la cara desanimada de la Demonio.

"Naruto deve de estar pasándolo difícil..." dijo Mirajane, "...Es decir, seguro se siente culpable, muy probablemente cree que está poniéndonos a todos en peligro con solo quedarse aquí" explico Mirajane.

Erza sabía que Mirajane tenía un poco de razón, Naruto era el tipo de persona que trataba de cargar con todo el peso de los problemas, "Y es por eso que se los propuse, es una solución, ne me agrada del todo, pero no es ilegal en Ishgar, debemos aprovechar cada momento, y eso solo pasara si compartimos a Naruto" dijo Erza antes de abrir la puerta.

Al entrar miró la sala, nada fuera de lo ordinario, "¿Juvia aliándose con sus rivales?, s-si es por el bien del sueño de Naruto-sama" dijo Juvia, su mente no podía dejar de recordar las palabras escritas en el diario de su suegra sobre una de las metas de su amado.

"Miren, ustedes y yo sabemos que Naruto no va a elegir entre una de las tres, es difícil y me hace sentir mal, pero tenemos que apoyarlo, y estoy cansada de ser solo su amiga" dijo Titania caminando a la cocina, Mirajane y Juvia justo detrás de ella con miradas de estarlo pensando.

El trío de chicas comenzó a buscar entrando a cada cuarto para encontrar al rubio Uzumaki, "En realidad a no me desagrada la idea" dijo Mirajane, sorprendiendo a las otras dos.

"Ok, en ese caso tenemos que hablar con, Naruto" dijo Erza, haciendo que Mirajane diera una gran sonrisa, Juvia sonrió tímidamente, puede que no fuera su plan original, pero asi Naruto seria suyo...casi.

Al final la búsqueda las condujo al último lugar que no revisaron; la recamara de Naruto, entrando al santuario privado de su rubio, pudieron notar que estaba ordenando, excepto por el escritorio que tenía varios libros abiertos, papeles y notas regadas por toda la madera, "¿Donde estará?" se preguntó Erza.

"Psss, Erza" la pelirroja se volteo a ver a Mirajane, la cual señalaba el bulto entre las cobijas.

"Parece que Naruto-sama está dormido" dijo Juvia sonriendo, aún no había sido capaz de ver a su amado dormir, por lo que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Erza comprobó la hora en el reloj de la pared, 9:42 Am marcaba el preciso artefacto, suspirando Erza se acercó con Mirajane y Juvia a la cama.

"Hey Naruto despierta" dijo Erza moviendo las cobijas, pero el rubio parecía no responder.

"Vamos Naruto-kun, te prepare el desayuno" dijo Mirajane con voz cantarina, pero Naruto no respondió.

"Juvia tiene lista el agua favorita de Naruto-sama" dijo Juvia, sacando de su escote una botella de agua con una etiqueta marcada con una chibi-Juvia.

Con una vena saltando en la frente tras perder la paciencia, Erza arrancó las cobijas "¡Te dije que te levantes!" rugió Titania, solo para que al segundo sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas.

La persona bajo las cobijas era rubia sin duda, pero no era el rubio que esperaba, Naruto no tenía grandes pechos, ni una figura curvilínea.

"Es muy temprano~" dijo Lucy acurrucados en la cama, mientras estaba abrazando una almohada y vistiendo nada más que ropa interior y una camisa…¿de Naruto?

"¿QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ?" gritó Erza con fuego saliendo de su boca, despertando de golpe a la pobre chica.

"¿Eh?, ¿Erza?, ¿Mira-chan?,¿Juvia?" dijo Lucy con miedo al ver al trío de mujeres.

"¿Que estas haciendo en la casa de Naruto-kun?" pregunto Mirajane con una voz fría, provocando que la joven rubia temblara.

"Y-yo solo estaba-" trato de decir Lucy, pero Juvia la señalo.

"Lucy es también una rival de Juvia" grito la peliazul, Erza trajo una espada de su dimensión de re-equip.

"Todo este tiempo….jugastes a ser mi amiga…..al menos Mirajane tenía el honor para decirme en la cara que le gustaba Naruto, ¡pero tú!" dijo Erza.

"E-espera Erza, p-puedo explicarlo" dijo Lucy con lágrimas cómicas rodando por sus mejillas, chillando al ver a Titania alzar su espada.

"Hey que es todo ese alboroto".

Pero antes de reclamar el alma de la traidora Erza y las demás se voltearon a ver a Naruto que entró por la puerta, cargando una bolsa de pastelillos, y un par de vasos de cafe, "Narutooo ¡Ayuda!" gritó Lucy usando una almohada como escudo.

"¿Que le hacen a Lucy?" pregunto el rubio antes de comer un pastelillo.

"¿Porque Lucy está en TU cama, con TU camisa?" pregunto Erza con fuego saliendo de los ojos.

"¿Era solo eso?, bueno, ayer por la noche estaba caminando por Magnolia, cuando de repente me tope con Lucy, estaba con toda la ropa empapada y su casa estaba llena de agua, me dijo que fue culpa de Natsu que destruyó una tubería, no la podía dejar en ese estado por lo que la invite a dormir a mi casa" dijo Naruto dándole un café a Lucy.

Erza suspiro de alivio, dando una pequeña disculpa a la rubia que aceptó de inmediato, dejando eso de lado se giró a ver a Naruto "¿Estas bien?" pregunto Erza.

Naruto parpadeó confundido, "Eh, si, ¿porque lo preguntas?".

"No has ido al gremio en tres días, creímos que….tal vez te habías ido" dijo Erza.

"¿Porque debería irme?" pregunto el rubio.

"Konoha, de seguro ya saben que estás en Ishgar, lo más probable es que ya están en camino a Fiore, sería comprensible si quisieras irte…" dijo Mirajane con voz triste.

"Y es exactamente la razón de porque no me e ido" dijo Naruto, pero al ver la confusión en la cara de las tres lo explico, "Je, ¿realmente no creerían que me iría verdad?, es decir, si me voy, entonces quién cuidaría que Natsu y el resto no destruyeran Fairy tail, además…" Naruto gano una mirada seria.

"Una aldea shinobi no se caracteriza por jugar limpio, si me voy, nada garantiza que no trataran de usar a las personas que me importan como carnada, eso es algo que no permitiré" dijo Naruto.

"Entonces ¿porque no has ido al gremio?" dijo Erza con un poco menos de molestia, las razones de su amigo eran válidas pero aún así la falta del rubio en el gremio era imperdonable.

Naruto sonrió astutamente, "Fácil...me tenía que preparar".

"¿Preparar?" pregunto Juvia, bebiendo un poco del café de Naruto que resultó ser chocolate caliente.

"Necesitaba prepararme para cualquier contingencia, no puedo permitir que algo como Jiraiya se repita" dijo Naruto con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Pero la sensación de la cálida mano de Erza en su mejilla le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, "No tienes que cargar con todo" dijo Titania con una sonrisa.

"Erza tiene razón, nosotros también vamos a pelear, eres nuestro después de todo" dijo Mirajane, dándole un guiño coqueto que confundió al rubio.

Naruto tomo la mano de Erza, sonriendole a la pelirroja, "Lo se, pero aún así…" pero el rubio fue interrumpido por los suaves labios de Titania.

La sorpresa se escribió en la cara de Naruto, sus ojos ampliados como platos, Lucy perdió el color, mirando al par de 'rivales' de Erza, "(¿Eh?) pensó la rubia al notar solo ligera molestia y no esa aura asesina que se respiraba cuando las tres estaban presentes.

Al separarse Erza le dio una sonrisa al impactado Naruto, "Erza no es justo" si Lucy fue sorprendida por lo que pasó con su compañera pelirroja, lo que hizo Mirajane luego casi le saca los ojos de las cuencas.

Mirajane envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, besando apasionadamente al rubio, "Sabes a ramen" dijo Mirajane poniendo la bolsa de almuerzo en las manos de Naruto.

"Las aliadas/rivales de Juvia no le ganaran" grito la peliazul con un gran sonrojo, pero antes de besar a Naruto Juvia metió la botella de agua a la boca de Naruto, para 'purificarlo', con su tarea terminada, dio un pequeño beso en los labios de Naruto….aunque una vez más se desmayó a los once segundos.

"¿EHHHHHHH?" gritó Naruto cuando su cerebro se recuperó, cargando tanto a Juvia y el almuerzo.

Erza y Mirajane, miraron a Naruto, "Escúchame, a partir de hoy nosotras somos tus novias, y ni te atrevas a protestar" dijo Erza con su espada girando en su mano, la peliblanca Strauss asintiendo.

"Así que más te vale cuidarnos Naruto-kun" dijo Mirajane, dándole un beso a la mejilla bigotuda derecha de su novio, antes de tomar a Juvia y salir.

"Te esperamos en el gremio" dijo Erza repitiendo el proceso de Mirajane con la mejilla izquierda, cerrando la puerta no sin antes mirar a Lucy con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo el signo de 'Te estoy vigilando' con la mano derecha.

El par de rubios se quedo en silencio, Naruto parpadeó, abofeteando su cara un par de veces para salir de su estupor, "Papá tenía razón….las mujeres son complicadas" dijo Naruto, las palabras de Fugaku nunca tuvieron tanto sentido como el día de hoy.

* * *

[ **Konohagakure no sato torre Hokage** ]

Minato Namikaze tenía los dedos entrelazados frente a sus ojos, una mirada fría como témpanos de hielo mientras observaba a su sensei reportar su misión.

El rubio dio un suspiró, crujiendo los dientes con ira, "¿Estás seguro?" dijo Minato.

Jiraiya, el cual estaba vendado y con su brazo en un cabestrillo asintió, "Yo mismo lo vi".

El rubio Hokage golpeó el escritorio tirando el par de grandes pergaminos que Jiraiya le trajo, "¿Sabes lo que has hecho?, necesitaba a Naruto con vida, y tu me dices que lo asesinastes en kiri, ¿porque carajos no me llamastes?" gritó Minato con tal ira que su instinto asesino desbordaba a borbotones.

"El mocoso resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, destruyó el kunai que me distes y no me dio tiempo de hacer mucho" dijo el Sannin lanzando los restos del kunai de tres puntas.

Minato rompió el escritorio con un puñetazo, "¡Maldita sea!" gritó el rubio lanzando la silla contra la ventana.

El peliblanco vio sin hablar como Minato destruía su oficina, papeles, rollos, no importaba que, todo era consumido por la ira del Hokage.

Minato se detuvo, mirando al sannin con ira, "Ya puedes irte" dijo Minato.

Pero Jiraiya negó, "Sabes...siempre tuve curiosidad de tu decisión sobre la recompensa de Naruto, hace un año incluso no te importaba si moría como un ninja renegado más" dijo el peliblanco.

"No estoy de humor sensei" dijo Minato, un filo peligroso sonando en su voz.

Sin embargo Jiraiya continuo, "Dime la verdad Minato, ¿porque hace nueve meses aumentasteis la recompensa de Naruto a 500,000,000?, y lo más importante, ¿porque lo quieres solo vivo?" dijo Jiraiya, lanzando a Minato una copia de la última edición del libro bingo.

El rubio suspiro, pasando la mano por sus rubios cabellos, lo hecho, hecho estaba, aún había posibilidad de que Naruto estuviera vivo, según Jiraiya, su vástago cayó al mar en su pelea, no tenía el cadáver por lo que aún había posibilidad de arreglar todo.

"Dime Jiraiya-sensei…." comenzó el rubio sonriendo misteriosamente, tomando el contrato de los sapos para ver la falta del nombre de su primogénito, dejándolo de lado, tomo el otro rollo, el gran pergamino de secretos de los Hokages, "... ¿Que sabes de un lugar llamado Alvarez?".

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**

* * *

Y se acabo el capitulo, agradezco sus reviews, y no se preocupen, sus respuestas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo….tal vez.


	14. Miss Fairy tail

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD** : ¿Que puedo decir?, es un hombre malvado.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Y esto solo se va a poner mejor.

 **DSarcas:** Gracias, es bueno saberlo, aunque Alvares aparecerá aún más adelante.

 **Jonathan486** : Jejeje, pues era una forma muy buena de hacer que Naruto eligiera y lo de Jiraiya se explicará adelante.

: No lo se, me han pedido demasiadas veces, pero no quiero alargar el Harem, creo que tres son buenas y ya….aunque.

 **Vulkhanos** : Realmente me gusta la rubia, me parece un buen personaje, aunque la explotan mucho con los momentos que está casi desnuda (muy explotados).

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Amigo, gracias por comentar, y espero que te pueda resolver algunas dudas con el siguiente capitulo, ojala y lo disfrutes.

 **216kfazE** : Bueno imagina yo que lo estaba escribiendo, me puse un poco loco con lo de la golpiza, pero lo de Jiraiya se explicará adelante.

 **Loquin** : Jajaja, probablemente, esos puños seguro le revolvieron no solo su cabeza.

 **Gjr-Sama** : Es alguien que me gustaría como maestro, pero eso de vida y muerte depende de cómo se desarrolla la historia.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

[ **Monte Myōboku tres día antes** ]

El gran monte Myoboku, un lugar rico en vegetación, con grandes plantas gigantescas, grandes estatuas de sapos de piedra y montañas altas y puntiagudas

"Está listo Jiraiya-chan" dijo una rana de color verde pálido con cabello morado, labios y parte de su cuerpo del mismo color, tiene unos ojos de color amarillo opaco.

El espía maestro de Konoha asintió, sentado en posición de loto frente a una cascada, mirando su brazo derecho, "Gracias Shima-sama" dijo el peliblanco, tratando de no moverse mucho, el dolor era una perra.

"(Suspiro), En serio Jiraiya-chan, cuando nos invocastes de repente estaba lista para golpearte por interrumpir la cena de Pa, pero creo que alguien se me adelanto" dijo la rana.

"Pero eso me hace preguntarme, ¿qué clase de enemigo pudo lograr dejarte en ese estado?", Jiraiya se volteo a ver a un sapo verde con ojos amarillos, grandes cejas grises y un manto cubriendo su cuerpo.

"Fukasaku-sama….." dijo Jiraiya, antes de bajar la mirada, "...Yo...encontré a Naruto".

Al instante los ojos del par de sabios anfibios se ampliaron, haciendo tragar audiblemente al sapo verde, "¿N-Naruto-chan te hizo esto?" pregunto Fukasaku.

"Si… el logro sorprenderme, estaba confiado en que lo vencería, puede que logró replicar el jutsu del segundo Hokage como su padre, y que era un genio, pero no tenía la experiencia necesaria para derrotar a un shinobi rango S...o almenos eso es lo que creí".

"Pero tengo una pregunta" dijo Jiraiya mirando a sus maestros, "¿Como Naruto sabe utilizar Senjutsu?".

El silencio llenó el lugar, solo el correr de la cascada sonando tras el trío, Shima y Fukasaku mirándose entre ellos, eso fue hasta que Shima suspiro, mirando a su marido, "Pa...es tiempo".

La única respuesta del Sapo verde fue asentir, dejando que la anfibia femenil saliera a su casa, "¿Que está pasando?, ¿es tiempo de que?" pregunto el peliblanco.

Fukasaku miró a su estudiante con ojos llenos de seriedad, pero Jiraiya podía notar también un rastro de dolor, "Es hora de que te enteres del por qué Naruto-chan abandonó Konoha" dijo el Sapo confundiendo a Jiraiya.

Pero antes de que Jiraiya pudiera hablar, un par de grandes pergaminos cayeron frente a el, cortesia de Shima que había vuelto. Al verlos los ojos de Jiraiya casi se le salen de las cuencas, "E-esto es...".

"El rollo de secretos de los Kages, junto al contrato de los sapos" dijo Shima.

"P-pero Naruto los había robado, ¿porque ustedes los tienen?" pregunto Jiraiya totalmente confundido.

"Lo que te voy a contar es el secreto más grande de Konoha Jiraiya-chan, si se lo cuentas a alguien, la seguridad de Naruto-chan, correrá peligro", al ver a su estudiante mover afirmativamente la cabeza el Sapo suspiro, "Hace cuatro años, cuando Naruto te 'encontro' y te pidió que lo entrenaras, no fue a ti a quien buscaba".

La memoria de Jiraiya regreso a ese día, Naruto de alguna forma había logrado dar con el en una parte del país de las aguas termales, al principio el Sannin estuvo tentado a llevarlo a Konoha, pero Naruto logró convencerlo para que le permitiera firmar el contrato de los Sapos y así, comenzar su entrenamiento.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó el peliblanco.

Fukasaku miro al suelo, "A la primera oportunidad, Naruto-chan nos invoco en secreto…." dijo sorprendiendo al peliblanco, "...Nos dijo que el nos necesitaba para ser capaz de entrenar desde su nuevo hogar, al principio nos queríamos negar...pero.." unas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos del maestro.

"Konoha es su casa" dijo el peliblanco.

"Naruto-chan nunca fue querido en Konoha, ningún Uzumaki lo fue" dijo Shima, confundiendo al Sannin

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el Sannin, mirando las lágrimas de dolor de sus maestros.

Shima sacó un rollo del interior de su abrigo para dárselo a Jiraiya que lo miro curioso, "¿Que es esto?" preguntó el Sannin.

"Hace cinco años, Naruto-chan logro encontrar información importante sobre Konoha en el despacho de Minato, no era mucho, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo escapar de Konoha, y de convencernos para entrenarlo" dijo Shima.

"Pero fue hasta hace tres años que Naruto-chan logró tomar el resto de la información cuando 'volvió', dicha información era tan importante que Minato básicamente lo quería muerto" dijo Fukasaku sorprendiendo a Jiraiya.

El sannin estaba apunto de abrir el rollo cuando la voz de Fukasaku lo llamo, "Jiraiya-chan" alzando la vista vio las miradas de seriedad del par, "Una vez que leas el contenido de este rollo, vas a tener que tener cuidado, pues este rollo contiene informacion que podria incluso hacerte cuestionar a Konoha" dijo el sapo.

Jiraiya fue impactado por las palabras de su maestro, lentamente comenzó a desenrollar el pergamino, un sello apareció, poniendo un poco de chakra, hizo que en una explosión de humo, una carpeta apareciera.

Jiraiya tomó la carpeta, abriendola para ver una serie de hojas, la primera contenía una foto de Naruto, seguida de un expediente de Kushina, siguiendo con las hojas, el peliblanco comenzó a ampliar sus ojos con cada documento leído, "No puede ser…" susurro.

"Eso no es todo Jiraiya-chan, esto estuvo planeado desde la era del Shodaime, todo lo que conoces de Konoha se cimiento en traición y muerte" dijo Fukasaku.

Jiraiya desenredo más el pergamino, mostrando sello tras sello, informacion tan valiosa que podría provocar que las naciones elementales quedarán patas parriba.

"Esto es…" dijo Jiraiya con furia, sus manos presionadas con tanta ira que doblaba el papel.

* * *

[ **Presente Konohagakure** ]

Jiraiya cerró la puerta de la oficina del Hokage tras salir, una mirada carente de emoción, el sannin había terminado de escuchar lo que su estudiante tenía que decir.

(Si Minato llegara a capturar a Naruto, ni toda la información que logró reunir servirá para detenerlo) pensó el peliblanco.

(Ahora hay otra variable, Alvarez, ¿porque están tan interesados en Naruto?, según mi red de espionaje trataron de invadir Ishgar no hace mucho, pero fracasaron, sin mencionar que las naciones elementales nunca se llevaron bien con los magos).

Jiraiya suspiro, demasiadas cosas rodeaban a los Uzumakis, desde la abuela de Naruto, (Si lo que dijo Minato es verdad, Alvarez trata de formar una alianza con los shinobis, pero ¿para qué?, ¿invadir Ishgar? otra pregunta sería ¿porqué Konoha?, lo único que se me ocurre es por Naruto, si la teoría de Minato es verdad) se dijo el Sannin, recordando la historia del encuentro de Minato con la 'Embajadora' de Alvarez.

"Kukukuku, vaya vaya, parece que te dieron una paliza Jiraiya".

El Sannin se detuvo, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del hombre recargado en la pared a su derecha.

Vestido con su atuendo de Jounin un pelinegro le sonrió al Sannin de forma retorcida "Orochimaru" dijo el peliblanco, mirando a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

El Sannin de las serpientes sonrió, sus ojos amarillos mirando con burla al peliblanco, "Pero más importante, ¿que tan cierto es que Naruto-kun está muerto?" preguntó el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos, desde la tercer gran guerra shinobi, Orochimaru siempre había tenido un intenso interés por el hijo de Minato, a tal grado de incluso ofrecer a Naruto convertirlo en su aprendis.

"¿Como sabes eso?, no recuerdo haberlo dicho" dijo el sannin.

Orochimaru amplió su sonrisa, "Ya sabes, las paredes son muy delgadas kukuku" dijo el pelinegro antes de caminar a la oficina del Hokage.

Jiraiya se quedó inmóvil, dejando que el pasillo se quedara en silencio, (Necesito hablar con Naruto) se dijo el peliblanco, planeando una nueva incursión al continente de Ishgar.

* * *

[ **Magnolia** ]

La ciudad estaba lista, el festival de la cosecha había llegado y las hadas estaban preparadas para el gran desfile de Fantasía.

Y hablando de las hadas, en el gremio más ruidoso de todo Fiore los miembros de Fairy tail bebían y comían, jugaban y peleaban, al menos lo último era muy cierto.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ CANA!" gritó una turba enardecida de apostadores, corriendo tras la borracha de Fairy tail, la cual con lágrimas en los ojos, corría con un portafolios lleno de joyas.

"NO HAGO DEVOLUCIONES" gritó Cana corriendo al segundo piso.

El porque pasaba esto, bueno muy simple, recientemente se dio a conocer a la ganadora del corazón de Naruto, todos emocionados con billete de apuesta en la mano, ¿acaso era Erza?, ¿Mirajane se adelantó a la pelirroja?, o ¿tal vez fue la linda Juvia?, todo se podía esperar del rubio.

Lo único que no esperaban los apostadores fue un triple empate, demostrado por Erza y Mirajane, la noticia dejó congelado al gremio, no era que fuera ilegal, la poligamia era permitida en Ishgar, pero el que las dos más acérrimas rivales y la peliazul al final terminaran por compartirlo fue una sorpresa total.

Y era la razón de que Cana fuera cazada, todos querían su dinero de vuelta y no se detendrían hasta tener un reembolso.

Sentado en la barra, Naruto miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, bebiendo una cerveza con el maestro que estaba sentado en la barra, "No sabía nada de esa apuesta" dijo Naruto.

El maestro dejó su cerveza de lado para reirse, "Jajaja, ¿que esperabas?, Erza y Mira estaban tras de ti durante demasiado tiempo, al final los demás se aburrieron de esperar a que decidieras, por lo que Cana terminó haciendo la apuesta" dijo el Maestro.

Naruto gruño por lo bajo, terminando su bebida fría, en ese momento Cana llegó con el par, "Maldito Naruto ¿no podías elegir a Erza?" dijo Cana con su ojo morado y su portafolio vaciado en una esquina.

"En el corazón no se ma-".

"A la mierda con eso bastardo" gruñó Cana llorando por todo su dinero, todo ese alcohol perdido, pero fue entonces que un tarro de cerveza fue puesto por una molesta Mirajane.

"¿Erza?, ¿qué hay de mí?" dijo Mirajane con un aura siniestra rodeando su cuerpo, Cana de inmediato se tenso, bebiendo de golpe el tarro de cerveza para sonreirle a la peliblanca.

"Es broma Mira, sabes que eres mi apuesta segura" dijo la mirada de Mirajane no parecía disminuir de intensidad, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la borracha favorita de las hadas.

"Mira-chan, ¿me das un miso ramen? por favor" dijo Naruto.

Al instante la mujer dejó de ver a la apostadora para ver a su novio, sonriendo cálidamente antes de asentir, "Claro cariño" dijo Mirajane antes de meterse a la puerta de la cocina, el mote cariñoso sonrojo ligeramente a Naruto, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Maestro que comenzó a reírse.

El rubio estaba apunto de gritarle al maestro cuando de repente una chica de cabello azul salto abrazandolo por la espalda, "¡Naruto-sama!" grito Juvia frotando cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de Naruto, que se sonrojo aún más ante la mirada de todos los miembros.

"Hey Juvia, ¿como estas?" pregunto Naruto antes de recibir un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"Oh Naruto-sama, Juvia está feliz" dijo la peliazul antes de sentarse junto a Naruto, el rubio se quedo en silencio, recibiendo una serie de recuerdos de clones que acompañaron a Juvia en el día.

"¿Ya terminaste de mudarte a Fairy Hills?" dijo Naruto sin molestarse en detener a Juvia de jugar con su coleta de cabello rojo.

"Si, ¿Pero porque no permitió a Juvia vivir con usted?" dijo la peliazul con un puchero haciendo que el maestro se atragantara con la cerveza, y a Naruto toser un poco.

"Bueno, me parece incorrecto ir tan rápido, apenas comenzamos esta relación y no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti" dijo Naruto aunque en realidad estaba esperando ampliar su casa un poco.

A Juvia le salieran corazones en los ojos, "Naruto-sama es tan considerado con Juvia" dijo la peliazul abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, intencionalmente poniéndolo entre sus suaves pechos, algo que más de uno noto.

"Tu ramen Naruto-kun" dijo Mirajane al salir de la cocina para poner el platillo solicitado frente a Naruto, el rubio estaba apunto de dar las gracias cuando noto que algunos fideos formaban un corazón.

"G-gracias Mira-chan" dijo Naruto dispuesto a comer el ramen, pero se detuvo al notar que la peliblanca no se movía, alzando la vista vio a su novia esperando con la mejilla extendida y ojos cerrados, "¿Q-qué ocurre?" preguntó el rubio.

"Mi beso" dijo sencillamente Mirajane.

"¿B-beso?" pregunto Naruto, las miradas burlonas de los miembros no ayudaban a la situación, incluso el maestro tenía que aguantarse la risa.

"Si, es la forma común de agradecerle a tu novia" dijo la Strauss, su hermana menor apuntando en su bloc de notas los consejos de su hermana.

"Pero antes solo te daba-"

"Antes no era tu novia Naruto-kun, ahora quiero mi beso o no hay rame-" pero la peliblanca fue interrumpida cuando el rubio tomo su cabeza, jalandola para plantar sus labios contra los de la sorprendida peliblanca la cual amplió sus ojos, aunque no tardó en devolverlo.

Cada miembro en el gremio se quedo congelado al ver la intensidad con la que Naruto reclamaba los labios de Mirajane, uno que otro miembro juraría haber escuchado los ahogados gemidos de la demonio.

Separándose con una fina línea de saliva, Mirajane miró a su novio con un marcado sonrojo, "Wow...wooow" dijo Mirajane antes de caminar a la cocina otra vez, sosteniéndose de las paredes, no sabía que Naruto era tan buen besador.

Sonriendo el rubio separó sus palillos, dos podían jugar a ese juego.

Llevando algunos fideos a su boca, pero antes de poder comer un peliblanco hermano menor se sentó en el taburete a su lado, "Naruto tenemos que hablar".

El Uzumaki dejó sus palillos en el plato para mirar a Elfman, quien tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, "Mira Elfman, no es necesario esto del 'hermano sobreprotector', nunca y lo digo enserio, nunca voy a hacer algo que lastime a Mira-chan, yo la amo" dijo Naruto con los ojos mirando su ramen.

La respuesta parecía confundir al hermano menor de Mirajane, "¿Eh?, ¿de qué hablas?, yo se que Mira-nee, es capaz de darte una paliza si es que llegaras a hacerla enojar, lo que en realidad te quería preguntar era. ¿Puedo ser el padrino de tu primer hijo?" dijo Elfman con una sonrisa.

Naruto miro al Elfman con un tic nervioso, "Sabes algo, lo voy a pensar" dijo Naruto, era obvio que deseaba tener un hijo, o dos, o cuatro, no sabía cuántos deseaba pero quería una gran familia.

Satisfecho por la respuesta dejó a Naruto comer, aunque en el momento que el rubio trató de tomar los palillos de su ramen, se encontró con que no estaban, "¿Pero que rayos?" dijo Naruto antes de ver un poco de ramen ser ofrecido por Juvia.

"Diga aaaa, Naruto-sama" dijo Juvia guiando los fideos a la boca del nervioso rubio.

Sin poder decirle que 'No' a la linda cara de su novia, Naruto abrió la boca, solo para que los palillos fueran insertados hasta la garganta, "Graaaaa, tos, tos" carraspeo Naruto.

Juvia al ver a su amado ahogarse, rápidamente sacó su brazo izquierdo de su ropa, "Tome Naruto-sama" dijo Juvia llenando un vaso con agua que salió de su axila.

Todos los miembros que fueron capaces de ver se rieron, aunque las risas se convirtió en sorpresa cuando el rubio incluso al ver el origen del agua, se bebió el líquido sin dejar una gota.

"Ahhh, gracias Juvia….¿me das un poco más?" dijo el rubio antes de recibir otro vaso de agua de la sonriente peliazul.

Terminando de beber su dulce agua el rubio miró a su novia de cabello azul, "Ok, Juvia, se que quieres ayudarme, pero yo puedo comer solo" dijo Naruto haciendo que Juvia se desanimara.

Pero al ver la cara de Juvia Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse mal, "Ya se, que tal si mejor te ayudo a comprar nuevos muebles para tu departamento en Fairy Hills" dijo Naruto animando a la peliazul que asintió antes de darle un beso a la mejilla bigotuda de su novio.

El rubio miro a Juvia salir del gremio, "Vaya, eres todo un casanova" dijo el maestro riendo de la desgracia de Naruto. El rubio suspiro, sabía que sería difícil que esta relación funcionara, pero de alguna forma, se sentía...bien.

Sentir el cariño de las tres mujeres era sin duda reconfortante, al ser un ninja sensor, Naruto podía detectar los sentimientos de amor que desbordaba cada una de sus novias, buena voluntad y aún cuando podía sentir un poco de celos, sabía que era hundido por el amor.

(Supongo que Ka-chan tenía razón, el amor llena cualquier vacío) pensó el rubio, sonriendo cálidamente, disfrutando de la sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

"¡NARUTO PELEA CONMIGO!

Hasta que escucho a Natsu a su espalda Naruto se quedo quieto, comiendo su ramen, "Dime Natsu…" el pelirrosa no se detuvo en su ataque, estando a centímetros de golpear al rubio, "¿Olvidastes nuestra plática sobre el espacio personal?".

Al instante el pelirrosa se quedo quieto, su puño antes en llamas, extinguido a milímetros de la nuca del rubio, "Porque ayer tuve que ayudar a una amiga ala cual le destruistes la casa" dijo Naruto con su mirada en el platillo.

"Siempre funciona" dijo Naruto al notar que Natsu estaba corriendo de regreso, solo para que Erza que estaba en el camino del pelirrosa extendiera el brazo, tirando a Natsu al suelo.

"Buenos días Maestro" dijo Erza al caminar a la barra, sentándose junto a Naruto, con Gray, Lucy y Happy.

"Buenos días Er-chan" dijo Naruto antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla de Titania, haciendo a la pelirroja ponerse roja.

"B-buenos dias, N-Naruto" dijo Erza con un ligero tartamudeo, la Scarlet no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su afecto en público.

Gray se rió, era divertido ver a la tan poderosa Titania nerviosa, aunque sus risas pararon al recibir un puñetazo que lo tiró del taburete.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Lucy al ver a Erza golpear a Gray, (Nota: no burlarse nunca de Erza) se dijo la rubia, de por sí Erza ya era de miedo, ahora una Titania enamorada era simplemente tenebrosa.

Los magos comenzaron a charlar, no pasó mucho antes que algo en la plática llamará la atención de Lucy, "¿Miss Fairy tail?" pregunto la rubia.

"Es un concurso organizado cada año en la tarde antes de Fantasía, de esa forma se decide a la más hermosa del gremio, el premio son 50,000.00 joyas" dijo Erza, antes de cortar un poco de pastel de fresas.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron, ese dinero sería suficiente para pagar varios meses de renta, considerando que cada misión que hacía, su equipo terminaba destruyendo algo y por tal, recortando la recompensa de la misión.

"Voy a entrar" dijo Lucy bombeando el puño al aire.

"Buena suerte, Erza y Mirajane también van a participar" dijo Happy, el pequeño gato azul estaba comiendo un pescado junto a Natsu.

Esto parecía desanimar a Lucy, aunque no por eso se daría por vencida, ella demostraría que podía ganar, y tener esos meses de renta pagados.

El tercer Maestro sonrió, bebiendo un sorbo de la espumosa cerveza, seguro de que este año sería uno de los mejores años.

* * *

"Sean bienvenidos todos al concurso de Miss Fairy Tail, por favor tomen sus asientos que el concurso va a comenzar" dijo el presentador de concurso, quien no era otro más que el mago de arena Max.

De pie sobre el escenario del remodelado gremio con un gran telón detrás donde todas las hermosas miembros femeniles esperaban su turno para participar, el mago rubio era capaz de ver a cada miembro y espectador que deseaba deleitar su pupila con las bellezas que adornan a Fairy tail.

"Este año promete ser de los mejores" dijo el maestro sentado en la barra.

"Compórtate viejo" reprendió el rubio junto al maestro, de espaldas al escenario disfrutando un gran tazón de humeante ramen.

"Vamos Naruto no seas aguafiestas" dijo el viejo hombre sonriéndole al rubio.

Dicho rubio sonrió, sería interesante de ver la competencia, "Tal vez tengas razón" dijo el Uzumaki antes de girar en el taburete para mirar el concurso.

"Este año tenemos hermosas señoritas, por favor den la bienvenida a la primer concursante Levy Mcgarden" gritó el mago de arena mientras se abría el telón para mostrar a la chica tímida.

"No olviden votar por mi" dijo la miembro de Shadow gear, utilizando su magia de escritura para maravillar al público, Jet y Droy gritando más que los demás.

"Maravillosa demostración, ahora un aplauso a nuestra segunda competidora ella es Cana Alberona" dijo para dar paso a la encantadora borracha del gremio.

"No será el dinero de la apuesta, pero servirá," dijo la castaña, lanzando un puñado de cartas al aire, las cartas volaron en círculo alrededor de la Alberona, dando un destello de luz, al final la chica mostro un bikini de dos piezas de color verde.

"Encantadora, e aquí a una nueva miembro, ella es una maga de alto nivel, que pase la siguiente concursante, un aplauso para Juvia Loxar"

Saliendo al escenario, la peliazul mostró su ropa normal, sus ojos buscando los de Naruto. "Mire a Juvia, Naruto-sama" la chica susurro.

El agua comenzó a arremolinarse en las manos de Juvia, la cual dio varios giros en su eje, formando una gran cúpula del elemento, la esfera de agua no tardó en explotar, mostrando a la joven con un bikini de dos piezas de color azul con lunares blancos, el público enloqueció ante la demostración de la chica de agua.

Naruto miro esto con una sonrisa, recibiendo el guiño cariñoso de Juvia, "Super cool" dijo Naruto alzando su pulgar, la peliazul agradeció el apoyo, saliendo del escenario con un gran sonrojo.

"Eres un tipo con suerte mocoso" dijo el maestro, provocando que Naruto sonriera, "...¿Para cuándo la boda?" el rubio miró al maestro, mientras recibía las miradas del resto del equipo Natsu.

"No lo se, pero yo le mando la invitación" dijo el rubio.

(Bastardo suertudo) pensaron todos los que escucharon el comentario del rubio, sin notar el acto de la cuarta participante Bisca.

"Formidable actuación Bisca, la siguiente es una de las favoritas, den una calurosa bienvenida a la maga favorita de todos, ¡Mirajane Strauss!" presentó Max, recibiendo los ánimos de cada mago del gremio.

Saliendo al escenario, la peliblanca miró a sus compañeros con una ligera sonrisa, "No tenía pensado intentar pero..." se dijo Mirajane antes de posar los ojos en Naruto. "..Una apuesta es una apuesta" se dijo al recordar cierta plática que tuvo con Erza.

Llenándose de magia, la peliblanca fue rodeada por un sello morado, la luz encandiló a los magos que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, pero al abrirlos se toparon con la vista de la peliblanca usando un traje de baño naranja con una espiral roja en el brasier derecho, el hilo de la tanga del bañador, perdido en su regordete trasero.

"Espero sus votos" dijo Mirajane, besando su palma derecha para soplar un beso a Naruto.

La voz angelical de Mirajane, saco a todos de su transe, logrando hacer vibrar el gremio con los aplausos y gritos, Naruto por su parte, tenía un ligero sangrado en la nariz, algo que compartía con más de la mitad de los hombres que estaban desmayados por la pérdida del vital líquido.

Mirajane se topó con Erza que le daba una mirada, "Supera eso Erza" dijo Mirajane.

"Eso fue increible, la siguiente concursante, ella es fuerte, ella es veloz, la mujer más fuerte del gremio, Titania, Erza Scarlet"

Saliendo detras del telon la pelirroja se paró en medio del escenario, una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, sin decir nada Titania comenzó a brillar, marcando el comienzo de su característica magia, al despejarse la luz reveló a Erza con un traje de Gothic lolit. "Yo gano"

Todo el gremio rugió por Titania su gran eleccion de traje era uno de los mejores, los gritos y aplausos resonaron tan fuerte como los de Mirajane, Erza fijo su vista en Naruto, el cual tenía ahora un par de tapones de papel en la nariz, "Hum, no está mal" dijo Erza antes de retirarse.

"Una actuación sin igual, como se esperaba de nuestra Titania, sin dudas este ha sido uno de los mejores años de este concurso, ahora un aplauso para nuestra última competidora la maga estelar de Fairy tail ella es Lucy Herf-"

"¡No digas mi apellido!, creerán que no necesito el dinero" Lucy gritó mientras sacaba su cabeza por la abertura de enmedio del telón, saliendo completamente la chica reveló su atuendo que consistía en un conjunto de porrista, pompones incluidos.

"¿Qué es lo que harás Lucy?" preguntó Max.

"Pienso dar una porra a Fairy tail" dijo la chica moviendo los pompones, recibiendo aplausos de los magos reunidos.

"Caray esta competencia es muy reñida ¿quién será Miss Fairy Tail?" dijo Max.

Pero las risas y diversión acabaron cuando Una mujer de cabellera castaña y vestido verde se subió al escenario, "Esa sería yo" dijo la mujer de lentes.

"Oi, aun no termino" dijo Lucy a la mujer que arruinaba su oportunidad de ganar.

"Es Evergreen" gritó Gray al ver a uno de los guardaespaldas de Laxus, los magos fueron sorprendidos cuando la mujer castaña bajó ligeramente los lentes mientras hacía contacto visual con la rubia porrista.

"¡No mires sus ojos Lucy!" gritó Natsu, pero fue demasiado tarde, no pasó un segundo cuando de repente la Heartfilia se quedo paralizada su piel comenzando a volverse piedra, su rostro inmortalizado en un eterno rictus de miedo.

"Eso fue muy lejos Evergreen" gritó el Maestro, levantándose de la barra del bar con una cara furiosa.

Evergreen no parecía intimidarse ante la amenaza del viejo hombre, "Pero Maestro, esto solo es el comienzo" dijo la mujer, que con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que el telón se abrió, mostrar al gremio a todas las competidoras convertidas en piedra.

"Ne-chan/Mira-nee" gritaron los dos hermanos Strauss al ver a Mirajane.

"Bisca" Alzack gritó de furia al ver a su compañera de equipo.

"Erza, Juvia, Mira-chan" el Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos haciendo crujir sus dientes de la ira contenida.

"Esa es una buena cara idiota" Naruto miró al líder de la tribu del rayo, Laxus Dreyar se presentó junto al resto de sus compañeros, usando a Erza para recargarse. Sin molestarse en hablar, Naruto se levanto, caminando al escenario con los ojos fríos.

Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando un rayo cayó demasiado cercas de Mirajane, a meras pulgadas de destruir la estatua, "No lo creo Uzumaki" Bickslow dijo, una risa compartida con los tótems que lo seguían.

"¿Qué significa esto Laxus?" el viejo Maestro preguntó.

El nieto del maestro sonrió con arrogancia, "Simple, quiero hacer una competencia, y ellas son la garantía de que seguirán mis reglas" dijo Laxus, riendo a la cara de todos los miembros del gremio.

"¿Competencia?" pregunto Naruto.

"Así es Uzumaki, una competencia para demostrar quien es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail…." se burló Laxus ante la mirada del rubio, "...Pero el viejo puede acabar con ella si me cede el puesto de maestro".

"La competencia es sencilla, todo Fairy Tail contra nosotros cuatro" el estoico Freed anuncio.

"Cinco horas es el límite, cede el puesto o las chicas se convertirán en polvo, el campo de batalla es toda Magnolia" con una risa final Laxus desapareció junto a toda la tribu del rayo.

El Maestro crujió los dientes, antes de caminar a la puerta, "Me encargare de la estupidez de este mocoso" dijo Makarov, antes de golpear una pared invisible.

"¿Pero qué?" dijo con sorpresa el Maestro antes de leer unas runas que aparecieron.

 _1.- No se permite la salida a mayores de sesenta años._

 _2.- No se permite la salida a ninguna estatua._

"Estos mocosos lo planearon todo" el maestro entrecerró los ojos, "Tenemos que ir a por ellos" gritó Aisaka sacando su rifle mágico.

Pero se detuvieron cuando una gran pared de agua bloqueo la salida, "Yo creo que no" dijo el rubio caminando a la puerta, la mayoría de los miembros estaba apunto de reclamar hasta que notaron la mirada de ira del Uzumaki.

"Nadie me quitará el placer de patearles el trasero a esos idiotas" dijo Naruto, motivando a todos los magos que se encontraban, pero esa confianza se terminó cuando el rubio chocó contra la pared invisible.

 _3.- No se permite la salida a usuarios chakra, la violación de esta regla destruirá las estatuas automáticamente._

Naruto termino de leer la nueva regla, "¿En serio Laxus?, maldita perra, dejame salir" gritó Naruto pateando la pared invisible ante la atenta mirada de los demás magos que no podían salir a causa del agua.

 _4.- Los Usuarios chakra pueden salir cuando todos los demás miembros del gremio sean vencidos, (exceptuando al maestro)._

Los demás magos se tensaron, un aura oscura salía del cuerpo de Naruto, el cual giró su cabeza ligeramente, automáticamente provocando que los magos dieran un paso atrás, pues Naruto tenía una sonrisa cruel.

"Entonces ….¿se rinden por las buenas….o los noqueo por las malas?" pregunto Naruto.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les gustara, espero contestar algunas dudas y que hubiera puesto aún más.


	15. Agua vs Rayo

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Mi amigo, lo grato fue leer tu comentario, y no te preocupes, tus preguntas serán respondidas en posteriores entregas, porque no quiero revelar cosas que serían por demás importantes. Gracias y buenas noches.

 **nahummtza2012** : Considerando que apenas está empezando, y que Jiraiya es un hombre que luchó en dos grandes guerras shinobis…..no, no lo creo, pero sin duda se volverán más fuertes.

 **Jonathan486** : Jejeje, cierto, es un aspecto de Naruto que e querido hacer, un hombre desinteresado pero que es serio en cosas importantes, gracias.

 **Vulkhanos** : Bueno, eso solo lo sabrás leyendo, aunque es muy probable.

 **216kfazE** : Gracias, y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, en cuanto a Jiraiya...no lo se.

 **Gjr-Sama** : Jejeje, tal vez, aunque solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **bladetri** : Gracias XD.

 **DSarcas** : Jojo, nunca hay que dudar de las propiedades del agua, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Loquin** : Gracias.

 **Comenzar**.

* * *

"Bueno…..esto es malo".

Esas fueron las palabras de Naruto, sentado en una silla del gremio con un montón de miembros noqueados a su alrededor, el rubio logró golpear a la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero algunos escaparon.

"Creo que no era buena idea el derrotar a casi todos los miembros".

Naruto miró a su derecha, su flamante novia pelirroja le regreso la mirada, Erza había regresado al juego no hace mucho, el tener un ojo artificial le permitió a Titania salir del hechizo de la miembro femenil de la tribu del rayo.

Aunque eso no sirvio de mucho pues al ser una Uzumaki, las runas le prohibía salir del gremio.

"Si tan solo no estuvieran convertidas en piedra" dijo Naruto viendo a las demás concursantes petrificadas, sus ojos llenándose de ira al contemplar a Mirajane y Juvia.

El rubio podría haber salido hace mucho, el jutsu dios del trueno volador dejaría esta barrera atrás, pero con la posibilidad de que si lo usaba las estatuas serían destruidas, bueno, no era una opción.

"Y ahí va nuestra esperanza" dijo Gajeel cuando noto el nombre de Bixlow ser anunciado como el ganador.

"¡Déjenme salir!" gritó Natsu golpeando la barrera.

Eso fue otra cosa que perturbó a Naruto, ni Natsu ni Gajeel eran capaces de atravesar las runas de Freed, era extraño pero no sabía la razón de eso….a menos de que tuvieran más de sesenta años.

"Nha tonterías" dijo Naruto recargándose en la mesa.

Erza dio un largo suspiro, "Y ¿qué hacemos?, Elfman fue derrotado, Gray no pudo detener a Bixlow, noqueaste a casi el ochenta por ciento del gremio, y seguimos atrapados" dijo Erza, realmente no quería sonar pesimista, pero con ella y Naruto encerrados no sabia quien derrotaría a Laxus.

Recargándose en su asiento el rubio miró a su novia con una sonrisa, "Bueno...aún tenemos a un miembro capaz de detener a Evergreen" dijo Naruto.

Natsu, Makarov, Gajeel, Lisanna y Erza miraron a Naruto con curiosidad, "¿Un miembro más?" pregunto Erza, ¿acaso Naruto se refería a Mystogan?.

"Oh, parece que ya la encontró" dijo Naruto caminando a la puerta, los demás miraron las runas que marcaron el comienzo de una pelea.

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Natsu mirando el nombre del oponente de Evergreen.

Erza sonrió, ¿cómo fue qué puedo olvidar a un miembro tan importante?, "Seguro que se va a encargar de ella" dijo Erza.

"Claro, después de todo es mi compañero" dijo Naruto.

' **Comienzo de una pelea: Evergreen vs …** '

* * *

La maga perteneciente a la tribu del rayo sonrió con arrogancia, mirando desde lo alto de un edificio la ciudad de Magnolia.

No había nadie que pudiera vencerla, tras su victoria contra Elfman podía sentir su arrogancia subir otro peldaño, Evergreen no sabía como Erza escapó de su control pero no importaba, ella la derrotaría y mostraría a todos quien es la verdadera reina de las hadas.

Pero Evergreen se detuvo de contemplar la ciudad al sentir la pesada mirada de alguien a su espalda, ella se giró sólo para ver a...

"¿Un lobo?" se preguntó la castaña al notar al animal sentado en sus patas traseras.

El majestuoso ejemplar tenía sus ojos fijos a la mujer, su cola moviéndose de lado a lado lentamente, fue entonces que la maga noto en el pecho de la bestia la marca del gremio de Fairy tail en un color rojo.

"Te recuerdo, eres el pulgoso, jajajaja, es verdad eres ese perro callejero de Naruto, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, así que largo de aquí" dijo Evergreen antes de voltearse a ver la ciudad.

Pero la pesada mirada del lobo no se quitó de encima de la castaña, poniéndola nerviosa, "¿Que quieres saco de pulgas?, largo" gritó Evergreen antes de disparar un proyectil dorado.

No funciono pues Sif se mantuvo estoico, incluso cuando la bala impactó a centímetros de su pie.

Evergreen estaba molesta, este saco de pulgas le ponía los pelos de punta, pero eran cosas del negocio, además seguro que podía provocar a Erza si dañaba a la mascota de su novio.

" **...Vas a lamentarlo** ".

Evergreen detuvo su intento de ataque al escuchar una voz masculina hablar, "¿Quién está ahí?" gritó mirando a todos lados hasta que su vista cayó en el único ser viviente junto a ella.

"¿Tu hablastes?".

El lobo se lamió los labios, " **Despetrifica a las demás, o te arranco la cabeza** " gruñó el lobo poniéndose en una posición de batalla.

Evergreen se quedó en silencio, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras la ligera briza meneaba el pelaje de Sif.

"Pssss Jajajajaja, ¿tu?, ¿obligarme a liberarlas?, no te ofendas, pero ninguna mascota me dirá que ha-" pero Evergreen tuvo que saltar cuando Sif casi le arranca la pierna de una mordida.

"Maldito pulgoso" gritó la mujer disparando varias balas de magia, las cuales Sif esquivo con facilidad, "No te muevas" gritó Evergreen aumentando el número de proyectiles.

Sin embargo Sif comenzó a saltar de lado a lado, Evergreen cada segundo más enojada al ver que su magia era inservible contra el lobo gris, "Solo muere, **Kaminari yosei (Rayo de hadas)** " gritó la mujer extendiendo sus dos manos al frente donde una gran concentración de magia explotó a la vida.

El ataque impactando el suelo frente al lobo, creando una enorme explosión que cubrió de humo gran parte del lugar.

Evergreen sonrió, esa maldita bola de pelos era molesta, aunque fue una sorpresa que hablara, aunque al final lo desestimó, en este mundo existían cosas demasiado extrañas.

Pero su momento de refleccion fue interrumpido cuando el humo de la explosión se comenzó a despejar, mostrando al lobo gris aún de pie.

"Maldita bola de pelos, ¿porque no solo te mueres?" gritó la maga.

Sif se quedó en silencio, eso fue hasta que su pata derecha golpeara el piso con fuerza, dejando ver una gran matriz de sellado.

Evergreen amplio los ojos cuando una gran espada apareció en una explosión de humo, Sif la tomo con el hocico " **Última oportunidad…. deja ir a las compañeras de Naruto** " gruño el compañero del rubio.

Sin embargo Evergreen solo se cabreó más, " **Ametralladora de Hada: Leprechaun** " gritó disparando balas de luz contra el lobo.

Sif plantó sus patas en el suelo, dando un corte con la espada de forma vertical el cual liberó un gran haz de luz, destruyendo los disparos de Evergreen que tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser rebanada como el gran contenedor de agua a su espalda.

"¿Q-qué rayos eres tú?" preguntó la mujer.

Sif dio una sonrisa sangrienta, " **Yo soy Sif….el compañero de Naruto** " reveló el lobo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Evergreen fue obligada a saltar, esquivando corte tras corte de la gran espada hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared, sin opciones la castaña hizo brotar alas como de hada a su espalda con la que esquivó la estocada a su estómago.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" gritó Evergreen cuando el lobo gris comenzó a correr tras ella al plantar sus patas contra la pared.

Sif lanzó la espada para que girara Evergreen voló esquivando el arma por los pelos, pero no tuvo descanso cuando el lobo comenzó a aspirar una gran cantidad de aire.

" **Hyōton: Kaze Kori (Rafaga de viento frio)** " rugió el compañero del rubio, liberando una ventisca de helados vientos de su hocico

La mujer de la tribu del Hielo se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, pero el Jutsu de Sif la envió al cielo en espiral con sus alas congelándose del abrazador frío.

Evergreen impacto el suelo, mirando al cielo con dolor, pero ese dolor se convirtió en agonía cuando Sif plantó sus patas con garras sobre su estómago, " **Libera a las amigas de Naruto** ".

Gruñendo de dolor, la mujer miró al lobo con superioridad, "¿C-crees que has ganado?, maldito pulgoso, ¡voy a matar a todas esas mujeres solo por tu atrevimiento!" grito con locura la mujer.

Con los ojos cerrados el lobo dio un gruñido, " **Ya veo...perdoname Naruto…** " los ojos de Evergreen se llenaron de miedo cuando grandes agujas de hielo se formaron sobre ella, " **...Espero que el sacrificio de esta mujer, te permita absolver mi culpa** " dijo Sif antes de quitarse del camino.

"E-espera, n-no lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?, e-eres un miembro de Fairy tail" dijo la nerviosa mujer, temblando cuando las armas crecieron en grosor para convertirse en espadas de hielo.

" **Lo siento a todas esas buenas almas, que la muerte de esta mujer calme sus lamentos** " dijo antes de que comenzara a lloverle ataques a la mujer.

"ESPERA, ¡LAS LÍBERO! ¡LAS ESTOY LIBERANDO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!" gritó la castaña con lágrimas de miedo rodando por las mejillas.

 **CLIN.**

 **CLAN.**

 **CRACK.**

Evergreen tenía espuma saliendo por su boca, ojos en blanco dando a entender que estaba completamente inconsciente, a su alrededor, todas las armas de hielo incrustadas a centímetros de su cuerpo.

" **Así es como se hace un farol** " gruño Sif antes de acostarse en el borde del edificio, su cabeza descansando en sus patas delanteras, " **Ahora depende de ti Naruto, pateale el trasero a ese idiota** " dijo Sif con una sonrisa en su hocico antes de dormir, ya había trabajado suficiente por un dia.

* * *

" **Evergreen Vs Sif, Ganador: Sif** "

"¡Debes de estar bromeando!" gritó Natsu.

Gajeel se sorprendió, la primera vez que vio al lobo le dio la sensación de no ser normal, pero enterarse que fue capaz de derrotar una de los guardaespaldas del chico rayo, bueno, eso fue una verdad impactante.

Naruto sonrió, y no pudo evitar ampliar aún más su sonrisa al ver la piedra que aprisionaba a sus compañeras caer en pedazos, revelando a las chicas intactas.

"¿Q-qué pasó?" preguntó Mirajane.

Las demás concursantes tenían pensamientos similares, algunas con jaqueca pero nada serio, "¿Que pasó aquí?" preguntó Lucy con ligero miedo al ver a sus compañeros tirados e inconscientes.

Erza miró a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados, provocando que Naruto tosiera en su puño, " _Cof, cof_ Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que están libres" dijo Naruto llegando con Erza al escenario junto a las competidoras.

Pero el emotivo reencuentro fue truncado cuando la proyección del pensamiento del nieto de Makarov apareció en medio del gremio, "Laxus, esta locura ha llegado demasiado lejos" gritó el Maestro frente al rubio.

El joven mago del rayo no perdió su sonrisa arrogante, "Solo es un pequeño contratiempo anciano, pero viendo el nuevo panorama no me dejas más alternativa que activar el palacio del trueno" dijo Laxus, impactando a cada miembro.

"¿Acaso planeas destruir la ciudad?" gritó Cana con pánico.

El Maestro apretó los puños, su rostro un rictus de ira ante la estupidez de su nieto pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el rubio Uzumaki puso su mano sobre su hombre, "Tranquilo Abuelo, yo me encargo" dijo Naruto antes de plantarse frente a Laxus.

"Sabes Laxus, hace un mes, tras toda la guerra contra Phantom el Maestro me pidio un favor" dijo Naruto confundiendo a todos los presentes excepto Makarov que amplió sus ojos.

(Naruto..¿acaso tú…) fue el pensamiento de Makarov.

"¿De que hablas idiota?" preguntó Laxus con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto se masajeó el cuello con molestia, "Bueno, me pidio que me convirtiera en el cuarto maestro de Fairy tail" dijo el Uzumaki, disfrutando enormemente la cara de furia de Laxus.

A su alrededor, los magos presentes se sorprendieron, Erza sabía que su novio sería considerado para maestro en algún momento, diablos, incluso cada miembro del gremio le gustaba la idea de que Naruto tomara el puesto de Makarov, pero claro que en su debido tiempo.

"Mentira" gritó el joven Dreyar.

Pero Naruto negó, "Realmente no me gustaba la idea de ser el cuarto, sería una muy mala broma del destino...pero" dijo Naruto antes de hacer crujir sus nudillos, "Si esa es la única opción para que el gremio no caiga en las manos de un idiota acomplejado, entonces aceptaría con gusto el cargo de Maestro" dijo Naruto.

Makarov miro a Naruto con ojos como platos, (¿Qué estás planeando Naruto?) se pregunto Makarov, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que su respuesta llegará.

"Dime Laxus, ¿quieres ser Maestro?" preguntó Naruto antes de señalarse con el pulgar, "En ese caso pelea contra mi por el puesto, te reto a una pelea para decidir quién es el que merece ser Maestro" gritó el rubio Uzumaki.

Laxus tenía tan apretados los dientes de ira que incluso comenzaron a crujir, "Te voy a matar" dijo Laxus.

"¿Eso es un 'sí'?" preguntó Naruto con burla.

"Estoy en la catedral, trae tu culo antes de que termine por destruir Magnolia" dijo Laxus antes de que su imagen se desvaneciera.

Naruto se quedo un segundo de pie en silencio, "Joder ese chico tiene serios problemas" dijo Naruto antes de mirar a sus shockeados compañeros, "Vuelvo enseguida" dijo Naruto antes de besar las mejillas tanto de Erza, Mirajane y Juvia.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar las jóvenes magas vieron al rubio desapareció en un destello amarillo, "Tenemos que ayudarlo" dijo Erza corriendo a la puerta, solo para que golpeara las runas, "Maldita sea aún están activas, Levy ayuda" grito Erza a la única maga que conocía que podía rivalizar contra Freed en conocimientos de magia de escritura.

Levy de inmediato corrió a por su pluma mágica, comenzando así una rápida inspección a la escritura de Fred para formar una y contrarrestar, "Dame unos minutos" dijo Levy.

Erza se plantó frente a la puerta, sabía que Naruto era fuerte, pero contra Laxus, su novio tenía la desventaja elemental, (Espera Naruto) dijo antes de notar a Juvia a su lado.

"¿Que ocurre Erza-san?".

La pelirroja dio un suspiro antes de cruzarse de manos, "Freed puso unas runas para evitar que Naruto y yo pudiéramos salir" dijo Erza.

"Pero creí que Laxus quería demostrar su 'superioridad' con este concurso" dijo Mirajane, la cual había terminada de ser puesta al tanto por el Maestro.

"Puede que Freed lo hiciera sin el consentimiento de Laxus, según las runas ningún usuario Chakra o persona mayor a sesenta años puede atravesar las runas" dijo Levy que estaba trabajando con sus lentes magicos, tratando de hallar alguna matriz donde pudiera mover las reglas.

"Tenemos que detener el palacio del trueno" dijo Mirajane al ser capaz de ver a lo lejos las lacrimas que sobrevolaban Magnolia.

"Eso será pan comido" dijo Bisca sacando su rifle de francotirador, pero fue detenida por Makarov.

"Laxus no es ningún tonto, bien pudo poner en las lacrimas magia de enlace" dijo el viejo hombre un poco agitado.

"¿Se encuentra bien Maestro?" preguntó Lucy al pequeño hombre.

"Ah...ah..es solo...estoy demasiado viejo" dijo Makarov sentándose en el suelo, mientras se tomaba del corazón, algo que Mirajane no pasó desapercibido.

"Tenemos que ir por Polyushka, el maestro parece estar teniendo un ataque" dijo Mirajane con preocupación.

El pequeño Maestro estaba a punto de desestimar tal afirmación, hasta que un fuerte dolor lo tiró al suelo, "¡MAESTRO!" gritaron los miembros llendo con el hombre.

"Que alguien vaya por Polyushka" ordenó Erza, "Los demás tendremos que encargarnos del palacio del trueno, no podemos dejar todo el trabajo a Naruto" grito Erza, con todos asintiendo.

"En ese caso Juvia irá a apoyar a Naruto-sama" grito Juvia corriendo a la puerta, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo cuando su amado bien podría necesitar un poco de su agua de amor.

"Espera Juvia, no es seguro que vayas con Narut-" pero las palabras de Erza callaron cuando pasó algo que no tenía sentido.

 **PUM**.

"Auch, ¿eh?, ¿porque Juvia no puede salir?" grito la peliazul golpeando la pared de runas en la puerta, los ojos de Erza se abrieron con incredulidad.

"¿Juvia….acaso tú..?" dijo Erza.

* * *

Laxus estaba furioso.

No más que furioso, se encontraba a un poco de mandar todo al diablo y destruir Magnolia, ¿Como su abuelo, su propia sangre, prefería ceder el puesto de Maestro a un bastardo que ni siquiera era del mismo continente?, simplemente ridículo.

Pero esta era su gran oportunidad, la oportunidad de demostrar que él merecía ser reconocido como el miembro más fuerte del gremio, salir de la sombra de Makarov para demostrar que él era la mejor opción para Maestro, sólo tenía que tomar la cabeza del Uzumaki y todo estaría bien.

El sonido de pasos llegaron a los agudos oídos del nieto de Makarov, levantando su cabeza para mirar a Naruto caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, una cara sin emociones y usando su clásica capa azul con llamas blancas.

"Te tomastes tu tiempo imbécil" gruñó Laxus al levantarse de las escaleras que usaba como asiento.

Naruto se limpio la oreja con la mano derecha, el acto de pereza solo cabreando al Dreyar, "Bueno, me tenía que encargar de unos cuantos asuntos antes" dijo Naruto antes de sacar de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón un tótem de madera.

Laxus inmediatamente reconoció a una de las armas de su subordinado, sin inmutarse cuando Naruto destruyó el pedazo de madera, "Dime Laxus..." comenzó Naruto antes de tronar su cuello, "..¿Qué es ser Maestro de gremio para ti?".

Laxus sonrió con arrogancia, un aura de atronadores rayos amarillos se manifestó alrededor del nieto del Maestro, "Es fácil, ¡ser el mago mas fuerte del gremio!" grito el rubio lanzándose al ataque.

El Uzumaki plantó sus pies en el suelo, "Error…" dijo Naruto lanzando su puño derecho para recibir el puñetazo de Laxus, haciendo una mueca al sentir la corriente tras el golpe del nieto de Makarov, "...Maestro es quien protege a cada miembro como si de su familia se tratase".

Una honda expansiva explotó en el centro de la catedral, llenando de truenos al par, Laxus lanzando su puño izquierdo, solo para que fuera bloqueada con la rodilla izquierda del rubio, Naruto lanzo una patada con la pierna derecha pero el mago de trueno logró soportar el impacto con su brazo izquierdo.

"Eso es estúpido" gritó Laxus mandando un uppercut que lanzo a Naruto al aire.

Pero el rubio Uzumaki logró dar un par de patadas a la cara de Laxus, haciendo rodar al nieto del Maestro, mientras Naruto caía de pie, "Eso es lo que tu abuelo me enseñó" dijo Naruto.

Laxus se levantó, limpiando un poco de sangre de la comisura del labio, "¡Tonterías!" gritó Laxus convirtiéndose en un rayo para llegar detrás de Naruto e impactar su codo en la nuca.

Pero Naruto se agacho dejando a Laxus pasar de largo, su pierna derecha comenzó a generar agua arremolinándose como un remolino " **Mizuryu no Hīru (Talón del dragón del agua)** " gritó Naruto girando de cabeza para impactar su pierna en la espalda del rubio.

Con un fuerte dolor en su espalda, Laxus se transformó de nuevo en rayo, reapareciendo un poco lejos del chico de mejillas marcadas, (¿Que demonios?, ¿cómo pudo soportar el voltaje?) se preguntó Laxus, el joven mago había rodeado su espalda en su elemento para provocar a Naruto electrocutarse.

"No importa, solo voy a tener que subir el nivel" gruño Laxus llenandos su puño derecho de rayos. Al ver el ataque por venir, Naruto separó ligeramente las piernas, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara como agua que lleva el río.

"¡MUERE!" gritó Laxus golpeando el aire para liberar una gran corriente de truenos de su puño.

Pero el nieto de Makarov amplio los ojos cuando Naruto no se movió, sino que lanzó su puño derecho con los dedos índice y medio extendidos, recibiendo el golpe antes de tocar sus dos manos en su estómago para pasar la corriente eléctrica.

Naruto extendió su puño izquierdo con los dedos índice y medio extendidos, disparando el ataque de Laxus que fue golpeado con todo el poder que empleo, lanzando al rubio a estrellarse contra unos pilares.

Laxus se levantó. Sintiendo su pecho arder como una perra, "¿Que demonios hizo?" se preguntó Laxus mirando a Naruto aún en la misma posición con sus dedos extendidos. Dicho rubio sacudió sus manos con un hormigueo incómodo en sus brazos.

"¿Como demonios hicistes eso?" demandó saber el nieto de Makarov.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, "Yo siempre estuve consiente de mi debilidad por el rayo. Como un Dragón Slayer de agua tenía que descubrir alguna forma de evitar ser electrocutado. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir" dijo Naruto, provocando a Laxus a que lo atacara.

Laxus gruñó levantándose una vez más, esto no tenía que ser así, él tenía que estar derrotando a Naruto, y lo unico que conseguia era su trasero pateado, "A la mierda con esto..." gritó Laxus rodeandose de atronadores rayos, su ropa rompiéndose de la intensidad.

El cuerpo de Laxus comenzó a volverse más musculoso, escamas llegando a los brazos y torso del rubio, los ojos del nieto de Makarov perdieron sus pupilas mientras sus dientes se afilan.

Naruto amplio sus ojos al ver a Laxus comenzar a recoger una gran cantidad de aire antes de liberarla en una explosión de rayos procedentes de su boca, " **RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO** ".

Naruto escupió una gran cantidad de agua, formando una esfera con el elemento líquido, " **Mizuryu no Shield (Escudo del dragón del agua)** ".

El ataque de Laxus creo una larga línea de destrucción atravesando la esfera de agua de Naruto, rugiendo con poder antes de chocar contra la entrada, pero los ojos de Laxus se llenaron de incredulidad.

"E-esto no tiene sentido" grito Laxus.

En medio de la senda de destrucción, la esfera de agua se mantenía de pie, Naruto flotando en medio, el Uzumaki dejó caer el escudo para mirar a Laxus, "Parece que no soy el unico Dragon Slayer, ¿lo soy?" pregunto Naruto.

El joven Dreyar gruño, llenándose de truenos "No puede ser, ¿como siquiera estás vivo?" grito Laxus con ira, lanzándose en un ataque directo contra Naruto, sus puños llenos rugidores truenos amarillos.

Naruto recibió a Laxus con sus brazos llenos de agua. Golpeando puño contra puño, la pierna de Naruto impactó el rostro de Laxus, el nieto del maestro dio un cabezazo a Naruto, "Eres débil, no eres nada, no puedes derrotarme" grito Laxus.

Pasando por debajo de un gancho de Laxus, Naruto golpeo tres veces el plexo solar del Dreyar, provocando al mago de rayo escupir, no conforme con eso Naruto comenzó a llenar de patadas a Laxus, " **Mizuryu no Arashi (Tormenta del dragón del agua)** " gritó Naruto golpeando y pateando con sus extremidades cubiertas con agua, el elemento del Uzumaki provocando cortes en la piel de Laxus.

Con una patada el nieto de Makarov salió volando al aire, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naruto apareció encima de él, " **Uzumaki Karate…** " dijo Naruto, su brazo izquierdo extendido como si estuviera apuntando mientras retraía su puño derecho.

" **Same Gawara Sei Ken (Auténtico Puñetazo de las Tejas Tiburón)** " gritó Naruto, dando un brutal y poderoso puñetazo en el pecho de Laxus, el rubio grito de dolor, sus costillas crujiendo como palillos quebrándose.

El cuerpo de Laxus golpeó el suelo creando un gran cráter, Naruto cayó de pie a unos metros del joven, "Ah...ah..ah…, wow, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé" se dijo Naruto, aunque secretamente tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo entumecido por los rayos, puede ser que el agua 100% pura era un mal conductor de electricidad, pero aun asi podia sentir un poco del voltaje.

Pero la victoria de Naruto se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó los escombros tras de él explotar con el aumento del poder de Laxus, "Claro que era demasiado fácil" dijo Naruto antes de darse la vuelta para ver a un enloquecido Laxus devolverle la mirada.

"Te voy a matar Uzumaki" grito Laxus cargando una enorme cantidad de magia de trueno en sus manos.

Naruto comenzó a escupir una gran cantidad de agua, dejando que el elemento líquido girara a su espalda, plantando sus pies fuerte en la tierra, hizo que el agua a su espalda girara como un ciclón, " **Uzumaki karate** …" susurro Naruto, juntando las muñecas antes de traerlas un poco atrás.

"MUERE UZUMAKI" grito Laxus en total locura, creando una alabarda de rayos en sus manos, " **Rairyū Hōtengeki (Alabarda del dragón del rayo)** "

Un mini ciclón de agua se generó en el pequeño espacio entre las manos de Naruto, brillando incandescentemente, "... **Yari Nami (Lanza de agua)** " gritó Naruto extendiendo sus manos, disparando un cañón de agua de entre sus palmas que fue alimentado con el agua a espalda del rubio.

Agua y rayo colisionaron en medio de la catedral, ninguno cediendo ante el otro, Laxus aumentando su poder de ataque, pero el agua de Naruto lograba aislar el trueno del mago.

Con un grito final, Naruto hizo girar como un taladro el agua, perforando el ataque de Laxus para total incredulidad de este.

El taladro golpeó a Laxus, tragandolo dentro de un vórtice de dolor, el rubio de rayo grito de agonía, su cuerpo como una muñeca de trapo, siendo lanzado al techo.

En una explosión la marquesina de la catedral explotó, dejando caer el cuerpo del inconsciente nieto de Makarov al suelo.

El rubio de bigotes se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Laxus, "Sin duda eres fuerte Laxus…" dijo Naruto antes de levantar al rubio por sobre su hombro, mirando a su espalda para ver a Erza, Mirajane y Juvia entrar a la catedral, "...Pero no puedo permitirme perder, se que algun dia lo comprenderas" dijo Naruto. una suerte que envió a un montón de clones de sombra a encargarse de esas molestas lacrimas o sus amigos pudieron salir heridos.

 **Fin del capitulo 15**.

* * *

Gracias por leer el capítulo, ¿algunas dudas?, no se preocupen porque en el próximo capítulo se responden algunas dudas. En cuanto al agua, la sal es el que hace al líquido tan buen conductor, pero si esa agua es pura, bueno, ya lo saben, gracias y buenas noches.


	16. Fantasía

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **UltronFatalis** : Gracias, como dijistes la experiencia es muy importante en el campo de batalla.

: Realmente no me gusta el bashing, siento que le doy importancia a alguien que no lo merece.

 **Vulkhanos** : Jejeje, veo que notastes la referencia, pero si fue algo similar, en cuanto a Sif….ya lo explicare en el futuro.

 **Jonathan486** : Lo más probable es que tengas razón.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Cierto. espero y disfrutes el capitulo.

 **DSarcas** : Gracias, creo que fue una buena forma de contrarrestar el efecto del rayo.

 **Loquin** : En realidad Naruto ganó por la experiencia, y por conocer la forma de aislar el rayo, si no, bueno habría sido una lucha más larga.

 **ichimaruuu** : Jejeje, de hecho nadie había preguntado por el lobo gris, pero es correcto, es una referencia a la que a mi ver, ha sido una obra maestra en los videojuegos.

 **bladetri** : XD Gracias.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Trate de hacer que el rubio usará los recursos a su disposición, además el agua pura fue una forma de mi parte para hacer la pelea original, y en cuanto a Sif, bueno eso se leerá después, Gracias y buenas tardes.

 **Gjr-Sama** : Jojojo, eres el primero que se da cuenta de la técnica, si me base enteramente en la forma que Iron le enseñó a su sobrino el cómo redirigir un relámpago.

 **nahummtza2012** : Creo que tienes razón, voy a trabajar más en esa historia, espero que te gustara el último capítulo, apuesto a que no lo esperabas.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar despertó en un cuarto desconocido.

El joven mago de rayo se encontraba en una habitación que no había visto desde hace mucho; camas sencillas con algunas ocupadas, un par de ventanas y el olor a medicina invadiendo su olfato le permitió a Laxus identificar que se encontraba en la enfermería del gremio de Fairy tail.

Poniendo su mano en la cabeza, el rubio sintió las vendas que cubrían su frente, mirando su cuerpo para notar que también estaba vendado del torso y brazos, "Yo….perdí" se dijo con amargura, la vivida imagen de uno de sus ataques más fuertes siendo dividido en dos por el agua de su rival aún quemada en su memoria.

"En efecto".

Laxus salió de sus recuerdos por la voz del hombre que deseaba superar, Makarov Dreyar sentado en una de las camas a su derecha le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, vistiendo una bata que cubría su corto cuerpo.

Sin poder mirar a su abuelo a los ojos, el rubio miró a su alrededor, solo para notar a los miembros de la tribu del rayo inconscientes, siendo Evergreen la que menos daño recibió, comparado con los cuerpos vendados de sus otros dos amigos.

"Lo que hicistes fue estúpido" dijo Makarov con severidad, pero el rubio no lo volteo a ver, "¡Mírame cuando te hablo mocoso!" gritó el Maestro pues su nieto se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Suspirando Laxus obedeció a su abuelo, "Convertir en piedra a tus compañeras, provocar que los miembros del gremio pelearan entre ellos para tu diversión" comenzó Makarov antes de saltar de su cama y plantarse frente a su nieto.

"Activar una magia tan peligrosa como lo es el **palacio del trueno** , pelear contra un compañero con la intención de matarlo, dime, ¿que creías que ibas a conseguir de todo esto?" gritó Makarov.

Laxus miró a sus manos, vergüenza mezclada con ira y una pizca de arrepentimiento, "Yo...yo solo quería que este fuera el gremio más fuerte" dijo Laxus.

Makarov se dio la vuelta, mirando a la ventana con una cara llena de tristeza, "La fuerza no solo se mide en poder mágico o en habilidad para pelear, es la voluntad de proteger lo que amas lo que te hace realmente fuerte...esa fue una de las razones por las que elegí a Naruto como mi posible reemplazo" dijo Makarov ganando la atención de su nieto.

"Yo se mucho del pasado de Naruto, lo e visto crecer desde el primer día que llegó al gremio. De una persona que solo miraba el gremio como una fuente de ingresos, pero con el tiempo lo vi convivir con los miembros, hacerse amigos y ganar la confianza de todos con trabajo duro, ayudando a los que lo necesitaban o simplemente a ser más fuertes, pero también te vi a ti, vi cómo te haislavas, como ibas renegando de las enseñanzas que la Primera Maestra dejo".

Por cada palabra Laxus se sentía peor, aun asi seguia con la frente en alto, para ver la cansada figura de su abuelo, "Yo quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi" dijo Laxus.

"Ese es el problema Laxus….yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, desde que nacistes hasta hoy, sin importar tus acciones o el camino que elijas, porque yo soy tu abuelo" dijo Makarov, aguantando las lágrimas que llenaban la comisura de sus ojos.

"Quedas expulsado de Fairy tail".

Laxus no se sorprendió de la decisión de su abuelo, levantándose de la cama, recogió un abrigo que fue puesto en una silla junto a su cama, "Cuida mucho este lugar….Jiji" dijo Laxus con una media sonrisa, caminando a la puerta sin detenerse incluso cuando escucho a Makarov gimotear.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en la barra, tres botellas de agua marca 'Juvia-chan' vacías a su lado, Erza, Juvia y Mirajane junto al resto del equipo de la pelirroja hablando de los eventos recientes con los demás miembros terminando las preparaciones para el desfile de Fantasía.

"Naruto pelea contra mi" grito Natsu al lanzarse con sus puños llenos de fuego contra el rubio. sin embargo l rubio no tuvo que hacer nada pues con un movimiento de su mano Juvia intercepto a Natsu en el aire con una ola de agua que envió al pelirrosa a chocar contra unas mesas, Nadie interrumpiría su tiempo de calidad con su amado.

Lucy miró a su compañero y amigo con una gota de sudor, Lisanna ayudando al pelirrosa a ponerse de pie, "Entonces….¿Naruto es el cuarto Maestro?" preguntó Lucy pues era una duda que la estaba carcomiendo, la conversación que tuvieron los rubios antes de su batalla dio a entender que pelearían por el puesto.

Dicho rubio se atraganto de agua antes de toser en su puño, mirando a Lucy como si estuviera loca, "Es broma ¿verdad?, yo no soy el Maestro".

Pero Erza miró a su novio con una cara seria, llevándose la mano al mentón. "Básicamente el Maestro te pidio que fueras su reemplazo, por lo que al derrotar a Laxus te convertistes en el cuarto Maestro de Fairy tail….felicidades" dijo Erza.

Naruto bufo con diversión, "Claro que no, el abuelo será Maestro hasta el último día de su vida" dijo Naruto recibiendo algunos gritos de apoyo por parte de magos que lograron escuchar las palabras del Uzumaki.

"Aún así, Juvia cree que Naruto-sama seria un gran Maestro." dijo Juvia aportando su opinión, abrazando el brazo de su novio con cariño. Pero eso solo provocó que Erza recordara algo importante acerca de la chica de la lluvia.

"Juvia..." dijo Erza ganando la atención de la peliazul que tenía el brazo de su novio entre sus generosos pechos, "¿Porque no fuistes capaz de atravesar las Runas de Freed?". Naruto se giró a ver a la peliazul con una mirada de complicidad, con un asentimiento de parte de Juvia, Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que sentía una especie de lazo con Juvia?" pregunto Naruto a Erza. Titania lo recordaba, fue un día después de comenzar su relación con Naruto, aún cuando le pidió explicar la razón de sus palabras, Naruto dijo que no era su momento de hablar.

Al ver a su novia pelirroja asentir, Naruto se masajeó el cuello, "Verán..." comenzó el rubio mirando a Juvia que aún con un poco de nerviosismo asintió una vez más, "...Juvia no es de Ishgar" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"¿No es de Ishgar?, pero Juvia puede usar magia" dijo Happy.

Los ojos de Mirajane y Lucy se abrieron de golpe, recordando ese pequeño momento que las tres compartieron en la torre del paraíso, las memorias de la joven Juvia siendo abandonada frente a un orfanato eran más vividas en este momento.

"Si ella puede usarla...porque es medio Uzumaki" dijo el rubio de bigotes. que tras sus palabras, las mandíbulas de cada persona que logro escucharlo cayeron hasta el suelo en total impacto.

"P-pero Juvia no tiene el pelo rojo" habló Lisanna comparando las cabelleras de Erza y Juvia.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Naruto, tomando un mechón de su pelo rubio, frunciendo el ceño al ver el color de cabello del hombre que más odiaba. Tragando saliva, Lucy miró a la peliazul, "¿Eso quiere decir que tu eres de las naciones elementales?" pregunto, sabiendo que Naruto lo era, aunque con Erza ella era originaria de Fiore.

Juvia asintió mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, "Juvia no recuerda mucho de su casa...pero recuerda que Oka-sama tenía el cabello color rojo, Juvia heredó el color de cabello de Otou-sama, al igual que Nii-sama" dijo Juvia con un poco de tristeza impregnando su voz.

Pero los pensamientos deprimentes de Juvia fueron cortados cuando una mano enguantada la tomó por el hombro. Alzando la mirada pudo ver a Erza darle una ligera sonrisa, "Recuerda Juvia...ya no estas sola" dijo Erza, sabiendo muy bien que la joven seguramente se sentía mal al recordar su antigua vida, si es que las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos era algún indicio.

La mujer de la lluvia no pudo evitar sentir sus corazón calentarse al ver las sonrisas de sus compañeros, Naruto regalandole una sonrisa aún más brillante, (desde el punto de vista de Juvia), "(Snif _)_ Juvia les agradece (sinf _)_ " dijo Juvia limpiándose los ojos.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por los repentinos gritos de los miembros al ver al responsable del desastre salir de la enfermería.

Laxus tenía la frente en alto, incluso cuando sentía la ira de más de uno de sus ex-compañeros, algo que el rubio no los podía culpar, pero eso terminó cuando pasó la barra, "Hey Laxus...".

La voz provocó que el nieto del Maestro girara su cabeza a la barra, para ver a Naruto que le sonrió con desafío, "Siempre estoy disponible para una revancha" dijo el Uzumaki antes de golpear con el dorso del puño derecho la cara de Natsu que trato de aceptar esa oferta.

Con una sonrisa el nieto de Makarov se giró a la puerta, "Hum, no tientes tu suerte, la próxima vez serás tú el que esté en el suelo...Naruto" dijo Laxus, provocando una sonrisa en la cara del rubio, hace tiempo que no escuchaba al Dreyar llamarlo por su nombre.

"Oh, eso suena como un reto… Honorable nieto" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, congelando a todos sus amigos en sus sillas. El comentario pasó por los oídos de Laxus como agua que corre, solo trayendo una sonrisa.

"Cuidate".

"Lo mismo digo" respondió Naruto.

Con eso dicho, Laxus salió del gremio, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en su rostro pues el gremio estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

[ **Fantasía** ]

La noche llegó a Magnolia y con ella el desfile de Fantasía, tras prepararse en tiempo récord los magos miembros de Fairy tail montaron sus carros alegóricos con pintorescas decoraciones para presentar el gran espíritu de Fairy tail a la ciudad que amaban.

"Mirajane se ve tan hermosa" dijo una persona del público al ver a la peliblanca vestida de princesa en lo alto de una torre, mientras en la planta baja Lisanna vestida de caballero peleaba contra el temible monstruo Elfman.

"El castillo de hielo de Gray y Juvia es increíble" el público vitoreó, Gray y Juvia estaban en lo alto de un castillo creado completamente de hielo con cascadas de agua por los bordes, haciendo esculturas de hielo creadas al mezclar sus respectivas magias,

"Me sorprende que Naruto no se opusiera a la idea" dijo Gray a la mujer de la lluvia.

"Naruto-sama sabe que Juvia solo lo ama a él, por lo que no tiene ningún tipo de celos, aunque Juvia le agradeceria que no estuviera tan cercas de ella, Gray-san" dijo Juvia saludando al emocionado público, sonriendo al notar que el mago de hielo se alejó unos cuantos pasos, era verdad que tal vez este año no pudo estar en el mismo carro que su amado, pero siempre había otros años.

"Son las concursantes de Miss Fairy tail" el grupo conformado por Lucy, Levy y Bisca comenzaron una coreografía de baile perfectamente ejecutada para total deleite del público.

"Titania y el Leviatán" gritaron varios pues en lo alto de un gran carro en forma de paisaje de batalla, espadas y armaduras regadas por el campo de batalla. Naruto vestido con una armadura con casco y capa azul peleaba contra Erza en un combate de espadas, la pelirroja estaba vestida con su **armadura de la rueda del cielo** para poder combatir contra el espadón de Naruto

"Sabes, me gusta esta armadura" sonó la voz amortiguada de Naruto antes de dividir una bola de fuego por parte de Erza que aún tenía su mano derecha en el sello del tigre.

"Te queda bastante bien, después de todo yo la elegí" dijo Erza esquivando un gran corte de su novio, antes de tener que saltar para evitar ser congelada por escarcha la cual cubrió el lugar donde estaba de pie.

"Dos contra uno no es muy justo" dijo Erza. Sif se posiciono al lado de su compañero, mirando a Erza con una sonrisa, " **La vida no es justa** " dijo la voz masculina del lobo, antes de lanzarse contra Erza junto a Naruto.

Uno de los carros más alegres era sin duda el del Maestro. pues Makarov estaba bailando mientras vestía un traje pintoresco que tenía como extra un sombrero con orejas de gato y cola saliendo del pantalón.

En un callejón cercas del gran espectáculo, Laxus miraba el desfile con un ligera nostalgia, dándose la vuelta para salir, sin embargo al no escuchar los choques de espadas de Naruto y Erza, o los gritos de los magos se giró a ver, solo para ampliar sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas.

Makarov junto a cada miembro de Fairy tail alzaron su puño derecho con su dedo índice y pulgar extendidos, una memoria de su primer desfile llegó a la cabeza de Laxus que comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

" **No importa si estás lejos, yo siempre voy a ver por ti** "

Laxus se limpio los ojos, caminando al interior del callejón para salir, pues con esa simple acción trajo un calor al corazón de Laxus, uno que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

[ **Mientras tanto; En un pequeño pueblo del país del fuego.** ]

Tsunade Senju.

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio dividido en dos coletas gemelas que caían tras su espalda, ojos color miel y una piedra morada adornando su frente.

Tal vez lo que más caracteriza a esta mujer nieta del Shodaime Hokage, eran sus enormes pechos, eso junto a su apariencia fresca y linda, era extraño pensar que una mujer como ella tendría cerca de cincuenta años, pero no era nada que un poderoso genjutsu no resolviera.

La mujer estaba actualmente dentro de uno de los casinos del país del fuego, más específicamente frente a una máquina tragamonedas, una cara sin emociones mientras miraba como la máquina soltaba una gran cantidad de dinero.

Con un suspiro la rubia metió el dinero dentro de una bolsa, "Sabía que mi suerte no podía ser tan buena…..Jiraiya" dijo Tsunade sin voltearse a ver a su compañero Sannin.

Jiraiya aun con su brazo roto miraba la espalda de su amor platónico, se tardo un poco, pero sus contactos lograron ubicar a la bella rubia.

"Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte Hime" dijo Jiraiya con la voz más seria que pudo reunir.

Tsunade se quedo mirando una ficha en su mano, haciéndola girar entre sus delgados dedos, "¿Que puede hacer esta mujer por su viejo amigo?" dijo Tsunade sin muchos ánimos.

Jiraiya noto el casino vacío, un favor que tomó del dueño del local, "Se trata de Naruto".

Al instante Tsunade dejó de jugar con la moneda. Sus ojos ganando un ligero brillo de vida, aunque también se podía ver la tristeza y culpa, "¿El mocoso traidor?, hum, no lo he visto desde hace muchos años, además no es que me importe" dijo Tsunade antes de levantarse de su asiento, tomar su bolsa de dinero y dar unos pasos a la salida.

"Te creería….si no fuera porque se que eres tu la que lo ayudó a escapar de las naciones elementales".

Tsunade se congeló como una estatua de hielo, "¿D-de que estas hablando?, ¿ayudar al mocoso?, ni siquiera me llevaba bien con él cuando estaba en Konoha" dijo Tsunade, maldiciendo su pequeño tartamudeo.

"Tal vez. Pero tu y Kushina eran muy unidas, a tal punto que Kushina fue contigo cuando Naruto se 'enfermo'" dijo Jiraiya.

Tsunade amplio sus ojos, "¿C-como sabes eso?" preguntó la Senju mirando con ligero miedo a su amigo.

Jiraiya miro con nostalgia a Tsunade, "Cuando Naruto tenía tres años, pescó una enfermedad mortal, ningun doctor en Konoha sabía que era, o incluso como tratarlo. Kushina estaba desesperada por lo que recurrió a la única persona en la que confiaba".

La ceja de Tsunade tembló, "Te pregunte ¿cómo rayos sabes todo esto?" gritó la rubia, lista para lanzarse al ataque.

"Hace algunos días me tope con Naruto en una ciudad de Fiore" dijo Jiraiya. Viendo el impacto de sus palabras en Tsunade el peliblanco continuó, "Me dio una paliza. Aunque gracias a eso logré darme cuenta de muchas cosas".

Tsunade apretó su puño derecho, sus ojos mirando con frialdad a su viejo amigo, "¿Minato sabe donde esta Naruto?" pregunto la rubia.

"No...y no lo sabrá" dijo el peliblanco con una media sonrisa, "Por el bien de Naruto, no puedo permitir que nadie lo sepa".

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Tsunade con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Naruto está en grave peligro Hime, no solo tres grandes naciones elementales lo quieren, el continente del norte; Arakitashia está pidiendo una alianza con Konoha, y Naruto es la moneda de cambio, admito que en un principio no tenía lógica para mi que un continente de magos esté interesado en un shinobi…" dijo Jiraiya con sinceridad, "...Pero todo cambió cuando Minato me contó el cómo Kushina le salvó la vida a Naruto".

"Así que Minato lo sabía" se dijo Tsunade.

"Se enteró hace poco, aunque tenía sus sospechas, el que Naruto se enfermara a los tres años, solo para que tres días después estuviera como nuevo, era extraño, pero prefirió creer la mentira de Kushina sobre que era algo normal para algunos miembros del clan Uzumaki" dijo Jiraiya provocando molestia a Tsunade.

Sabiendo que no sacaría ninguna respuesta del tratamiento milagroso de Naruto, Jiraiya pregunto otra cosa, "Hime…¿porque te negastes a ser la partera de Kushina cuando Boruto nació?" pregunto Jiraiya.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, "No me nege….Minato me lo prohibió" dijo Tsunade con dolor impregnado en su voz.

Jiraiya asintió ya sabiendo eso, "¿Quieres saber porqué lo hizo?" Tsunade alzó la mirada para ver un rollo siendo sostenido frente a su cara.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Tsunade tomando el rollo, era la primera vez que Tsunade miraba el rollo.

"Es algo que Naruto te oculto, Fukasaku-sama cree que lo hizo porque Naruto sabía que si conocías su contenido ibas a tratar de matar a Minato. Creeme, no te culparia" dijo Jiraiya.

Tsunade estaba apunto de abrir el rollo cuando Jiraiya la interrumpió, "Hime…" mirando a su amigo peliblanco lo vio con una sonrisa, "Te doy esto porque tu fuistes mejor que yo, vistes por encima de la aldea para proteger a tu familia" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

La Senju le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco arrogante a la vista del peliblanco, "Si no lo hubiera hecho…¿Cómo podría mirar a Mito a la cara cuando muera?, incluso cuando no me gusta su padre, Kushina sigue siendo la hija de mi abuela" dijo Tsunade.

Jiraiya se rió, uno de los secretos más guardados de Konoha dicho como si nada por la nieta del Shodaime, puede que Kushina naciera mucho después de Tsunade, pero el lazo que compartían Tsunade y Kushina podía atravesar el tiempo.

(Tienes sin duda la familia más extraña Gaki) pensó Jiraiya, recordando los secretos que guardaba el rollo que Tsunade estaba apunto de abrir, puede que Mito se vio obligada a casarse con Hashirama, pero al menos la Uzumaki logró tener una hija con el hombre que amaba.

 **Fin del capitulo 16.**

* * *

Gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo, espero que fuera de su agrado, los misterios y secretos serán revelados en el futuro.


	17. Una leccion de historia

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **Loquin** : Y las incógnitas solo van a aumentar, gracias.

 **Jonathan486** : Lamentablemente Minato seguirá sin recibir su castigo hasta mucho más adelante (Tal vez después de los examene clase S).

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : De hecho Kushina resultaría ser la tía de Tsunade, gracias y buenas noches.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Jojojo, gratificante leer su comentario, pero como e dicho, me gusta asar carne a fuego lento, por lo que no espere una revelación en uno o dos capítulos, además, con este capítulo se formarán nuevas interrogantes.

 **bladetri** : Gracias XD

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia, la hermosa ciudad sede del gremio más fuerte de Fiore era despertado por los brillantes rayos del sol de la mañana, habían transcurrido casi tres semanas desde el desfile de Fantasía y la posterior expulsión del nieto del maestro.

Y era en este mismo gremio que una situación algo graciosa se vivía. Tras tres semanas de contabilizar los votos, casilla por casilla, volver a contar y contar los votos, el gran concurso de Miss Fairy tail había concurrido en un empate.

"(Sinf), No tenía oportunidad" dijo Lucy sentada en la barra del bar, limpiándose algunas lágrimas al verse en tercer lugar del concurso, justo tras Juvia en segundo lugar, Erza y Mirajane compartiendo el primer lugar con la misma cantidad de votos.

Erza y Mirajane miraban la gran tabla de resultados, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras en su mente contabilizaban el número de miembros en el gremio, comparándolos con los votos de cada persona hasta que ambas llegaron al mismo resultado.

"Falta un voto" dijeron ambas mujeres, atrayendo la atención de los miembros que lograron escucharlas.

"¿Eh?, pero el Maestro en persona contó los votos" dijo Lucy.

Erza se giró a ver a su compañera rubia, sus ojos chocolates ganando un brillo peligroso, "Sí, pero tuvo ayuda de una persona de su entera confianza" dijo la pelirroja mirando a la tabla de trabajos a un rubio con capa azul poner algo en el tablero con una sonrisa.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Naruto, dicho rubio sintió la pesada mirada de todos, por lo que se giró a ver a sus compañeros, "Hey chicos, adivinen qué hora es" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Erza se acercó hasta plantarse frente a Naruto, una mirada seria en sus ojos mientras miraba el par de piscinas azules de su novio, "No votastes" dijo Erza.

El rubio se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada, "B-bueno, ya sabes, no puedo elegir entre ninguna de mis novias jejeje".

Erza y Mirajane que llegó junto a su amiga compartieron una mirada, asintiendo las dos abrazaron uno de los brazo de Naruto entre sus suaves pechos, usando los infames ojos de cachorrito pateado contra el impactado Naruto.

"Vamos Naruto-kun, solo es una competencia amistosa, no nos vamos a sentir mal" dijo Mirajane presionando aún más fuerte el brazo izquierdo de Naruto entre sus pechos.

"Mira tiene razon Naruto, solo tienes que decir cuál de las dos te gustó más" dijo Titania, que se había quitado su peto de metal para enterrar el brazo derecho del rubio entre sus suaves pero firmes pechos.

El Uzumaki ganó un sonrojo, pero para él era imposible decidir una ganadora, por lo que como todo un hombre amenazado por un par de magas clase S, hizo lo más inteligente posible.

 **PUF**.

Cambiando de lugar con una silla gracias al jutsu de sustitucion; Naruto comenzó a correr a la salida, "¡NARUTO SE UN HOMBRE Y DILO!" gritó Erza antes de correr a seguir a Naruto, Mirajane igual, la Strauss no iba a dejar que Naruto escapara de esta.

Lucy así como el resto del gremio se quedó mirando con una gran gota de sudor; las puertas del gremio, donde un trío de motas de polvo se alejaban, "Me sorprende que no estés persiguiendo a Naruto" dijo Lucy a la peliazul a su lado.

Juvia suspiro, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente de parte de Lisanna que cubría los debates de su hermana.

"Juvia perdió en esta ocasión, ella tendrá que esperar su turno" dijo la mujer de la lluvia con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque la sonrisa y la pequeña cantidad de saliva saliendo de la comisura de los labios de la peliazul, hacían preguntarse a Lucy; ¿de que turno hablaba?".

Encogiéndose de hombros Lucy se levantó de su asiento, necesitaba pagar la renta y ya que no contaría con el dinero del premio, tendría que hacerlo a base de trabajo, "Veamos…" dijo parándose justo frente a la tabla de trabajos, "...Uno que paguen bien, tal vez en solitario sería mejor, no quiero terminar perdiendo más de la mitad de la recompensa" dijo Lucy con un tono de derrota, su equipo era de los más desastrosos, pero viniendo de Fairy tail tal vez era algo bueno.

Lucy continuó revisando los puestos de trabajo, hasta que un papel al centro de la tabla le llamo la atencion, "Convocatoria; interesados para el entrenamiento esperar en frente de las puertas del gremio a las 12:00 Pm, recompensa: ¡10,000.00 joyas!" grito Lucy atrayendo la atención de los magos.

"O-oi, ¿ya es esa época del año?" dijo uno de los magos con ligero miedo, recibiendo asentimientos nerviosos de un compañero.

"Joder creí que Naruto ya no iba a torturarnos" Lucy comenzó a escuchar comentarios similares de parte de la mayoría del gremio que se alejó de la tabla de trabajos como si el papel en manos de Lucy fuera un repelente.

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿porque todos actúan tan pesimistas?" preguntó la pechugona rubia.

Lisanna que miro el papel en manos de Lucy sonrió, "Oh, así que ya es hora del entrenamiento shinobi" la rubia miro a la menor de los Strauss con una ceja alzada.

"¿Entrenamiento shinobi?".

"Bueno no del todo, cada dos meses durante los últimos tres años, Naruto lanza una convocatoria de entrenamiento para fortalecer a los miembros del gremio" Lisanna.

Pero fue interrumpida por un mago que se sentó en la barra, "Naruto es un sádico…" dijo Gray con un ligero escalofrío, "No solo te hace ir más allá de tus límites, si no que te rompe" dijo el pelinegro mago de hielo, haciendo temblar a Lucy.

"No me gusta el entrenamiento, no me gusta el Sr. Shuriken" dijo Natsu como si reviviera la escena de una guerra, ese fue su primer y único año bajo la tutela del rubio Uzumaki.

Los comentarios hicieron a Lucy comenzar a desistir, pero fue Elfman que se alzó a defender al novio de su hermana, "Naruto es un gran hombre, ustedes son los que no pueden soportar su entrenamiento" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

"Elman-nii tiene razón, gracias a Naruto somos más fuertes" dijo Lisanna.

"¿Ustedes entrenaron con Naruto?" pregunto Lucy a los hermanos Strauss.

"Hum, claro, si quieres ser un hombre tienes que trabajar duro" dijo Elfman mientras hacía crujir su puño, el peliblanco no permitiría que algo como la casi muerte de su hermana menor se repitiera jamás.

Lisanna alzó un pulgar con una sonrisa y un guiño, "Naruto puede ser un Maestro duro, pero se que lo hace para sacar lo mejor de nosotros" dijo la peliblanca antes de tomar el papel de Lucy y escribir su nombre en un espacio hecho para inscribirse.

Elfman hizo lo mismo, firmando junto a su hermana, "P-pero ¿en qué consiste el entrenamiento?" pregunto Lucy.

"No se sabe hasta que se llega a la zona de entrenamiento" dijo Lisanna.

Lucy miró el papel frente a ella solo para que Juvia lo tomara y firmará, "Juvia va a pasar más tiempo con Naruto-sama" dijo la peliazul con un lindo sonrojo, su mente imaginando a su Naruto-sama ayudándole a estirarse para luego comenzar a….

"KYAAAA" grito Juvia cayendo desmayada sobre la barra con sangre saliendo de su nariz y ojos en espiral, era seguro decir que Juvia no entendía los conceptos de entrenamiento.

Lucy miró el papel, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba el posible botín, "B-bueno…¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?" dijo Lucy antes de tomar el papel y firmarlo, 10,000.00 joyas no era una cantidad que se podía dejar pasar.

* * *

[ **Konohagakure no sato** ]

La academia shinobi, el lugar donde los niños son preparados para la vida ninja, entrenados desde pequeños para aprender el negocio de los mercenarios. Este lugar ha visto nacer grandes shinobis, nombres que hacen temblar a los ninjas, tales como 'El destello amarillo', 'Kakashi del sharingan' o 'El kami no shinobi'.

Este año las jóvenes promesas del mañana comenzaban su senda para convertirse en ninjas, pero esta generación mostraba a los hijos de clanes reconocidos, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Namikaze.

Sentado en la fila de enmedio era un joven de siete años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Posee tres flequillos largos que se ciernen sobre la frente y el resto del pelo se ensancha a los lados y en la espalda. tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas que lo hacían resaltar de entre sus compañeros.

Este chico era Boruto Namikaze, hermano del shinobi masacre Uzumaki Naruto.

La vida de Boruto era sencilla en muchos aspectos, siendo hijo del Hokage lo ponía en una posición predilecta ante los ojos de los civiles y ninjas, pero eso no le importaba, no necesitaba el que los aldeanos lo alabaran o que lo respetaran, el chico de mejillas marcadas solo tenía un objetivo.

Derrotar a Naruto Uzumaki.

Su hermano, el genio del clan, el chico que con nueve años peleó en la tercer gran guerra shinobi, Boruto no sabía mucho de su hermano mayor excepto lo que escuchaba de su padre y civiles.

Pero los pensamientos de Boruto fueron cortados cuando una chica de cabellera negra se sentó junto a él.

Piel pálida, ojos y cabello color onix con unos lentes de montura roja, usando una simple camisa azul con un abanico de guerra bordado en la espalda, pantalones negros y sandalias estilo shinobi de color azul.

El rubio frunció el ceño ligeramente, la chica a su lado no era otra que una de las herederas del clan Uchiha; Sarada Uchiha. La chica era hermana menor del genio del clan y heredero de los Uchihas; Itachi.

Muchos pensamientos vienen a la mente de Boruto al ver al clan de pelinegros, no sabía la razón, pero los Uchihas mantenían un gran respeto por su hermano mayor, y el respeto solo era mayor en la familia del jefe del clan.

"Buenos días".

Dejando de ver a Sarada, Boruto miro al frente, "Buenas" dijo el rubio menor para no ser descortés, la chica pelinegra siempre lo saludaba. Una rutina de la que Boruto se acostumbro.

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras el Chunnin sensei pasaba lista, Iruka Umino pidiendo el nombre de cada chico para tomar la asistencia.

"Bien chicos abran su libro de historia en el capítulo cuatro, vamos a repasar algunos sucesos importantes de la tercer gran guerra shinobi" dijo Iruka para girarse y escribir en el pizarrón con una tiza.

Historia. Algo inútil para Boruto si se lo preguntan, eran solo un montón de letras, eso no lo podía hacer más fuerte. Pero no tenía opción, si deseaba poder llegar a ser un shinobi tenía que tragarse su orgullo y seguir el juego de la escuelita.

"Veamos…." dijo Iruka leyendo algunas páginas hasta detenerse en uno de los sucesos importantes, "Sarada, por favor lee la página 56" pidió el Chunnin con una sonrisa.

Sarada se levantó con su libro en mano, ajustándose los lentes antes de aclararse la garganta, "Muchos sucesos ocurrieron durante la tercer gran guerra shinobi. Pero uno que marcó los principios del final de la guerra fue el asesinato de Hanzo de la salamandra, orquestado por Kushina y Naruto Uzumaki" dijo Sarada con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Boruto apretó el libro en sus manos, mirando una fotografía de Naruto y su madre, los dos mirando a la cámara con miradas serias en sus rostros.

"No se sabe mucho de cómo el Amekage terminó sus días, según los registros; Naruto Uzumaki hizo equipo con Kushina y otros chunnin en una misión de exploración para comprobar la retirada de Kumo, tras la destrucción del puente Kannabi, las tropas de Iwagakure se encontraba en una situación inestable, haciendo que Kumogakure se retirara por la falta de provisiones por parte de su aliado" continuo Sarada con una gran dicción para una niña de siete años.

Boruto podía ver un brillo en los ojos de Sarada al hablar de su hermano, chasqueando la lengua se hundió en su libro. "Según los reportes de Naruto y Kushina; Hanzo murió cuando Kushina, Naruto y tres shinobis de Ame se unieron para pelear contra el Amekage que secuestró a Uzumaki Naruto. Dando como resultado la muerte del ninja" dijo Sarada con una sonrisa.

Los murmullos de asombro no se hicieron esperar, palabras como "Sorprendente" o "Y solo era dos años mayor que nosotros" eran los más comunes.

"Gracias Sarada" dijo Iruka permitiendo a la pelinegra sentarse, dando un discurso de cómo la voluntad de fuego brillaba en los shinobis que pelearon en la guerra, algo en lo que Boruto no puso mucha atención pues su mirada estaba fija a la cara de su hermano.

"Disculpe sensei" Iruka fue interrumpido, mirando al lado de Sarada para ver al hijo del Yondaime alzando la mano.

"¿Qué ocurre Boruto?" pregunto el castaño con su típica sonrisa, el chico no era de los que interrumpe la clase, amenos que fuera importante.

Boruto se puso de pie, haciendo a Sarada mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados, "Naruto Uzumaki...me preguntaba, ¿no es el mismo que desertó de Konoha?" pregunto el rubio con una cara seria.

Los chicos miraron con curiosidad a su sensei que tenía una mirada triste, "...Si" dijo Iruka tratando de no mostrar su malestar.

Con un asentimiento el rubio se llevó la mano a la barbilla, "Es verdad, Naruto no es un héroe, solo era un loco que no supo seguir órdenes y terminó por ser secuestrado por Hanzo. Aunque al final su madre tuvo que ir y salvarlo...patético".

Ahora era el turno de Sarada de apretar los dientes, pues era capaz de escuchar las burlas de algunos de sus compañeros de clase, "Boruto creo que es suficiente" dijo Iruka pero el rubio no había terminado.

"Pero sensei es la verdad. Naruto Uzumaki solo era un gran cobarde que huyó de la aldea por miedo, y solo volvió para robar como el gran rata que- **Punch** " pero un puñetazo en la mandíbula procedente de su derecha, hizo a Boruto caer al suelo.

Sarada se lanzó cayendo sobre el estómago de Boruto para luego comenzar a golpearlo, "No te atrevas a hablar mierda de mi hermano" gritó Sarada golpeando al rubio en la cara.

Los niños se animaron viendo pelear al par, Boruto logró golpear la mejilla de Sarada para luego golpear su frente contra el de la chica, "¿Hermano?, no digas estupideces" gritó el rubio cambiando de lugar para el estar encima de la pelinegra; golpeando la mejilla de Sarada con su puño derecho.

Pero fue el momento de Iruka de intervenir, sacando a Boruto de encima de Sarada para sostenerlo, "Boruto, Sarada a la oficina del director" dijo el castaño pero los dos parecían más tentados a atacar el cuello del otro, incluso a las amigas de Sarada le costaba trabajo sostener a la pelinegra.

"Naruto es un gran hermano, no te voy a dejar ensuciar su nombre idiota" grito la pelinegra con los ojos rojos una coma en cada ojo mientras miraba a Boruto con odio.

"¡Vete ala mierda! Naruto no es tu hermano es el mio, y si quiero puedo decir lo que me venga en gana de ese traidor" gritó el rubio con sus ojos rojos como la sangre y pupila rasgada.

Sarada jalaba a Hinata y Sakura que trataban de detenerla para no atacar al hijo del Hokage pero hasta que se unió Ino que lograron frenar su avance "Siempre vas a estar a la sombra de Naruto" dijo Sarada con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que Boruto ganara tres líneas más en su medidor de furia.

Pero fue cuando llegaron otros Chunnin atraídos por los gritos que lograron calmar la situación, llevándose a los dos a la oficina del director para su castigo.

* * *

[ **Magnolia 12:00 Pm** ]

La hora prometida llegó, de pie frente a las puertas del gremio, Lucy, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna y Romeo se preparaban para lo que sería un largo dia de entrenamiento.

"¿Esta bien que el venga?" pregunto Lucy a Lisanna mientras señalaba al hijo de Macao.

"No hay problema, seguro que Naruto no será duro con él….espero" respondió la peliblanca, no muy segura de que el rubio ex-shinobi conociera la palabra piedad.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto apareció, cortes, quemaduras, ropa desgarrada y unos enormes chicos saliendo de su cabeza que aún estaban humeando, "Bueno…..son mas de los que esperaba" dijo Naruto actuando como si no pareciera que acababa de recibir una paliza.

Juvia enseguida se puso junto al rubio comprobando cada parte de Naruto, "¿Pero que le ocurrió Naruto-sama?" pidió Juvia sacando un vaso de agua de entre su escote.

El rubio tomo el líquido, bebiendo de un trago, "Digamos que Erza y Mirajane tendrán que aceptar su empate" dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando la falta de algunos dientes.

(Pobre) fue el pensamiento de los presentes que miraban la difícil situación de su maestro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto chocó las palmas juntas, "Ok es hora del entrenamiento. Aunque es una sorpresa verte Lucy" dijo el rubio mirando a la maga de espíritus estelares.

Con un poco de pena la rubia se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, "B-bueno, creo que era hora de ser más fuerte...sin contar que necesito el dinero" susurro la rubia al final.

Asintiendo para sí mismo; el Uzumaki hizo a sus compañeros ponerse en círculo, "Ok, este año la tortu- quiero decir el entrenamiento promete ser uno de los mejores" dijo Naruto trayendo un poco de miedo a los presentes.

En un destello los seis desaparecieron, listos para comenzar el entrenamiento.

A lo lejos Mirajane y Erza estaban sentadas en el césped, sus ropas convertidos en harapos mientras que su cabello era un desastre, "Creo que pelear no fue la mejor manera de desempatar" dijo Titania con un ojo morado.

Mirajane que tenía el labio roto y unos papeles en las fosas nasales asintió, "¿Y si lo hacemos juntas?" preguntó de manera chistosa la Strauss, pues los tapones para evitar que saliera sangre de sus narices también la afectaba en el habla.

Encogiéndose de hombros Erza se dejó caer de espaldas, "Ok, pero mejor hay que dormir un rato" dijo Erza, algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo Mirajane que ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, cojeando con dirección a la casa de un cierto rubio.

* * *

[ **Konohagakure no sato** ]

Sarada estaba frunciendo el ceño, sentada frente la puerta de la academia con su mejilla derecha inflamada, gasa cubriendo su golpe con el perpetrador a su lado que tenía el labio partido.

Tras ser separados la Uchiha y Namikaze fueron enviados a la dirección, teniendo que escuchar un sermón sobre ser compañeros y tener que protegerse entre sí. Algo en lo que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado de hacer por el otro.

Así que después de la clase se vieron en la necesidad de esperar a sus respectivos padres para recogerlos.

"Idiota" dijo Sarada sin ver a Boruto.

"Perra" devolvió el rubio mirando al frente.

"Tu hermano es mejor que tu" dijo Sarada con una sonrisa.

"Tu clan esta lleno de perdedores" dijo Boruto.

"Al menos tengo uno".

"Pero la diferencia es que mi papá es el Hokage, algo que ningún Uchiha ha logrado" ese comentario pico a la pelinegra.

"Mi hermano va a ser Hokage" dijo Sarada. sin duda Itachi va a lograr poner al clan Uchiha en lo alto.

"Esa broma es tan mala que no provoca risa" dijo Boruto.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, un joven de cabello negro e indumentaria Jounin se acercó al par, Sarada amplió su sonrisa al ver a su hermano mayor, "Itachi-nii" grito la pelinegra corriendo a su hermano, solo para que el hijo mayor de Mikoto golpeara su frente con los dedos.

"Sarada….ya me contaron lo que hicisteis" las palabras del joven fueron acompañados de una mirada sin emociones que hizo temblar a la Uchiha menor.

"P-pero Boruto-baka hablo mal de Naruto-nii, no podía dejar que su honor fuera manchado" dijo Sarada.

Itachi suspiro, mirando al hijo del Hokage sentado en las escaleras de la academia, "Oka-sama dijo que deseaba hablar contigo, así que andando" dijo el Uchiha antes de darse la vuelta, trayendo una mirada abatida a Sarada que siguió a su hermano mayor.

Boruto miro a los Uchihas alejarse, un deje de envidia inundando su ser mientras veía como Sarada relataba con puñetazos su pelea.

Quedándose sentado un momento más, Boruto bajo la mirada, "Tsk, no los necesito" dijo el rubio menor antes de levantarse, seguro de que su padre no vendría por él trabajo de Hokage. Sin notar como una extraña mariposa blanca lo comenzaba a seguir.

 **Fin del capítulo 17** ,

* * *

Jajaja, listo el capítulo número 17 está terminado, agradezco cualquier opinión, pero no quiero ninguna teoría conspiratoria, sos sorpresas que se irán revelando conforme marche la trama.

Nota; El capítulo de Lujuria en la hoja casi (70%) está listo, pero deseo su opinión sobre el Fic que hice con el gran Crimson Dragon VIRUS, se que no es lo usual, pero sentí la necesidad de hacer algo nuevo, así que un PM, o comentario en el capítulo 6 de lujuria en la hoja.

Sin mas gracias y buenas noches.


	18. El largo camino para ser fuerte

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: ' _Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?_ '

Demonio/Biju/Dragon hablando: " **Insolente humano** "

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **bladetri** : Gracias XD.

 **Vulkhanos** : Bueno es verdad que no es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Pero en un futuro se verá la razón de esto.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Muchas gracias.

 **Jonathan486** : Jojojo el acondicionamiento estilo shinobi no es para todos. y en cuanto lo de Sasuke. Honestamente no me gusta mucho el personaje, se notaba que Kishimoto tenía preferencias por todos esos power up que le dio al Uchiha.

 **216kfazE** : Aunque interesante, no es para nada a dónde se dirige la historia. Aunque en cierta forma tiene algo de verdad. Pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para saberlo. Y sobre lo de Kurama...mmm...no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Siento que los Bijus serían el equivalente a Dragones pero más fuertes.

 **Loquin** : Ya me hicistes sentir mal por Boruto.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Muchas gracias. Lo de la historia en conjunto. Bueno. Era algo que deseaba escribir hace mucho pero que sentía no ser completamente capaz de escribir solo.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Es un placer saludarlo una vez más. Su comentario como siempre es acertado, en cuanto a lo del chakra del Kyubi. Jojojo. No revelaré algo tan importante en un comentario. pero es una sorpresa.

 **ichimaruuu** : Buen señor. Déjeme decirle que no todo es lo que parece y lo de Lucy…¿quien sabe?.

 **Zafir09** : Será un largo camino para que ocurra eso. pero como el comentario anterior. No todo es lo que parece.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Corriendo por un gran bosque, una chica rubia de grandes pechos miraba a su alrededor con miedo, a su lado, cuatro personas corrían en la oscuridad de la noche que les hacía imposible ver el peligro que se movía por las sombras entre las copas de los árboles.

"No creo poder aguantar mucho" dijo Romeo mientras corría junto a Elfman, el peliblanco estaba apunto de tomar al pequeño para cargarlo cuando de repente una cadena se enredó en su tobillo.

"¡Esto no es de homreeeeeeeeeeesssss!" gritó el hermano de Lisanna al ser arrastrado a la oscuridad.

"Elf-nii" gritó la peliblanca deteniéndose para comenzar a correr a tratar de salvar a su hermano, pero Lucy la tomó del brazo evitando que diera más de un paso.

"No podemos hacer nada Lisanna" dijo Lucy con miedo, pero la menor de los Strauss no entendió, jalando su brazo para liberarse del agarre de Lucy, corrió a dónde vio a su hermano ser arrastrado.

Lucy, Juvia y Romeo iban a ir a ayudar a Lisanna cuando los gritos desgarradores de la peliblanca llenaron el frondoso bosque, "Yo me voy" gritó Romeo corriendo lejos del par, pensando que las chicas a su lado eran un imán para la desgracia.

"Romeo-san no lo haga" gritó Juvia pero el niño no escuchó corriendo por la senda oscura hasta que sin notarlo, corto un hilo con su pie, al instante una cuerda se enredó alrededor del los tobillos del hijo de Macao para luego jalarlo al aire y perderse en las copas oscuras de los árboles.

Lucy y Juvia temblaron de miedo. Pero no podían seguir pensando en eso cuando el sonido de pasos pesados se escucharon acercarse. Corriendo a algún punto con luz, alguna antorcha o claro que podrían usar como refugio, sin embargo un par de manos salieron de la tierra tomando los tobillos de Juvia.

"Ayuden a Juviaaaaaaaa!..." gritó Juvia antes de ser hundida a la tierra para no ser vista más.

Con los ojos llorosos; Lucy comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el shinigami, gritando a todo pulmón el terror que este 'Entrenamiento' le provocaba.

Su espalda se puso contra la corteza de un árbol en un intento de poder recuperar el aliento. 10,000.00 joyas no lo valían, habían pasado solo un par de días y se arrepentía de haber creído que su maestro tendría piedad al ser su primera vez…..

"Eso no sonó muy bien" se dijo Lucy ligeramente sonrojada, que bueno que no dijo eso en voz alta.

"¿Que cosa?" pregunto una cantarina voz.

La rubia comenzó a temblar, alzando la mirada para ver a un rubio con los pies pegados a un árbol de cabeza, vestido con extraña ropa de ninja, junto a una máscara con temática de zorro cuyas abertura para los ojos tenían un extraño brillo rojo.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

El grito llenó el gran bosque de miedo a los corazones de las personas que lograron escuchar el desgarrador lamento de la rubia. Lamentablemente para los pobres estudiantes la tierra que eligieron como campo de entrenamiento se encontraba desolado con excepción de ellos y su torturador.

XXXXXXX

"Creo que fue un excelente tercer día de entrenamiento, solo cuatro más y podremos regresar al gremio" dijo Naruto usando su antigua ropa Anbu; sentado frente a una fogata en la que asaba unos cuantos pescados que atrapó de un río cerca de su perímetro de entrenamiento.

Sentados junto al rubio sensei, era Elfman, Juvia, Lisanna, Romeo y Lucy, todos con vendajes, heridas, cortes y uno que otro moretón adornando sus cuerpos, los estudiantes tenían una mirada de Ira dirigida directo a la cabeza del Uzumaki rubio.

O al menos la mayoría, "A juvia le duele el trasero" dijo la peliazul sobandose las redondas mejillas, pero una idea vino a su mente por lo que sonriendo picaramente la peliazul se sentó al lado de su novio, "De casualidad, ¿Naruto-sama tendrá algo para el dolor de Juvia?".

Naruto sonrió, pasando la mano por detrás de Juvia. La peliazul se emocionó, era su oportunidad. Así que cerrando los ojos extendió sus labios mientras esperaba los labios del rubio, ante la atenta mirada de los otros cuatro.

Pero los labios de Juvia solo besaron un pequeño frasco de ungüento verde que Naruto puso frente a ella, "Este es un remedio casero, puede currar inflamación y heridas menores, te lo regalo" dijo el rubio antes de que la desanimada Juvia lo tomara.

"J..Juvia le agradece" dijo la chica de la lluvia con una sonrisa forzada. Solo para que al momento siguiente abriera los ojos en shock cuando su novio reclamó sus labios en un beso un tanto candente.

Separándose, Naruto se limpio un poco de saliva de la comisura de su boca con el pulgar, viendo la cara sonrojada de Juvia que sonrío como una enamorada.

Volviendo a sus estudiantes, el rubio giró los pescados para dar cocción total a la cena, "¿Como les ha parecido el entrenamiento?" pregunto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

"No está mal….aunque yo esperaba algún ejercicio, no un día de supervivencia" dijo Lucy con un escalofrío.

Naruto se acarició la barbilla, "Bueno, considerando que tres de ustedes son nuevos, necesito ver su condición. Como reaccionan al peligro y su resistencia antes de pensar en alguna rutina de ejercicio" dijo el rubio.

No podía negar que los chicos tenían potencial. Elfman era fuerte pero lento. Lisanna tenía velocidad pero tendía a ser muy fácil de incapacitar en una situación de extrema presión, Juvia lo hacía mejor. Como una ex-maga clase S, la peliazul conocía los riesgos de misiones de alto riesgo; tal vez tendría que hablar con Makarov para que exentara a Juvia de hacer los exámenes de clase S de este año. Si tan solo el pelinegro come metal supiera que si se sobrevive al riguroso entrenamiento de Naruto durante cuatro semanas seguidas, el maestro Makarov les permite ser magos de clase S. Tal vez así habría venido.

"¿Y como lo hemos hecho?" preguntó Romeo.

Claro que Naruto nunca recomendaría para que el pequeño Romeo o alguien que no estuviera listo para tomar un examen tan peligroso pudiera llegar a ser clase S. Pero el Maestro tomaba muy en serio las recomendaciones del rubio Uzumaki.

Naruto sacó uno de los pescados, soplando un poco para evitar quemarse con el asado manjar, "No son los mejores estudiantes… pero para eso estoy. Para corregirlos y hacerlos crecer" dijo Naruto pasando los alimentos a sus demás compañeros.

Sonriendo a las palabras de aliento, los cinco estudiantes comenzaron con la cena, sabían que necesitaban comer mucho si deseaban completar el entrenamiento que se avecinaba.

* * *

[ **Al día siguiente; Konohagakure no sato** ]

El campo de entrenamiento numero 7; un gran prado con un pequeño lago y tres grandes postes de madera. Un lugar hecho para el adiestramiento Shinobi usado por los equipos genin, aunque en esta ocasión no había más que un solo rubio entrenando.

Boruto Namikaze cayó al suelo, su respiración acelerada y ropa gastada signos innegables de su régimen de entrenamiento, puede que su padre nunca tenga tiempo para ayudarlo, o enseñarle algun Jutsu, pero eso no lo detendría de poder ser más fuerte.

Su pequeña riña con Sarada podría haber sido una señal de su debilidad, según muchos conocidos de su familia; a su edad Naruto podía mantenerse peleando al nivel de un Chunnin alto, bajo Jounin, una proeza si se considera que el hijo de Kushina tenía tan solo 7 años.

"Ah...ah...ah….no...no sirve" se dijo el rubio dejándose caer de trasero en la verde hierba. Su rutina de entrenamiento personal no lo llevaba a ningún lado. Podía romper cuantas tablas sus puños le permitieran. Lanzar tantos shurikens como quisiera; pero sentía que de alguna manera había llegado al límite de crecimiento personal.

El ruido de pasos llamaron su atención, girando su cabeza atrás puedo ver a un hombre de cabellera y ojos color ónix, tez blanca, vistiendo el conjunto estándar de Jounin de Konoha.

Boruto lo reconoció de inmediato, ¿como no? Toda la aldea de la hoja lo conocía; el genio del clan Uchiha, el que algunos llamaban la segunda venida de Madara; Uchiha Itachi.

El rubio tenía una mirada confundida al ver al hermano mayor de su compañera, de lo que sabía Itachi era uno de entrenar en un campo de entrenamiento personal en el complejo Uchiha; hasta que cayó en la cuenta que seguro estaba aquí para tomar venganza por Sarada.

Itachi debió darse cuenta del nerviosismo reflejado en los ojos de Boruto, pues de inmediato alzó ligeramente las manos en señal de paz, "No te preocupes, no estoy aquí por tu pelea con Sarada".

Aun nervioso el hijo menor de Kushina se puso en una posición sentada en la hierba, permitiendo que el heredero Uchiha tomara asiento junto a él. Se quedaron en silencio, ambos solo escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza; Aves, agua corriendo del pequeño riachuelo, la simple brisa del viento meciendo su cabello.

Para Boruto era… raro. Nunca se había topado con Itachi en una circunstancia así. El heredero Uchiha usualmente solo lo saluda cuando se topan en la aldea o en el mejor de los casos intercambian un par de palabras.

"Boruto..." dijo Itachi llamando la atención del rubio que lo miro, "...Lamento lo que hizo mi hermana. Ella no tenía porque golpearte".

Eso ya lo sabia, Sarada puede ser tan cercana a su hermano como quiera, pero seguía siendo 'SU' hermano mayor, no el de ella.

"Aunque eso no te da el derecho para golpearla" Boruto cerró la boca y tembló ligeramente al ver los ojos sharingan de Itachi, puede que como hermano le enseñó a no tener peleas innecesarias, pero no por eso dejaría que golpearan a su hermanita.

"L..lo siento".

Itachi sonrió fraternalmente, dejando de filtrar instinto asesino y apagando su Doujutsu, "No hay problema" dijo el pelinegro. El rubio sudo del repentino cambio de humor. Aparte de verlo sonreír, muy pocas personas lograban que el estoico Itachi Uchiha mostrará otra emoción aparte de su perfecta cara de poker.

"Entonces… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" pregunto tentativamente Boruto. Es obvio que Itachi no vendría a verlo solo por una simple disculpa.

"Tu… ¿Odias a Naruto?".

La repentina pregunta sorprendió a Boruto. Odiar a Naruto. ¿Lo odiaba?, y si era así, ¿porque?. No conocía mucho de su hermano, y menos de su madre. El poco tiempo que estuvo con él siempre lo trato bien. Incluso como Anbu Naruto se dedicaba a protegerlo y enseñarle. Vergonzosamente tenía que admitir que fue Naruto el que le cambió los pañales. No era que recordara esa etapa de su vida pero es difícil olvidarlo cuando una mujer (Mikoto) te lo recuerda cada vez que la vez.

"Yo… no lo se".

Pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Naruto era una figura de hermano mayor para Itachi y Sarada, no entiende la razón de porque su hermano mayor se juntaba tanto con los Uchihas; su mejor conjetura es la de ser ahijado de Mikoto Uchiha. Pero aún así Naruto seguía siendo un misterio.

La respuesta parecía satisfacer a Itachi. El heredero Uchiha se mantuvo estoico, observando las nubes pasar en el cielo.

"Te pareces mucho a Naruto".

"¿Eh?... Si me lo dicen mucho. Supongo que no hay muchos rubios con ojos azules en Konoha" Boruto parecía olvidar cierto clan que se especializa en jutsus mentales pero no parecía importarle mucho si contabas con que ambos hermanos Uzumaki contaban con marcas en las mejillas.

"No. Eres igual a Naruto, no solo en como te vez; pero como eres".

La confusión en la cara de Boruto trajo una pequeña sonrisa al rostro de Itachi.

"El fue igual a ti antes de que nos obligarán a participar en la tercer guerra shinobi" un poco de dolor era perceptible en la voz de Itachi. Algo de lo que Boruto se dio cuenta incluso cuando el pelinegro lo trataba de cubrir.

"El día antes de que nacieras. Naruto me dijo algo. Durante la guerra encontró su camino ninja, su filosofía de vida ¿Sabes cuál era?".

Boruto negó. Su hermano mayor nunca le contó nada sobre un camino ninja, es verdad que ha escuchado muchas personas hablar de ese tal camino ninja; pero hasta ahora parecía que realmente le interesaba.

"Por proteger a mi familia, para nunca dejar que mi pequeño hermano tenga que sufrir una guerra, yo voy a ser fuerte, incluso si tengo que convertirme en un monstruo nunca permitiré que mi hermano menor se ensucie las manos con sangre" recitó Itachi.

"Eso es imposible" dijo Boruto con una mirada abatida. Su hermano puede querer ser un buen tipo y todo. Pero tarde o temprano él tomaría la vida de algún enemigo.

"Tal vez… Pero eso es lo que admiro de Naruto. El tiende a hacer lo imposible" dijo Itachi levantándose de la hierba. Sorprendiendo a Boruto al momento de extender su mano derecha para que la tomara.

Aceptando la mano. El rubio menor se levantó; sacudiendo su trasero de los residuos de hierba.

"Bueno se está haciendo tarde" dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar por dónde llegó.

Boruto se quedo mirando la espalda del Uchiha. Suspirando con pesadez el rubio se dio la vuelta solo para que la voz de Itachi lo detuviera.

"Boruto-kun… mi madre me pidió que te invite a cenar a la residencia Uchiha".

Sorprendido, el rubio menor se rasco la mejilla derecha con un poco de incomodidad, no sabía si sería buena idea ir con el pelinegro. Era verdad que en su casa nadie lo esperaba. Desventajas de ser hijo del Hokage. Pero el ver a Sarada tras una riña como la del otro día. Honestamente no tenía ganas de afrontar eso.

"Gracias pero creo que..." Inmediatamente lo que Boruto fuera a decir murió cuando vio a Itachi entrecerrar los ojos, cortando cualquier objeción al ver esos ojos negros mirarlo con tanta intensidad.

"Madre fue muy específica en no aceptar un 'No' como respuesta".

"O...O...O...Okey" dijo Boruto con verdadero temor. Caminando lentamente hasta estar junto a Itachi, el cual dio una sonrisa al tenerlo justo a lado. Así ambos; pelinegro y rubio caminaron a la residencia Uchiha.

Un poco lejos de los jóvenes; Entre los frondosos arboles del campo de entrenamiento. Un par de ojos amarillentos con pupilas rasgadas se abrieron en la oscuridad, mirando al heredero Namikaze caminar con el Uchiha.

"Kukuku...interesante" dijo el hombre con un tono malicioso. Cual serpiente desapareció, justo a tiempo para evitar que el prodigio Uchiha lo notara al girar la cabeza por sobre el hombro con su Sharingan activado.

* * *

 **[Campo de entrenamiento; cuarto día de entrenamiento: Durante la noche]**.

La luna alto en el cielo iluminaba una pequeña laguna. Rodeada de frondosos árboles y cubierta por la naturaleza, el agua transparente emitía un poco de vapor; dejando una estela de niebla densa para la vista. Una maravilla de la naturaleza y unas grandes aguas termales para otros.

"Que suerte que encontré estas aguas termales" dijo Lucy.

La rubia miembro de Fairy tail cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una gran toalla (regalo de Virgo). Su largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño sencillo en un intento de evitar mojarlo.

Los últimos cuatro días han sido brutales para la heredera Heartfilia. Un infierno en la tierra que llevaba por nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

Tomando unos cuantos pasos, la rubia hundió su pie derecho en el agua; probando la temperatura la cual solo podía ser llamada perfecta. Así que entrando lentamente la rubia hundió su voluptuoso cuerpo, caminando para probar la profundidad del agua -no eran muy profundas- y eso lo agradeció. Por lo que con un suspiro de alivio removió la toalla; para luego hundirse hasta los hombros en la mágica agua.

La mujer trato de dejar ir el dolor en su cuerpo, pero el extenuante ejercicio, los difíciles combates y por sobre todo el sadismo de su maestro se lo hacían casi imposible. Aunque agradecida por el entrenamiento, Lucy sentía que no era para ella. Su fuerte no era el combate mano a mano… o a largo alcance, y que se lo recuerden solo la hizo sentir como una inútil total.

"Sin duda Elfman y Lisanna son muy fuertes"

Algo que noto la rubia fue el nivel de los hermanos Strauss, nada comparado a lo que vio en su pelea contra Jiraiya, ambos hermanos se encontraban en un nivel totalmente diferente, usando el **Take over** en maneras que nunca se le habría ocurrido, cuando le pregunto a los hermanos Strauss el porque no pelearon contra el Sannin peliblanco con todo lo que tenían ellos sólo respondieron.

' _Naruto nos dijo que no revelemos todas nuestras cartas en una pelea, además, sabíamos que él vendría_ '.

Lucy hundió su cabeza hasta la nariz en el agua, Naruto era un misterio total para ella. No solo era mago clase S, un ex shinobi de una aldea ninja. Hombre que participó en una guerra y ademas mago santo. Pero había algo, algo que Lucy le picaba la curiosidad, el apellido de Naruto.

Uzumaki.

Un apellido poco común. Procedente de un clan extinto, destruido en la segunda guerra shinobi según el chico de bigotes. Pero ese símbolo, el escudo de la familia. La espiral roja. Lucy la había visto antes. Mucho antes de entrar a Fairy tail.

"Y...¿En qué piensas?".

Lucy salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente por el sonido a derecha, girando su cabeza a la nueva voz, vio el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices- y para Lucy muy bien definido- de Naruto Uzumaki recargado contra las piedras del pequeño estanque de aguas termales.

"Kyaa-Mhn" trato de gritar Lucy pero Naruto usó su mano izquierda para callarla, dejando a la rubia sorprendida, pues Naruto no estaba mirándola, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía la cabeza recargada contra las piedras. Mirando al cielo con una toalla en la cara.

"'¿No vas a gritar?".

Con un asentimiento por parte de Lucy el rubio quitó la mano de su boca, dejando a la rubia recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial. Usando la toalla la rubia Heartfilia se cubrió los pechos con un marcado sonrojo.

"P..Pervertido".

"¿Yo pervertido? No soy el que se mete a unas aguas termales en medio del bosque sin comprobar antes. Creí que el entrenamiento te estaba ayudando pero tal parece que no" dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar al cielo con la toalla cubriendo su rostro.

Lucy sintió como la palabra pervertida se clavaba en ella como una flecha, dejándola sin singun tipo de argumento para defenderse la rubia se volteó a otro lado. "N..No creí que hubiera alguien. Pensé que todos dormían".

El silencio dominó entre el par de rubios, Lucy demasiado avergonzada para decir algo. Mientras que Naruto… realmente el solo estaba disfrutando de las aguas termales.

Cansado del silencio; Naruto bajó la cabeza mientras que levantó un poco la toalla para ver a Lucy la cual se hundió más en el agua, "Creeme Lucy, no tienes nada que no e visto en otras mujeres".

Al ver a Lucy entrecerrar los ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta que realmente no era la mejor forma de hablar. Así que tosiendo en su puño el rubio trató de cambiar el tema "Quiero decir… ¿Te gusta el entrenamiento? un par de días más y podrás tener esas 10,000.00 joyas en tus bolsillos" dijo Naruto con su mejor sonrisa.

La rubia se desinfló a la mención del entrenamiento, haciéndola recordar su patética demostración de habilidades en comparación de sus compañeros, en su grupo de entrenamiento era la penúltima.. y eso solo porque Romeo estaba con ellos.

"No creo merecer esa recompensa". dijo Lucy con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

' _Mierda_ ' pensó el Uzumaki.

"V..Vamos Lucy, nadie es bueno en todo, tal vez no seas la mejor peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo, o tengas super ataques que destruyen ciudades, pero tienes...cualidades excepcionales" dijo Naruto tratando de animar a la rubia.

"¿En serio?" Lucy pregunto. Su voz más que nada revelando que no le creía ni media palabra al rubio.

"Claro que sí, bueno creo… eres muy lista y corres muy rápido" con cada palabra el rubio solo miraba como Lucy caía en espiral a la derrota y baja autoestima. "Pero claro, puedes ser más fuerte si te lo propones".

"No soy una para las peleas" dijo la rubia.

"Fuffuffu, nadie nace siendo un genio Lucy, todo es a base de trabajo duro. Es más tengo un regalo para ti" dijo Naruto.

Lucy vio con curiosidad como Naruto extendió su brazo izquierdo, buscando un tatuaje o 'sello' como él los llamaba en específico, al encontrarlo aplicó chakra; provocando una pequeña bocanada de humo.

Ocultando el objeto al encerrarlo en su puño derecho. El rubio Uzumaki le sonrió cálidamente a Lucy, mirándola directo a los ojos como probando su determinación "Esto me lo dio una persona muy importante Lucy. Fue amiga de mi madre y le prometí siempre cuidarlo por ella. Pero..." dijo Naruto extendiendo la mano.

Abriendo el puño con la palma hacia arriba; Naruto reveló algo que hizo a Lucy perder el aliento. "...Se que esto te servirá más a ti que a mi, ademas no soy un mago celestial y confío en que sabrás tratarlo mejor".

Lucy no lo podía creer. En la palma extendida de Naruto había una llave, pero no cualquier llave, si no que era de color dorado con el grabado de uno de los doce espíritus celestiales; Capricornio.

La emoción fue tanta que Lucy prácticamente le arrancó la llave de la mano a Naruto, levantándose del agua para apreciarla contra la luz de la luna. Una hazaña que sorprendió a Naruto por la velocidad. "No puede ser ¡una de las doce llaves doradas del zodiaco!" gritó con euforia Lucy.

La rubia se giró a Naruto, sonriéndole al Uzumaki con una radiante sonrisa, "Naruto no te preocupes, te juro que cuidare está llave con mi vida" dijo Lucy dando un pulgar arriba. Pero se dio cuenta de como de las fosas nasales de Naruto salian dos largas líneas de sangre y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, lo cual le recordó a Lucy su actual estado de desnudez.

"¡Naruto-sama Juvia está lista para lavar su espal-".

Y como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente mala, una desnuda Juvia salió de entre los arbustos; vistiendo una toalla naranja alrededor de su cuerpo, trayendo una cubeta en mano con cepillo incluido. Quedándose congelada al ver a SU NOVIO con la lagartona de Lucy ofreciéndose como un pedazo de carne

Naruto miró a su novia, temblando ligeramente al ver como un aura negra rodeaba a la siempre amable chica del agua. Sus pupilas se volvían pequeños puntos. Luego se giró a ver a Lucy la cual seguía congelada en el mismo sitio con sus bamboleantes pechos al aire.

"Bueno creo que ya me remoje lo suficiente" dijo Naruto levantándose de las aguas para revelar que traía puesto un short naranja con flamas negras, tomando una toalla y poniendosela en los hombros.

"Nos vemos mañana Lucy...si sobrevives" susurro al final Naruto antes de caminar al lado de Juvia, susurrarle algo al oído y seguir su camino al campamento.

Lo que sea que Naruto le dijo a Juvia parecía que la alteró aún más ya que la peliazul comenzó a desprender vapor de su cuerpo, "J..Juvia n..no es lo que crees" dijo Lucy. Dando tentativamente unos pasos atrás al ver a la joven caminar con rumbo a ella.

"No...Naruto-sama ya le dijo a Juvia.." Lucy suspiro de alivio. Solo para que al segundo siguiente se quedara helada al sentir un disco de agua volar muy cerca de su cabeza dejándola para ir a cortar a la mitad un árbol detrás de ella.

"Juvia no permitirá que Lucy-san seduzca a Naruto-sama… ¡Juvia ya lo comparte con suficientes lagartonas!" y con ese grito de guerra Juvia se lanzó a la caza de la rubia, sacando largos látigos de agua de detrás de su espalda.

Un poco lejos de toda la 'Cacería de la zorra rubia' de Juvia, Naruto regresaba a su tienda de campaña. Sus compañeros Elfman y Romeo durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivos lugares. El pequeño niño levantó la cabeza al escuchar un fuerte ruido fuera del refugio. Mirando a Naruto con curiosidad el chico espero una respuesta.

"No te preocupes Romeo, Lucy y Juvia solo están entrenando un poco más" dijo el rubio antes de acostarse en su esquina, metiéndose en una rara bolsa de dormir para dos personas que le regaló Juvia.

Romeo asintió, acostándose nuevamente, evitando por los pelos que su cabeza fuera cercenada como el resto de la casa de campaña por el disco de agua lanzado por Juvia.

"Ok creo que exagere… ¡JUVIA NO ERA CIERTO!" gritó Naruto. dando un salto para salir de su cómoda bolsa para comenzar su carrera tras el duo de mujeres. Una corriendo por su vida y la otra para reclamar su venganza. Era tan obvio que su novia peliazul no sabía diferenciar simples bromas.

Elfman despertó, levantando su cabeza de un sobresalto. "HOMBRE" gritó el peliblanco. Ni un momento después cayó de vuelta a su bolsa. El entrenamiento de Naruto le había traído mucho peaje a su cuerpo y necesitaba cada segundo de sueño si quería sobrevivir los últimos días.

 **Fin del capitulo 18**.

* * *

Bueno tengo buenas noticias...ya me puse al día con el manga. Tengo que admitir que me siento...decepcionado. No me malinterpreten es bueno y todo pero…

 **(SPOILERS)**

La madre de Erza murió demasiado fácil, y lo de Sting y Rogue, mhe, honestamente esperaba más. y sí tengo que decir algo, El que Natsu cayera en 'coma' se me hizo muy Naruto con todo lo del power Up del sabio de los seis caminos. Es en serio el mangaka de Fairy tail hizo a Natsu demasiado poderoso en muy poco tiempo. Al menos en otros animes serios (One piece, Naruto, etc.) les dan mínimo dos años de entrenamiento con un maestro y no los hacen super poderosos. No que por sus pelotas se hizo más fuerte que un hombre (Blue note) contra el que no tenía ni una posibilidad. Pero bueno… Voy a tratar de hacer esta historia mucho mejor. y aquí entre nos creo que el final de Fairy tail va a ser que Lucy termina de escribir su libro. Muy probablemente sean las historias de Fairy tail y todo eso… ya lo e dicho titulado " **Fairy tales (Cuentos de hadas)** ".

 **(Se acaba el spoiler)**

Pero es bueno continuar con está buena historia. Una epifanía llegó a mi hace no mucho, y ese fue el boom para que comenzara a escribir una vez más. creanme, cosas impresionantes van a ocurrir.

Otra noticia es que por el gran número de solicitudes y comentarios, el fic " **La Última Llave** " tendrá secuela. No esperen que sea un fic serio como **Devil Tail** o **The fairy lord** , será más involucrado en el ámbito lemonesco como **Lujuria en la hoja**.

En otras palabras Lemon, comedia y Harem….tal vez harem, tal vez no. todo depende del público .

Y como agradecimiento por seguir la historia de la Última Llave, estoy reescribiendo el primer capítulo. detalles menores. Unas cosas por aquí, otra por acá. Un lemon completo con Lucy.

Sin más por el momento les agradezco mucho que se tomaron el tiempo de leer está nota de autor.


	19. El inició del futuro

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: ' _Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?_ '

Demonio/Biju/Dragon hablando: " **Insolente humano** "

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews**.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Gracias.

 **RagnarokPain** : Te agradezco el comentario.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Todo es parte de una larga y muy enredada red que solo hasta el final (Tal vez antes) comprenderán. O al menos eso espero.

 **Vulkhanos** : Eso solo se puede saber leyendo. Pero sin duda tengo la intención de hacer a Boruto mejor.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **DSarcas** : Muchas gracias, también extrañaba escribir.

: No creo que Itachi haria algo como eso. Ya que a Naruto no le gustaría que su hermano pequeño experimentara algo como la guerra.

 **Loquin** : Muchas gracias. Sí la pobre Lucy es la que se lleva la peor parte del entrenamiento.

 **Guest** : Ellos mismos no saben e Itachi tiende a cargar con los problemas él solo.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **216kfazE** : ¿Y hacer otro Sasuke? ¡NUNCA! pero lo del spoiler, Si te pones a pensar siempre le ponen mucha atención a la rubia.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

El gran gremio de Fairy tail. Un lugar para trabajar para algunos. Un segundo hogar para otros; sede de los miembros más destructivos de propiedad pública y privada que nunca podrás conocer. Pero también de un gremio lleno de sentimientos de fraternidad que supera los lazos de sangre.

Era otro día normal para los miembros del gremio. Ya sea comiendo, bebiendo o incluso peleando; el bullicioso gremio se negaba a caer en silencio.

Sentada en un taburete frente la barra principal. Una chica de cabellera rubia y grandes pechos recargaba su cabeza contra la madera. Acción que no resultaría nada extraño si el alma de la joven no tratase de salir de su cuerpo por su boca.

Lucy Heartfilia sonreía levemente a la vida. Ojeras en los ojos, un tono de piel más pálido de lo normal junto al cabello hecho una maraña de nudos fue el resultado del entrenamiento bajo el estricto régimen de Naruto Uzumaki. Después de esquivar estrellas ninja, luchar contra animales salvajes, correr por su vida en más de una ocasión y por si no fuera poco su sensei creyó buena idea alargar su tortura una semana más.

Pero al final todo valió la pena. Al llegar al gremio no hace más de una hora. El rubio de bigotes le entregó a ella y sus demás compañeros de entrenamiento sus respectivas 15,000.00 joyas en efectivo - un bono por soportar la semana extra- ganadas con sangre y sudor; ahora no tenía que preocuparse por la renta durante dos meses y aún le sobraban 1,000 joyas.

No solo eso. Durante el entrenamiento logró obtener una nueva llave del zodiaco de oro. Capricornio. Pero seguía demasiada cansada para hacer un contrato con el espíritu estelar.

"Oh, alguien parece acabar de salir de una guerra….y haberla perdido".

Lucy alzó la cabeza con dificultad. Mirajane Strauss le regreso la mirada con una de sus típicas sonrisas; poniendo una humeante taza de té frente a la rubia. Ella misma sabía cómo se sentía el entrenamiento del ninja rubio y que tan sádico podía llegar a ser algunas veces.

"Mira-chan..." dijo Lucy tomando la taza. Acercando el caliente líquido a sus labios; la manzanilla actuando como magia para calmar su adolorido cuerpo.

"Me sorprendes Lucy. No creí que durarías más de dos días con Naruto-kun como maestro" dijo Mirajane. Ella estaba siendo honesta, incluso apostó con Erza para ver en cuánto tiempo la rubia volvería al gremio llorando.

Lucy no sabía si reír o llorar. La única razón por la que soportó el entrenamiento de su compañero fue el deseo de ser más fuerte. Eso y que el campo de entrenamiento se localizaba en una isla desierta en medio de la nada, sí deseaba renunciar podía hacerlo cuando quisiera. Solo tendría que ir caminando de regreso al gremio...sola...sin ayuda. Con monstruos merodeando en lo profundo del bosque.

"N..Naruto tiene grandes métodos de motivación...je..jeje" dijo Lucy.

Sonriendo radiantemente la peliblanca se recaro en la barra. Su hermana seguía adolorida del entrenamiento, durmiendo en dónde el gremio guarda la despensa. Ella tenía mejor pinta que Lucy pero era obvio al entrenar con regularidad con Naruto y ella misma.

"Hablando de Naruto-kun ¿Dónde está?" preguntó Mirajane, se le hacía raro no ver a su novio pidiendo un tazón de ramen tras dos semanas de abstinencia.

"Naruto dijo algo de ir a atender un pendiente" respondió Lucy. Después de entregarle la recompensa del entrenamiento el rubio se transportó con su jutsu del dios del trueno volador a sabe dónde.

" _¡Suspiro!_ Naruto tonto. Lo primero que debe hacer al llegar a casa es venir y darle un beso a su novia favorita" se quejó la peliblanca, desquitando su frustración al arrugar un pequeño trapo con el que limpiaba la barra.

"Concuerdo contigo….pero Naruto no vino a besarme aun".

Ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver a la dueña de la nueva voz. Erza Scarlet caminaba a la barra; vistiendo la clásica armadura que le caracterizaba, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad a Mirajane al verla arrugar su nariz.

La tensión entre ambas mujeres se intensificó; puede ser que las dos compartían a un hombre, pero no por eso les agradar todo lo de la otra, en especial cuando una trata de globalizar a su novio.

"Naruto-sama sí se despidió de Juvia con un beso".

Lucy casi saltó del taburete al escuchar a Juvia. La linda peliazul se quedo sentada en el asiento a su izquierda; sosteniendo en su mano derecha un pequeño globo con agua. La joven novia de Naruto parecía no prestar mucha atención a las miradas de ira dirigidas por Erza y Mirajane. Toda su concentración se lo llevó el globo de agua.

"Y Naruto-kun no te dijo a dónde iría ¿o si?" pregunto Mirajane con los brazos cruzados bajo su amplio busto.

Juvia no parecía muy afectada tras el entrenamiento con Naruto a diferencia de Lucy; solo una venda en su hombro y una bandita en la mejilla derecha quedo de la tortura a manos de su novio, no recibió trato especial por ser novia del sensei después de todo ella fue alguna vez una maga clase S y llevo mejor el entrenamiento.

"Naruto-sama no le dijo a Juvia...Pero sí la besó" dijo la peliazul, mirando a las tres con una sonrisa de superioridad.

' _¿A mí también?_ ' pensó Lucy con una gota de sudor rodando por su nuca. Ella le explicó a Juvia del incidente en las aguas termales y como fue un error producido por su alegría. Juvia no le creía ni media palabra, para ella Lucy seguía siendo su rival en el amor.

Erza respiro profundamente; contando hasta diez en un intento de tranquilizarse, el dejar que cosas como un beso le afectarán sería un indicio de que está 'relación' con Naruto no funcionaria. Se tendría que acostumbrar a verlo con las otras dos. Por su amor lo haría, no importaba que, ella no dejaría que todos sus sentimientos y afecto por Naruto se fuera al desagüe por simples celos.

 **CRACK**.

"¡ERZA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ ME VAS A ROMPER LA MUÑECA!".

Titania parpadeo, saliendo de su meditación al escuchar los gritos de Lucy; notando que tenía la muñeca de la rubia agarrada con su guantelete izquierdo en un fiero agarre, la mano ya comenzaba a ponerse morada de la falta de sangre.

" _¡Tos, tos!_ L..lo siento" dijo Erza con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de vergüenza.

Con pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, Lucy extendió su mano a Mirajane, la cual puso el lastimado miembro de su amiga entre dos tablitas de madera con una venda, no era su primera vez atendiendo un miembro roto. Afortunadamente para Lucy su muñeca no se rompio, pero el mantenerla inmóvil le ayudará a curarlo mas rapido

Lucy regresó a su taza de manzanilla, sosteniendola con la mano izquierda para dar pequeños sorbos. Notando como Juvia no parecía afectada por todos los gritos a su alrededor, o escuchándola hablar de ser mejor novia.

Así que moviendo su cabeza la rubia miro a Juvia; la peliazul seguía concentrada en el globo de agua, pequeñas gotas de sudor rodando por su frente del esfuerzo en sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

"Hey Juvia ¿qué haces?" preguntó al fin Lucy, durante la últimas dos semanas la vio realizar muchos ejercicios, pero este le parecía nuevo.

Dejando de lado el globo en pos de descansar por un momento, Juvia se giró a ver a sus compañeras "Naruto-sama le confió a Juvia un último ejercicio, le dijo que cuando Juvia lo logre la llevara a tomar el examen especial clase S".

El silencio invadió de repente el animado gremio. Desde las mesas más alejadas hasta la barra se quedo en un perpetuo y abrupto silencio, cada mago se giró a ver a Juvia. Los ojos de Erza y Mirajane miraban a la chica con incredulidad al igual que el resto del gremio, solo Lucy y Juvia fueron las unicas en no comprender la razón.

"¡ESO ES UNA MIERDA!" gritó Cana lanzando su barril de cerveza a un lado, poniéndose de pie en la mesa mientras señalaba a Juvia con un dedo acusador. "¡Ella no merece esa promoción! ¡Naruto se volvio loco!".

"Cana calmate. Ya conoces las reglas. Sí Naruto lo considera prudente ella puede tomar el examen especial" dijo Erza sin despegar sus ojos de la confundida Juvia.

"¿Es enserio? Naruto me negó la posibilidad de tomar su estúpido examen dos veces y ahora sale con que la nueva es apta. Eso es mierda" gritó Cana.

"Naruto-kun nunca se negó. Lo tomastes una vez y casi te matan" dijo Mirajane.

Cana se quedo callada. Mirando al suelo con impotencia grabada en su rostro, rechinando los dientes de frustración. La morena se bajó de la mesa, pateando su barril de bebida antes de caminar a las puertas del gremio.

"¿Q..qué está pasando?" preguntó Lucy, mirando a los miembros del gremio volver a sus respectivos asuntos.

Erza se sentó al lado de Lucy, entrecruzando los dedos frente a su rostro con los codos apoyados en la barra. " _¡Suspiro!_... En el gremio para volverse clase S, el Maestro Makarov selecciona a siete aspirantes para realizar un examen de promoción cada año".

"De los siete sólo uno se puede volver un mago clase S" dijo Mirajane.

"Pero hay otra forma de volverse un mago clase S más rápido" continuo Erza mirando a Juvia con ojos entrecerrados.

"El examen especial" dedujo Lucy, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Erza.

"Comenzó hace año y medio, Naruto le propuso al Maestro examinar a los miembros aptos para ser magos clase S, al principio se negó, pero terminó por aceptar después de comprender la necesidad de magos fuertes. Aunque le hizo prometer nunca dejar pasar a alguien solo por su amistad" dijo Erza.

"Wow. El Maestro debe tener mucha confianza en Naruto" dijo Lucy.

"Bueno ya lo sabías pero el Maestro ve a Naruto-kun como su futuro reemplazo, aún cuando él se niega a cargar con esa responsabilidad" dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa. Poniendo frente a Erza un plato con pastel de fresa.

Agradeciendo a Mirajane, Erza cortó un pequeño trozo de su postre predilecto. "Hay un problema con el examen especial sin embargo. Solo cuentas con una oportunidad, una vez cursado no puedes volver a tomarlo, así que si repruebas; No esperes nunca ser un clase S por parte de Naruto" dijo Titania, llevandose a la boca el postre.

"¿Cuantos magos han logrado pasar?" pregunto Lucy, segura que con Naruto como sensei tendrían a muchos magos clase S en el gremio.

"Cinco personas han tomado el examen… Ninguno a logrado pasar".

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron con incredulidad. ¿cinco? ¿Acaso son tan dificiles las pruebas de Naruto?.

"Entre ellos se encuentran Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana y Loki o Leo. Naruto vio el potencial en ellos, sin embargo no fueron capaces de pasar" dijo Erza.

La sorpresa fue escrita en la cara de la rubia ¿Natsu y Gray? Para Lucy ellos son de los miembros más fuertes del gremio, tal parece que Erza se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Lucy porque se detuvo de comer para explicarse.

"No te sorprendas mucho, Naruto tiende a ser muy severo en las pruebas con el fin de preparar a sus amigos; por ello él tiene dos pruebas de las que se pueden elegir" dijo Titania.

"Número 1: Derrotar a Naruto en una pelea" para Lucy eso resultaba muy difícil de realizar, ella vio lo que Naruto es capaz de hacer en su entrenamiento. Además de saber que derrotó al maestro del ex-gremio de Phantom lord. Sin mencionar a Laxus un mago rang cos miembros de la tribu del rayo. "Natsu trato de retarlo al igual que Gray hace nueve meses…. Solo diré esto; la pelea no duró más de 5 minutos" dijo Erza.

"Número 2: Pasar un mes de entrenamiento nivel clase S" dijo Mirajane. Eso sonaba más realista para Lucy. "Elfman trato de realizarlo hace un año...pero a las tres semanas regresó con casi todos los huesos rotos" dijo Mirajane con una mueca. Ver a su hermano menor con todo el cuerpo enyesado mientras Naruto lo traía de vuelta en su espalda no era de sus recuerdos más gratos. Aunque en esa ocasión Naruto gano muchas heridas.

"Cana y Loki trataron de entrenar junto a Naruto hace ocho y nueve meses respectivamente. Siendo Cana la persona en estar cerca de completar el entrenamiento. Pero faltando tres días ella y Naruto regresaron al gremio. Cana tenía una mirada horrorizada en su rostro y Naruto gano las cicatrices en sus brazos" dijo Erza. Ella trato de preguntarle muchas veces a ambos lo que pasó. Pero ninguno se dignó a responderle.

Lucy terminó su taza de té, Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderla cada día. Una cosa es ser un As para el gremio y otra que el Maestro te permita promover magos a un rango clase S. Sin duda el rubio de bigotes debía ser muy fuerte para que el maestro le tuviese tal confianza.

Agradeciendo a Mirajane se levantó. Notando de inmediato como la bebida hizo maravillas en su cuerpo; seguía dolida como el infierno pero al menos se podía mover. "Gracias por todo Mira-chan, Erza. Tengo que ir a realizar un contrato con mi nuevo compañero del zodiaco así que adiós" dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para emprender la retirada a casa pero repentinamente fue detenida por un par de manos en sus hombros.

Un guantelete hizo crujir su clavícula derecha al igual que una mano cubierta de escamas lo hizo en su hombro izquierdo.

"Eso me recuerda...ten cuidado con tus 'accidentes' Lucy. Trata de siempre llevar ropa puesta frente a mi novio" susurro Erza; casi pegando sus labios al oído derecho de Lucy, trayendo a la columna vertebral de la rubia un escalofrío por el frío tono carente de vida de Titania.

"Nos agradas Lucy….pero no tanto" susurro Mirajane en su oído izquierdo; su voz tan glacial como el de su amiga pelirroja, su ojo derecho volviéndose más azul de lo normal. Al igual que la cicatriz de su **satan soul** apareció en su linda cara.

"¿C...c...c..c..como?" pregunto Lucy nadie aparte de Juvia, Naruto y ella sabían del incidente en las aguas termales; sus piernas temblaban como la gelatina por el instinto asesino desprendido de ambas mujeres. Parecía ser la única que lo notaba, ya que todos los demás en el gremio seguían en sus asuntos. ' _Espera…¡Me están ignorando!_ ' gritó en su cabeza al ver que todos en realidad sentían el abismal sentimiento de muerte del par de mujeres, pero ninguno trataba de hacer nada, simplemente siguieron bebiendo temblorosamente con la cabeza pegada a la mesa.

"Creeme Lucy. Tengo ojos en todos lados...Diviértete" dijeron Erza y Mirajane con voz de ultratumba antes de dar un giro de 180 grados a su actitud y palmear sus hombros con una sonrisa de mejores amigas.

Liberada de sus ataduras Lucy corrió a su casa a una velocidad que dejaría el Jutsu de Naruto en vergüenza, dejando detrás de ella motas de polvo y algunas sillas con miembros regados por todos lados.

"Je...Lisanna tenía razón, Lucy sí que corre" dijo Mirajane al ver la silueta de Lucy desaparecer en el horizonte, una de las ventajas de pedirle a tus hermanos menores cuidar a tu novio.

"Sí. Eso me recuerda, tengo que ir a la farmacia por 'eso'" dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en vez de de ser de superioridad o mostrar algún tipo de malicia, se veía más como de disculpa.

Mirajane suspiro, negando con una sonrisa propia. "Ganastes por esta vez Scarlet, y no te preocupes por nada, me asegurare de que Juvia no interfiera" dijo Mirajane, provocando que la peliazul gritara de indignación.

Asintiendo, Titania camino a las puertas del gremio, necesitaba recoger algunas cosas para la noche, después de todo sería una larga velada la cual nunca olvidaría.

* * *

[ **Konohagakure no sato** ]

El sol se alzaba esplendoroso en la aldea escondida de la hoja. Un par de jóvenes caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles sin rumbo fijo, ambos se miraban un poco incómodos al estar cerca.

" _¡Suspiro!_...Honestamente. No entiendo porque Itachi-Nii, te deja entrenar con nosotros. Vas a terminar retrasando mi progreso" dijo Sarada Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo.

La persona a su lado. Un rubio de bigotes ganó un tic en su ojo derecho, negándose a caer en las provocaciones infantiles de la chica pelinegra. Desde ese día en el que compartió la mesa con la familia Uchiha; Sarada se había comportado más insoportable. No era como si él le pidió a Itachi entrenarlo.

"Te recuerdo; Itachi me pidió entrenar con ustedes….Además no tenía mucha opción" susurro al final Boruto. Esos ojos negros del Uchiha podían hacer temblar de miedo al shinobi más experimentado.

Sarada por otro lado no le creía. Desde hace algún tiempo su hermano se libra de sus obligaciones ninja para poder pasar un buen domingo entre hermanos; jugando o llevándola a pescar, últimamente comenzaron en su adiestramiento shinobi por haber comenzado la academia recientemente.

Pero ahora, su archienemigo se unía a su día especial, tal vez ella era muy unida a Naruto cuando estaba en la aldea, globalizando al rubio mayor junto a su hermano, pero no significaba que ahora el 'Dobe' tenía derecho de hacerlo con el suyo.

"Hum, Eso dices tu, pero yo sé lo que planeas", dijo Sarada encarando al rubio al ponerse frente a él, cortándole el paso. Deteniéndose ambos cerca de la torre Hokage.

"Y segun tu ¿cual es mi plan?".

"Fácil. Tratas de robar el entrenamiento secreto Uchiha" dijo señalandolo acusadoramente, sí prestarle atención a los repentinos murmullos en la calle.

Boruto alzó una ceja, ¿entrenamiento secreto Uchiha? por favor, nunca habia escuchado algo como eso, a lo sumo el karate Uzumaki, el taijutsu definitivo el cual su padre no le podía enseñar porque desconocía el arte, y la única persona viva que podría entrenarlo era su amado hermano quien se le ocurrió desertar de su hogar. Además de que no existía en el mundo ningún rollo o libro sobre el afamado estilo de pelea. Según Minato, Kushina se negó a documentar el arte de su clan, pues era una tradición en el clan Uzumaki enseñarle a los hijos y ellos a sus hijos.

"Rayos me descubristes" dijo Boruto, el sarcasmo palpable en cada palabra.

"¡Aja! lo sabía".

El rubio estaba apunto de decirle a Sarada lo idiota que era por no detectar su sarcasmo, sin embargo los murmullos y el sonido de pasos sincronizados llamaron su atención. Mirando por la calle principal, de lo que parecía la puerta oeste, una gran cantidad de hombres en armaduras extrañas y cascos en forma de cráneos marchaban al son de los tambores, alzando con orgullo grandes estandartes con una bandera en forma de corona de color verde.

"¡ABRAN PASO!". gritó un shinobi, el cual junto a otros ninjas escoltaban a la gran caravana; eran por lo menos 50 hombres escoltando a un lujoso carruaje jalado por dos caballos blancos. El gran carruaje sin duda pertenecía a alguien con el estatus de Daimyo o al menos eso pensaban Boruto y Sarada.

Los jóvenes estudiantes se abrieron paso entre el gentío, su pequeña estatura y ágil cuerpo haciéndoles posible llegar al frente donde dos líneas de shinobis de la hoja les impedían pasar. Dejando el camino libre entre el carruaje y las puertas de la torre Hokage. Boruto se dio cuenta entonces que su padre había salido de su oficina para recibirlos en persona. Lo cual aumentó el interés del rubio por saber la identidad de la persona.

Sarada se cruzó de brazos. Ella no sabía quién era esta 'super importante persona' y no le interesaba. Lo único que le importaba era ir al campo de entrenamiento de una vez; pero se detuvo de arrastrar a Boruto cuando las puertas del carruaje fueron abiertas por un par de soldados.

Sí la belleza y el encanto tuvieran una hija; muy probablemente se parecería a la mujer de ojos café que salió elegantemente del carruaje. De complexión delgada y alta, pechos de un tamaño grande con piel de alabastro y unas caderas anchas.

El atuendo de la mujer consiste en una blusa que inicia en su cuello y termina justo arriba de su ombligo; abierta en el centro, por lo que deja libre una gran porción de escote, es de un color oscuro y lleva decoraciones de franjas en otro color claro en la parte de la apertura, además de llevar corazones sobre dichas franjas, la blusa tiene también un par de grandes botones enlazados por una cadena. Utiliza una falda bastante reveladora, con la parte superior quedando en su cadera y la misma decoración de franjas y corazones que su blusa, el resto es de tamaño largo en color oscuro y franjas claras en las orillas, además de dejar al descubierto ambas largas y tersas piernas kilométricas así como gran parte de la cadera. En la falda lleva el mismo emblema de los estandartes. Utilizando una larga capa larga atada con un moño entre su cuello y sus hombros y que cae hasta aproximadamente la mitad de sus piernas. Para sus piernas un par de botas altas que llegan hasta sus muslos siendo estas de color oscuro y una gran franja clara en la parte superior. En la cabeza lleva un gigante sombrero de color oscuro y con peluche en el borde, de este salen tubos que cuelgan hacia atrás de ella.

Su cabello, eso fue lo que cautivo a Boruto. Largas hebras del más hermoso y sedoso escarlata. Tan largo y amplio que su peinado formaba cuatro trenzas atadas con moños en la parte baja, las cuales son bastante anchas, dos que caen frente a ella y dos que cuelgan en su espalda, en la parte superior de sus dos trenzas frontales lleva una especie de aros que sujetan el peinado y tiene el flequillo cortado en forma semi recta apuntando hacia su ojo izquierdo. Sus manos son más bien garras de color oscuros. Tiene una gran cicatriz en su abdomen y lleva un bastón más alto que ella con grabados que simulan la piel de un leopardo.

 **Imperio Alvarez**.

 **Irene Belserion "Desesperación Escarlata".**

 **12 Escudos de Spriggan.**

La mujer rápidamente ganó los corazones de más de uno de los hombres. Así como la envidia y celos de las mujeres. No era común ver a una belleza de otro continente. Especialmente a una de las más importantes mujeres del gran imperio de Alvarez, aún y cuando la mayoría de los presentes ignoraban este dato.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada al cielo azul. Sonriendo confiadamente a la vida. "Konohagakure no sato... A pasado tiempo" dijo en voz baja.

Boruto se quedo sin habla. Frente a él era una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha visto. Pero su sorpresa no había acabado cuando una segunda persona bajo justo después.

Se trataba de una mujer sin duda por su complexión alta y delgada, de por lo menos 20 años. Pechos aunque no tan grandes como los de la primera; seguían provocando la envidia de las mujeres de Konoha. Su piel clara tenía el tono perfecto; manteniendo un saludable y muy atractivo bronceado.

Su vestimenta no era tan reveladora como el de su antecesora. Siendo más militarizado. Pesadas grebas de platino que llegaban hasta un poco arriba de los muslos cubrían sus largas piernas. Una falda negra con la misma insignia en verde. Guanteletes de platino para los brazos con detalles en oro. En los hombros una muy vieja y gastada capa azul de cuello alto con los bordes desgarrados. La mitad de su rostro cubierto por el cuello de la capa mientras que la otra mitad -sus ojos- se mantenían tapados por unos gogles verdes con puente para la nariz.

Lo que llamó la atención tanto de Boruto como de Sarada fue el largo cabello escarlata de la mujer. Le llegaba un poco antes de las caderas. Su ojo derecho cubierto por un gran flequillo, y en la espalda teniendo también un ahoge en la parte superior de su cabeza que se asemeja al tallo de una hoja.

 **Imperio Alvarez**.

 **Eileen Dragneel "Akagami"**.

 **Capitán del imperio Alvarez**.

"¿Q...quienes son ellas?" preguntó la desconcertada Sarada. En su vida había visto la bandera que esos hombres alzaban con tanto orgullo. Y secretamente se sentía un poco intimidada por el par de hermosas -pechugonas- mujeres.

"No lo se. Pero parece mi papá las esperaba" dijo Boruto al ver como Minato sonreía cálidamente al par de mujeres.

Con las mujeres. La pelirroja de gogles miraba su alrededor, inspeccionando con ojos críticos cada centímetro de su entorno, los civiles, shinobis, incluso el escuadrón Anbu escondido en los tejados; terminando con el par de guardias a los costados del carruaje. Los cuales seguian alzando los estandartes del imperio. "Odio los transportes… y las escoltas" dijo con una voz muy seria.

Su acompañante soltó unas cuantas risitas ahogadas con su mano derecha, "Oh vamos. Sabes como es el Emperador, muy sobreprotector cuando se trata de las naciones elementales. Además fue una buena prueba para la nueva medicina ¿no te parece?" dijo la mujer.

Sin negar que básicamente la usaron como un conejillo de indias, Eileen comenzó a caminar rumbo al Hokage. Irene sonriendo ante la actitud fría de la joven la siguió. Ignorando a cada persona, hombre, mujer y niño reunida a su alrededor. Sin inmutarse por los gritos de elogios, murmullos y/o comentarios obscenos sobre sus eróticos cuerpos.

Pero a medio camino; la chica de google se detuvo repentinamente. Olisqueando el aire cual depredador. Ganando la atención de su compañera quien se detuvo unos pasos frente a ella.

"¿Qué ocurre? Eileen" preguntó Irene. Su curiosidad ganada por el repentino entusiasmo de la pelirroja menor.

Eileen no respondió, en vez de eso continuó su búsqueda. Su entrenado olfato recogiendo un olor muy familiar. El rastro no tardó en llevarla a la multitud reunida a su derecha; unos cuantos ninjas evitaban el paso a los civiles, pero justo al frente de la escoria; podía ver a un par de jóvenes, especialmente un rubio de bigotes.

Eileen dio un paso a Boruto, sus gogles de cristal negro reflejando el sol de manera peligrosa, en el interior de su capa una pequeña daga apareció en su mano derecha por medio de la magia de re-equip, "¿Él es…?" preguntó, un tono mortal en su voz, pero antes de lograr acercarse más la pelirroja mayor puso una mano en su hombro. Interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

"No tenemos tiempo Eileen-chan. Hokage-san nos espera" dijo la pelirroja, poniendo presión en el hombro de la chica, la joven crujió los dientes por el dolor, antes de dar un asentimiento.

Con un suspiro, Eileen se giró a las puertas de la torre Hokage, caminando con un porte de elegancia y carisma, Irene sonrió, caminando junto a la chica. Las dos involuntariamente contoneando las caderas con cada paso, deteniéndose sólo cuando llegaron frente al Hokage.

Minato dio su más carismática sonrisa, su indumentaria Hokage pulcra como debe ser para el más grande ninja del pueblo. "Nos honra con su visita, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze; actual Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato".

Irene sonrió extendiendo su mano derecha, aceptando estrellar formalmente la mano de Minato "Mi nombre es Irene Belserion, una de los 12 escudos de su majestad el Emperador Spriggan; así como la embajadora del continente Alakitasia" dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho antes de extenderla a su compañera.

"Ella es mi hija; Eileen Dragneel, que su edad no lo engañe; su rango de capitán del ejército real lo ha ganado por mérito propio".

Minato estrecho la mano de la pelirroja menor. Dragneel ¿dónde había escuchado ese apellido antes?. Saliendo de sus pensamientos el rubio dio un firme apretón, notando de inmediato la fuerza de la chica de armadura.

Sonriendo el Hokage miro a su alrededor, notando a su hijo con Sarada, pero eso debía esperar, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender "En lo personal me alegra que en está ocasión solicitara una reunión y no solo irrumpa en mi oficina Irene-san".

Irene se llevó la mano a los labios de forma burlesca. "Ups, mi culpa, hace un año nuestro imperio deseaba mantener todos nuestros movimientos en las naciones elementales en secreto" la pelirroja aún recuerda la noche que invadió en solitario la gran aldea de Konoha, burlando la seguridad hasta escabullirse a la oficina del Hokage, una de las misiones más fáciles que a tenido.

A Minato se le hacía difícil el no asesinar a la pelirroja de ojos café, fue un insulto el entrar a su oficina y encontrar a sus mejores shinobis inconscientes en el suelo. Mientras Irene sonreía desde la silla de la persona más importante de la aldea.

"¿Y qué cambio?" pregunto Minato, tratando de cambiar su línea de pensamiento.

"Bueno. Recientemente el Emperador se a comunicado con la capital; él tiende a salir y explorar fuera de casa. Llegando a perderse durante meses sin comunicarse, tal parece desea comenzar lo más pronto posible la relación entre nuestros continentes, sin embargo el Emperador también se siente preocupado" dijo Irene con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Preocupado? No debería ser problema el que nuestras culturas se relacionen" lo dicho por Minato era una verdad a medias. Actualmente las naciones elementales se situaban en su tiempo más oscuro. Con Sunagakure siendo su única aliada. Iwa continuaba con su odio por la derrota en la tercer gran guerra shinobi, Kiri y su guerra civil los ponían en jaque, mientras que Kumo resultaba ser el menor de sus problemas; todo gracias al incidente de hace un año.

"No Hokage-san, no lo malinterprete. El emperador Spriggan no teme a las repercusiones de las otras aldeas, más bien-" dijo Irene antes de ser interrumpida.

"El Emperador está molesto por la alta recompensa puesta en Naruto Uzumaki" ambos adultos de giraron a ver a la más joven, Irene entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Molesto? ¿Porque debería molestarse?" preguntó Minato con una ceja alzada. El rubio sabía que Naruto es su moneda de cambio para una alianza; pero no entendía como sus métodos para recuperar a su primogénito deberían molestar al Emperador de otro continente.

Irene se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Minato, sin que el rubio se de cuenta dándole una mirada a su hija "No lo malinterprete, al Emperador no le gustaría saber que un chico murió por su culpa, desea entablar una relación con Konoha, pero no quiere la sangre de una persona inocente en su conciencia" dijo Irene.

Aunque no muy convencido. Minato aceptó esa respuesta, igual no le importaba mucho los temas relacionados con Naruto, "¿Que tal si entramos? La torre Hokage es un mejor lugar para discutir los términos de una alianza" dijo Minato al extender su brazo a las puertas abiertas.

Las mujeres aceptaron, caminando justo detrás de la guia de Minato. No sin antes ambas pelirrojas voltear a ver una última vez a Boruto, la pelirroja menor chasqueando la lengua antes de guardar su daga, mientras que Irene le guiño un ojo provocando al rubio sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

"¡Auch!" gritó Boruto al sentir el impecable derechazo de Sarada.

* * *

[ **Esa misma noche en Magnolia** ]

La capa de oscuridad cubrió la ciudad sede de Fairy Tail, trayendo la sensación de paz a la urbe normalmente ajetreada y ruidosa. Cada niño dormía en su cama con la promesa de un mejor mañana.

Caminando por una vacía calle. Uzumaki Naruto se dirigía a casa, el aire fresco de junio acompañado de la suave brisa era una sensación relajante para el cuerpo del agotado shinobi.

A su alrededor todos dormían, el entrenamiento personal se llevo mucho de su tiempo, tenía que compensarlo a Erza y Mirajane, no las vio en todo el día y lo más probable fue que su ira creciera sí no llegaba con un bonito regalo.

" _¡Suspiro!_... Hogar dulce hogar" dijo Naruto al ver su modesta residencia, haciendo una nota mental para comenzar los preparativos de la ampliación. Erza y Mirajane ya acordaron una fecha límite para comenzar a vivir juntos y ellas no son de aceptar un 'no' por respuesta.

Usando su llave para desbloquear la cerradura; cuyo llavero tenía una muñeca en miniatura de una pelirroja en armadura -regalo de Erza-, entró a casa. Cerrando detrás de él con candado; dejo el juego de llaves en un plato junto a la puerta como cada noche. Al entrar a la sala se topó con la falta de luz al igual de su compañero Sif, ese maldito lobo se hacía el vago durante demasiado tiempo; tendría que llevarlo a entrenar para evitar engorde por todos esos filetes que come de parte de Mirajane y Lisanna.

Deteniéndose un momento para apreciar la sala se deleito con la vista del retrato de su madre. La hermosa pelirroja sonreía cálidamente a su hijo, aunque por la oscuridad de la sala Naruto podía haber jurado la pintura de su madre le guiño el ojo y le alzó el pulgar mientras daba una de esas raras pero lindas sonrisas de complicidad.

"Uff, debo estar más cansado de lo que pensé".

Ignorando lo anterior por su bienestar mental, subió por las escaleras, quitándose la polera negra de entrenamiento, lo bueno fue que tomo una ducha antes de regresar a casa en un lago cerca, Naruto se quito las muñequeras así como las sandalias. Dejando un rastro de ropa por dónde pasaba, ya mañana mandaría a un clon a limpiar ahora solo deseaba dormir.

Al abrir la puerta de su recamara noto un seductor aroma flotando en el aire, la iluminación de su cuarto por parte de unas pocas velas lo guiaban a un nuevo colchón el doble de grande que el anterior pegado a la pared.

Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención. Sin duda fue la hermosa diosa de cabello escarlata sentada en el borde de su nueva cama, vistiendo una larga bata negra ligeramente translúcida.

"E..Erza".

Titania. Erza Scarlet sonrió ligeramente a su amado, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo por la fina bata, todo su ser temblando; no por miedo pero excitación, cuanto tiempo planeando este momento, tuvo que pelear contra Mirajane por ser la primera, pero al final se resolvió con un clásico juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

"Te esperaba...Naruto" dijo Erza antes de ponerse de pie, sus descalzos pies tocando la fría madera; lentamente caminando al estático rubio, sonriendo al notar la mirada fija de Naruto a su cuerpo.

"Hey Erza…¿que haces?" pregunto el rubio ligeramente sonrojado, se podía dar una idea de lo que planeaba Titania, pero él creía que era demasiado rápido dar ese salto en su relación.

Erza no respondió. Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novio lo hizo inclinarse para que su boca quedase cerca muy cerca del oído del rubio, "¿No es obvio acaso? Esta noche solo somos tu y yo" susurro, inclinándose para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de su amado, deleitándose con el aroma corporal de Naruto.

Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a temblar, lentamente haciendo su camino a las caderas de la pelirroja; el que como Erza besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello solo lo provocaba a aceptar la propuesta.

"Se que somos novios y todo. P..pero creo que seria mejor espe-" las quejas de Naruto fueron calladas por los labios de Titania, un choque aunque sorpresa. Rápidamente fue correspondido por Naruto.

Al separarse solo un fino hilo de saliva los unía, la frente de Erza se puso en contacto con la de Naruto, ojos azules sin dejar de ver los cafés que tanto amaba.

"Lo necesito".

"Podrías...ya sabes" dijo Naruto, usando su mano para palpar el plano vientre de Erza. El embarazo es siempre una posibilidad y sí lo que le escribió su madre en su diario sobre las parejas Uzumaki era cierto; la posibilidad de un embarazo aumentaba exponencialmente.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, ya me encarge de los preparativos" dijo Erza tomando las manos del rubio antes de jalarlo al interior de la recamara.

El Uzumaki se detuvo a considerarlo, pero solo un segundo, porque al momento siguiente pateó la puerta para cerrarla así activando los sellos insonoros de la habitación.

"No digas que no te lo advertí" dijo Naruto. Su actitud cambiando drásticamente al tomar a Erza de las caderas y pegarla a su cuerpo. Los ojos de Erza se iluminaron. Un brillo nunca antes visto en ella despertando por la cercanía con su amante.

"Hum. Será mejor que lo demuestres" dijo Erza. Podía ser su primera vez, pero no dejaría que Naruto la dominara, su orgullo como Uzumaki se lo negaba.

"Oh, creeme Erza-chan, te lo voy a mostrar durante toda la noche" dijo Naruto, sus pupilas volviéndose pequeñas rejillas verticales. Algo a lo que renunció a parte de su inocencia al entrar a la elite ninja fue su virginidad y tenía cinco muy largos años de frustración que liberaría durante toda la noche.

 **Fin del capitulo 19**.

* * *

Y se acabó. Lamento a los lectores que esperaban un Lemon, el capítulo tiene muchos secretos, ¿Eileen? Bueno es una sorpresa que se revelara a su tiempo. Gracias y buenas noches.


	20. Solo un dia normal

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: ' _Me pregunto ¿que habrá de comer?_ '

Demonio/Biju/Dragon hablando: " **Insolente humano** "

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Reviews** :

 **Vulkhanos** : Lo se, soy malvado..

 **UltronFatalis** : Gracias, lamentablemente el mangaka de Fairy tail pareciera solo querer terminar con el manga lo más rápido posible, una lastima para un manga con buenos personajes. Y lo de Irene, ella es embajadora, no es posible que se comporte de esa manera… ¿O si?.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Flippy mi hermano, grato leer tu comentario como cada capítulo. tus preguntas sobre Cana serán respondidas en la saga de los exámenes de clase S, y lo de Eileen Dragneel (Considerando que el nombre de Irene es en el manga Eileen, pero no comprendo porque lo cambiaron), se podría decir que es un oc, pero a la vez un personaje original. Los secretos que rodean a la familia Belserion son muchos y pronto revelaré otro, fuffuffu.

 **bladetri** : Muchas gracias XD.

 **ichimaruuu** : Uff, solo tienes que leer el capítulo para saberlo. Jajaja.

 **ligatto** : Mmm, no. No porque no me guste la idea, pero la idea de hacer a Naruto super fuerte, hace que pierda la emoción de la incertidumbre y el ¿cómo demonios va a poder ganar?, ya tengo una idea de como el Uzumaki va a crecer en poder y es un largo camino para lograrlo.

 **Loquin** : ¿Hermana de Natsu? ...mmm...Caliente, caliente. ¿Erza la envidia de las demás mujeres en el gremio? posiblemente.

 **xirons** : Le agradezco, es lo que intento.

 **JMR** : Wow hombre tranquilo, se que es una espera larga, pero como un pequeño spoiler te diré que está próximo a estrenarse.

 **216kfazE** : No Zeref sigue siendo el emperador, y lo de la magia Slayer, Naruto cuenta con la magia de dragon Slayer de agua.

 **tonymihai** : Solo el tiempo lo dirá

 **Zafir09:** Oye, sí culquier que viera desnuda a Lucy se casara con ella. A este momento la mitad del gremio ya estuviera comprometida con ella. Tu segunda pregunta, Eileen y Zeref, no Eileen está relacionada con Zeref pero no de esa manera.

 **trollmemex** : Gracias por tu comentario. Kurama...mmm, pronto lo sabras, y la colaboración con mi buen compañero Crimson, je, dios, creo que he recibido tantas amenazas de muerte sobre ese tema que casi desisto de continuar, pero no por unos cuantos voy a dejar de consentir a mi público.

Gracias por los comentarios de aliento, se aprecian realmente. Disfruten el capitulo y les pido paciencia en la espera de capítulos.

 **Comienza**

* * *

[ **Magnolia, al día siguiente** ]

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana; pasando entre las cortinas corridas e iluminando el nuevo día de una mujer. El sol de la mañana arrastrándose por las desordenadas sabanas, subiendo por el inmóvil cuerpo de una feliz pelirroja.

Al llegar a sus ojos; los signos de molestia la asaltaron. Se removió entre sueños tratando de encontrar el calor perdido de un abrazo. Lamentablemente para ella su amante no se encontraba en la misma habitación.

Erza abrió los ojos una vez se dio cuenta. Taneando con las manos por la amplia cama en la que estaba acostada, medio irguio su cuerpo; pasando unas hebras de su cabello rebelde por detrás de su oreja, sus ojos color chocolate inspeccionando con somnolencia la gran habitación.

"¿Naruto?".

Miro a su alrededor, pero no encontró cabello alguno de su rubio novio, sus otros sentidos se hicieron cargo. No lograba detectar el ruido de la ducha, el olor a sexo que llenó esta misma habitación anoche se había ido, muy probablemente por la ventana abierta.

Su mano fue instintivamente a la barbilla. Naruto no era de esos, aún cuando está fuera su primera vez intimando; el Uzumaki no entraria a sus pantalones y se iria ¿y a dónde iría? ¡Estaba en su casa! ¡En el mismo gremio!

El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención, al abrirse reveló a un sonriente rubio de bigotes cargando una charola. Erza suspiro de alivio, era obvio que no la dejaría tras obtener lo que muchos hombres querrían. Simplemente se fue a preparar un delicioso desayuno; y tenía que ser exquisito sí el olor fuera alguna pista.

"Buenos dias, Er-chan" dijo el jovial rubio acercándose a la cama. Erza se apoyó contra la cabecera mientras cubria su pudor con la sabana, ayudando a Naruto a poner la charola frente a ella.

"Buenos días ¿Qué hora es?" dijo ella con una sonrisa, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de recordar lo que ocurrió la noche pasada. Aún ahora sus rodillas temblaban, y sentir una fría pero agradable humedad salir de entre sus piernas.

"Son las siete de la mañana, el cielo está despejado y el clima agradable" dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, manteniendo cierta distancia de Erza.

Algo que ella noto. En un principio, creía se debia a su apariencia; la mañana siguiente después de una noche intensa de sexo salvaje dejaría a cualquiera hecho un desastre, especialmente si consideras no durmieron hasta eso de las 4 de la mañana. Por lo menos es la hora marcada en el reloj destrozado tirado en el suelo.

' _Mmm, pero que intenso_ ' pensó picaramente Titania, recordaba vagamente haber profanado casi todos los lugares en esta habitación; de ahí que la mayoría de los muebles, paredes y cosas estuvieran rotas o abolladas.

Picando en su desayuno, Erza se deleito con la comida. Naruto no era un gran chef, pero sabía por lo menos preparar una comida decente aparte de sus usuales tazones de ramen instantáneo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto por fin Erza al notar que Naruto no se movía de su lugar. Algo en su postura. Al olisquear un poco el aire Erza entrecerró los ojos a Naruto. El rubio trago saliva, temblando en su lugar.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?".

"¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando Er-chan? yo soy el jef-es decir soy Naruto" dijo el rubio, corrigiendo no lo suficientemente rápido su gran desliz.

Una mirada fría cruzó los ojos de la reina de las hadas, témpanos de hielo miraron al pobre clon con tal intensidad que casi provoca que explote en su lugar. "¿Donde?" dijo Erza, más que una petición, la pelirroja exigió la respuesta.

"E...el jefe tenía una reunion con el Rey el día de hoy, él no quería dejarte pero fue una emergencia" lloro el clon con la espalda pegada a la pared, Erza había descartado el desayuno y se puso de pie con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo a la mitad de su discurso. Caminando con pies pesados al encuentro del aterrorizado doppelganger.

"Ya veo..supongo que fue mi culpa" el rubio clon abrió un ojo, bajando la guardia ante el repentino comentario "Estaba demasiado concentrada en mi que no pensé en Naruto".

"¿No...no estás enojada?" preguntó esperanzado el clon.

Suspirando, la reina de las hadas se ajustó la sábana alrededor del cuerpo, dandole una sonrisa al clon de sombras. Una que rápidamente decreció a una llena de furia "Estoy furiosa" un fuerte puñetazo pasó a centímetros de la cabeza del clon, incrustandose en la pared y convirtiendo la madera en meras astillas.

"Pero puedo comprender" dijo la pelirroja. Erza tomo con sus dedos índice y pulgar la barbilla del clon; obligándolo a levantar su temerosa cara, el rubio fue cautivado repentinamente por la belleza y encanto de Erza. Sin previo aviso, la reina de las hadas choco sus labios contra los de él.

Por cada segundo que transcurría, el clon se dejaba llevar más, arriesgándose a tantear el cuerpo de la mujer por encima de la delicada savana. Erza dio un gemido al aire provocado por el repentino ataque a sus partes posaderas; acción que no desaprovecho Naruto para introducir su lengua en la cavidad oral.

"... _¡Muaa!_...Dile...mmm...a Naruto...ah….que le espera un infierno cuando llegue" dijo entre besos Erza antes de que el clon registrara lo dicho.

 **SHOP**

 **PUFF**

El clon explotó en una bocanada de humo provocado por una mordida en la lengua, Erza quedo sola, mirando el espacio que ocupó el duplicado de su novio. Una sonrisa de suficiencia marcada en sus suaves labios. Estaba bromeando cuando dijo el mensaje, comprendía la importancia de que Naruto se fuera; pero eso no significaba que le agradese. Y menos despertar sola después de uno de los días más felices de su vida.

" _¡Suspiro!_ Creo que sera mejor tomar una ducha" se dijo, podía sentir la gravedad haciendo su trabajo en las partes bajas de su cuerpo. No importaba que tan agradable se sintiera; no podía asistir al gremio en tales condiciones.

Por lo que regresando a la cama con una marcada cojera -no le daria la satisfacción a Naruto de verla así- se decidió a terminar con su desayuno, pero antes de lograr sentarse y degustar nuevamente los alimentos, noto una solitaria servilleta junto a una pequeña porción de pastel de fresa.

"Te amo" leyó en voz alta, la caligrafía era sin duda de Naruto y por como las líneas se miraban pareciera que tenía prisa.

"Idiota" su voz no se escuchó con malicia o enojo, y por la suave sonrisa que tenia, Erza dedujo el rubio se habia levantado mucho más temprano para preparar su desayuno antes de irse.

La poderosa mujer de cabello escarlata tomo asiento en la cama, tomando el pastel de fresa en sus manos comenzó a comerlo lentamente. Después de toda esta mañana ajetreada. sentía que se le olvidaba algo. Una cosa… una de vital importancia que necesitaba ser hecha antes de que...mhe...no importa, ya lo recordaria despues.

* * *

[ **Konohagakure no sato** ]

Sentado en la verde hierba del campo de entrenamiento con sus piernas cruzadas; Boruto Namikaze descansaba de su nueva rutina de entrenamiento matutino. Agotador como era; el heredero Namikaze vacío la poca agua que contenía su botella sobre su rubio cabello, rizos de oro brillando a la luz del amanecer, no pasaban de las siete de la mañana y el chico había terminado su entrenamiento.

Sabiendo que es sábado y no tendría que asistir a la academia shinobi, el joven se planteaba qué hacer. Más entrenamiento sonaba tentador, pero pasar por un bocadillo lo era aún más.

Con ese pensamiento se planteó ir a comprar algo de comida, su padre usualmente le deja un buen fajo de dinero en caso de emergencia en la alacena, sin embargo; se quedo congelado a medio pasó de ir a casa cuando recordó un muy importante detalle.

"... Las tiendas no abren hasta las 9".

Siendo sábado, los comerciantes se tomaban la libertad de abrir sus negocios algunas horas tarde.

El estómago de Boruto gruñó en protesta, su única opción es ir a casa y prepararse algo él mismo, eso o desayunar con la familia Uchiha….

"Igual, no me sale tan mal el cereal con leche" se dijo el rubio de bigotes, suspirando por tener que comer lo único que sabía cocinar además de la comida instantánea, en momentos como estos maldecía su desidia en tratar de aprender a cocinar, pero no se puede superar a su hermano cocinando, ese arte se lo dejaría a sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero de repente, un delicioso aroma inundó las fosas nasales de Boruto, exquisito y embriagador, como el canto de una sirena; guió a Boruto entre la naturaleza del campo de entrenamiento, pasando por un pequeño bosque y saliendo a la luz para ver un espectáculo para la vista.

De espalda a él, sin preocupación alguna en la vida; una mujer de cabellera roja muy familiar se podía ver sentada en la hierba, tarareando una alegre canción al son del meneo de su cabeza; unos googles verdes tirados al lado de una pila de tazones vacíos.

' _¡Es la chica de ayer!_ ' pensó Boruto reconociendo ese inconfundible cabello escarlata.

Eileen tomo los palillos en su mano derecha, llevando unos cuantos fideos a la boca los sorbió con una sonrisa en la cara. Nada como un delicioso plato de ramen después de una de sus clásicas y extenuante rutinas de entrenamiento. Su madre le pidió abstenerse de mostrar sus habilidades entre los ninjas, por eso mismo se levantó temprano; burló a los ninja Anbu que rodeaban el hotel en el que el Hokage las hospedo; un muy buen hotel de cinco estrellas. Se escabullo entre las sombras de la madrugada y llegó a este vacío campo de entrenamiento; logrando mantener el régimen usual que tenía de vuelta en casa.

Sus palillos sin embargo, pararon en seco de meter otros fideos a su boca, el eco de una rama quebrándose a su espalda la alerto; sus sensibles oídos recogiendo el minúsculo sonido de la madera pisada. En automático se giró a ver a su espalda sin notar la falta de su protector facial, los ojos de Boruto como los de Eileen Dragneel se ampliaron al ver el rostro del otro.

Boruto se quedo sin habla, congelado mientras contemplaba el hermoso rostro de la mujer pelirroja, era similar al de la mujer que la acompañaba el otro día, pero más joven; dejando en claro que compartían una relación de madre e hija, pero no fue la belleza de la mujer lo que lo dejó congelado, impactado y sin habla. Mientras la señalaba, Boruto no pudo evitar hacer su pregunta.

"E..Eso en tu cara…¿e..eso es..?".

Eileen frunció el ceño, fuego quemando en sus ojos, de un impulso salió disparada de su posición sentada como una bala, a medio camino hizo aparecer un cuchillo largo y curvo en su mano izquierda, la mujer agarró a Boruto por la boca incrustando al sorprendido chico contra el árbol dónde trato de esconderse. Miedo reflejado en los impactados ojos de Boruto mientras impotente contemplaba a Eileen girar habilmente la daga en su mano antes de sostenerla de modo inverso y llevarla hacia abajo.

 **TUM**.

"...".

"...".

El joven hermano de Naruto abrió lentamente su ojo derecho, tentativamente comprobando si seguía vivo. Movió sus ojos a la derecha dónde la cuchilla que amenazaba su vida hace unos segundos quedo incrustada a milímetros de su mejilla. Tenía que admitir que la fuerza de la chica es monstruosa, no muchos pueden jactarse de incrustar un cuchillo hasta la empuñadura contra un árbol de un solo golpe.

"Escúchame… y escúchame muy bien insecto, si alguna vez hablas de lo que has visto hoy, te mueres. Me importa poco si eres hijo del Hokage o del mismísimo Daimyo, te degollaré como un puerco" dijo Eileen con un tono tan glacial que podría congelar las llamas negras del mítico Amaterasu.

Boruto miro los ojos de Eileen, piscinas negras como un par de agujeros negros del cual no existía escape alguno, en cierto grado le recordó a Itachi y su mirada carente de emoción. Pero lamentablemente para él, ella no tendría reparo en convertir sus amenazas en realidad.

Con un simple jalón, Eileen sacó la daga, intencionalmente cortando ligeramente la mejilla del rubio que no se quejó producto del shock.

La mujer le dio la espalda; caminando a sus cosas. Boruto resbaló por la corteza del árbol; cayendo en su trasero miro a Eileen ponerse la capa que usaba como manta. Sacando un pequeño pergamino; lo extendió junto a el montón de tazones vacíos;

 **PUFF**

En una bocanada de humo los sucios recipientes fueron sellados junto a la tetera y el equipo de cocina. El pergamino perdiéndose en el interior de la capa de la mujer.

"..O..oi espera.. Tengo que pregun-" pero las palabras de Boruto murieron en su garganta, cuando el cuchillo cortó algunos mechones de su cabello, incrustandose nuevamente en el árbol por encima de él.

"¡Wow!...eso fue impresionante" le gritó el chico, honestamente sorprendido de la puntería de la pelirroja que ni volteo a verlo para lanzar el arma punzo cortante.

"¿De qué hablas…?" preguntó Eileen, ajustándose los goggles y subiendo el cuello de su capa, cubriendo nuevamente su rostro del público "...Falle".

El color en la cara del rubio se fue tras el susurro que alcanzó a escuchar, ¿fallo?, ¿era una broma verdad?.

Su pregunta se quedaría sin respuesta, la pelirroja ya se había ido y la cuchilla encima de su cabeza desapareció en una explosión de luz dorada, dejando el arbor abollado y al rubio impactado como únicos testigos del suceso. O eso creía el chico.

"Debes perdonar a mi hija. Usualmente no se comporta así, pero le recuerdas a alguien muy importante de su pasado".

Boruto salto de su posición, rodando por el suelo y poniéndose en guardia por la repentina voz de una mujer; él ya estaba cansado de ser sorprendido por todos el dia de hoy.

Recargada contra el árbol en el que fue casi asesinado, la madre de su casi verdugo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ara, ara. Pero qué niño tan energético" dijo Irene Belserion, jugando despreocupadamente con uno de sus largos mechones de cabello escarlata, mientras en su mano derecha sostenía su gigantesco bastón.

La cara del rubio se pintó en rojo, unas finas líneas de sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales al ver la vestimenta de la mujer. A diferencia del primer día que la vio; hoy usaba un pequeño top de color negro el cual aprisionaba delicadamente sus gigantes pechos; los cuales eran libres de cualquier prisión pues Irene no usaba ningún sostén debajo, la parte baja cubierta por unos muy apretados leggins grises, dejando ver su muy perfecta figura y vientre plano, para sus pies usaba unas sencillas sandalias de color negro.

Irene al notar la sonrojada cara del chico, no pudo evitar querer burlarse. Así que se cubrió ligeramente su prominente escote con una mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo, "Pervertido~".

Boruto se puso tres tonos más rojo, girando en sus talones para darle la espalda a la mujer, si no fuera suficiente también se cubrió los ojos.

"¡Usted es la pervertida! ¿Que clase de ropa es esa?".

"Bueno, es lo que usualmente uso para dormir, al menos cuando salgo de viaje. En casa siempre duermo sin ropa".

La nariz del chico explotó en un cómico río de sangre, ¿quien rayos es esta mujer? Nadie va por la calle con tan poca ropa. Y mucho menos va diciendo por ahí a algún desconocido que duerme desnudo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar esa hermosa escena de su mente, el joven rubio enfrentó a la pelirroja mayor.

"Sobre su hija, eso en su rostro, ella tenía-" pero el rubio fue abruptamente interrumpido por la pelirroja.

"Marcas de nacimiento. Ella y sus hermanos nacieron con ellas, supongo que son del lado paterno, aunque nunca lo comprobe… Si me lo preguntas creo que es una linda broma del destino" dijo la mujer con buen humor.

Meditando la respuesta, el joven Namikaze se quedo mirando el suelo. Pensando en lo que vio en la cara de esa linda chica. Rápidamente el recuerdo le trajo un ligero dolor a su mejilla; la cual comenzaba a desprender vapor desde el corte.

Ese sutil factor regenerativo no pasó desapercibido por Irene quien sonrió, "Mi hija es un poco sensible cuando se trata de su padre, por eso esas marcas de nacimiento en su rostro se lo recuerdan a diario, yo digo que la hacen ver más linda".

"Creo que se como se siente...Es decir, mis bigotes me recuerdan a mi hermano mayor cada dia" dijo Boruto, un poco sorprendido de hablar de su familia con alguien a quien no conocía.

"¡Oh! Cierto. Uzumaki Naruto. Me siento un poco decepcionada, honestamente deseaba poder conocerlo. Desde que llegue a las naciones elementales e escuchado tantas historias de él" dijo Irene ganando la atención del rubio.

Boruto la miró con una ceja alzada, frunciendo el ceño pues llamo a su hermano con el apellido de su madre. Entrecerró los ojos a la sospechosa mujer, "Bueno, no se preocupe señora...mmm..."

"Irene, Irene Belserion, pero puedes llamarme Irene" dijo la pelirroja con una sencilla sonrisa.

"Claro, no tiene de qué preocuparse Irene-san. No pienso revelar nunca lo que e visto el día de hoy" dijo el chico con un pulgar en alto, recibiendo un aplauso de la pelirroja que amplió su sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que lo se…." con un contoneo en sus caderas, la pelirroja camino a Boruto, el rubio sonrió, pero se fue apagando al ver la sonrisa de la mujer volverse peligrosa, provocando al rubio temblar ligeramente. "... No puedo permitir que vayas de boca floja por ahí, alguien podría descubrirlo, por eso te voy a pedir un pequeño favor..." y con un movimiento, la punta del bastón descendió a la frente del rubio con un suave toque.

"...Olvida lo que vistes".

Las pupilas se perdieron de los ojos azules de Boruto. Su cuerpo cayendo sin fuerzas para enfrente, pero antes de que tocara el suelo la delicada mano de Irene lo tomó por el cuello, demostrando su gran fuerza al levantar al rubio justo frente su rostro.

"Pero mira cuanto has crecido, aún recuerdo cuando eras un bebé…" la mirada de Irene no mostraba más que desprecio, sus ojos estrechándose al contemplar al rubio, "...¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿7?, ¿8?, pequeño bastardo. Cuanto desearía cortarte la cabeza y dar de comer tu cuerpo a los perros por lo que nos hicistes sufrir a mis hijos y a mi" el agarre en el chico aumentó; la sonrisa de la pelirroja volviéndose una sedienta de sangre, finas líneas de sangre resbalando por el cuello del chico.

"Pero no importa cuanto te aborrezca…" tan repentina como llego, la ira de Irene se desvaneció, dejando caer sin cuidado al chico al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, "...Asesinarte retrasaría mis planes, y podría llegar a poner la vida de mis hijos en peligro".

Irene no tenía más que hacer aquí, con la memoria del chico borrada y el secreto de su hija a salvo, le quedo tiempo libre hasta su reunión con el Hokage a las 12:00 pm. Tal vez si llegaba al hotel antes que Eileen; podría darse un baño y dormir un poco mas.

Con su plan trazado; la pelirroja dio un par de pasos a la dirección donde se hospedaba; lista para una relajante siesta hasta la hora de la comida.

"Mmm, como amo este aire" dijo la mujer tras extender sus brazos al aire, se sentía tan bien estar viva.

* * *

[ **Crocus; Palacio Mercurius** ]

Naruto quedo estático sintiendo un gran escalofrio recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, las memorias de su clon de sombra regresando a su mente fue la causa; vio la felicidad de Erza seguido de su ira, solo para terminar saboreando el dulce néctar de sus labios y morir por su lengua siendo arrancada.

' _Nota mental, comprar un gigantesco pastel de fresas de la capital antes de regresar al gremio_ ' pensó Naruto. Erza puede que sea dulce y hermosa, pero cuando se enoja daba tanto miedo como su madre Kushina.

"¿Naruto-dono?".

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, el Uzumaki sacudió su cabeza en un intento de regresar a la tarea que le concierne, mirando nuevamente a Arcadios con su clásica sonrisa, el caballero de la familia real se quedo de pie junto a él; mirándolo con cautela al notar que el joven se mantuvo estático durante casi 2 minutos enteros.

"Estoy bien, no es nada solo…. ¿De casualidad aquí realizan testamentos? Me seria muy util ahora".

Parpadeando un par de veces por la repentina pregunta, Arcadios decidió ignorarlo. Muchas veces no lograba comprender a los magos y su curioso sentido del humor, "Antes de continuar..." el hombre de barba miró a Naruto de arriba a abajo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente "...Nesecito que se quite la ropa".

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...Tengo novia, tres y muy lindas de hecho" dijo Naruto, dando un pequeño paso lejos del gran hombre.

Nuevamente ignorando el intento de broma, Arcadios confronto de frente al rubio "Naruto-dono, como un magos santos debe ser capaz de comprender la importancia de una indumentaria adecuada. Usted al igual que otros 9 magos representa el pináculo de la fuerza mágica de Ishgar".

Ignorando que en realidad eran 9 puestos desde que sacó de circulación a 2 de ellos y se unió recientemente, se rasco la mejilla derecha, mirando su vestimenta actual. Pantalones sencillos de color negro, sandalias shinobis negras -demasiado cómodas como para dejarlas de usar- y su fiel capa de sabio de color azul con lenguas de fuego en los bordes…. Quizás Arcadios se refería a la camisa naranja con el estampado de chibi Juvia sonriendo en el pecho de la playera, pero deberían comprenderlo, era la única camisa limpia que tenía a la mano.

"Sí es por la camisa; lo siento. No deje clones haciendo lavandería está semana y fue un regalo de mi novia".

"No es excusa para vestir de manera tan informal, sin mencionar está apunto de reunirse con su majestad".

Suspirando de manera exasperada, Naruto se cruzo de brazos "No veo la importancia de ser tan formales, la informacion que tengo es de vital importancia para Fiore. ¿No podemos ignorarlo por esta vez?".

"No".

"...".

"...".

"...Ok" dijo Naruto antes de crear un clon de sombras con una mano; procedió entonces a sacarse la capa y entregarla al doppelganger. Arcadios amplio los ojos en horror al ver que después de quitarse la camisa y doblarla comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

"¿QUE HACE?" gritó el guardia de la familia real; mirando a su alrededor por alguien en los pasillos de este sacro palacio, se sentía apenado pues estaban a menos de 10 metros de la puerta que conecta con la sala del trono.

"Ya que mi vestimenta es...mmm...poca cosa para sus estandartes; simplemente iré desnudo" dijo sonriendo como un zorro por la cara estandarizada del castaño.

"¡Estas loco!" no podía permitir este tipo de desplantes.

"Oh vamos, el cuerpo humano es hermoso, a menos que tengas... Inseguridades" dijo Naruto viendo al hombre casi echando espuma por la boca; esa era la señal para acabar con la broma.

Un destello dorado cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto; la etérea luz iluminando el largo pasillo y segando por un momento al caballero.

Cuando la luz se aclaró; Arcadios bajo el brazo que usaba para protegerse del gran destello, pero todo su entrenamiento no lo preparo para ver lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

"¿Artorias?" murmuró en shock.

Frente a él se alzó un hombre en brillante armadura brillante como la plata; pesadas grebas cubrían sus piernas, sus brazos de metal mostraba en los dedos garras, su cabeza fue cubierta por un imperioso yelmo de brillante acero con tela azul en el interior.

Naruto extendió su mano; tomando la capa de sabio de su clon y con un toque elegante cubrió la mitad superior de su cuerpo de manera que la capa ocultara su brazo izquierdo.

"Espero mi actual indumentaria sea de su completo agrado" la voz amortiguada por el metal de Naruto retumbó por los pasillos.

El nuevo caballero caminó; pasando al impactado Arcadios, "E.. Espere" deteniéndose un par de pasos despues; Naruto miro por sobre el hombro "Esa armadura...de dónde a sacado esa armadura" exigió saber.

Confundido, Naruto se giró a ver al aterrado hombre "Oh, ¿esto?" dijo mirando el brazo que no cubría su capa "Fue un regalo de mi madre" no totalmente una verdad; su madre le había regalado el metal especial, un mineral que según ella; era del que forjaban las armaduras sus antepasados hace 400 años y con ayuda de Erza forjó la armadura.

Al no ver que el hombre reaccionara; Naruto se encogió de hombros, no podía perder demasiado tiempo y tenía que comprar un gigante pastel después de su reunión. Por lo que con una ligera reverencia; Naruto se encaminó solo al final del corredor.

Arcadios no se movió de su lugar; sus ojos reflejando incredulidad se quedaron pegados a la espalda del rubio armado; esa Armadura exudaba un aura de poder y exige obediencia a su paso.

"Esa armadura…" dijo Arcadios, "Es la misma del Rey de la noche" historias, meros mitos se dijo, cuentos de hadas que se le cuentan a los niños de la familia real. Pero la armadura; ese mismo metal guardaba una gran similitud con el caballero de los cuentos favoritos de la Princesa Hisui.

¿Que secretos depara el futuro? Esa pregunta no dejo de retumbar en su cabeza.

 **Fin del capitulo 20**.

* * *

Gracias, gracias. Lamentablemente me he visto muy ocupado últimamente. Por lo que mi tiempo de escritura se ha visto reducido considerablemente, espero y estas reveladoras sorpresas sean de su agrado.


	21. Petición

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si usted lo lee, está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon y soy explicito.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy tail, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Esto es guerra"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu/Hechizo: " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Comienza.**

* * *

[ **Crocus; Palacio Mercurius** ]

Naruto mantuvo su cabeza inclinada, hincado en su rodilla derecha en muestra de respeto. Yelmo en mano y ojos cerrados, al servicio del hombre que actualmente ocupaba el trono frente a él. Cualquier gracia anterior fue borrada de su ser tras relatar los hechos que próximamente podrían ser desencadenados en su nuevo y amado hogar.

"E..estás seguro de esto, Naruto-san" pidió el pequeño hombre llamado Thoma E. Fiore, sentado en el gran trono, con su esposa a la derecha; sosteniendo la mano de ella en un intento de encontrar consuelo.

Naruto levantó ligeramente su rostro "Me temo. Mi informante en las naciones elementales me lo confirmó ayer" incluso su voz reflejaba la seriedad de la ocasión.

Thoma miró una vez más a los ojos azules de Naruto, luego al gran mapa desplegado justo detrás del Uzumaki. Los cuatro grandes continentes que conforman el mundo dónde viven podían ser apreciados en el papel.

Pero lo que preocupo a Thoma no fue la demostración territorial. Fue el hecho de que en varios puntos de las naciones elementales señalaban la incursión del mismo continente que años atrás trató de invadir Ishgar.

Arakitashia

El continente del oeste parecía no haberse quedado de brazos cruzados tras su fallida invasión. El mapa marcaba diversos avistamientos de personas poderosas vistas a lo largo de las cinco grandes naciones, normalmente no le prestaría atención a tales rumores sí ellos no vinieron de boca de Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, el joven desde su llegada a sido un buen asesor, ayudando a lentamente mejorar su ejercito personal y no depender solo de los caballeros de la Runa. Una posición dada a él en secreto.

Ahora, el mismo joven que ha entrenado a sus soldados le dice que los antiguos enemigos de su país se armaban, uniéndose en alianzas con cada una de las grandes naciones elementales, desde Konoha hasta Iwa.

Por el momento están en simples negociaciones, pero con cada día transcurrido; la incertidumbre crece. ¿Que pasa si se terminan aliando? ¿Los ninjas atacaran su hogar? ¿Face siquiera surtirá efecto en shinobis? Tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo.

"¿No podemos evitar que surja una alianza?" preguntó la reina de Fiore, Elizabeth E. Fiore.

Levantándose, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, su mano derecha acariciando su barbilla en consideración "No lo se. Es muy difícil considerando que Iwa y Konoha son acérrimos enemigos. El que llegaran a trabajar juntos me parecería un milagro" dijo antes de mirar al gran mapa a su espalda "Kirigakure es otra variante, con su guerra de líneas de sangre; el loco Mizukage puede intentar usar la alianza para dar caza a todos los usuarios renegados".

"Sunagakure seguirá a Konoha, como la aldea más débil solo le queda obedecer a su aliado más fuerte." Naruto detuvo su mirada en el país del rayo, sus ojos reflejaron un sentimiento de culpa al ver una x marcada en rojo en cierto pequeño pueblo en el borde de Konoha y Kumo.

"¿Naruto-san?".

"¿Eh? oh, lo siento. Decía; no se que pasaria con Kumo, es posible que lleguen a una alianza, pero no estoy seguro" dijo, sinceramente no sabía en qué situación se encontraba la aldea oculta entre las nubes actualmente.

El Rey cayó en su asiento, sentía que un millar de ladrillos le caían encima, ¿que reinó le iba a dejar a su amada hija? ¿Como podria defender a sus ciudadanos? Puede que sean del mismo continente, pero sus paises vecinos no saltarian a la guerra, e ir a solicitar el apoyo de Pergrande Kingdom. El país más grande del continente; significaba arriesgar a su hija a otro intento de alianza por matrimonio..

"Sin embargo, tengo un plan".

La esperanza iluminó el rostro de Thoma, alzando sus ojos al sonriente rubio de mejillas marcadas, "¿Un plan?" preguntó, su esperanza se solidifico al verlo asentir.

"Sí nuestros enemigos hacen alianzas ¿que nos impide hacer las nuestras?"

La enigmática pregunta confundió al viejo Rey. El rubio desenfundo un kunai del interior de su capa, lanzandola con precisión; incrusto el metal en el cuarto continente que conforma el mundo.

"¿F..Frostland?" pregunto no muy seguro.

"Así es, Frostland, el continente del norte. No se mucho, pero de la información que recabe es que a diferencia de Ishgar, solo existe un gran regente que gobierna todo el continente" dijo Naruto con su clásica sonrisa.

"Naruto-san, se que no eres de Ishgar, pero debes saber que es casi imposible comunicarse con Frosland".

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto, "Si recuerdo bien, su puerto más cercano debería estar a menos de una semana en mar" medio mintió Naruto, realmente se trataba de tres días sí de alguna manera encontraba la forma de cruzar el océano sin subirse a un bote, maldita enfermedad de mareo.

Fue el turno de la Reina de hablar, "Naruto-san, Frostland es el segundo continente más grande del mundo. Y es verdad que solo existe un único líder" dijo la hermosa mujer "Pero también es el más paranoico".

Al ver alzar una ceja rubia, el Rey trató de explicarse "Frostland no se encuentra en buenos términos con el reino más grande de Ishgar" dijo Thoma "Hace aproximadamente 50 años atrás, Pergrande Kingdom trato de expandir su territorio tomando las tierras del norte"

"Fue una total masacre, Frostland no solo evitó la invasión ganando la corta guerra. En venganza, el regente del norte se apoderó de varias ciudades pequeñas en el borde del reino" continuó la Reina. De esa manera el reino más grande de Ishgar se había reducido a su tamaño actual.

Naruto medito la nueva información, si bien, el hecho de que los habitantes de Frostland no tuvieran una muy buena primera impresión de Ishgar y viceversa; no lo desalentó en lo absoluto.

"Quizás sea dificil" admitió Naruto "Pero no lo sabremos sí no lo intentamos" cualquiera tenía una segunda oportunidad en opinión de Naruto, claro que tenía excepciones.

Sin aliados y con un antiguo enemigo agrupando fuerzas, el Rey de Fiore no encontraba salida alguna a sus problemas. Vio a Naruto, el joven rubio de mejillas marcadas lo miraba expectante, alegre como su carácter le precede pero con un cierto aire de seriedad casi imperceptible. Durante el corto tiempo que el Uzumaki a vivido en su reino, le a tomado cariño, casi toda la familia real lo hizo de inmediato. No solo por ser ahijado de la mujer que salvó la vida de su esposa ya hace tantos años atrás. Pero por sus propios aportes al reino.

"¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes asegurarme Frostland aceptara una alianza?" preguntó el hombre, una seriedad que su esposa no había visto en su marido desde aquel intento de invasión.

Naruto dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, "No puedo asegurar que acepten" tanto como era persuasivo, no podía someter a otros a su voluntad."Pero haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para proteger Fiore de cualquier invasor" dijo golpeando la palma derecha contra su corazón "Es una promesa de por vida".

Thoma continuó mirando a los ojos del rubio, su rostro reflejando completa seriedad. El chico frente a su trono tenía todo para ser un buen Rey, lo vio en sus ojos, esa pasión por proteger lo preciado, ese fuego creciente que era su voluntad.

"Muy bien" dijo Thoma, dando un pequeño salto al suelo desde que su trono era un poco grande para él "Confío en ti, Naruto Uzumaki".

El rubio fue sorprendido, Thoma sacó una pequeña espada de su cadera. Un complemento de su vestimenta real más que un arma. Con ella señaló a Naruto "Por la presente te nombró el embajador de Fiore; ve y encuentra a nuestros amigos en el norte, esa es tu misión".

"...".

"...".

"...¿Demasiado dramático?".

"Solo un poco" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba ligeramente apenado la parte posterior de su cabeza, no ayudaba que la reina hubiera sacado un ventilador de mano para cubrir su boca en un intento para disimular sus risas.

Tosiendo en su puño, el Rey desvió su mirada a la ventana para no ver al par a los ojos. En su mente parecía una buena idea "¿Y cuando te vas?" preguntó Thoma, guardando su espada mientras intentaba cambiar la conversación.

"Se que su discurso no fue el mejor, pero no me tiene que correr" dijo el ofendido Naruto.

"¡A la misión-kabo!" dijo el corto hombre antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos, fue muy difícil mantener su tic verbal junto al rubio.

"Jejeje, es broma" dijo el Uzumaki, ganando unas cuantas risas de la Reina y un suspiro del Rey "Pensaba ir en un par de semanas, tengo algunos pendientes que arreglar y necesito estar concentrado".

"Se que eres lo bastante fuerte para defenderte, Naruto" dijo el hombre que ostentaba el cargo más importante del país, ganando la atención del Uzumaki "Pero me sentiría mejor si no fueras solo a un territorio tan peligroso y desconocido como Frostland".

Naruto se cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza, agradeciendo la preocupación brindada por el pequeño hombre, "No se preocupe Thoma-jiji, no pienso ir solo".

Sonriendo ligeramente por el mote, Thoma negó. El chico podía actuar muy bien como un adulto, pero en el interior seguía siendo un joven "Si no te molesta que pregunte. ¿A quienes piensas llevar? Escuche grandes cosas de los miembros de Fairy tail" dijo el hombre.

Por lógica el joven llevaría a miembros de su gremio. Personas en las que confiaba y sabía cómo trabajaban, sin mencionar que podían guardar el secreto pues una incursión a Frostland no era una acción que a muchos países vecinos les agradece.

"Tengo en mente un par de personas, a Sif" dijo Naruto, levantando un dedo "Y a alguien muy fuerte que debería estar regresando al gremio en un par de semanas" dijo Naruto misteriosamente.

El Rey no tuvo que preguntar más, confiaba en el chico y en su juicio. "Me alegro" dijo mirando como Naruto comenzaba a guardar el gran mapa a su espalda y ponerse el yelmo en su cabeza "Supongo que te vaz".

"Sí, tengo que conseguir un gran pastel de fresa antes de irme" dijo Naruto con su voz denotando ligero miedo, "Sin mencionar que es difícil separar a Hisui-chan de Sif".

"Lamento que mi hija sea un poco mimada" dijo la Reina soltando una pequeña y femenil risita,

"Nha, a Sif le encanta" dijo el rubio en armadura antes de dar una reverencia, "Gracias otra vez por confiar en mi"

"Ni lo menciones, oh, por cierto. Saluda a Mikoto-san de nuestra parte" dijo el pequeño hombre con un asentimiento de su esposa.

Dando una afirmación a la petición, Naruto se giro a las grandes puertas dobles. Al girar la manija de la puerta; una serie de matrices de sellado que llenaban cada pared en la sala del trono se mostraron; rompiéndose en fragmentos y posteriormente desvaneciendose en el aire una vez su uso ya no fue requerido.

* * *

[ **Iwagakure** ]

"Los deje entrar en mi pueblo, accedi a tener una audiencia; perdonando incluso la falta de respeto al tratar con un par de embajadores y no el Emperador en persona" dijo una voz vieja, un tinte de tranquilidad que amenazaba con romperse.

Onoki frunció el ceño, furia como nunca antes había visto reflejado en sus ojos. "Pero trabajar con esos bastardos de la hoja, esos malditos oportunistas" gritó de furia el Tsuchikage mientras golpeaba con su puño la superficie de madera "Prefiero que me hiervan en aceite" escupió Onoki al suelo en asco

En la gran sala de reuniones, cinco personas se vieron alrededor de una mesa circular, Dos de ellas de pie detrás del líder de su aldea, usando los uniformes de Jounin de Iwa. Ambos siendo los encargados de la seguridad de su kage. Mientras tanto, los encargados de plantear esta alianza se mantuvieron sentados al otro extremo de la mesa.

"¿Comprendo no mantienen una buena relación con Konoha?" pregunto una voz que denotaba experiencia, suave y relajada.

"Eso es un eufemismo. Konoha es el responsable directo de nuestra derrota en la tercer guerra shinobi, y su actual Hokage es enemigo jurado para cada shinobi de Iwa" el viejo kage se cruzó de brazos.

El hombre de cabello blanco sentado lejos del Tsuchikage cerró los ojos, como el hombre más viejo y experimentado de los doce escudos de su majestad, era el candidato perfecto para tratar con un hombre del temperamento de Onoki "Los enemigos del ayer son los aliados del mañana, Tsuchikage-dono" dijo provocando que a Onoki le saltara una vena de la frente "Estancarse en penas pasadas es perjudicial al desarrollo de una nación".

El Tsuchikage golpeo ambas palmas contra la mesa, casi sacando espuma de la boca, incluso sus dolores de espalda recurrentes fueron ahogados por la adrenalina corriendo en su sistema "No hable con tanta superioridad".

Sin inmutarse, el hombre que no era más que un anciano de largo cabello blanco se frotó su larga barba y espeso bigote. vestido con ropa rústica: Una túnica blanca que posee símbolos romboidales en las mangas que se entrecruzan, esta se ata con un cinturón a la vez recubierto con una capa negra que posee varias puntas hacia arriba- siete para ser exacto- justo a las espaldas del hombre el símbolo del Imperio Alvarez. Para complementar usa botas también oscuras como su capa y que se dejan vislumbrar apenas por la túnica ya que esta tiene patrones de rasgaduras en ellas.

 **Imperio Alvarez.**

 **August La Calamidad**

 **Líder de los Spriggan 12**.

El conocido como **Rey de la magia** tamborero sus dedos en su báculo, un artilugio con una esfera negra en el centro. Su señor le hizo hincapié en mantener la compostura al momento de hablar con el viejo Tsuchikage. Conociendo de antemano el rencor de Iwa con Konoha, era bien sabido e incluso sin ser de las naciones elementales podía deducir que la humillante derrota sufrida no sólo les costó ninjas y recursos, sino que golpeo duro en su orgullo.

"Me parece que es usted quien no comprende a quien le habla, Tsuchikage-san".

Los tres ninjas de la roca se giraron a ver al acompañante de August, Dos de ellos sonrojándose levemente mientras que el propio líder parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a la mocosa por su impertinencia.

August movió sus ojos a la derecha, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a su acompañante "No es momento de ser grosera, Brandish".

Brandish era una mujer alta y delgada, de corto cabello color verde en un estilo bob con un flequillo cortado en forma recta hasta por encima de los ojos. En las laterales de su cabeza lleva dos objetos con forma de cruz como si fueran un par de cuernos, también un par de aretes en forma de cruz. Sus ojos son color verde similares al de su cabello

 **Imperio Alvarez.**

 **Brandish μ**

 **Teniente del ejército real.**

La joven de cabello verde hizo una ligera mueca, bajando su cabeza como un niño lo hace al ser regañado por su padre, pero en su mente, el viejo y decrépito kage le debía respeto al más fuerte de los escudos de su majestad.

Nuevamente August centró su atención al Tsuchikage. Brandish podía ser muy impulsiva algunas veces. Un poco vaga en otras, pero sabía dentro de él que con disciplina y trabajo duro la chica sentada a su lado podría llegar a ser una de los Spriggan 12.

"Una disculpa. Brandish es muy fuerte, pero a la vez tiene la maldición de la juventud" dijo August refiriéndose a la poca experiencia política que la joven mostraba.

Resoplando por las fosas nasales, Onoki decidió ignorar el arrebato anterior. No ganaría nada con borrar a la niña de la existencia con su amado elemento polvo. "Es definitivo, Iwagakure no entrara en esta alianza suya".

Brandish frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso el viejo hombre era tan arrogante para despreciar una alianza con un continente entero? ¿Su odio es mayor que el bienestar de su pueblo? La joven de cabello verde estaba apunto de hablar nuevamente. Sin embargo, una mirada a August la detuvo de confrontar al Tsuchikage.

"Una decisión apresurada la que está tomando, Tsuchikage-dono" dijo August su tono de voz, no siendo alterado por la negativa "Le ruego lo reconsidere. Seria una lastima no contar con la presencia de Iwagakure en la cumbre Kage".

"¿Cumbre kage?" pregunto Onoki entrecerrando los ojos.

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en los labios de August, bien oculta por su larga barba "Así es, recibí esta mañana las respuestas afirmativas por parte del resto de los embajadores de Alvarez" el viejo hombre de barba metió la mano al interior de su bata, tensando al par de ninjas de Onoki que llevaron sus respectivas manos al porta kunais atado a sus piernas.

Pero en vez de un arma como esperaban los ninjas, el viejo hombre sacó cuatro sobres blancos con el sello del imperio Alvarez roto. "Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage y Raikage. Los cuatro accedieron a sentarse en una mesa y plantear el futuro de las naciones elementales durante la reunión, también se tratará el tema de la alianza de las cinco grandes naciones con el imperio Alvarez".

Onoki entrecerró los ojos, una cumbre kage nunca se había visto en sus tiempos. La única reunión que llegó a involucrar a los cinco ninjas más fuertes del mundo fue durante el mandato del Shodaime, cuando las cinco naciones discutieron los términos de no agresión propuestos por Hashirama Senju.

Incluso durante el final de la tercera gran guerra shinobi, los Kages no se reunieron; ahora estos extranjeros proponen una época de paz para las naciones elementales… ¿A que estaban jugando?

"¿Qué pasa con los Daimyos?" pregunto Onoki, el voto de los señores feudales siempre fue decisivo. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero fue por la insistencia del Daimyo de su país que Onoki se reunió en primer lugar con los extranjeros.

"Han sido notificados. Los cinco Daimyos están al corriente con las intenciones de nuestro hogar" habló el viejo hombre, sacando un nuevo sobre; los ojos de Onoki se ampliaron al notar el sello del señor feudal adornando la carta.

"También, el Daimyo de su nación fue muy amable dando a nuestro Emperador su palabra que Iwagakure se presentaría en la reunión" no era un hecho que aceptaran, pero la palabra del Daimyo les hacía saber que Iwa por lo menos estaría presente en la cumbre..

Onoki aceptó la carta extendida por el embajador. Corto el lado derecho del sobre para sacar el papel expedido por su señor. Los ninjas a su espalda, curiosos, trataron de ver disimuladamente por sobre sus hombros mientras Onoki leía la carta.

"Si cuentan con la aprobación del Daimyo ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en esta ridícula reunión?" preguntó el líder, había comprobado la veracidad de la carta. Años de servir al señor feudal le permitieron notar cualquier detalle que un falsificador; incluso el más apto podría pasar por alto.

August se levantó de su asiento, así lo hizo Brandish "Como líder y ninja más fuerte de Iwagakure, deseo presentar mis respetos al solicitar su presencia personalmente" dando una ligera reverencia August guardo las cartas de sus compatriotas nuevamente en su capa "Le dare todos los detalles de la reunión en otro momento, buenas tardes".

Brandish miró por última vez al Sandaime antes de seguir el ejemplo de August y salir.

Cuando ambos magos cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, no se sorprendieron al escuchar una explosión, seguido por un temblor que sacudió la torre del Tsuchikage.

"Ese viejo es un cascarrabias" dijo Brandish antes de dar un pequeño gritó de dolor tras recibir un ligero golpe del báculo de August. "¡Ach! ¿Porque fue eso?" preguntó la joven sobándose el chichón en su cabeza.

"No te dejes engañar por las apariencias" la ojiverde miró la seriedad reflejada en el rostro del Rey de la magia "Onoki de las dos escalas. No a sido el Sandaime Tsuchikage por tanto tiempo solo por no encontrar un reemplazo".

Limpiando las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, Brandish se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado mientras bufaba "¿Que puede hacer un hombre como él contra usted August-sama? A mi ver, es un viejo fósil que no quiere dejar a mejores ninjas reemplazarlo" dijo sin detenerse de caminar.

August sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en desaprobación. Brandish necesitaba aprender a no juzgar un libro por su portada. Siendo sinceros, el Rey de la magia se encontraba escéptico en derrotar a Onoki fácilmente. Puede ser viejo, pero la vejez conlleva a la experiencia y Onoki tenía mucha, es un hombre que a vivido durante tres grandes guerras, se ha batido contra leyendas de la talla de Madara Uchiha y sobrevivido para contarlo.

"¡Oh! Por cierto. Invel-sama se ha comunicado, el país del Hierro accedido a ser la sede para la cumbre kage" dijo Brandish. Sacando de sus apretadas togas una libreta. Además de ser la embajadora junto al Rey de la magia, también servía como secretaria y estudiante.

August asintió en reconocimiento. No tenía duda uno de los escudos de su magestad terminará su misión sin otro resultado que satisfactorio.

"Muy bien".

"También hay un mensaje de la señora Belserion, August-sama" dijo la peliverde ganando la atención del viejo hombre "La primer princesa y segundo príncipe se dirigen al país del fuego a reunirse en Konoha con la señora Belserion y la tercer princesa".

August entrecerró los ojos ante la mención de la 'Familia real' Irene fue considerada nobleza junto a sus tres vástagos. Herederos sin derecho al trono desde el punto de vista del Rey de la magia. Puede ser la pelirroja ayudó a fundar el gran imperio Alvarez. Pero fue una razón aún mayor el que su Magestad Springer permitiera a la mujer y sus hijos ser considerados nobleza.

¿Por qué el repentino interés de estar reunidos? Se preguntó. Vagando en sus recuerdos, trato de encontrar algún motivo relacionado a este repentino cambio de escenario. El segundo hijo de Irene estaria con Jacon en Kiri. Mientras que la primogénita se quedo en Kumogakure sola desde que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ostentar el título de escudo Springer. Aunque como estaba Kumo actualmente era más una visita de cortesía a un trabajo de embajada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, si mal no recordaba hoy era primero de julio. August no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir, era obvio que la pelirroja y sus hijos irían a Konoha solo por una razón. Una que envuelve a la familia Belserion con la aldea Shinobi.

' _Incluso si es él, Irene se está arriesgando demasiado_ ' pensó August.

"Está bien" dijo al fin, no era capaz de controlar a la pelirroja, siempre fue una mujer férrea que hacía lo que quisiera cuando quisiera "Irene ya es grande para saber a lo que se arriesga" dijo el viejo hombre, reanudando su caminata a la salida. Un segundo después Brandish le siguió, confundida por las palabras de su maestro.

* * *

[ **Magnolia horas más tarde** ]

"¡Ah! ¿Hueles eso Sif? Es el olor a hogar" dijo Naruto mientras contemplaba su modesta casa. Atrás quedo la pesada armadura, el rubio la cambio en pos de usar algo más modesto, siendo unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca con el logo de fairy tail en naranja y sus confiables sandalias ninja de color negro

"...".

"...¿Hueles e-?".

"¡Te escuche la primera vez!" ladró el gran lobo gris.

"Entonces ¿por qué no respondes?".

El lobo le dirigió una mirada plana la cual Naruto ignoró mientras continuaba contemplando su hogar "¡Oh! no lo se, quizás es el hecho de que caminamos todo el recorrido de Crocus a Magnolia".

"Te hace falta, ya no me puedes engañar con que es pelaje extra" dijo Naruto ' _Sin mencionar que así dejo que a Erza se le baje el coraje_ ' pensó.

Ignorando el jab verbal, Sif respiro un par de veces tratando de reinar en su temple "Tal vez es la misión suicida que aceptaste al ir a Frostland" los caninos del lobo comenzaron a aflorar.

"¿Suicida? Tal vez ¿Necesaria? Sin duda" dijo el sonriente rubio. No veía el gran problema de ir a tocar a la puerta de este Emperador/Rey/Daimyo quien sea que gobierne las tierras del norte. Puede ser un nuevo mundo que explorar, pero que era indispensable para logra frenar la campaña de sus enemigos de reunir fuerzas e invadir su nuevo hogar.

"Touche" dijo el gran lobo gris, lo admitió; el rubio era el único capaz de lograr tal proeza. Y no por su fuerza física "Quizás tienes razón..." el lobo repentinamente perdio cualquier sentido del autocontrol, salto en sus patas traseras dando un tremendo cabezazo al Uzumaki que demasiado distraído fue tirado al suelo.

"¡Pero no tenías derecho a dejarme con esa mocosa!" gritó mientras miraba a su forma con una mezcla de odio y vergüenza "Esa niña es un monstruo".

Naruto se sostuvo en sus codos desde el suelo contemplando a su amigo. Fallando miserablemente de contener las risas. Ya no podía llamar a Sif 'el gran lobo gris' ahora - y hasta que su amigo lobuno consiga un buen baño- sería conocido como 'El gran lobo arcoiris' Palabras de Hisui no suyas.

De pies a cabeza, desde las uñas pintadas en rojo, el pelaje del lobo fue bañado en pintura de diversos colores, por ejemplo, la cola se tiñó de verde, mientras las patas delanteras eran azul y rojas las traseras. Pero sin duda la guirnalda en el pastel fue la cara naranja de su amigo, desde un poco atrás del cuello hasta el hocico con labial; el como la niña consiguió todos esos tintes y maquillaje, seguía siendo un misterio.

"¿De qué hablas? Te ves adorable" dijo burlonamente Naruto, antes de verse obligado a rodar fuera de una andanada de senbons de hielo.

"Pudrete" sollozo el lobo "Me paso demasiadas horas cuidando mi pelaje; como para que una mocosa decida que el color naranja me conviene más que el gris".

"Mhe, tiene buen gusto" comento Naruto. Definitivamente Hisui fue una de las pocas personas que apreciaban el color naranja. Lamentablemente su discurso fue rápidamente cortado por su amigo que prenso su poderosa mandíbula contra su pierna derecha.

"¡Ahhh! Maldita bola de pelos" gritó, usando sus manos para presionar un punto específico detrás de las orejas del lobo. Provocando al compañero de Naruto caer en un lío feliz, lentamente dejando de morder para gruñir de los cuidados de su amigo.

"N...no, bas...oh...bastardo" trato de resistirse, pero las manos de Naruto presionaron todos sus puntos sensibles, cayó al suelo sin fuerzas mientras jadeaba, rodando por el piso mientras el Uzumaki le frotaba la barriga.

Naruto continuó acariciando a su fiel compañero, sonriendo mientras miraba al gran lobo feliz de sus atenciones.

"Parece que le gusta" dijo una voz femenina detrás del rubio.

"Oh, sí. Sif puede ser gruñón de vez en cuando. Pero es masilla al más ligero toque" respondió Naruto, antes de que lentamente comenzara a bajar el ímpetu de sus cosquillas. Sudor se formó en su frente, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de miedo al ver frente a él una sombra con nueve mechones bailando de furia.

'¿Mamá?' se preguntó Naruto mirando por sobre su hombro. Sabía la persona a su espalda no era su madre, pero la sensación y el pavor fueron similares. Su miedo escaló nuevas escalas pues detrás de él; una sonriente Erza se cruzó de brazos. Dato curioso; su cabello no se movió en ningún momento. Lo que provocó al rubio ver nuevamente la sombra de su novia para descubrir que fue solo su imaginación.

"...".

"...".

"...Te traje pastel" dijo Naruto jugándose su más fuerte carta. Pero Erza no reaccionó "Es de fresa" agregó cantarinamente.

"...¿Que tan grande?" preguntó la mujer aún con sus brazos cruzados pero visualmente menos molesta. En realidad no pensaba reclamarle su huida, comprendía sus deberes y obligaciones con el Rey… pero como Uzumaki, la cabeza roja buscaba algún tipo de retribución. Ya sea dulce o por medio de un par de huesos rotos. Dependiendo de su humor.

Sonriendo, Naruto saco un rollo atado a su cintura. Después de desenvolver y aplicar chakra, el papel escupió en una bocanada de humo un gigantesco pastel de tres pisos. La tarta de fresa era enorme, llegando a ser la mitad de alto que la pelirroja quien con los ojos muy abiertos, leyó el mensaje escrito en merenge.

' _Perdon, te ama; Naruto._ '

Al lado de las letras; un igualmente hecho de merengue chibi Naruto derramaba ríos de lágrimas. Erza vio cada detalle presente en la tarta, cada fresa jugosa y roja brillaba en contraste con la capa de betún blanco. En la cima del pastel, ondeando con el viento; una pequeña bandera rosa con un corazón rojo y en medio una chibi Erza sonriendo.

"E...es un comienzo" tartamudeo Erza, mirando a otro lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Puede ser ruda, fuerte y madura, pero en cuestiones románticas, seguía siendo una adolescente. Y ver tal desplante de amor solo ayudaba a reafirmarlo.

"Muy bien, entremos. El pastel sabe mejor recién horneado" dijo el Uzumaki, dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a su hogar, pero un guantelete crujiendo su hombro lo detuvo.

"Dije que es un comienzo" susurro Erza. El sudor regreso a la frente del rubio, que con ojos llenos de miedo miraban los fríos orbes de Titania.

"¿Q...que puedo hacer por ti… Erza-sama?" dijo Naruto, antes de sentir un grillete encadenar su muñeca derecha. Siguiendo los eslabones, pudo ver el otro extremo de la cadena unida con un grillete en el brazo izquierdo de Titania.

"M..me ayudaras a quemar todas las calorías" dijo Erza.

Parpadeo confundido y estaba a punto de afirmar que lo haría; unas cuantas horas extras entrenando le vendrían bien. Pero, al mirar a su rostro, se sorprendió de ver un sonrojo espolvoreando las pálidas mejillas de Titania. En ese momento fue que comprendió cómo ella planeaba 'quemar' esas calorías.

"¿Quieres hacerlo otra-?" pero su boca fue repentinamente cubierta por el brazo libre de Erza. Haciéndolo probar la sangre con la fuerza del golpe. La pelirroja miró a sus costados por algún tipo de persona indeseada -llámese Mirajane, Juvia- antes de empujar al rubio a la entrada de la casa.

En Fairy tail. muchos miembros se cuestionaron la repentina falta de un par de miembros rango S, solo un segundo antes de regresar a pelear.

 **Fin del capitulo 21.**


End file.
